Chibi's Are Too Cute
by AL19
Summary: Natalie Johatson is an average girl, who is a huge fan of Gintama. But one night, while she was sleeping, something strange appears out of nowhere, and it turns out that it's the Yorozuya in chibi form! And it's not just the Yorozuya, it's the whole cast of Gintama! What will Natalie do to help them go back to their world?
1. Never get sucked into a portal

**This is dedicated to my most reviewed story, "Two Worlds, One Life". No, this is not a sequel, this is just a dedication. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Never get sucked into a portal, no matter how much it tries to suck you in**

**-3****rd**** POV-**

On a bright and sunny, but boring, day, the Yorozuya trio was sitting around, doing nothing.

Gintoki Sakata was in his spinning chair, with his feet on the table, and was also reading through his weekly JUMP. Kagura sat in one of the couches, where she had her legs crisscrossed, eating her favorite snack, sukonbu. Shinpachi Shimura, well, he was listening to some of Tsu Terakado's music, since he is a fan of her (No matter how inappropriate her lyrics were). He was sitting on the other couch in front of Kagura. Sadaharu, Kagura's pet, was taking a nap beside the table.

As Gintoki flipped a page in his JUMP, he complained in a dull, boring tone, "Oi, isn't anyone going to come by, and request something?"

While Shinpachi was bouncing his head in rhythm from Otsu's music, Kagura said to the samurai, "The reason why we haven't gotten any requests since god-knows-how-long is because of your sweet-tooth. I swear, your teeth are going to rot from eating too many sweets, uh-huh."

She continued to chew on her sukonbu. Gintoki closed his JUMP, and glared at Kagura, "Don't say that, sour-pickle-fangirl. My teeth won't rot."

"How do you know, though? Eating sukonbu is _much_ healthier, uh-huh."

"First off, sukonbu is not healthy; it's too sour for anybody. Secondly, I know that because I've been eating sweets since I can remember."

"You ate sweets, even when you were a baby? Wow, I bet you were fat while you were growing up, uh-huh!" Kagura began to laugh.

Shinpachi looked at the Yato girl, and raised a brow as to why she was laughing. Since he couldn't hear them, he took out one of the headphones, and asked, "What're you laughing at, Kagura-Chan?"

Kagura immediately answered, "Gin-Chan was fat when he was a kid, uh-huh! And he'll get fat within a week!"

An anger mark appeared on Gintoki's cheek. He slammed his JUMP down on the table, and stood up, charging towards the teenage girl.

When he was close enough, he grabbed the collar of her Chinese shirt, and exclaimed, "You don't know me! I was never fat when I was young, and I won't get fat in the future! Never, never! And also, my intestines digest the sweets fast enough so that I don't gain any weight!"

Shinpachi gave the silver-permed man a disgusted look before exclaiming as well, "We don't need to hear about your organs! We didn't even ask about that, anyway!"

"Shinpachi," Kagura began to speak as she dully stared at the boy. "You listen to Otsu's music 24/7, which is unhealthy. Perhaps you should stop, that way you won't get any pimples on your face."

"That's bullcrap! I don't really listen to her music 24/7, but I still love her! Besides, I've never had any pimples on my face!"

"But you'll experience them when you don't stop listening to her bleeped-up lyrics, uh-huh. Hell, you could probably be the first Gintama character who will get pimples! That would be awesome, uh-huh!"

"What's so awesome about me getting pimples?! If you had pimples, you would hate it!"

Kagura replied as she pushed Gintoki's hands away from her collar, "We Yato's don't get pimples, even when we're growing old. The Yato skin is not only translucent, but it's also pimple-free, uh-huh."

Gintoki gave out a rough sigh before starting to walk back to his spinning chair. But when he took only two steps, there was a sudden white light in the middle of the living room. Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi all stared at the light, which was apparently floating.

They all went behind the couch Kagura was sitting on. As the orb of light was beginning to grow, Kagura asked, "What in sukonbu hell's name is that?!"

Gintoki answered without looking at her, "It's the Gintama god!"

"Uh, I don't think there's such thing as a Gintama god," Shinpachi muttered as a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek.

The orb shrunk, which caused the Yorozuya trio to be confused. They all stared at each other, but just then, the orb grew again, only this time, it was big. It became so big, that it was as tall as Gintoki.

Just as they were all widening their eyes, the orb created a portal, which was now starting to suck them in. The first person that was being sucked in was Shinpachi. His headphones somehow fell out of his ears. He fell on the floor as his body was being pulled.

Shinpachi screamed, "GIN-SAN!"

Gintoki widened his dead-fished eyes at the teenage boy, but said, "Why're you on the floor? Was it force or something?"

"HELP ME, YOU IDIOT!"

Without thinking (Since he was panicking), Shinpachi grabbed onto Gintoki's ankles. He pulled his ankles, which caused Gintoki to fall on the floor as well. He gave out an "OOMPH!" as his head hit the wooden floor. Gintoki turned around, making his stomach go on top of it, though Shinpachi was still holding onto him.

Kagura shed a drop of sweat as well, but she exclaimed, "You punks should go! I'm not going to risk being in a strange world!"

"HOW DO _YOU_ KNOW WHERE THIS PORTAL THING IS GOING?!" Gintoki shouted angrily. He grabbed onto Kagura's ankles, and pulled her down. She shockingly looked at him as her body hit the floor.

Shinpachi shouted yet again, "WHERE THE HELL IS THIS THING TAKING US?!"

Gintoki responded, "MAYBE IT'S GOING TO HEAVEN, OR EVEN HELL!"

"THAT CAN'T BE IT! IS THIS GOING TO BRING US TO THE PAST?!"

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?!"

Shinpachi grabbed onto Gintoki's legs, and started climbing on him. He climbed until his arms were wrapped around Gintoki's waist. Gintoki did the same thing to Kagura.

As Kagura clawed onto the floor, she begged Sadaharu (Who was already awake by the time), "SADAHARU! HUMP ME! HUMP ME!"

The silver-haired samurai corrected her, "ITS 'HELP ME'! WE DID THIS 'HELP ME' CORRECTING THING BACK IN THAT EPISODE WHERE COCKROACHES WERE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!"

"THAT ONLY LASTED FOR HALF AN EPISODE!" Shinpachi said.

Sadaharu looked a bit scared to help them, but he tossed Kagura her umbrella. Kagura managed to crawl a little, and grabbed the handle of it. She exclaimed, "You're supposed to hump us, Sadaharu!"

"IT'S 'HELP ME'!" Both Gintoki and Shinpachi corrected.

They all tried their hardest to not get sucked into this strange portal, but unfortunately for them, the portal was too strong for them to resist. The trio was pulled into the swirling portal, and soon enough, the portal closed up. The light disappeared, and Sadaharu walked, but stomped, to the spot where the light was.

He blinked his big eyes, and gave out a whine. Just where exactly would the Yorozuya trio be going to?

**-Natalie's POV-**

I lied on my bed while looking through my anime magazine. My friend was listening to some of the music on my phone, and as long as she wouldn't break my phone, I was fine with her listening to as much music as she would like to.

My name is Natalie Johatson. I live in a small city of Wyoming. I am a sophomore in high school, and the one thing I didn't tell very many people was that I watch anime.

I have blond hair, but the back of my hair was like a buzzcut. There were always long, blonde sideburns hanging beside my cheeks. I also have icy-blue eyes, and had crystal earings.

My friend was sitting in the chair in front of my desk, but turned, and asked me, "Natalie, what's this song called?"

"How does it go?" I asked back.

"It goes 'A moment, a love, a dream, aloud' or 'a laugh', I don't know."

I smiled, "That's Sweet Disposition."

"Oh, thank you," My friend smiled back. I gave her a nod.

My friends name is Vanya Xephur. She's actually a foreign exchange student from Croatia. She was a redhead, and her hair was short, only it wasn't a buzzcut like mine (It was chin-length). Some of her hair was curled up, and has a small gap on her forehead. She has brown eyes.

Vanya's a senior in school, but we became friends in October. Right now, it was March, and it would only be about two weeks before spring break. Vanya is only in two of my classes, but we either talk to each other during lunch, or that Vanya comes over to my house.

She crossed her legs as I continued to look through my anime magazine. Vanya wasn't really a fan of anime, but she occasionally watches anime movies. I, on the other hand, watch a lot of anime, and I only watch them in the original Japanese version.

Vanya gave out a few quiet music notes while still listening to music. But her brown eyes widened slightly, and asked me another question as she pulled out a headphone from her ear, "Oh, Natalie! Do you have anything planned for spring break?"

I turned my head slightly to look at my friend. I answered, "Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go shopping! Maybe we can get you to wear a dress for the dance in April!" Vanya gave me a smirk as she squinted her eyes.

I rolled my eyes, and sat up, replying, "Vanya, you know I'm not into dresses. I'm even not into dances, either."

It was true. I wasn't into dresses, or even skirts. For my clothing style, I would almost always wear dark short-sleeved shirts, and jeans, unless it was hot. For Vanya's clothing style, she likes to wear light shirts, and skirts that looked pretty to her. She always wears white calf-length socks, and white slippers (Not bed-slippers).

Vanya pretended to pout, and said, "Fine. I'm going to look super-pretty at the dance, so that guys will find me attractive."

"You once told me that you didn't want a boyfriend."

"Natalie, you know I'm just messing with you."

Once again, my eyes rolled. I turned around, and placed my feet on the floor, but I was still sitting on my bed. I closed my magazine up as I said, "I'm going to get something to eat."

She was still listening to music, so it was obvious enough that she didn't hear me. I went out of my room, and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

When I was in the kitchen, I opened up the refrigerator, and pulled out a slice of left-over pizza. I took a bite of it while closing the fridge. I went back upstairs.

As soon as I was in my room, Vanya turned her head around, seeing me out of the corner of my eye. She saw that I was holding a slice of pizza, and she asked, "Ooh, can I have a bite?"

I chuckled, "Okay, but not a big bite."

I handed the pizza towards Vanya's mouth, but when it was close to her, she quickly took a big bite of it. I widened my icy-blue eyes, and gave her a glare when she gulped the bite down.

I exclaimed, "Vanya, I told you to not have a big bite!"

She replied while smiling, "Sorry, but I couldn't hear you."

"Gee, why am I not surprised?" I murmured, still glaring at my Croatian friend.

Vanya just shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly, I heard my mom's voice. "Vanya! It's time for you to get going!"

Vanya pulled out both the headphones, and said as she set them, plus my phone, on my desk, "Well, it seems that I'm getting picked up." Even though mom didn't mention that, Vanya knew that she was going to get picked up, since it was getting dark out.

Because Vanya's a foreign exchange student, she "lives" in a house with her host family. She's only there until soon after she graduates, and I'll admit, I'll be sad when she leaves.

She stood up, and grabbed her backpack as she said to me, "See you in school tomorrow."

I waved at her, repeating, "See ya."

With that, she walked out of my room. She went down the stairs, and headed out the door.

A sigh escaped my lips as I bit my lower lip. I thought, _It'll only be less than three months before Vanya graduates. Jeez, why does time have to fly so fast?_

I stopped biting my lip, but gazed at the mini-shelf on my desk. I decided to walk over to the mini-shelf, and when I was in front of it, I pulled out a DVD. And it wasn't just any DVD. It was the Gintama movie DVD.

The English version of the Gintama movie came out a few months ago, and when I heard their voices, I was in so much shock, it was unbelievable. The English version of it was so bad, and I'm not saying it because I prefer the original Japanese version. Thankfully, I don't have to hear the dub ever again. But the good thing about it was that the DVD finally came out in America. That way I won't have to search for the movie on the internet.

Anyway, I looked at the back of the Gintama DVD, and just stared at some of the characters that were on the case. I blinked, wondering, _If some of the Gintama characters came into this world, would they be freaked out by it? Meh, perhaps, but that's not possible. No anime character would magically come into the real world._

There wasn't a specific character that was my favorite, but I liked almost everybody as long as they weren't bitchy, like Matako or Ayame, or extremely violent, like Otae.

I suddenly smirked at myself, and said to no one in particular, "That would've been cool, if the Yorozuya appeared in this world." I put the DVD on top of my desk.

A few hours later, I realized that it was getting late. I still had school tomorrow, so I needed my sleep, that way I wouldn't be so cranky.

I said to my parents, "Good-night."

They both replied, "Good-night."

I went into my room, and changed into my pajamas. Well, when I go to bed, I just wear a green tang-top, with no pants. But if I do get out of my room, then I wear pajama pants. I turned off the light, and then walked over to my bed, where I slid under the blanket.

As soon as the blanket went to my chin, I closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

My alarm clock was already turned on, so I didn't have to worry about being late to school.

There were various dreams in my head, but they were all pretty déjà vu. I rarely get nightmares, but whenever I do, I'll just get a drink of water.

Although my eyes were still closed, I could see some sort of light through my eyelids. Almost immediately, I slowly opened up my eyes, and lifted my upper body up. But my vision was a little blurry, and I tend to heavy sleep, so I couldn't tell what that light was. So I chose to go back to sleep, since my eyes were still sleepy.

I was able to sleep through the night, as usual.

Another couple of hours later, my alarm clock went off.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

A groan escaped my mouth, but my hand was able to turn the alarm off. When it was switched off, my eyelids were lifting up.

_6:30. Okay, I still have another half an hour of sleep._

When my eyes were closed yet again, I could've sworn I felt something heavy on my legs. My blonde brows knitted as I thought, _What the hell is on my legs? Is it my mom or dad? No, they wouldn't push their hands on my calves. And I don't have any pets…so what is on my legs?_

Knowing that just guessing wouldn't help, I quickly opened my eyes, and grunted, "Who's on my calves?"

The moment I saw what was on top of me, I paused.

There was a small, chibi-like anime character with red hair and buns on the sides of her head.

My brow twitched as I thought again, _Huh? HUH?! Is that Kagura?! No, no, no, that can't be it! Perhaps I'm still dreaming!_

I used the palms of my hands to rub my eyes. I stopped rubbing them, but I still saw the same anime character.

I was about to scream, but since my parents were probably already downstairs; I covered my mouth with my right hand.

The girl asked, "What's your problem, lady? Are you frightened? You're definitively frightened, uh-huh."

Shockingly, she was speaking in English. And the English sounded nothing like the English version in the Gintama movie. Her Japanese voice sounded the same.

But just then, I also saw two other chibi-like characters. This time, it was Gintoki Sakata and Shinpachi Shimura. Chibi Shinpachi grunted, "Ugh, this is hard to climb on."

Chibi Gintoki said as he jumped onto my bed, "That's because you're weak."

"OI! DON'T CALL ME WEAK! I'M STRONG ENOUGH TO CLIMB, IT'S JUST SO BIG!"

I blinked multiple times in major confusion.

_Hold on, yesterday, I wondered what it would be like for the Gintama characters to appear in this world…did somebody hear my thoughts or something?! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!_

Chibi Kagura jumped off my legs, but walked over to me. She was in front of my chest, and asked, "Oi, lady. Can you tell us why we're here in this strange place?"

I stared at her, but asked back, "How am I supposed to know?! I _just_ found out you came into my room!"

As the other two were walking towards me, I took a deep breath. I whispered, "Okay, calm down, Natalie. Maybe you'll actually wake up. Yes, I should pinch myself!"

"I'll do it or you, uh-huh," Kagura said as she pinched my forearm.

Immediately, my eyes widened, and I held my arm, exclaiming, "OW!"

"See? You're not dreaming."

Realizing that this really wasn't a dream, I asked the trio, "Okay…where did you come from?"

"Where do you think?" Gintoki asked as he picked his nose with his tiny finger. "From Edo in Gintama."

"But…how are you still anime when you're in the real world?!" It was really shocking to see them still anime-like, plus they were moving their lips the same way as in the anime. It was like the movie "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" where some of the cartoon characters were in the real world. But this was completely different, because this wasn't a movie. This was reality.

Shinpachi furrowed his brows as he responded, "To be honest, miss, we don't know either. And as for how we got here, one minute, we were sitting in the Yorozuya house, and the next minute, there was a strange portal sucking us in. Now, we're small! We've turned into chibi's!"

"H-How exactly did you get here, though?"

Gintoki pointed at my Gintama DVD as he explained, "We came out of that DVD, and when we saw this room or whatever, we were in shock."

Kagura exclaimed, "You didn't look like you were shocked! You were gloomy as usual, uh-huh!"

"You can shut up!" He exclaimed back at the girl. Gintoki looked at me again, and added, "By the way, why're we speaking in English? Our tones are the same, but our language isn't."

I replied as I landed a hand on my chest, "Hey, I'm shocked myself!" Just then, a knock came on my bedroom door.

I gasped as I heard, "Natalie, are you okay?" It was my mom.

Panic was already running through my brain. I didn't want either of my parents to know that three anime characters, that were in chibi form, were in my room. How would I explain to them what happened?

I answered, giving out a lie, "Uh, I-I had a nightmare! I was talking to myself, yes!"

"Okay then. You should probably get up now."

"R-Right!" I got out of my bed, but noticed that my underwear was exposed. I gasped quietly as I turned my head around, seeing the Yorozuya trio. Shinpachi flushed as he turned away.

Gintoki, on the other hand, just looked at me, asking, "What? Aren't you going to get dressed or something?"

My teeth clenched, and I quietly told him, "Don't look when I'm in my underwear!" Strangely enough, my cheeks were starting to burn in embarrassment. Gintoki rolled his red eyes, turning his back.

Very quickly, I grabbed a pair of dark-blue jeans, putting them on. I then took off my tang-top, and put on a bra and a short-sleeved black shirt.

When I tossed my tang-top on my bed, Gintoki and Shinpachi turned back around, seeing that I was dressed up.

I stared at them as they stared at me back. I sighed, saying quietly so that my parents wouldn't hear me, "Listen, you three. I may not know why you got sucked into that portal you mentioned, but I'm not going to let my parents find out about any of you. How am I going to explain this if they see you?"

Kagura answered as she picked her nose, "Tell them that we're adorable looking dolls, uh-huh."

"I don't think they would fall for that."

"We can freeze so that no one will find out about us being in this strange world."

"Don't call it strange, young lady," I glared at Kagura.

Shinpachi looked at my bedroom window, and asked, "Miss? Can you tell us where we are?"

I blinked my eyes before looking at the window as well. I told Shinpachi, plus the other two, "You're in a small town of Wyoming, in America."

"Wyoming?" Gintoki repeated as he jumped off my bed, hitting his small feet on the floor. "That sounds like 'why do I see Ming'."

"No it doesn't!" I snapped slightly as I glared at him as well. I cleared my throat eventually, and continued, "Do you have any idea as to who caused the portal in your world?"

They all shook their head. Shinpachi frowned, "We have no idea, miss. We can't tell whether it was an accident, or if it was on purpose."

I sighed, "Okay, and how are you going to return to your world?"

"HOW IN THE HELL SHOULD WE KNOW?!" They all shouted at me, which caused me to flinch.

My hands waved up and down at them. "Alright, alright, sorry. Well, since you're stuck here for now, I guess I have no choice but to hide you when I'm in public."

Kagura asked as she held her purple umbrella, "Does that mean you won't make us hide in this room the whole time we're here?"

"No, because I don't really trust you three being alone in my room. What if you break something? Then I would get angry."

Shinpachi asked as he blinked his brown eyes, "Miss…what's your name?"

I had forgotten that I never introduced myself to them, so I responded, "My name is Natalie Johatson."

"Hm, your name sounds weird," Gintoki dully said.

I knitted my blonde brows, and replied, "You shouldn't be talking."

"What, you think my name is weird?"

"I never said that. It's just that my name is American, so you shouldn't be saying that my name is weird."

I looked at the clock, and saw that it was 6:41. I ruffled the top of my blonde hair, and said, "Okay, I have school today, and since I already told you that I don't trust you being alone in here, I'm going to need you three to hide in my backpack throughout the day."

I pulled my backpack from beside my bed, and set it on top. When the trio looked at my backpack, Kagura and Gintoki frowned. Kagura exclaimed, "There's no way I'm gonna be in that big bag, crowding with perm guy and Glasses-San!"

Shinpachi angrily said, "It's not Glasses-San!"

Kagura ignored him as I let out an irritated sigh. "I'm sorry, but do you want to be seen in public?" This caused Kagura to frown even more.

She scoffed, "Fine, I'll go in there, but if these freaks crush me, I'll fart on them, uh-huh!"

"HEY!" Both Gintoki and Shinpachi glared at her.

I unzipped the zipper on my camouflage-colored backpack, and opened it up widely. I told them, "Get in."

They all looked pretty hesitant. I repeated, "Get in. All there is in my backpack is my binder, so you won't get crushed."

Gintoki shrugged his shoulders before climbing onto my bed again. He then walked over to my bag, and jumped up, getting into it. I saw his small head popping out, and he said, "Huh, this doesn't seem bad."

Kagura was the next to get in. She jumped like Gintoki, only it was higher. She was beside Gintoki, and she agreed, "Wow, this actually seems cool, uh-huh!"

Now it was Shinpachi's turn. I looked at the chibi, but he still looked hesitant. I frowned at him, and told him, "Come on, Shinpachi. All you need to do is keep quiet while you're in my bag. I promise I won't hurt you."

Shinpachi gave out a sigh, "Alright. Let's just hope I won't suffocate in that thing." With that being said, he pulled himself up on the bag, and hopped in.

I took over the opening of my backpack, and asked, "Are you okay in there?" When they nodded their heads at me, I smiled slightly, and closed the zipper. I added, "Now don't make too much noise while I'm in public. I'll let you know when I'm in a private place, then you can talk."

I wrapped the strap over my right shoulder, and put on my socks and shoes. Soon, I headed out of my room, and went downstairs.

Even though I told them to be quiet, I was still afraid of them causing a lot of noise while I was around other people. People would get suspicious, and if they saw anime characters in the real world, there would be no doubt that they would freak out. Not only that, but they would most likely put them on the news.

I thought as I was heading towards the dining room, _Just how exactly did they get sucked into a portal? Who could have caused that? Well, for now, I need to hide these three. But…maybe I can only tell Vanya this, since she is my friend._

It wouldn't be so bad to at least tell one person. Vanya has been my friend for only a few months, but I trusted her enough to keep secrets from others.

As I made myself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios, mom asked with a raised brow, "Natalie, are you prepared to go the school already?" A chuckle escaped her lips, but I yelped. Usually, I wouldn't have my backpack on me until I was all ready to go to school. But since she mentioned that, I had to think of a quick excuse.

And I did. I responded with a cracked smile, "I didn't want to forget my backpack when I'm ready, so…yeah."

_Please believe me. I don't want mom or dad to get suspicious of me already!_

Fortunately, mom chuckled yet again, "I see. Well, then it's a good thing, because I put your permission slip in your backpack."

I blinked, but just remembered, _Oh yeah, that's right. I have a field trip to the art museum next Friday._

As I sat down in a chair, I decided to look and see if my permission slip was in my backpack. But when I opened it up slowly, Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi tried to stay still, and stay quiet. I was really lucky, because mom and dad didn't notice them, and hopefully, they would not notice them at all while the chibi Yorozuya was stuck in my world.

I carefully ruffled my hand behind my binder, and I felt a piece of paper. I lifted the paper out, and it turned out that my permission slip was in my backpack. I gave out a sigh of relief for that, and that my parents didn't see the three Gintama characters.

My backpack was closed again, but I ate my cereal, and continued to think, _I really hope no one sees them, otherwise they're doomed._

After finishing my breakfast, I made the strap go over my shoulder like before. I went up the stairs, and then headed for the bathroom.

My hand pulled out my toothbrush. I grabbed the toothpaste, and squeezed some onto my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth.

Suddenly, my heart was beginning to beat a little fast. Was I that worried about the Yorozuya being seen? Perhaps I was.

In a matter of minutes, I was done. I spit out the toothpaste, and wiped my mouth with a towel as I put the toothbrush back.

Gintoki exclaimed through the backpack, "Oi! Kagura-Chan! Don't grab my hair!"

"I wasn't grabbing it! I was tugging on it, uh-huh!"

I ordered them in a whisper, "You guys, please be quiet! What if my parents were around me?!"

"I apologize, Natalie-San, but I think Kagura was being claustrophobic," Shinpachi said.

I sighed angrily, and went back downstairs. As my hands grabbed onto my backpack straps, I exclaimed, "I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Natalie," Dad replied.

As soon as I was out of my house, I took a deep breath, and walked to school.

I told them, "Okay, I'm not around anybody at the moment, but I still want you to be quiet."

Shinpachi replied, "Natalie-San, what's your world like? Yours is different than ours, so I feel a little intrigued by this."

"Shinpachi, you don't have to add the 'San' or any other honorific. In America, people don't refer to each other with an honorific. We just either call them by their first name, or we say 'Mister', 'Misses', or 'Miss'. But anyway, in my world, we have cars, and other stuff."

"Like what?" Gintoki dully asked me through the bag.

I answered, "There's too many to name, so I'll just show you three some stuff while you're stuck here."

Kagura exclaimed, "I want to find out who caused us to get sucked into that portal, uh-huh! When I find out who did it, I'll shoot them in the head with my parasol!"

"Kagura, you don't even know if it was an accident or on purpose."

"I don't give a crap! I'll make sure their pants are filled with doo-doo, uh-huh!"

A drop of sweat went down my cheek.

Gintoki told her, "Oi, oi. Calm down, Kagura-Chan. When we do find out who did it, you should plunge their heads in the toilet."

"I don't think it would work out that way," Shinpachi said to Gintoki.

I widened my eyes, seeing two other students walking to school. At first, I bit my lower lip, but I whispered, "I'm getting close to other people, so I want you to be quiet!"

Within seconds, they were silent.

I was passing the two girls, but one of them said, "I heard that Teresa's brother was hooking up with a senior."

"What?!" The other girl exclaimed. "That can't be true! What did he do?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I also heard that her brother was flirting with her."

I stopped walking for a moment. I was thinking whether or not to say anything, but one of the girls replied, "Should we ask Teresa about it? But…then again, she probably wouldn't say anything, since she doesn't like to talk to people."

My body turned, and I said, "Teresa's brother was not flirting with a senior."

They both stopped walking as well, but one of them raised a brow, and asked, "How do you know? You weren't there."

"True, but I've met Teresa's brother. He once told me that he's not that stupid to hook up with a senior."

They widened their eyes at me. I wasn't embarrassed, but I knew I was barging into their business.

Expecting them to tell me that it was none of my business, one of them said as she scratched her hair, "Huh, I guess we were wrong. At least there's no false rumor in school." She chuckled, but I rolled my eyes, and continued to walk.

Kagura whispered, but I was able to hear her, "What was that all about?"

I responded to the girl, "It's nothing serious. You shouldn't worry about it." She probably wanted to know what had just happened, but she didn't bother to say anything else.

I knew Teresa, but we weren't exactly friends. It wasn't because I disliked her or anything; in fact, I don't dislike her at all! She just wasn't a very social person, and she gets a bit uncomfortable when other people try to talk to her.

Well, she actually has Asperger syndrome, so it made perfect sense, though I still wanted to talk to her more often.

I thought as I lowered my eyelids, _Her brother isn't that stupid._

Teresa is 16, like me, and she's in the same school year as I am. Her brother is only nine years older than her, which means that he lives on his own. But Teresa lives with her brother, because she once told me that her parents would always yell at her (And her brother) for some reason. I did feel bad for her, but I was pretty glad she decided to live with her brother, that way her parents wouldn't always yell in front of her, since her ears are sensitive to loud noises.

When I was getting close to the school building, I saw very few students enter the school. The students at this school were allowed to roam in the halls before first period would start, as long as they didn't cause a lot of trouble.

Not long later, I entered the school as well, and walked through the halls.

_I wonder where Vanya is. I need to speak to her in private, that way I can show her the Yorozuya trio. Of course, she doesn't watch anime, so I'll need to explain what show they're from._

Once again, I bit my lower lip. Vanya would definitively freak out, I know so. But I can't just keep this a secret, because we tell each other everything. Well, almost everything. The only thing I don't tell her is embarrassing stuff.

I wouldn't expect Vanya to arrive at school now, but I kind of wanted her to hurry up before class would start. Otherwise I won't have enough time to explain everything to her.

I chose to go to the girls' bathroom, because I wanted to have a conversation with the Yorozuya trio. So I dashed to towards the bathroom, and when I entered it, I checked to see if any other girls were in here.

There wasn't.

I took off my backpack, and held it, unzipping it. Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura poked their heads out slightly, and Kagura exclaimed, "Phew! Glad you opened it, blondy! These two were passing so much gas, I was about to pass out, uh-huh!"

Shinpachi yelled, "WE DID NOT PASS GAS! YOU WERE JUST BEING CLAUSTRAPHOBIC!"

"Shinpachi, you know I'm not claustrophobic. I don't like being in a crowded place with freaks, that's all."

"DON'T CALL US FREAKS!"

"Anyway!" Kagura started to change the subject. "Blondy, do we have to stay in this backpack the whole day while you're in school?"

I replied, "First of all, my name is Natalie, not blondy. Secondly, I'm not going to make you three stay in this bag the whole day. I'll let you out when I'm in a private place, but you three _have_ to stick with me. Understand?"

"Okay, Natalie with weird hair!"

"Don't call my hair weird!" I exclaimed angrily.

Shinpachi nodded, "Don't worry, Natalie. We'll be sure to not run around in this…school of yours. What is the name is this school, anyway?"

"It's named Weldon High School."

He repeated, "'Weldon High School'…that's an unusual name."

"I guess," I admitted in a low tone. "Guys, I did say that I didn't want any of you to be seen, but I have a friend, so I'm only going to tell her about this whole mess you're in."

Gintoki said as he was pushing Kagura's head to the side, "How would a girl with weird-looking hair have a friend?"

Shinpachi widened his eyes at him, and exclaimed for the umpteenth time, "Gin-San! You should never ask her a question like that! It's rude!"

"Yeah, that was pretty rude," I agreed as I glared at the silver-haired chibi. "But back to my point. I'm only telling my friend this because I know she'll keep this a secret as well."

The teenage boy replied, "Will she freak out when she sees us?"

"Oh, I know she will." I rubbed my forehead, wondering how Vanya would react.

Let's just hope she'll let me explain everything.

* * *

**It has been exactly one year since I posted "Two Worlds, One Life" (Has it really been a year already? Jesus.). At first, this idea was just random, but since my most reviewed story has been here for a year, I decided to wait until today to post this. And I did!**

**I will explain some things here.**

**I had to explain how Natalie could understand the Gintama characters so that you wouldn't get confused. Also, about the English version of the Gintama movie, I'm not saying I hate the people who like the dub. I just don't find it good at all (And it's not because I only watch anime in the original Japanese version).**

**More Gintama characters will appear in the next chapter. I also wasn't originally going to mention the girl, named Teresa, having aspergers until the next one, but I changed the mind. :P If anyone asks, no, I'm not going to literally put in every Gintama character in this. **

**This story is set in March of this year, just so you know. Also, there will be a few more OC's in this, and I'm not trying to add in a lot of OC's, but since this is set in our world, I'll try to put in as few OC's as possible. If there're people (Not Gintama characters) in this that're not named, then they don't count as an OC. **

**Oh, and this will be a long story (Which means that the reason why the Yorozuya, plus other characters, got sucked into the portal won't be for a while). Maybe it can go longer than my other one, but I'm not so sure. I guess it'll depend on how this story will go. There will be a few references from "Two Worlds, One Life", but you don't have to read that if you don't want to. This will be in both Natalie's and 3rd POV.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :)**


	2. If you make fun of the name Asperger

**How will Natalie prevent people from seeing the chibi Yorozuya? Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Yep! I love chibi's. They're cute, like you said! X3 I love "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" too! :D I haven't seen that movie in so long. Hell, maybe I can watch it on Youtube! That is, when I feel like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: If you make fun of the name "Asperger", you're just insulting everyone**

About a half an hour ago, I found out that the Yorozuya trio came to this world, formed into chibi's.

The only person that I would tell at this moment would be Vanya, because I tell her almost everything.

As I was waiting for her in the girls' bathroom, Gintoki asked as he picked his nose, "Natalie-blondy, can I go take a piss?"

My icy-blue eyes rolled as I answered, "Fine, you can go pee, but make sure you don't fall in the toilet. And my name is just Natalie."

He ignored the last part, and jumped out of my backpack, jumping onto the sink counter. He then climbed down, and went to one of the toilet stalls. Gintoki closed the door to give himself some privacy.

I heard him unzipping his zipper, and he started to pee. He exclaimed, "Ahh, that feels nice! Can't believe I had to wait to go to the bathroom since last night!"

Kagura exclaimed as well, "That's because we were traveling through that portal thing, uh-huh! Man, I want to turn back into my adorable teenage body! That way I can show off my curves!"

Shinpachi made a cracked smile as a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. As his head poked out of my camouflage-like backpack as he told her, "Kagura-Chan, you're still in your early teens. I don't think you have curves yet."

"Gee, way to ruin my good mood, Glasses!"

"My name is not 'Glasses'! This is probably the 700th time I've told you that!"

"Since when did you keep track on how many times I call you a specific name? Do your glasses have a count clock?"

Shinpachi blinked his eyes in confusion as he stared at the girl. He yelled, "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

Suddenly, the bathroom door was open. A loud gasped escaped my lips as Shinpachi gasped too. He pushed Kagura's head down, trying to hide in my backpack.

When my head swiftly turned around, part of my blonde sideburns hit my cheeks. But I ignored that, and noticed that Vanya came into the bathroom.

She wore a forearm-length white shirt, with a tang-top underneath. She also wore a magenta-colored skirt with ruffles underneath. Vanya wore the same socks and slippers.

I sighed with relief as I thought, _Phew. It's only her. Alright, it looks like I need to tell her now._

Vanya raised a brow at me as she asked, "Were you waiting for me or something, Natalie? Cause it doesn't look like you went to the bathroom."

Just as a gulp went down my throat, I began to speak up, "Vanya. There's something I want to tell you, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else."

The redhead continued to raise a brow, but she soon nodded without saying a word.

Taking a deep breath, I explained, "You know that I watch anime, right? Well, there's an anime called 'Gintama', and…um, you see…"

I was beginning to have trouble saying this. I angrily thought, _Come on, Natalie! You have to tell Vanya this! She's your friend, dammit!_

Vanya asked, "What about this anime named 'Gintama'?"

I scratched the buzzcut of my hair, and continued with a cracked smile, "…the main characters of the show appeared in this world…in chibi form."

She widened her brown eyes at me, but began to laugh. She was laughing so hard, she lowered her upper body down, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

She shouted, causing the bathroom to echo, "HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S HILARIOUS, NATALIE! YOU LOOKED REALLY SERIOUS!"

When she didn't stop laughing, I clenched my teeth, and took two steps forward before hitting her head with my fist. Vanya finally stopped laughing, but she gave me a pout as she rubbed her head with both her hands.

I told her, "I'm not joking here, Vanya. You don't believe me? Well, I'll prove it to you." I widened my backpack, and said to Kagura and Shinpachi, "You two can show your faces to my friend now."

With that being said, they both poked their heads out, which caused Vanya to widen her eyes again. This time, she looked completely shocked and speechless. Her eyes looked both ways, and she rubbed them with her hands.

I sighed, "Rubbing your eyes won't help. Believe me; I tried that this morning when I got up."

She looked at Shinpachi and Kagura again. Vanya was really close to screaming in shock, but I lifted up my index finger at her, and ordered, "Don't you dare scream."

Vanya quickly covered her mouth with her hands, and screamed in them. "MMMMMMMM!" It wasn't a quiet scream, but it wasn't loud either.

As soon as she uncovered her mouth, Gintoki flushed the toilet that he was using. He got out of the bathroom stall, and said dully, "Is this your friend, blondy?"

Vanya gasped at the silver-haired chibi, but when she stared at him, she somehow calmed down. In fact, her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Uh, Vanya…" I trailed off, wondering why my Croatian friend didn't stop staring at Gintoki.

She suddenly knelled on the bathroom floor, and picked up Gintoki. As she held his armpits, he blinked his red eyes, saying, "Oi, how come you're staring at me like that? It's creepy."

Vanya smiled big, and hugged Gintoki to her chest. Or more specifically, her breasts. Now it was Gintoki's turn to widen his eyes.

As he was pretty much suffocating in Vanya's breasts, she exclaimed, "He's so cute~!" Vanya turned around, and added, "Okay, I believe you now, Natalie! But how did they get into this world?"

I shrugged, "They told me they got sucked into a portal, and ended up here. They don't know who caused it, but for now, they're stuck here."

"Wow, that's crazy. What're their names?"

I pointed at Gintoki, and answered, "That's Gintoki Sakata. He's the protagonist in the series." I then pointed at the chibi's in my backpack, continuing, "And these two are Shinpachi Shimura and Kagura."

Gintoki struggled to get free. I heard him muffle, "Oi, lady! I'm suffocating in your boobs! Let me out before I get asphyxiated!"

Vanya blinked once before pulling him off of her chest. She apologized, "Sorry. I just got carried away by how adorable you look." She looked at Shinpachi and Kagura. "And come to think of it, those two look adorable as well!"

Vanya dropped Gintoki to the floor without thinking, and dashed towards me, exclaiming, "Why're they so cute?! Thanks a lot, Natalie, now I'm going to squeal!"

I rolled my eyes as I replied to my friend, "Look, Vanya, I didn't bring them here to make you squeal. Sure, they do look cute, but the reason why I'm making these three stay in my backpack all day is because I don't trust them being alone in my house."

"I see. Natalie…do you think other characters from 'Gintama' are in this world also?"

My eyes started at the redhead. This was something I did not expect Vanya to ask. But now that I think about it, maybe it wasn't just the Yorozuya that got sucked into a portal. Maybe some of the other Gintama characters really did get sucked into this world.

I tapped my chin with my finger, and responded in a mutter, "Now that you mention it…maybe they are. But I'm not sure. I only saw these three when I woke up."

"Hm, well, thanks for telling me."

"Anytime," I smiled as my hand patted her upper arm. "Oh, that reminds me. My mom signed my permission slip for the field trip."

Vanya smiled back, "Oh, good! I got my host mom to sign mine too!"

Vanya may be a senior, but the field trip was for History, and I'm in that class with her.

I chuckled, "That's good. Anyway, we should probably be heading to class."

Before I zipped the zipper up, Kagura exclaimed, "Hey, redheaded lady! Just so you know, we're called the Yorozuya!"

Vanya stared at her, but said, "Okay…" Kagura pouted at her expression.

I held Gintoki, and put him in my backpack. I then closed it up. I told them, "Now stay quiet until I'm in a private place."

They all whispered, "Gotcha." After that, they were silent.

Vanya ruffled her hair as she said, "Looks like you're going to have trouble preventing them to go out in public, huh?"

I admitted, "Pretty much. But I can't let anyone else find out about this. People would freak out, and they would put them on the news. That's not something I would want."

"I don't blame you. Well, I guess I'll see you in History."

"See ya, Vanya!" I said before dashing out of the bathroom.

As I ran towards my first period class, I thought, _I'm willing to keep people from seeing the Yorozuya. It will be hard, but I'll manage…I hope._

**-3****rd**** POV-**

In a classroom, there was a 16-year-old girl, who was alone in the room.

The girl was named Teresa Humbleton. She had short, black hair with a huge gap on her forehead. She also had blackish-brown eyes, and wore a short-sleeved light-blue shirt, with a strap around the waist. Teresa also wore short pants, plus white socks and gold-colored tennis shoes.

There was something about Teresa that made her different from most of the other students in Weldon High School. She had Asperger syndrome, or mild autism.

Teresa would always feel uncomfortable when she would try to talk to someone, even if it was just a teacher. She would have a hard time looking at someone in the eyes, and even when she tries to give people eye contact, she gets shy. Teresa hated that, but since she had Aspergers, there was nothing she could do about it.

Whenever she's alone in any classroom, she tends to play with two Barbie dolls. She was playing with a Barbie and a Ken doll.

As the girl held both dolls, she said in a high tone, "Ken, I find you strangely attractive."

Her eyes gazed at the Ken doll, and continued, only in a male voice, "Of course you do. Blonde ladies are often attracted to sexy-ness and abs, and I have both, and you know it."

She smirked at the dolls as she set her voice to high once again, "Leave me alone!" Teresa lowered her tone, "No, kiss me!"

Teresa smacked the dolls together, pretending that they were kissing uncontrollably. After she was done, she finished off by mumbling, "Oh, your helmet is so big." As soon as she said that to herself, she giggled.

Yep, she was a fan of the movie "Spaceballs".

But suddenly, the classroom door was opened. Teresa knew the door was cracked open, but she gasped, and quickly tried to put her dolls away in her blackish-blue backpack, though she didn't see any teacher or even another student walk into the classroom.

She raised a brow at the door, but seconds later, four mini-figures walked in. They were actually anime characters that were in chibi form. Two of them had black hair, one had dark-brown hair with a goatee, and one had chestnut-colored hair.

They were none other than Isao Kondo, Toshiro Hijikata, Sougo Okita, and Sagaru Yamazaki. All four of them wore their Shinsengumi uniforms.

As the door was opened most of the way, Toshiro asked the mildly autistic girl, "Oi, miss. Can you tell us what this place is?"

Teresa didn't answer. Instead, she stuffed her Barbie dolls into her backpack, and screamed as she dashed out of the classroom.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

When she was out of sight, they all blinked. Sougo turned his head to Toshiro, and asked, "Now did you think it was a good idea, Hijikata?"

Toshiro rubbed the bridge of his nose with his tiny fingers, and responded, "Guess not. Looks like we're going to have to hide from these bulgy-looking people."

Isao began to sob, "TOSHI! HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED THAT I'VE BEEN CRYING SINCE WE APPEARED IN THIS STRANGE WORLD?!"

Toshiro shed a drop of sweat, but ignored Isao's question as he said, "We should figure out what this place is."

"WE CAME INTO THIS WORLD, AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO KISS OTAE! WAAAHHH! WAIT A MINUTE, PERHAPS SHE MISSES ME! I MEAN, SHE MAY BE VIOLENT, BUT I CAN TELL SHE HAS A SOFT SPOT IN HER HEART!"

While Sagaru was eating his anpan, Sougo replied to the chief of the Shinsengumi, "Kondo-San, she has no heart. She hates gorillas like you."

"DON'T SAY THAT, SOUGO! I'M SURE HER HEART IS PUMPING!"

Toshiro muttered to himself as he took out his cigarette, "He wasn't being literal."

Meanwhile, Teresa ran through the hall, completely speechless at what she had just seen.

_D-D-D-DID I JUST SEE ANIME CHARACTERS?! WAIT A MINUTE, OF COURSE I DID! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! I NEED TO TELL SOMEONE ABOUT THIS!_

Giving herself a moment's thought, she thought once more, _I KNOW! I CAN TELL NATALIE!_

She may be a shy 16-year-old girl, but she can talk to Natalie and Vanya just fine. Actually, she was more comfortable talking with them than any other student/teacher in school.

**-Natalie's POV-**

I decided to walk to the classroom, instead of running, because I still had about ten minutes before first period would start.

As sweat trickled down my left cheek, I heard someone calling my name. And that person was Teresa Humbleton.

"NATALIE!"

I stopped walking for a moment, letting Teresa run towards me. When she was right in front of me, she forced her feet from running anymore. She leaned over, landing her hands on her knees as she was panting heavily.

Raising a blonde brow at the girl, I asked, "Are you okay, Teresa? You looked like you were panicking."

"I-I wasn't p-panicking," She stuttered, but continued on, "Y-You're not gonna believe this, b-but I saw actual a-anime characters in Miss Senkaz's classroom!"

My eyes widened in shock as soon as those words came out of her mouth. I bit my lower lip at first, but then asked another question, "What did they look like?"

She snapped her eyes wide as well. Perhaps she was amazed that I believed her. Teresa answered, "Th-They w-were all wearing this kind of black uniform. And, um, they were puny, like chibi's."

_It's the Shinsengumi._

So Vanya was right after all. More Gintama characters did come into this world. I set a hand on her shoulder, and replied with a half-smile, "Thanks, Teresa."

"Eh?" She muttered in confusion just as I ran passed her.

It looks like I'm gonna have to tell Teresa as well later. Teresa is an anime fan as well, only she hasn't seen Gintama. And if she hasn't seen it, then it's understandable why she didn't recognize the Shinsengumi members.

I'm just hoping Teresa will understand what happened to some of the characters.

Anyway, I entered the classroom I was heading to, and looked around, seeing if any of the Shinsengumi were here. When I didn't see any of them, I frowned.

_I'm praying to god that none of them will get seen by anyone else. But I'm crossing my fingers for that._

After a moment's thought, I decided to look for the chibi Shinsengumi. I whispered to the Yorozuya in my backpack, "Guys, I just found out the Shinsengumi are in this world as well."

Gintoki whispered back, only he sounded shocked, "Are you serious?! Do you think they're in chibi form too?!"

"I have no doubt that they are. And the girl I just talked to saw them. Apparently, I have to tell her about this whole mess also."

Kagura said as I felt her moving in my backpack, "Did you just say the Shinsengumi bastards as here too?! Great, now I'm gonna have to deal with that Sougo when I see him, uh-huh!"

"How come you two always fight?"

"Because we're rivals, uh-huh! Isn't it obvious enough?"

"Right, right. My bad." I had nearly forgotten they were rivals. Perhaps the reason why I forgot was because I've been thinking so much about their issue.

The Yorozuya trio all became quiet. I held the straps to my backpack as I began to walk slower. When I was about to pass a storage room, I stopped walking, and looked at the door, which was slightly opened.

_Hm, could the Shinsengumi be in there?_

Biting my lower lip, I added another thought, _Maybe I should look._

I knew students weren't allowed to go in any storage room in this school, but the Shinsengumi members could be hiding anywhere! They could be hiding in the bathroom, under a teacher's desk, or any other place a small creature could fit in.

Looking both ways to see if anyone was nearby, I saw no one in the hallway. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as my hand slowly pushed the door. A sudden gulp went down my throat, and the only thing I did not want to happen was to get caught going into the storage room. If I got caught, I would undoubtedly get sent to the principal's office. Another student has done that before by grabbing something from a storage room.

_Please don't let me get caught._

As I turned both ways again, I quickly went into the storage room, turning on a light. My heart began to beat fast as another drop of sweat went down my forehead. All I wanted to do now was get through with this fast.

I searched from the floor, to the top shelf. I didn't see any of the chibi Shinsengumi…until one decided to come out.

It jumped out of the box, and shouted, "TOSHI! YOU NEED TO STOP SITTING ON MY HEAD! WHAT IF YOU FART?!"

My eyes widened, seeing Isao Kondo and Toshiro Hijikata.

Toshiro shouted back as an anger mark appeared on his head, "YOU KNOW I DON'T FART IN PUBLIC!"

I muttered, "Um…"

They both gasped, and turned around, seeing me. They paused, and stood still, looking like complete idiots. Well, Isao was looking more of an idiot than Toshiro.

Isao blinked, questioning, "You're not going to run off and scream?"

My head shook as I replied, "No. I know where you're from. You got sucked into a portal, and landed in this world, is that correct?"

The two of them widened their eyes with shock. Toshiro answered hesitantly, "Yes…how did you know that?"

"Because the Yorozuya are here also. They're in my backpack right now."

Gintoki shouted in my backpack, "OI! WHY'RE YOU TELLING THOSE ASSHOLES THAT WE'RE IN HERE?! I DON'T WANNA GET STABBED BY HIJIKATA-IDIOT!"

Toshiro was going to shout as well, but before he was able to do that, I interrupted, "Gintoki, don't shout. We're still in the school building, and I'm not the only person in here."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"How could you forget? What if someone was around? Hell, I asked you that question before I left for school!"

Shinpachi apologized, "I'm sorry, Natalie. I'll try to make Gin-San shut up." I heard him punch Gintoki. Gintoki stopped talking while Shinpachi added, "There we go."

I made a cracked smile. Then, two other chibi Shinsengumi members walked on the top shelf. I looked up to them as Sougo Okita said, "Ah? These idiots had the same issue as we did? Well, isn't this a surprise. Now China won't wonder where I am."

Kagura exclaimed, "Oi, sadist! I'm gonna kick your ass when I see you in person, uh-huh!"

Sougo rolled his eyes as he replied, "You do know I'm not scared of your attacks."

"Oh, shut up!"

I sighed, "Come on, you guys. First period's going to start soon, and I would love it if you kept quiet. Which reminds me…I can't stay here for long. I have to get moving, because I don't wanna get caught looking through the storage room."

Isao asked loudly, "You're going to make us stay here?!"

I rolled my eyes, but answered, "I didn't even say that. But then again, I don't want anyone seeing any of you as well, so you four are going to have to stay in there until lunch or after school."

Sagaru Yamazaki asked as he finished his anpan, "Can't we just hide in your backpack?"

"I can't do that. There's not enough room in my backpack. I'm already having a bit of trouble preventing people from seeing the Yorozuya. Besides, you four wouldn't want to get crowded with your _rivals_, would you?"

"Good point," Sagaru mumbled, sitting on the edge of the shelf.

I added, "If anyone opens this room up, hide."

With that being said, I closed the storage room door. I sighed once more, running away from the small room.

I thought, _I have to come up with a plan. I can't make the Shinsengumi stay in the storage room forever. Hm, I think I should have them hide in Vanya's backpack. And maybe I can see if she'll have them stay at her host home until they go back to their world._

It may have sounded like a risky plan, but they need to stay at someplace. I couldn't have them stay at my house, because number one: the Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi are rivals; and number two: I didn't want a lot of the chibi-formed characters staying at my place, where they could possibly fight non-stop (Like I said, they're rivals).

But then again, if a lot more of the Gintama characters were going to get stuck into my world, then I would have no choice but to let some of them stay in my house. Though I would have to choose carefully, because of how they act towards each other.

I chose to look for Vanya again. She needed to know that four more Gintama characters turned into chibi's.

So I ran to her first period class, and when I got there in a matter of seconds, Vanya was the only person in the classroom.

I sighed with relief, and walked towards her. Vanya turned, and saw me. She raised a red brow as she asked jokingly, "I thought we weren't going to see each other until History class."

She chuckled, but I told her, "Vanya, I need to tell you something. This is important."

Vanya slightly widened her brown eyes, but asked seriously this time, "Did more Gintama characters get sucked into our world?"

It wasn't surprising that she asked that. I responded with a nod, "Four more did. They're in one of the storage rooms, but…um, I hope it's not too much, but do you think you can fit them in your backpack at lunchtime?"

Vanya's backpack was a little bigger than mine, and the only things that were in there were her binder and notebook.

She tapped her head for a few seconds before shrugging off, "I guess I could. Which storage room are they in?"

"They're in the one where it's by the bathroom."

"Oh, okay. I got it."

"I'll go with you, but let's make sure we don't get caught."

"Right." She gave me a wink as she smiled at me.

I smiled back, but I heard a teacher, from behind me, tell me, "You're not in this class." The teacher chuckled, but I yelped, flushing in embarrassment.

I turned around, replying, "S-Sorry! I had to tell her something!" I dashed out of the classroom, and headed towards Miss Senkaz's room.

A thought ran through my head, _At least the teacher didn't catch the Yorozuya. I should be glad for that._

Soon, I was in Miss Senkaz's classroom. And I made it because the first bell rang. I breathed out, "Phew!"

But remembering that the trio was still in my bag, I whispered, ordering them, "Now don't say anything. As I've said, I'll let you speak when I'm in a private place."

They obeyed by not saying anything. The first person to come into the classroom was Teresa.

Teresa looked at me before asking, "Natalie, why did you run off like that? I was getting confused."

I waved my hand up and down at her while responding, "I'm sorry about that, Teresa. I had to look for the anime characters."

"So…you don't think I'm crazy?"

"No, I believe you. And it's because three other characters came here, and are now in my backpack. I don't have time to tell you now, but you can meet up with me and Vanya outside the school building at lunchtime, okay?"

"Uh, okay."

"And I told these three to not talk while other people are around. I don't want anyone else, besides you and Vanya, to find out about these anime characters appearing in this world. So could you not tell anyone about this?"

"A-Alright."

I smiled at her as Teresa walked to her seat. She pulled her backpack off of her, and set it on top of her desk. More students came into the classroom, sitting in their seats, and putting their backpacks on their desks.

The class I had at the moment was Health. There were only around 20 students in this class, but it wasn't much.

The late bell rang, and soon enough, the teacher came in, closing the class door behind her.

Her name was Margaret Senkaz, but the students address her as Miss Senkaz. She was in her thirties, and was also half-American, half-German, though you could hardly tell the German accent in her tone.

Miss Senkaz had chin-length brown hair with blonde streaks. She also had green eyes, and wore black-rimmed glasses. Apparently, for her clothing style, she likes to wear shirts that were elbow-length, and long skirts. She wears white slippers, like Vanya. But the difference is that Miss Senkaz doesn't wear socks.

She picked up a piece of chalk, and wrote on the chalkboard, 'organs'.

The female teacher set her white bag, with a small flower print, on top of her desk. She announced, "Starting today, we're going to have a discussion about the organs."

Miss Senkaz is a really serious teacher, unlike the other teachers I have for this school year. If any students were to joke around with her, Miss Senkaz would not tolerate it, and would make a student write an essay on why they shouldn't disrespect the teacher. Yep, my first period teacher was full of discipline.

I turned my head to the side, seeing Teresa kick her legs back and forth. No one was sitting in the desk in front of her, so she wasn't worried about kicking anybody.

Miss Senkaz asked out loud, "So, what organs are in the human body?"

A random student raised his hand, and the teacher pointed at the student. He answered as he set his hand down, "There's the liver, heart, and intestines."

"Very good," She replied as she wrote down the organs he mentioned.

When she was done listing out the organs so far, she said, "Liver, heart, and intestines. There're more organs than that, but we'll talk about what's important about those three that're listed."

Teresa rested her chin on her backpack as she stared at the teacher.

I set my backpack carefully on the floor beside my desk. I thought, _Gintoki, Kagura, Shinpachi…don't you dare make any noises during class! I'll get my ass busted is Miss Senkaz finds out!_

Just as my mind was more focused on the Yorozuya chibi's than the class, I heard Miss Senkaz call my name.

"Miss Johatson!"

"EH?!" I yelped, which caused a few students to laugh.

As my face flushed a bit, Miss Senkaz asked, "What's important about the intestines?"

Smiling crackly, I answered, "Uh, i-it digests the food in the stomach."

"Good. You listened after all," She smirked, but that only made me more embarrassed.

_You shouldn't worry about Gintoki, Kagura, and Shinpachi at the moment! They agreed they wouldn't make any noises, so why am I panicking?!_

My teeth gritted with irritation. I didn't want to not pay attention, because I would get in trouble with Miss Senkaz. Like I said, she's a serious teacher, who doesn't joke around while teaching classes. And when she gets angry, she'll yell, which, I admit, scares me. And because Teresa has Asperger syndrome, she covers her ears whenever the teacher yells.

Sweat continued to pour on my forehead as another cracked smile appeared on my face.

Then, I heard a thud in my backpack. I gasped quietly, looking down.

Gintoki mumbled as quietly as he could, "You brats need to be quiet!"

Panic ran through my brain again. And just when I thought I couldn't feel any more scared, Miss Senkaz asked me, that wasn't related to the topic we were discussing, "Miss Johatson? Do you happen to know what that noise was?"

She was smiling, but it wasn't the good kind of smile. I could feel my heart beat at a maximum speed.

I thought of a quick excuse, and exclaimed, but stuttered at the same time, "I-It must've been a f-fly!"

Okay, that was probably the most pathetic and lamest excuse I could ever think of. As I was feeling extremely stupid for that so-called excuse, Miss Senkaz began to walk towards my desk.

_Shit, how can she tell it came from my backpack?! GODDAMMIT, I'M DOOMED!_

Teresa furrowed her brows at me as the woman was beside me. As I hesitantly looked up to see her, she still had that smile on her face.

Miss Senkaz told me, "Are you taking this as a joke? Do you want to write an essay?" I quickly shook my head. She added, "Good. Now tell me, what was that noise?"

I thought angrily, _DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CLOSE TO ME, LADY?!_

After figuring out a more decent excuse, I answered, "I-I was mumbling to myself!"

She leaned up, and said, "Don't talk while I'm speaking, understand?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

Miss Senkaz smiled, and walked back to the chalkboard. I slowly hit my head on my desk as I thought once again, _Jeez, that was embarrassing. Dammit, Gintoki, why did you have to speak? You were almost discovered._

I looked at Teresa again, and she continued to furrow her brows. She must've felt bad for me. I didn't blame her, though. I was humiliated by the teacher, so I gave her a half-smile.

This was going to be a long day.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

While all the students were in their classrooms, three people were on the school rooftop. And these three weren't just people…they were anime characters that turned into chibi's, just like the Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi.

A male chibi with crazy teal hair asked his leader, who had bandages on his left eye, "Shinsuke, do you have any idea how there was a portal in the ship?"

These three were the Kiheitai. Shinsuke Takasugi answered Bansai, "How would I know, Bansai? All I know is that it sucked us into this strange looking place. It looks all bulgy and stuff."

Matako Kijima complained, "Why did we have to turn small?! Now I have to climb!"

"Quit complaining." Shinsuke pulled out his pipe, and let out a puff of smoke. The one-eyed chibi blinked as he added, "I'm sure we're not the only ones that turned small."

"How do you know?" Bansai Kawakami asked again, only he began to play his shamisen.

Shinsuke set the pipe back in his mouth as he responded in a mutter, "Because I saw one of those Shinsengumi members."

The teal-haired chibi stopped playing his instrument. He looked up at his leader, and replied, "It seems that we're in trouble, I daresay."

Matako and Bansai were sitting on the edge of the rooftop, but Shinsuke was standing up, beside them. Matako exclaimed, "Who cares?! I don't want to be a puny-looking person! I want my actual body back!"

Without warning, Shinsuke smacked her head, hard. It made her flinch, and she rubbed the top of her head with both her hands.

She made a pout as the Kiheitai leader told her, "I told you to quit complaining. You think you're the only one who wants to be 'normal' again?"

Matako fought back tears, but felt as if she was being selfish. She didn't say anymore, but Bansai put his instrument away, and stood up, saying, "Shinsuke, we may be stuck here at the moment, but we'll be able to return to our ship, I daresay."

"Heh," Shinsuke chuckled. "Our ship is in _our_ world. And we don't even know how we're going to get back when we don't know who caused the portal."

The blonde-haired female muttered to herself, "At least that lolicon isn't here. Otherwise he would go on and on about being a feminist." She was obviously talking about Takechi-Hentai.

Shinsuke said as he and Bansai were walking away from the edge, "We'll need to find a place to stay. We can't just stay on this roof. It's a bit chilly." Surely, Shinsuke doesn't say stuff like that, but he was beginning to feel cold from the wind that was blowing on them.

When Matako noticed that the men were walking away from her, she widened her eyes, and shouted, "HEY! AT LEAST WAIT FOR ME!" She hopped up, and dashed to catch up to them.

Meanwhile, Vanya Xephur was sitting in her English class, filled with seniors since she was a senior herself.

She was listening to the teacher, but thought as her arms were set on her desk, _I wonder how Natalie is doing. I hope those chibi-like characters haven't been discovered._

Vanya strangely began to worry about Natalie. She had mixed thoughts about Gintoki, Kagura, and Shinpachi, and she knew that if anyone else were to know about this, it would be pretty chaotic.

It wasn't hard for Vanya to keep this a secret from everyone else, but the redhead wondered, _What if they get caught by any of Natalie's teacher's? How exactly would Natalie explain this whole mess those three are in?_

As she was biting her lip in concern, her English teacher asked, "Vanya, can you tell me why Macbeth went crazy at dinner?"

Vanya blinked her eyes wide, but she answered, "The ghost of Banquo entered him."

"Very good." He smiled at her, and then asked another student a question.

Vanya looked down at her desk, thinking yet again, _Okay, I shouldn't worry about them for now. I need to see Natalie outside the school building when its lunchtime, and then I can try to hide those other four chibi anime characters._

Natalie never told Vanya to meet her outside the school building at lunch, but since they've met there plenty of times, Vanya didn't doubt that her friend wanted to meet her there. After all, they would always eat lunch outside, unless it was cold or rainy.

She let it slide for now, and paid attention to the teacher again.

**-Natalie's POV-**

Hours later, it was finally lunchtime. It was a living hell trying to prevent anyone from noticing the Yorozuya trio in my backpack. Thank god no one found out, nor were they suspicious.

As I sighed with major relief, I went outside the school building, and headed over to the spot where Vanya and I ate. We only eat outside the school building if it was nice and sunny out. We started to eat there since October, where it was sunny one day.

I went to the spot, and sat down. I then looked both ways, and didn't see anyone so far. Again, I was relieved.

I heard Vanya's voice, "Natalie!"

My head turned, seeing the redhead. She ran until she was in front of me. I stood up, saying, "Good, you're here."

Vanya panted, "Now can we go get the chibi's in the storage room?"

"Well, first, I want us to wait for Teresa."

She raised a brow at me, asking with curiosity, "Why?"

I sighed, "She saw them."

That's when her eyes widened. She said, "Are you serious?" I nodded with a serious expression on my face. Vanya sighed as well, "So does that mean you're going to have to explain it to her?"

"Yeah, but hopefully, she'll understand."

We waited for a minute, but Teresa showed up.

"Hey guys."

We both looked at her, and Vanya said, "Hey, Teresa."

I took my backpack off of my shoulders, and held it in front of my chest. I asked the mildly autistic girl, "Are you ready for me to tell you?"

She blinked in confusion at first, but she understood what I meant seconds later. Teresa nodded her head.

I said to my Croatian friend, "Before we go inside to get the other chibi's, I have to show Teresa these three." Vanya stayed silent.

I unzipped my backpack, and opened it up, telling the trio, "I'm in a private place now. You can show your faces, but don't get out of the backpack."

The three of them obeyed by poking their heads out. As soon as Teresa saw them, she snapped her blackish-brown eyes wide open.

Silence was filling up the atmosphere, and the more it was quiet, the more awkward it became.

_Come on, somebody say something!_

Teresa changed her expression from shock, to happiness. She quietly squealed, "They're so cute!"

I chuckled, "I figured you'd react like Vanya did this morning." I looked over to Vanya, but she shrugged her shoulders at me.

Teresa took two steps forward, staring at the chibi trio. Before I was going to let her squeal from their cuteness, I said, "Teresa, I'll tell you who these three are, and how they came into our world."

She blinked, snapping back into reality. Teresa replied, "Alright. I'll listen."

Taking a deep breath, I told her everything. I told her about the anime Gintama, who the three main characters are, and how they ended up here. I also explained to her that more Gintama characters were here.

Teresa was in major shock, though she didn't show it. She narrowed her eyes, staring at the grass as she bit her lower lip.

I said, "I know, it's crazy."

Teresa's eyes were still narrowed, but she asked, "So let me get this straight. These anime characters are from this show called 'Gintama', and…" She paused, but managed to continue, "…and something or someone caused a portal to 'go off', which made them get sucked in, and land here?"

Vanya and I nodded.

She ruffled her short, black hair, and said, "Wow. Just…I don't know what to say. So until they find a way to go back to their world, they're stuck here for now?"

"That's correct," I responded.

Shinpachi said to the girl, "Miss, what's your name?"

Teresa replied, "Oh, my name is Teresa Humbleton."

Shinpachi smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Teresa."

She smiled back, but didn't give him eye contact. Shinpachi raised a brow, and asked me, "Natalie, why isn't she giving me eye contact?"

Teresa flushed in embarrassment, ashamed of not looking at him in the eye. But I explained briefly to him, "Well, Teresa has Asperger syndrome."

Kagura asked, "Wait, she has a syndrome, where she shits burgers?! That's disgusting, uh-huh!"

There, Teresa knitted her brows, and told the female chibi with anger, "You misheard, lady! Sure, it may sound like 'ass burgers', but it doesn't mean I shit burgers! Don't ever insult the name, you hear me?!"

She widened her blue eyes at Teresa. Teresa's face flushed, but she muttered, "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that. I-I just hate it when people make fun of the name."

Vanya patted her on the arm as she said, "Don't worry, Teresa. You're fine."

I blinked before saying, "Anyway, we're going to one of the storage rooms to get the other four chibi's. Then we'll have them hide in Vanya's backpack. Follow me."

I motioned Vanya and Teresa to follow me. They did. As they began to follow my lead, I zipped up my backpack, and set the straps on my shoulders again.

The three of us entered the school again, now heading into the hallway. I looked around non-stop, seeing if anyone was in the hallway with the storage room.

I didn't see anybody, but I had to be cautious in case we would get caught.

We got very close to the storage room, and I checked one more time before quickly opening the storage door.

The chibi Shinsengumi members didn't show themselves at first, but I quietly said, "You four can come out. It's just me."

Isao, Toshiro, Sougo and Sagaru exposed themselves to us, and Toshiro asked, "Are we getting out of this room now?"

Sougo blurted out, "Hijikata kept on farting while we were trapped here."

"I did not, you bastard! Don't even try to embarrass me!" He exclaimed, glaring at the chestnut-haired chibi.

Vanya rolled her eyes as she said, "You four. Get in my backpack."

Sagaru frowned at her black bag, and asked, "Do we have to?"

"Do you want to freak out any more people?"

His frown deepened, and he retreated by jumping off the top shelf. Sagaru landed on a box, and when Vanya held her backpack under him, he jumped inside.

Isao sighed deeply, "Fine, I'll go in this bag of yours. But only for Otae-Chan!" With that, he also jumped in.

Teresa asked with a raised brow, "Who's Otae?"

I said to the girl, "Isao Kondo's so-called lover."

"Oh."

Sougo and Toshiro then hopped into the backpack, and we quickly got out of the storage room, turning off the light and closing the door.

Vanya asked the four Shinsengumi members', "Are you all comfy in there?"

I couldn't tell if they were nodding or not, but Vanya soon zipped up her backpack, putting it on her shoulders. She smiled, "There we go. Now, don't make any noises for the rest of the school day. I don't want to get my ass busted."

None of them said a word.

Vanya smiled once more, and gave her bag a brief nod before walking in the hall. Teresa and I walked beside her.

Teresa tapped my shoulder, and when I saw her, she said with a grin, "When they jumped into Vanya's bag…that actually looked cute."

I gave out a slight chuckle. It seems that chibi's are her weakness. Hell, she once told me that a lot of cute things (To her, at least) are her weaknesses.

While we were about to leave the hall, I could've sworn I heard something in the ceiling. I looked up as my feet stopped.

My brows were slightly knitted as I thought, _Did I just hear something in the ceiling?_

But Teresa called my name, "Natalie?"

I raised my brows, thinking yet again, _Maybe my ears rung._

I followed the two.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

As Natalie, Vanya, and Teresa were leaving the hallway, the noise that Natalie heard was actually the Kiheitai walking in the ceiling, even though Natalie didn't know that.

Obviously, Shinsuke was in front of his other two Kiheitai members. As the tip of his pipe was held by his lips, he said without looking at either of them, "Alright, you two. We'll need to get out of this place. I would like to destroy this building, but we're too small."

Bansai and Matako raised a brow in confusion. Matako asked as her cheeks slightly flushed, "Why would you want to destroy this building when you can destroy Edo back in our world?" She wanted to "destroy" everything as well, along with Bansai, but she thought it was unnecessary for the Kiheitai crew to destroy stuff in this bulgy world.

The purple-haired leader answered, still not looking at either of his crewmates, "I'm getting irritated."

Despite Matako's infuriating love for the leader, she didn't really want to ask why he was irritated at the moment. Instead, a drop of sweat rolled down her cheek.

She exclaimed while lifting her fists, "W-Well, I can make you feel better, Shinsuke-Sama! I'll make you some hot tea!"

Shinsuke laughed, "How would you be able to make tea if we're not in a kitchen, afterwards making it when you're only six inches tall? Besides, you don't even know _how_ to make tea."

Matako felt defeated because she really didn't know how to make tea. The only thing she could possibly make were guns, just like hers. But, we never know, because Matako doesn't appear in Gintama very often. Then again, the author doesn't care very much about her.

Anyway, the trio continued to walk while still being inside the ceiling. Matako suddenly knocked her face on a pole-like object, and trembled as if she was vibrating.

Bansai said, "I believe she's dizzy, I daresay."

Shinsuke told them, "Watch out, then. I won't be responsible for your clumsiness."

The male chibi walked passed Matako, who stopped "vibrating" after a couple of seconds. Her small legs were trembling, but she managed to not fall down. She then shook her head, and was not dizzy anymore.

When she noticed that Bansai and Shinsuke were far ahead of her, she gasped, and quickly ran to catch up to them.

* * *

**I was originally going to write this until the end of the school day for Natalie, but that would've made this chapter over 10,000 words. I like writing somewhat long chapters, but not really over 10,000 words, because you know, it takes a long time for someone to finish reading a long chapter. :P**

**Anyway, I chose to have Teresa's personality based on mine, because I have Aspergers as well. Though there will be a few differences between hers' and mine. For example, she plays with Barbie dolls when she's alone, but I don't. **

**"Spaceballs" is a comedy/parody movie from 1987. And dear god, it's freaking funny. XD**

**As for Natalie's teachers' names, I'm only mentioning one, because Margaret Senkaz will be in this story more often. She's not really an important character/OC, but she'll appear often.**

**One more thing: I'M AVOIDING ALL OF THE EXTREMELY OVERUSED NAMES FOR MY OC'S!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 2! :)**


	3. The only time you can show your faces

**So far, we now have the chibi Yorozuya, chibi Shinsengumi and chibi Kiheitai! Ooh! Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Oh, Kamui won't be in this story for a little while. *gets shot*He will appear, though! And come to think of it, that sounds like a good idea. Having Kamui eat big foods. XD I'll try to make more Gintama characters appear in this story, but I don't want to have so many in less than 10 chapters. LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The only time you can show your faces is when no one is around you**

It was only a few moments since the chibi Kiheitai got in the ceiling, but they now had a problem. They didn't know how to get out.

Shinsuke was getting really aggravated of getting lost inside the school ceiling. The school bell rung, which meant that students had to go to their next period class.

Matako asked, "What was that noise?"

Bansai answered as a random song was starting to play in his headphones, "It must be some sort of bell, I daresay."

The three of them could hear students talking to each other while roaming through the hallways. As various voices were heard by them, Shinsuke muttered, "I think this place is a school."

"What makes you think that, Shinsuke?" Bansai asked. He may have been playing music in his headphones, but he could still hear the outside noises.

The Kiheitai trio stopped walking once again as Shinsuke pulled out his pipe. A huff of smoke escaped his lips, and he finally responded to the teal-haired chibi, "Lots of people are roaming around in this building, plus I noticed earlier that these bulgy-looking people were learning or something like that."

Bansai and Matako didn't know how exactly Shinsuke knew this place was a school, despite his explanation, but neither of them said a word.

Rather, Bansai replied, "If this building is a school, how come it looks really different from the schools in Japan?"

The one-eyed chibi chuckled, "Bansai, we're somehow speaking English, so that means we're not in Japan. I'm guessing that schools are different in many countries. I don't exactly know which country we're in, but the only thing I do know is that all these people, that're below us, are speaking English as well."

Bansai turned up the volume in his headphones as his head was bouncing in rhythm.

They all resumed their walking, and Matako Kijima was making sure she didn't bump into anymore pole-like objects. She didn't, but her small leg was hit by a sharp nail.

"Ow!" She exclaimed in anger and pain. The blonde held her leg, rubbing it.

Shinsuke told her, "If you don't want to be left behind, I suggest you follow us."

Fortunately for Matako, her leg wasn't bleeding. But she was still in slight pain. Matako ignored the pain, and dashed once again to catch up to them. Seriously, how many times was she going to stop, get almost left behind by Shinsuke and Bansai, and then run to catch up to the male chibi's? Perhaps she likes to get clumsy. That might be the reason.

Matako was able to catch up, but Shinsuke stopped all of a sudden. Matako bumped into Bansai's back, which made Bansai turn around, and say, "Watch out."

She glared at him.

Shinsuke pushed something with his small hands as he thought, _Is this some sort of door?_

As his brows were knitted, he pushed down what looked like to be a "door". Well, none of the Kiheitai members knew what Shinsuke pushed down, but what they saw now was something that looked like a slide.

Shinsuke blinked his one good eye as he began to walk towards the "slide". Bansai and Matako followed his league.

When they were all in front of the "slide", Shinsuke inspected it, wondering if it was safe.

Matako asked as a drop of sweat rolled down her cheek, "Shinsuke-Sama, are we really going to slide down this…thing?"

He turned around, staring at her. He answered, "We're not going to get stuck here in this ceiling. We don't really have a choice, so you and Bansai will have to follow me again."

Before she got to say anything, Shinsuke jumped, now going down the "slide". He was now sliding through the object, and the other two looked at each other for a moment before Matako gave out a sigh.

She mumbled to herself, "Let's hope this thing doesn't send us to someplace nasty." With that, she jumped into the "slide", sliding down as well.

Bansai looked down, and thought, _I will always follow Shinsuke._

He hopped up, now sliding on the object.

The trio weren't in the ceiling anymore, but they obviously had no idea where this object was taking them.

Shinsuke was far ahead of his other two crewmates, but suddenly, he was in a tube. He blinked in confusion, wondering where this tube even came from. He shook his head, deciding to forget it.

A few feet behind him, Matako had her eyes widened, shocked at how fast she was going. Her skirt was flying up, having her stained underwear exposed. When she noticed this, she gasped loudly, and shouted as she pushed her skirt back down, "I COULD'VE SWORN I CHANGED MY UNDERWEAR BEFORE WE GOT SUCKED INTO THIS WORLD! DID I JUST PEE MY PANTS?! FUCK!"

Bansai was farther away from Matako than she was from Shinsuke. Bansai continued to listen to the music from Tsu Terakado, and said to himself as he crossed his arms, "Shinsuke, this world has a strange set of music, I daresay."

Yeah, Bansai would still rant about him hearing "songs" and other shit. But he's still an interesting character, don't you think?

Shinsuke was the first (No shit!) to get out of the tube. He landed on a mat roughly, but didn't feel any pain on his bottom. The end of the tube was a foot off of the mat, and since Matako and Bansai would be coming down any second, Shinsuke hurried himself away from the medal object.

There, Matako hit her butt on the blue mat, but as she didn't move, Bansai was the next to get out of the tube. He hit Matako's head, which caused her to topple over. She had her stomach on the mat as she looked up to Bansai, glaring at him.

"Get off of me, Bansai-Senpai!"

He got off of her, and walked over to their leader. Bansai turned down the music, and said, "Shinsuke, where are we now?"

Shinsuke answered, "We're obviously still in the school, but I have no idea what this room is."

Little did they know that the chibi Kiheitai trio was actually in the girls' locker room.

They heard the door being pushed open, and when Shinsuke noticed people coming in, he quietly ordered, "Hide!" He wasn't panicking, but he was not in the mood to deal with bulgy-looking people when he's irritated enough being a chibi.

So Shinsuke and Bansai hid in one of the lockers that were opened. They closed it most of the way, that way they could get out easily when the bulgy-looking people left the locker room.

But Matako didn't have any time to hide. Instead, she just lied there, having the much taller girls look at her.

When she was discovered by two girls, they widened their eyes with shock, and screamed, "AAAAAAHHHHHH! IT'S AN ALIEN!"

Matako had an anger mark on her cheek, and shouted, "I'M NOT AN ALIEN!"

It was too late. The two girls already ran out of the locker room, still screaming their lungs out.

The men got out of the locker, and Bansai said in a nonchalant tone, "Way to go, Matako."

"Oh, shut up, Bansai!" She scolded him.

Shinsuke rolled his one eye as he said, "Now's not the time to argue. You've been seen by those bulgy people, and since they screamed, it's obvious enough we can't go out in public."

"Alien, my ass…" Matako murmured as she was finally getting up. She wiped her tiny hands on her skirt, having a pouting expression on her face.

Shinsuke continued, ignoring Matako's murmurs, "We'll need to get out of here."

"But how?" Bansai questioned with a raised brow.

"Isn't it obvious enough? The door, of course."

"But we're too small to even reach the handle."

"True, but I have a plan."

"Oh? What is it?"

"You'll sit on Matako's shoulders while I sit on your shoulders. Then, I can push the door open, and we can get out of this…room." Shinsuke still wasn't sure if this place was actually a room or not.

Matako's jaw dropped as soon as she heard what the Kiheitai leader had said. She exclaimed, "You two are going to be too heavy!"

He glared, "Do you want to be stuck here?"

She paused, but then gave up by replying, "Fine."

The chibi's walked to the door, and before they were going to start sitting on each other's shoulders, Shinsuke said quietly, "Huh, this is no ordinary handle." The handle they were looking at was a long, wide medal object in the middle of the door, where you only push it instead of turning it.

He added as Bansai began to climb on Matako, "This is going to be more challenging than I thought."

It may have looked risky, but Shinsuke didn't want to stop going through his plan. He turned to see his crewmates, and noticed that Bansai sat down with his legs around Matako's neck. She held his legs, making sure he wouldn't fall off.

Bansai told him, "Shinsuke, it's your turn, I daresay."

Shinsuke walked over to them with no fear in his body.

When he was right by the duo, he first climbed on Matako. His steps were hurting Matako's elbow and shoulder, but she tried her best to not show any pain whatsoever. Bansai held one of Shinsuke's feet, pushing him until he managed to sit on Bansai's shoulders.

The olive-eyed male looked down, telling the female chibi, "Don't you dare wobble."

She quickly nodded, taking a step towards the door. Shinsuke reached his hands out, touching the wide handle with his tiny hands. As he clenched his teeth on his pipe, Matako took another step forward, causing Shinsuke to push on the handle. It was harder than he thought it would be.

Bansai held Shinsuke's legs tightly, preventing him from falling to the ground, where there was no mat. If Shinsuke fell to the floor, then he would most likely get hurt.

As he leaned over slightly, pushing the handle even more, Bansai blurted, "Shinsuke, I can hear your deep melody from the back of my skull."

"Huh?" Shinsuke questioned just before realizing what Bansai really meant. He widened his eye with shock, and exclaimed with a bit of disgust, "That's really disturbing! Keep your filthy comments to yourself!"

"I'm not gay, I daresay."

"Did I say you were?!"

Bansai didn't respond. An irritated sigh escaped Shinsuke's lips as he managed to push the door open. It was hard, but it was worth it. At least, to the Kiheitai.

The door didn't open much, but the trio (Or more specifically, Matako) ran out quickly, letting the locker room door close behind them.

As soon as Matako started to run in the halls, while carrying two men on her shoulders, she heard other bulgy people coming towards their way. She didn't see them yet, but she gasped, trying to figure out where they could hide without being noticed.

When she stopped, she noticed a box, filled with Styrofoam. Matako gave it a grin before jumping into the box, letting go of Bansai's legs. Bansai got off of her shoulders while Shinsuke got off of his shoulders.

Bansai, Matako, and Shinsuke heard the voices coming closer, but they all hid under the Styrofoam. And they made it just in time.

There were girls heading to the locker room, including Teresa and Natalie. As soon as they were almost out of sight, the trio poked their heads out of the box. Some Styrofoam got stuck in their hair (Since it was full of static), but they ignored it for a moment.

Matako sighed with relief, "Phew, that was close. I really didn't want to be called an alien again."

They all got out of the box, and they pulled the Styrofoam off of their small bodies. They then began to walk through the hallway.

But the trio didn't realize…that there were cameras in the hallways.

**-Natalie's POV-**

Teresa and I entered the locker room, with other girls. Teresa got her gym clothes out of her locker, and then went into one of the bathroom stalls. She was not used to having people watch her undress herself, so she would go somewhere private. I, on the other hand, changed in front of the other girls.

Yep, I had P.E. after lunch. I didn't like how I had it right after lunch, because if I had a full stomach from eating, exercising would really hurt my stomach. But luckily for me, I didn't eat much, so I was good.

Two other girls went into the bathroom stalls as well.

I was done changing into my gym clothes, and as soon as I put my tennis shoes back on, I went out of the locker room. My tennis shoes were white, with a black stripe on each side of each shoe.

I waited for everyone else in the gymnasium. My gym class only had around 15 people, and this class was only girls.

In the locker room, I had put my backpack in my locker. And since Gintoki, Kagura, and Shinpachi were still in my backpack, I had a little bit of concern that they would make too much noise while other people were in the girls' locker room, because they wouldn't even know if any other girls went in there.

Teresa also came out of the girls' locker room, but she ran towards me, and said in a whisper, "Natalie, do you think those three chibi's are going to make a lot of noise during gym?"

I sighed, "I'm not sure. They may be in my backpack at the moment, but I can't help but worry."

"I understand." She scratched her head as she continued, "This if off-topic, but how exactly did you get your hair to be like that?"

Teresa pointed at my blonde sideburns, plus the buzzcut on the back of my head. I blinked my icy-blue eyes at the autistic girl as I answered while pointing at my own hair, "Well, back in September, I got myself a haircut, which got me this, of course. The hair stylists said that if I wanted to keep this haircut, then I would use a razor to trim the back of my hair."

"Hm…" She trailed off, but then replied formally, "Interesting. Anyway, I should be prepared to do warm-ups, even if I hate it."

She gave out a rough sigh before walking away from me. Not surprisingly, Teresa hates gym. She has a hard time running, and even gets really exhausted when she tries to exercise.

Teresa stretched her arms in the air as the rest of the girls came into the gymnasium. Then, the gym teacher (Who was a woman, of course) came in with a clipboard in her right hand.

She wore a whistle around her neck, but she hardly uses it. Our gym teacher had big breasts, though they weren't as big as her head, thankfully. While she was walking through the gym, her breasts bounced, which was a little awkward to look at.

_Well, she is plus-size, so there's nothing she can do about her breasts._

I looked away from her breasts, and soon, gym actually started.

The girls made a line, and the gym teacher said, "Alright, ladies. As of today, we're going to be playing kickball. We're only doing it until Friday."

I noticed that Teresa gave out a sigh of relief. She doesn't play sports, because she's afraid of sports balls hitting her, even if the ball is light. And since today was Wednesday, we were only going to play kickball for three school days.

The gym teacher told us about the rules of kickball, what not to do while playing, yadda yadda yadda. When she was done saying all the important stuff, she asked the whole class, "Are you ready?"

The class of girls said loudly, "Yes!"

She smiled, "Good. I'll bring out a kickball." She ran to get the ball.

All the girls, including me and Teresa, stayed silent until the gym teacher tossed the kickball to one of the students.

The kickball bounced on the floor, then rolling. A random girl walked to the ball, picking it up with her hands.

The female gym teacher pointed at the mat, that was on the wall, and exclaimed, "Stand by the mat!"

We all obeyed.

The moment we were at the mat, she also said, "Now, I want half of you out in the field while the other half kicks the ball." She calls the gym floor "field" whenever we play a game similar to this.

Half of the girls walked to the middle of the gym floor, while Teresa and I stayed with the other half. We looked at each other for no reason, and then, the game of kickball started.

I was at the end of the line, along with Teresa. She whispered to herself, "I'm not gonna play this." She tends to talk to herself, even when she's beside other people.

One girl rolled the ball towards another girl, and she kicked the ball as high as she could go. But seconds later, the ball was caught by the opponent.

She pouted, going to the end of the line.

I thought off-topic, _I hope Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura won't make so much noise while they're in my locker._

**-3****rd**** POV-**

Meanwhile, Gintoki Sakata, Shinpachi Shimura, and Kagura were still in Natalie's bag, in her locker in the locker room.

As the trio waited for Natalie to grab her backpack (Which wouldn't be for another 45 minutes), Kagura said, "I'm bored, uh-huh!"

Gintoki dully replied as he began to pick his nose with his pinkie, "Why're you complaining it to me, then?"

"I'm complaining to both of you freaks, uh-huh!"

"Oi, oi. Don't call us freaks. You're a freak for eating that sour crap."

Kagura glared at the silver-haired chibi, and gripped his black shirt as she exclaimed, "Don't you call my sukonbu snack crap! It's tasty, and it will make your muscles strong!"

Gintoki raised a brow, asking stupidly, "Then how come your muscles aren't buff?"

She clenched her teeth with anger as a vein throbbed in her neck. Kagura made a fist just before punching him in the face. Blood came out of his nose as Kagura continued to punch his chibi-formed body.

Shinpachi grabbed Kagura's arms as he shouted, "STOP HITTING GIN-SAN! WE'RE IN A CROWDED BAG, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! NATALIE EVEN TOLD US TO NOT MAKE TOO MUCH NOISE!"

The teenage girl shouted back without looking at Shinpachi, "WE'RE ALONE IN THIS LOCKER ROOM, UH-HUH! AND I KNOW THAT BECAUSE I DON'T HEAR ANYONE OUTSIDE THIS BAG!"

"JUST BECAUSE WE DON'T HEAR ANYBODY, DOESN'T MEAN NO ONE'S IN HERE!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I PUNCH YOUR GLASSES?!"

"NO! ANYWHERE BUT MY GLASSES!"

Shinpachi didn't let go of Kagura's arms, but he didn't want the girl to punch his glasses off of his face either.

When Kagura didn't stop punching the older man, the backpack began to rock back and forth. And since the backpack was on a hook, the hook was starting to get loose.

Without any warning whatsoever, the hook broke off, sending the backpack to the floor in the locker. This caused the Yorozuya trio to yell, "AAAAHHHH!"

As soon as the bag hit the floor, they fell onto each other. Gintoki gave out a groan, and then formed a fist, hitting Kagura on the head.

She yelped, holding her head with her hands. Gintoki exclaimed, "This is what happens when you beat the crap out of me, you brat!"

"Oi, I'm not a brat," Kagura retorted.

"If you weren't a brat, you wouldn't have punched my face."

"That barely makes sense!"

"It makes perfect sense, you Yato brat."

"I'M NOT A BRAT!" Kagura shouted as she began to beat up Gintoki again.

But the locker room door opened, and Shinpachi gasped, whispering to his friends, "Be quiet! Someone's in the locker room!"

Kagura stopped punching Gintoki in the face, but she was still clenching his hand into his shirt. They heard footsteps roaming around the locker room.

Outside of Natalie's gym locker, a random girl looked around, wondering where the noise came from. The gym teacher told her to see if anything broke in the locker room, because she heard a loud thump.

The girl blinked while raising a brow, and she soon shrugged her shoulders, saying to herself, "Looks like nothing broke after all."

With that, she ran out of the room, heading back into the gym.

The Yorozuya trio gave out a sigh of relief. Shinpachi turned his head around, harshly glaring at the other two.

He muttered angrily, "If that girl found us, we would've gotten busted."

Gintoki picked his nose for no reason, and replied, "If anyone found us, they would be squealing from how cute we are."

Kagura let go of the collar of his shirt, but agreed as if she had forgotten what she had already done five seconds ago, "We are adorable, uh-huh! I bet we would get sold for how cute we look!"

The teenage boy shed a drop of sweat as he told her, "Kagura-Chan, aren't you forgetting that we got sucked here…in chibi-form? Don't you want to go home?"

She ignored him, not surprisingly. "These bulgy-looking people would probably pinch my cheeks, but I would shoot them if they pinched me too hard, uh-huh! But other than that, I bet I could look cuter by giving people puppy eyes! Like this!"

Kagura gave Gintoki puppy eyes, where her blue eyes sparkled. But Gintoki stared at her expression as if he was bored. He said, "What? Do you want sukonbu? I don't have any."

Her puppy expression faded from her face. She clenched her teeth, and then exclaimed, "You're a boring adult, uh-huh! My bald pappi would definitively fall for that!"

Shinpachi hit his forehead with his hand, and decided to not barge into their argument this time. He was already starting to get a headache.

**-Natalie's POV-**

After gym was over, Teresa and I changed back into our normal clothes. But when I looked in my locker, I noticed that the hook, that was carrying my backpack, broke.

I took my backpack out, deciding to not even bother thinking about the broken hook. I set the straps on my shoulders, and since the class still had about five minutes before the bell would ring, I went to the bathroom.

As soon as I went in, I looked around, making sure that I was alone. I was. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, and my hands pulled the bag off of my back.

My fingers pulled the zipper to the side, and when I saw the Yorozuya, I asked, "Were you the ones making all that noise? I heard it."

Shinpachi gave me a cracked smile as sweat poured down his cheek. When the other two didn't respond, Shinpachi answered, "Gin-San and Kagura-Chan were fighting, and I tried to stop them, but the bag suddenly fell to the ground."

I glared at the three as I said in a low tone, "Well, no wonder the hook broke. And do you have any idea how much trouble you would've been in if you were discovered? How many times do I even have to say it?"

He waved his small hands at me as he hesitated, "I-I tried to stop them, N-Natalie, but they wouldn't!"

I sighed, "You know what? I'm gonna let it slide. But you are not to fight while you're in my backpack, understand?"

Kagura furrowed her brows, but nodded her head slowly. Gintoki nodded as well, only I didn't think he was paying attention. I glared at him harder, and reached my hand in my bag, grabbing the back of his half-worn kimono.

He widened his dead-fished eyes as I ordered the silver-haired chibi, "Gintoki, you need to pay attention to me."

"Fine, fine," Gintoki muttered, not looking scared at all.

All of a sudden, we heard announcements.

The principal said through the speaker, "Attention all students and staff, one of the cameras in the hallway have been damaged. If you know the person who did it-wait, what was that?"

I thought, _One of the cameras have been damaged? Who would do such a thing?_

Cameras are placed in the hallway for a reason. And that is to make sure nobody has weapons, or even drugs.

The principal continued to speak into the speaker, "I've been corrected. It appears that three small, weird creatures have destroyed the camera. One of the teachers just told me that she saw them on-screen in the camera room."

My eyes widened in shock. When the principal said "small, weird creatures", I immediately whispered, "Its three more chibi Gintama characters."

"Eh?" Gintoki questioned. "I think a rat did it."

"Gintoki, there are no rats in this school. The janitor makes sure no pests come in here."

"Whatever."

"Hm, I wonder which Gintama characters destroyed the camera." Now I was beginning to talk to myself. But I chose to leave the bathroom, and run towards Teresa.

When I was beside her, she whispered near my ear, "What did the principal mean by creatures?"

I answered, whispering back, "I believe it's more Gintama characters."

She widened her blackish-brown eyes, but whispered yet again, "Is it the ones in those strange-looking uniforms?"

My head shook. "Vanya ordered them to stay in her backpack, so I highly doubt those four are roaming around in the halls."

"Hm…" Teresa trailed off. She tapped her chin for a few seconds before continuing, "Then who would have destroyed the camera?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea. There're a lot of characters in Gintama, so I can't really figure it out until I find out who did it. But right now, the bell's about to ring, so we can look for the camera-destroyer later."

She nodded her head, and then, the bell rang. We both began to run as I told Teresa, "I'll see you later!"

"Bye," She mumbled before heading to her next period class.

I thought again as I grabbed one strap of my backpack, _Three…which three did it?_

Now this issue wouldn't leave my head. It would definitively bother me until the end of the school day.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

The chibi Kiheitai dashed through the hallway, trying to get out of the building as soon as possible.

Shinsuke held the handle of his sword as Bansai asked, "Did you have to destroy that camera, Shinsuke?" He may have been playing music in his headphones, but he could somehow hear the outside noises.

The leader answered, "It was watching us, which means that people will find out we're in this school. So I had to destroy it, though I now realize that there're more cameras. I'm not going to destroy them all, because that would be a waste of time."

"How will we get out of here without anyone seeing us? I can already hear people stomping towards this way, I daresay." It wasn't that Bansai was scared of being seen by taller people. It's just he didn't want to deal with them, just like how Shinsuke didn't want to deal with them either.

Shinsuke blinked his olive eye, seeing where he and the other two can go in order to get out of the school. The Kiheitai ran into the big school cafeteria, where lunch tables were rolled to one side. And luckily for them, no one was inside the cafeteria, so they didn't have to worry about being seen.

Shinsuke saw one window slightly opened. He ran under the window, and crouched down, jumping. The window wasn't far above them, so Shinsuke was able to climb out of it. Now, it was Bansai and Matako's turn.

Bansai crouched down as well, jumping up with no hesitation. As for Matako, well, she wasn't so sure if she would make it. She still wasn't used to being a chibi, so she was concerned about herself.

As she didn't move, Bansai questioned her, "Are you going to jump, or are you worried about your body getting hurt again?"

A vein throbbed in her neck, and since she didn't want Bansai to get the best of her, she quickly jumped up, forcing herself to get out of the window.

Shinsuke was about to hop to the ground, but he realized that outside of this school, lots of people were walking passed it. He narrowed his eye, and decided, "Okay…we're going to stay in this tree until somebody is about to pass us."

He jumped on the tree branch, and Bansai and Matako raised a brow at their leader. Matako asked, "Why, Shinsuke-Sama?"

"Because a lot of people are walking pass this building. If people saw us running in the streets, it would be obvious enough that they would scream, just like how those girls screamed at you when they saw you."

"Um…did this form change your personality?" Matako was getting confused on why Shinsuke was acting like this. Usually, he wouldn't give a damn if people were screaming in fear if they saw him, but now he doesn't want people to scream at them if they saw them in chibi form?

Shinsuke immediately answered the blonde-haired female, "No. I'm still the same Kiheitai leader who wants to destroy everything in Edo."

She blinked multiple times, but didn't say anything else. Both she and Bansai climbed onto the not-so-tall tree, along with Shinsuke. They then sat on a tree branch, and Shinsuke said, "Now we wait."

"How long do we have to wait again?" Bansai asked.

"Until someone is about to pass this tree. Then we can force them to hide us."

"Shinsuke, aren't you usually the fearless leader?"

No soon after Bansai asked that question, Shinsuke pulled out his sword again, pointing it in front of his face. And despite the closeness between the tip of Shinsuke's sword, and Bansai's face, he didn't flinch.

Shinsuke replied in a dark, scary tone, "Don't you ever ask me that question again." Bansai still didn't flinch. He was used to seeing his leader act this scary. But for Matako, she didn't like how Shinsuke looked at the moment.

She may have wet her pants from being all horny (In secret) over Shinsuke, but she wasn't a masochist.

And speaking of pants, Matako panicked inside, because she didn't bring any underwear with her.

_Shit! I wish I brought my underwear with me! Then again, we didn't realize we would get sucked into a portal!_

When she thought about her underwear, Shinsuke pulled the tip of his sword away from the teal-haired chibi's face, and smelled something foul.

He said, "Do I smell urine?"

Immediately, Matako yelped loudly. He looked over to her, and asked with a disgusted look on his face, "Did you pee yourself?"

Her face burned in extreme embarrassment. Yeah, Matako, this is what happens when you become too obsessed with Shinsuke. Sure, the author may have a massive crush on Shinsuke as well, but it seems that you just can't control your bladder whenever you're near him. And is that why you wear that revealing outfit? To show off your skin in front of Shinsuke? Bah, whatever. The author doesn't care at all.

Anyway, Matako turned around while still sitting on the branch, flushing furiously. Shinsuke rolled his eye before changing the subject, "Bansai, may I play your shamisen for a little bit?"

Bansai nodded his head as he took out his instrument. He then gave the one-eyed male chibi the shamisen, and as soon as Shinsuke set it up on his lap, he began to play a few tunes.

**-Natalie's POV-**

The rest of the school day went by, and it was finally time for all the students to go home (Unless they had to go to a club or something). I gave out a sigh of major relief. I was extremely glad that no one saw any of the chibi Yorozuya in my backpack, or any of the chibi Shinsengumi in Vanya's backpack.

Vanya told me that no one was suspicious during her classes after lunch was over. She was relieved as well, but it was obvious that both of us still had to worry.

So far, me, Vanya, and Teresa know that these animated chibi's are in our world. It was awkward enough telling Vanya and Teresa about the issue the Gintama characters were having.

And since none of the Yorozuya members know how to get back to their world, I would make them stay in my room at home, unless my parents weren't in the house, as I might've mentioned.

As Vanya and I were leaving the school building, we heard Teresa's voice calling us.

"Natalie! Vanya!"

We stopped walking, and turned around, seeing the short, black-haired girl run after us. We let her catch up, and as soon as she stopped, she panted with exhaustion.

"I need to talk to you two," She exhaled as her fist wiped the sweat off her forehead.

I raised a blonde brow at her, but then nodded my head without saying a word. Teresa waved her hand backwards, motioning Vanya and I to follow. We both did, and we headed to the spot where we met during lunch.

But as soon as we were at the spot, where we were close to a tree, I saw three small animated people, staring at us. And just when I noticed them, my eyes widened with surprise. The trio stood up from the tree branch, and jumped towards us.

"GRRAAAHHH!"

Vanya and Teresa gasped, turning their heads to see them. They hopped onto Teresa's shoulders, which almost made Teresa scream, but she covered her mouth. Teresa probably didn't want other people to hear her scream, since not everybody was away from the school building.

As her shoulders shook, I found out who they were.

_It's Shinsuke, Bansai, and Matako!_

Still having my eyes wide in shock, Shinsuke muttered near her ear, "Don't scream, young lady. We've waited for two hours for somebody to pass by."

Teresa uncovered her mouth, but asked with hesitation as water was starting to form in her eyes, "Wh-Why?"

"Heh heh. We didn't want a lot of people seeing us in public, and that's because two girls noticed one of us, and screamed, calling one of us an alien." Shinsuke chuckled as he held onto her earlobe. Teresa was more scared than before.

She whimpered, "P-P-Please help me, Natalie…"

I sighed, and walked over to the girl, grabbing the back of Shinsuke's kimono. I pulled him off of her shoulders as I also pulled Bansai and Matako off. Teresa calmed down, but her shoulders still shook a little bit.

I held onto the Kiheitai members in my hands as I asked, "Did you three break the camera earlier?"

Shinsuke smirked, "I was the one who did it. Heh heh."

My eyes rolled as I told him, "You should know that cameras like those are expensive. Oh, and for the record, people saw you in the camera room."

"You think we're stupid, blondy?" Matako asked in a low tone.

I glared at the female chibi as I replied, "You're one to talk. You're blonde, too."

"Grr…" She growled, feeling defeated.

Teresa sniffed all of a sudden, and questioned, "Do I smell pee-pee?"

Matako snapped her eyes wide open, and turned her head around, yelling, "YOU'RE NOT SMELLING ANYTHING, MISS!"

She frowned, "No, I smell pee-pee, alright. Did you pee your pants?"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?!"

Now it was Teresa's turn to roll her eyes. She responded, "Kill me, yeah, right. You're in chibi-form. You can't really kill me when you're this small."

"Oh? I'll prove it to you, then!" She scoffed as she pulled out her small gun.

Even though her gun was out, Teresa strangely didn't look scared. Instead, she just giggled, "That is so cute! A chibi using a small gun!"

But Matako wasn't going to tolerate her giggles. Matako shot a bullet, which made Teresa yelp. She stopped giggling, and the bullet passed her, hitting the tree branch.

She asked a rhetorical question, "Now do you think it's funny?"

Teresa didn't respond, but had her eyes wide open. More tears came into her eyes, and she sobbed while rubbing her eyes, "This lady's a bitch! Natalie, why does she have to be so mean to a previous girl like me?!"

Matako grumbled words that were inaudible to hear. I looked down at the female, and said, "Don't try to shoot Teresa. That was very rude of you."

"She was being rude to me!" She exclaimed angrily.

I knitted my brows, but then walked over to Teresa, saying, "It's okay, Teresa."

She stopped crying, but asked, "Who're these three?"

I pointed at Shinsuke, and answered, "This is Shinsuke Takasugi. He's the villain in the series, and wants to 'destroy' everything in their world, though he and his crew, called the Kiheitai, live in a ship in space."

"Huh? How can he destroy everything when he's in space? That doesn't make much sense."

I admitted, "You're right. It doesn't."

Shinsuke retorted, "For your information, we're coming up with plans to destroy Edo."

"Edo?" Teresa raised a brow, giving Shinsuke a weird look.

I informed her, "Tokyo used to be called that before the 20th century."

"Oh, okay."

Just then, Kagura shouted in my backpack, "IS THAT STAINED UNDERWEAR LADY?!"

Matako exclaimed, "My name is not stained underwear lady! It's Matako Kijima!"

"OH, THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S MATAKO, THE PISSY PANTS, UH-HUH!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE FUCKING BRAT!"

She struggled to get out of my arms, but I held her tighter, causing her to have trouble breathing. I ordered, "Now's not the time to fight." I sighed, and then continued, "Okay, since you three apparently don't want to be seen by any other people in public, I'm going to have to let you stay at one of our places."

Teresa blinked, and said, "Who's, though?"

_I was hoping I wouldn't say this, but…_

"I'm going to make them stay at your place, Teresa," I answered.

She stared at me as if I was crazy. Teresa exclaimed not too loudly, "B-But why me?! I don't even know the Gintama anime, plus this chibi lady nearly shot me!"

Matako said, "If you didn't laugh at me, I wouldn't be as pissed as I am now."

Kagura somehow unzipped the zipper on my backpack, and poked her head out, saying to Matako, "You're always pissed, stained underwear lady. Are you always on your menstrual cycle?"

There, Matako snapped, "First off, it's called a period! Secondly, I'm not always pissed! Everybody's just angering me!"

I briefly explained to Teresa, "And the other two are Matako Kijima and Bansai Kawakami. They're also the villains, but Shinsuke's the most evil."

"I see," She replied. "Bansai Kawakami…that's actually a cool name! Banzai!" She lifted her hands beside each side of her head. Teresa smiled, but then asked, "Is it spelled B-A-N-Z-A-I, or B-A-N-S-A-I?"

I chuckled, "It's spelled B-A-N-S-A-I."

"Huh, it they both sound similar."

"Yes, yes, they do." Realizing that Kagura still had part of her head out of my bag, I told her, "Get back in my bag." She immediately went back in, closing the zipper.

Suddenly, Toshiro poked his head out of Vanya's backpack. Vanya's bag didn't have a zipper like mine. Instead, she had a buckle on the front.

When Toshiro saw Shinsuke, he widened his eyes with shock, and exclaimed, "Takasugi! We found you! You're going to be under arrest when we catch you!"

Vanya sighed, "Toshi, get back in my bag. We're already having trouble hiding you. Now get back in there before I force you."

He scoffed, but went back into her backpack. I could hear him mutter, "And I thought we had the chance to arrest Takasugi."

I ignored the black-haired male, and said to Teresa, "I know these three are scaring you, but they're rivals to the chibi's in my backpack, and to the chibi's in Vanya's backpack. I know it's going to be really tough for you to take care of them, but please let them stay at your place for now."

Teresa looked at the chibi's in my arms, and bit her lower lip. Seconds later, she gave out a sigh, retreating, "Fine, I'll let them stay at my place. But can I at least tell my brother about this? You know I don't like keeping secrets from him."

I nodded, "You can tell him, but try to convince him to not tell anyone else. Sure, he may freak out, but tell him how they got here as clearly as possible, without confusing him."

"I'll try."

A smile appeared on my face. I looked at the Kiheitai once again, and ordered them, "Now don't 'destroy' Teresa while she's taking care of you three. Especially you, Matako."

Matako pouted while crossing her arms. I gave Teresa the three chibi's, and she carefully held onto them. As soon as her arms were wrapped around their waists, she couldn't help but flush at how cute they were.

She squealed quietly, "Dammit, they're so cute! Somehow, I don't feel afraid of them anymore!"

Bansai looked up, and said, "You have soft, but childish music, I daresay."

"Huh?" She confusingly replied.

I told the black-haired girl, "Bansai can actually hear people's songs, which probably means that he can sense their personalities."

"Really?"

I nodded in response. She smiled, adding, "That's awesome! Bansai must be a very interesting person. By the way, behind your back, Bansai, is that some sort of guitar?"

"Actually, it's called a shamisen," He answered as he lowered his head down.

She repeated, but mispronounced, "Shameeksen?"

"Shamisen."

"Shamneesen?"

"Shamisen."

"Sham-woo-hoo?"

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Yes and no. Now let me try again! Er…shamisen?"

"Correct."

She sighed with slight relief.

I smiled once more, and said to both Teresa and Vanya, "Alright, here's the plan. I'll have the chibi's, that're in my backpack, stay at my house, Vanya will have the chibi's, that're in her backpack, stay at her host house, and Teresa will have the chibi's, that she's holding right now, stay at her apartment. Now, Vanya, I want you to keep this a secret from your host mom, while I keep this a secret from my parents. Teresa, like I said, you can tell your brother, but make sure he doesn't tell anyone else. Do you think you two can do it?"

They both nodded. Vanya replied, "I won't mind keeping this a secret from my host mother, but it'll be hard."

"I know it will be for you, Vanya, but try your best."

"Gotcha, Natalie." She gave me a thumbs up, probably for no reason.

I turned to Teresa, telling her, "Put them in your backpack." I looked at the Kiheitai trio, and told them as well, "And don't make too much noise while you're in Teresa's backpack."

Matako rolled her eyes as she replied, "Fine, but I won't enjoy being all crowded with Bansai-Senpai and Shinsuke-Sama."

With that, I grabbed the trio, and put them in Teresa's backpack. Making sure they weren't being squished, I closed her backpack up. The Kiheitai moved around slightly, and it looked like they were doing just fine.

I gave Teresa and Vanya a brief nod before saying, "I'll see you two tomorrow."

They both said, "Bye." I waved my hand at them, walking away.

I took a deep breath, and then exhaled as I thought, _Boy, this is gonna get crazy._

* * *

**Well, I'm finally done writing the school day part (Though there will be more school chapters later on), so starting in the next chapter, Natalie, Vanya, and Teresa will have to make sure no one sees the chibi's. **

**Teresa's brother will be introduced in the next chapter. And three other Gintama characters will appear as well (In chibi-form, of course).**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! :)**


	4. Chibi's with curly hair and big blue

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Haha, Shinsuke and his crew won't get arrested at all in this story, and I highly doubt he will in the show as well. ;) I would make Matako wear a diaper, but I don't think there're diapers that're that small (The chibi's are actually a bit smaller than babies in real life), so she'll just have to suffer through her stained underwear (Muahahaha! I'm so evil! *scary grin*). I don't know when I'll add Kamui in this, but we'll see what happens when he meets Natalie. And it's okay, I always daydream of Shinsuke, Bansai, and Tatsuma. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chibi's with curly hair and big blue eyes are definitively cute**

The school day just ended, and not only did I see the Yorozuya in chibi form, but I also saw the Shinsengumi and the Kiheitai in chibi form as well! And since I have a feeling that more and more Gintama characters are going to appear in this world, it's going to get insane.

Vanya took the chibi Shinsengumi to her host house, while Teresa took the chibi Kiheitai to her apartment. And I will admit, I did feel a little bad for her when she got scared, since the Kiheitai are the main villains in Gintama. But hopefully, none of them will "destroy" her.

I came back home, and luckily for me, my parents wouldn't come home until about ten. My dad works at a restaurant, while my mom works at a car shop. And since my parents weren't home at the moment, I wouldn't have to worry about the chibi Yorozuya being seen. I am an only child, after all.

As soon as I entered my house, I landed my back on the door after taking my backpack off. A sigh of major relief escaped my lips as my icy-blue eyes closed.

_I don't think I've ever been this happy in all my life._

But I heard Kagura yell, "CAN WE GET OUT OF THIS DAMN BAG NOW?! IT'S GETTING HOT!"

"Oh, right," I mumbled, pulling the zipper down.

As soon as my backpack was completely unzipped, the Yorozuya trio poked their heads out. Well, Kagura jumped out, landing her small feet on the floor.

She looked around, asking me, "Blondy, are your parents gone?"

Smiling at the female chibi, I nodded, "Yes, Kagura. They're not here at the moment. But they will be back at around ten."

Kagura smiled back, "Hooray! Gin-Chan! Shinpachi! Blondy's parents are dead! We can make as much noise as we want to, uh-huh!"

I raised a brow at her, staring at the girl as if she was crazy. She probably didn't listen to the last part I said.

My head shook as I told her, "No, no. My parents are not dead. I just told you, they'll be back at around ten. Besides, I don't even have a job, so if I really did live alone here, there would be no doubt that I would be homeless within a month!"

"That makes sense," Gintoki said as he jumped out of my backpack. "We wouldn't want a female Madao around us."

I chuckled, knowing that Gintoki was talking about Taizo Hasegawa (Even though he's male).

Kagura wouldn't stop calling me "blondy", so I decided to give up, and let her call me that. It is true, though. I have blonde hair.

I picked up Shinpachi from my bag, and gently set him down on the floor. He looked up to me, giving me a smile. He thanked, "Thank you, Natalie."

"You're welcome," I replied. "I'm going to put my backpack in my room. You can make as much noise as you want to, but don't leave the house."

Gintoki asked rhetorically, "How would we leave this place if we're too small to even reach the handle on that door?"

I ignored him, and ran up the stairs. Gintoki, Kagura, and Shinpachi all walked around the living room floor, probably wandering off to nowhere. As long as they didn't leave my home, then I won't have to worry for now.

As I was close to my room, I thought, _I can't help but think how they're ever going to get back to their world._

I sighed, and shrugged my shoulders as I pushed my bedroom door open. But the second I pushed it all the way open, I saw that my window was open.

My eyes widened, and I thought once more, _Wait, I didn't open my window. Hold on…the Shinsengumi and Kiheitai might've gotten out of my DVD, just like the Yorozuya, which means…_

My jaw dropped as I realized why my bedroom window was open. The Shinsengumi or the Kiheitai opened it, getting out of my house. I slapped my forehead, feeling extremely stupid for not thinking of that earlier.

"How did I not realize this until now?"

When I sighed like before, I felt a tiny hand pull my pant leg. My eyes opened slightly.

_Did the Yorozuya come up here already? Well, that was fast._

I looked down, but found out that it wasn't Gintoki, Kagura, or Shinpachi. Rather, it was Shinpachi's sister.

"Miss, can you tell me why I'm puny?" Otae Shimura asked with an angry smile, closing her eyes.

One of my blonde brows twitched as a cracked smile appeared on my face. I thought, slightly panicking, _Oh no. It's the violent Otae Shimura! And although she's in chibi-form, even that is scaring me!_

Fortunately, I answered quickly, "T-To be honest, ma'am, I don't know. The Yorozuya are here in chibi-form as well, and even they don't know why they're in that f-form."

Otae opened up her brown eyes, and replied, "Eh? Shin-Chan's as small as me? Well, thank goodness."

_Yeah. I was afraid she'd beat me up, despite being a chibi at the moment._

I could hear the Yorozuya jumping on the stairs. Shinpachi asked loudly, "Sis?"

Otae turned around, calling back, "I'm here, Shin-Chan!"

As soon as Shinpachi saw his older sister, he widened his eyes with shock. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek, but he exclaimed, "How did you get sucked into this world?!"

I said, "Uh, I believe she got sucked into a portal too."

Otae nodded, "I did. I was at home, about to cook something special for my brother, but all of a sudden, this strange-looking portal came out of nowhere, and it sucked me in. Now, I'm in this form, which is now pissing me off."

She gave out her usual expression, which was an angry smile. That smile would always scare the shit out of me, even now.

Shinpachi waved his tiny hands up and down as he told her, "S-Sis, w-we're pissed ourselves! W-We'll find a way back home!"

"Are you sure, Shin-Chan?"

"N-Not really," He admitted, scratching the back of his head.

Expecting Otae to go out of her mind, she opened her eyes once again, and said, "Well, at least I'm not the only person who's trapped in this strange land."

I rubbed my forehead as I decided to say, "I hate to tell you this, but even Kondo's in this world."

She quickly looked up to me, knitted her brows with anger. She didn't look as angry as before, but it was obvious enough that she didn't want to hear those words come out of my mouth. Well, it was too late, because I already said them, plus I can't take back my words.

Otae mumbled, "And I thought that gorilla would stay out of my sight."

A drop of sweat trickled down my cheek as Gintoki and Kagura ran into my room. When they noticed Otae, Kagura snapped her eyes open, and smiled big, shouting, "BOSS LADY!"

She dashed towards her, and within a split second, she gave Shinpachi's sister a hug. Otae hugged her back as she said, "Hello, Kagura-Chan! Did you get sucked into a portal, along with Gin-San and Shin-Chan?"

_I thought she already knew that._

Kagura answered with a brief nod, "We were talking about random stuff, but this weird portal opened up, uh-huh! Sadaharu saw us, but he was too wimpy to hump me!"

Gintoki corrected the girl as he picked his nose with his pinkie, "It's 'help me'."

Everyone, including me, ignored what Gintoki just said. Otae looked up to me, and asked, "By the way, why am I suddenly speaking English?"

I scratched the back of my head as I responded, "I don't know. Probably because you got sucked into America from your world. And in America, we speak English."

She raised a brown brow. I sighed, "I really don't know."

Otae narrowed her eyes, and said, "Oh, I just remembered something."

"What?" My brow rose.

Otae pointed at my dresser, and answered, "Earlier, two other people came out of the DVD, that you have, with me, and decided to hide in that…dresser."

"Huh?" I questioned, feeling slightly skeptical. But if Otae really was telling the truth, then I would have no choice but to go to my dresser, and find out.

So I walked towards my dresser, and when I was in front of it, I opened up the top drawer. There, two more chibi's were shown.

One of them was male, with curly brown hair and sunglasses, while the other was female, and had a hood-cover on top of her head.

These two were Tatsuma Sakamoto and Mutsu.

Tatsuma poked his head out of my drawer, but since my top drawer was full of _underwear_ and _bras_, a pair of my mint-colored laced underwear was on his head, almost covering his face.

He exclaimed with a laugh, "Oh, hello! Ahahahaha! Are these pieces of lingerie yours?"

As I stared at my underwear for a few seconds, I glared harshly at the chibi. I ordered him in a dark tone, "Get my underwear off your head." I knew he didn't mean to have my piece of underwear on his head, but it was certain that he didn't bother to take it off.

Tatsuma didn't look scared at my expression, but he pulled the underwear down with his tiny hand.

Mutsu turned her head slightly as she said, "Captain, you're more perverted than Sakata-San."

The silver-haired male heard this, and had an anger mark on his cheek. He shouted, "OI! I'M NOT A PERVERT! TATSUMA'S THE PERVERT, BECAUSE HE JUST HAD UNDERWEAR ON HIS HEAD!"

Tatsuma raised his brows, and looked down, seeing Gintoki Sakata. He gave him a smile, and exclaimed as he was getting out of my dresser, "Kintoki-Kun! My god, we haven't seen each other for a while, huh?!" Of course, he mispronounces his name as usual.

He was about to land on Gintoki, but he lifted his foot up, kicking Tatsuma on the crotch. Tatsuma had a shocked look on his face, and it was obvious enough that he was in pain.

Gintoki pulled his foot away, but the other male chibi fell to the floor, still laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gintoki and Mutsu both rolled their eyes just before Mutsu came out of my dresser. She told me, "Tatsuma-San can be a complete idiot every day."

I made a cracked smile as I replied, "Uh, I knew that."

She blinked, asking, "So the Gintama movie DVD is yours?"

I nodded.

Mutsu said, "I see. Anyway, get up, Tatsuma-San."

Almost immediately, Tatsuma quickly got up, acting as if his pain wasn't in his crotch anymore. He exclaimed, "Mutsu-San! What is this place?! Now my girlfriend will wonder where I am! Ahahahaha!"

She replied to the Kaientai leader, "I'm sure your girlfriend won't worry too much. Then again, she doesn't know we got sucked into this world."

I raised a brow, now asking, "Girlfriend? But I thought Oryou would always kick him in the crotch."

Mutsu informed me, "Actually, Tatsuma-San has a girlfriend, but it isn't Oryou."

That's when my eyes widened in surprise. How did Tatsuma Sakamoto get a girlfriend that wasn't Oryou?

I blinked in confusion for a few seconds before I decided to let it slide.

A sigh escaped my lips as I muttered to Otae, Tatsuma, and Mutsu, "Well, I can't have you three stay here. I'm already having trouble hiding the Yorozuya."

Otae said, "Where will I go, then? You're not going to make me live in the dumpster, are you?" It may have been a simple question, but obviously, she did not want to live in the garbage bin.

I answered without feeling scared for once, "No, no. You're not going to live in the dumpster. Actually, my friend is taking care of four other Gintama characters, in chibi-form, of course. Same with another girl, only she isn't exactly my friend, but that's not the case here."

I crouched down, and told the three, "Otae will stay with my friend, who's named Vanya Xephur. Tatsuma and Mutsu will stay with another girl, who's also taking care of three Gintama characters."

Mutsu asked me, "Who's the other girl's name?"

"Teresa Humbleton."

"Hm…" She trailed off.

I thought, _When they find out who they're staying with, it's gonna get crazy for Vanya and Teresa. I'm sorry, Vanya and Teresa! Don't kill me when I bring them to your places!_

Vanya's host house wasn't far away, plus I knew where Teresa's apartment was, so I told them again, "Alright, I want you three to get in my backpack, and I expect you to not make any noise. I don't want any of you to be discovered, otherwise people will be extremely freaked out. Understand?"

Otae and Mutsu nodded their heads, but Tatsuma laughed out, "Ahahahaha! I bet I look adorable in this form!"

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my backpack, grabbing each of the chibi's, and putting them into the bag. I decided to take out my binder, that way they would have more room. So my binder was out, and the three were in there.

Otae warned Tatsuma, "You better not grab my chest, or else I'll beat the shit out of you."

Tatsuma sweat dropped, and replied, "I already have a girlfriend, anyway."

I closed the bag up, and set the straps on my backpack. I asked the chibi's in my backpack, "Are you three ready?"

"Ready!" They all responded.

I gave my bag a slight smile as Gintoki muttered, "Thank god I don't have to deal with Tatsuma the laughing idiot."

Rolling my eyes once again, I said to the silver-haired chibi, "Isn't he supposed to be your friend, Gintoki?"

"He may be my friend, but his laugh annoys me. He should shoot himself."

"Now, that's not nice."

"I wasn't being serious."

I sighed, and ran out of my room. I, thankfully, still had my shoes on, so it only took me a few seconds before I was able to run down the stairs. Although there weren't very many stairs in the staircase, I had to be careful while running down, because I could possibly fall down. That happened to me once, and I felt stupid about it ever since.

As soon as I exited my house, I closed the door behind me, and began to walk towards Vanya's host home. And while I was walking, the only thing that was going through my mind was how Vanya and Teresa were going to take care of them.

_I wonder how Vanya and Teresa will interact with the Shinsengumi and Kiheitai._

My hands grabbed the straps tightly as a drop of sweat suddenly went down my right cheek.

I saw Vanya's host home from just couple of meters away, but a gulp went down my throat as I murmured to no one in particular, "Please forgive me for this, Vanya."

My feet ran faster as the chibi's in my backpack began to speak to each other.

"It's a shame that I have to climb onto things now that I'm this small! Ahahahaha!" Tatsuma exclaimed with his usual laugh.

Mutsu asked him in a monotone voice, "You're not going to climb up women's legs, are you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I have a girlfriend, so there's no way I would cheat on her! Ahahahaha!" Despise how slightly mad Tatsuma was, he still laughed.

I would've told them to stay quiet, but since no one was around me at this time, I figured there would be no point to say anything to the chibi's.

Otae said, "You two keep bumping into me, so if you bump into me one more time, I will toss you two out of this bag."

"Actually, you should only toss Tatsuma-San out, since he's a laughing idiot," Mutsu replied to her, obviously not giving a damn about the Kaientai leader.

Before Otae replied back, I was in front of Vanya's host house. I told them in a whisper, "Be quiet for a moment!"

In a matter of seconds, they were silent. As soon as I walked in front of the door, I nervously gulped, and hesitantly rang the doorbell. The doorbell was barely audible to be heard on the outside, but on the inside, it would be heard, definitively.

I could hear Vanya's footsteps walk towards the door, and the closer her footsteps were, the more nervous I became.

Soon, she turned the brass-colored handle, and opened up the door. As soon as Vanya noticed me, she raised a brow, asking with a chuckle, "What brings you here, Natalie?"

Clearing up my throat to release my nervousness, I responded, "Vanya, I came here to tell you that three _more_ Gintama characters got sucked here. And the reason why I came to your host house instead of calling you was because I didn't want these three to be with the Yorozuya at the moment."

Vanya blinked her brown eyes as she replied in question, "So you want me to take care of three more chibi's, when the chibi Shinsengumi are already under my roof at the moment?"

"I'm sorry if I'm sounding selfish," I said, half-ignoring her question. "But no, I'm only letting you take care of one more chibi. I hope you can forgive me for this."

I quickly took my backpack off, and pulled the zipper down, showing her three other Gintama chibi's.

She saw them, and asked again, "So which of them do I need to take care of?"

I sighed, "The one with the kimono." I gently wrapped my fingers around Otae's waist, pulling her out of my bag. I was holding to not hold onto her too tight, otherwise she'll start attacking me. And that is something I do _not_ want.

Vanya stared at Otae for a few seconds before replying, "What's her name?"

"This is Otae Shimura, Shinpachi's sister." I would've also told her that Otae's the most violent character in Gintama, but I was afraid Otae would bring out her violent side, denying that. So I chose to not say anything else.

Vanya blinked once more as she commented, "She looks so cute, just like the Yorozuya~!" she clasped her hands together, squealing from how adorable Otae was looking.

I chuckled, "Why do you not say they're cute until I've told you who they are?"

"I…don't really know," She admitted, scratching the top of her head. "But they really are cute, I tell you!"

A smirk appeared on my face. "Well, anyway, I'll let you take care of her while I bring the other two to Teresa's place."

"Okay, then." She looked down as she carefully held Otae. She told her, "Otae, you're going to be staying with me and the Shinsengumi at the moment."

As soon as she said Shinsengumi, Otae swiftly turned her head around, glaring at me with red beaming eyes.

_She probably didn't hear Vanya say "Shinsengumi" while Otae was in my bag._

Right after Otae was giving me the violent glare, I turned my body around quickly, and said in slight panic, "I-I should get moving. I need to bring these other two to Teresa's place!"

The redhead questioned, "You stuttered a bit. Is there something wrong, Natalie?"

Now fully ignoring her question, I exclaimed, "I gotta get moving!" With that, I dashed off. Vanya was definitively confused on why I had to run off like that. I don't want Otae to start attacking my Croatian friend, but I had to be at least a bit selfish, that way Otae wouldn't expose her violent side towards me.

Hopefully, though, Otae won't harm Vanya in any way.

I was now walking over to Teresa's apartment. My hand held onto the straps again as I sighed.

You know, I just realized something.

Since both Tatsuma and Shinsuke were in the war together, I wonder what would happen if they were to meet again, since they never saw each other since then.

_I'm just hoping Shinsuke won't kill Tatsuma._

A few minutes later, I saw Teresa's apartment. Her apartment was only two floors, and the building was yellow. Teresa and her brother lived in the first floor.

Another gulp went down my throat, but it was harder to swallow. It seems that I was more nervous to get to Teresa's place than I was to Vanya's host home. But, I had to get through with it. I'm not turning back, and I'm already having a bit of trouble taking care of the Yorozuya. If Tatsuma and Mutsu were to stay at my place, Tatsuma would laugh a lot, and that would make my parents get suspicious, because they would most likely hear it.

When I was in front of her apartment, which was number nine, I bit my lower lip, and knocked on her dark-green door. There was a medal number nine on the middle of the door.

Just as I heard Teresa's, or her brothers', footsteps, she or he opened the door. And the person who opened the door was Teresa herself.

She blinked her blackish-brown eyes as she asked, "Yes, Natalie?"

Giving her a cracked smile, I asked, "Well, first things first. Does your brother know about this?"

Teresa sighed, "I managed to tell him, but obviously, he freaked out."

"Is he not going to tell anybody, though?"

"Don't worry, he won't." Teresa half-smiled at me.

Just then, her brother came out of the bathroom. When he noticed me, he slightly widened his eyes, and said, "Hello, Natalie. How're you today?"

"I'm doing fine," I replied.

Her brother's name was Josiah Humbleton. He had short, black hair, like Teresa, only he had bangs. He also had brown eyes, and they weren't as dark as Teresa's. For Josiah's clothing style, he likes to wear dark tang-tops, with dark-blue jeans that were somewhat tight to him. He wears high-top shoes. Josiah had small hoop earrings in his ears, along with two cartilage piercings on his right ear, and one cartilage piercing on his left one.

He works at a tattoo place, which meant that he has tattoos himself. Josiah had a dark-red heart tattoo with swirls on his left arm, while he also had a bloody-black rose on his right.

And I'm going to admit, those tattoos actually suit him well, along with his earrings.

Anyway, Josiah crossed his arms as he asked his younger sister, "Is she the one who knows about these…characters?" He was referring to the Gintama characters.

Teresa nodded with a sigh, "She does."

I barely smiled, but remembered that Tatsuma and Mutsu were still in my backpack. So I pulled the bag off of me, and said, "Teresa, I came here, because I want you to take care of two more chibi's."

Josiah asked with a raised brow, "What're chibi's again?"

Teresa answered, "They're small versions of anime characters. Wait…yeah."

I pulled the zipper down again, and when Teresa saw Tatsuma and Mutsu, she snapped her eyes open, and covered her mouth with both her hands. Her cheeks flushed a bit as her eyes suddenly began to sparkle.

She squealed, "Holy shit, they're soooo cute~!" Teresa reached her hands out, grabbing Tatsuma, and pulling him out of my bag. I raised a brow, realizing that she was only squealing at him.

Teresa wasn't holding him too tightly, but Tatsuma raised his brows, surprised at the autistic girl's reaction. Teresa hugged him with no warning, and continued to squeal, "Can I keep him~?!"

I softly chuckled, "Teresa, you know he's got to get back to the Gintama universe sometime."

She pouted, "I know. I wasn't really being serious. Then again, this adorable curly-haired chibi is so adorable. Hold on, I said adorable twice!"

Again, I chuckled, but introduced them to her, "The one you're holding is named Tatsuma Sakamoto. And the chibi in my backpack is named Mutsu."

"Tatsuma Sakamoto…" Teresa trailed off, but continued in a high tone, "…he's so adorable! I just want to hug him forever~!"

"You mentioned he's adorable. And you do know you're going to have to let go of him at some point."

"You're right, Natalie, but I can't help staring at his cute face. Wait a minute, I can't see his eyes with those goofy-looking sunglasses! I shall take them off, but only for a few seconds!"

No soon after she said that, she used her index finger and thumb to hold the middle of Tatsuma's sunglasses. She pulled them off his face, and as she looked at his blue eyes, she widened her eyes again.

Teresa was going to squeal again, but she set the chibi beside her calf, and covered her mouth with both her hands. She squinted her eyes at me, and muffled something, but I couldn't quite make out to what she was saying.

So I asked, "What?"

She uncovered her mouth, and repeated what she muffled, "His eyes are so beautiful and big."

I raised a brow at her. In the Gintama series, Tatsuma's eyes are usually small, though not as dead-fished as Gintoki's. Teresa still held his sunglasses while I picked up Tatsuma, and looked into his eyes.

Teresa was right. In chibi-form, his eyes are big. I was actually surprised by this. But I smiled, and gave Teresa the chibi back. She held it for a second time, but this time, she had him on her right shoulder.

She giggled, "I can't believe I have an anime character on my shoulder."

Tatsuma tried to not fall down. He put his sunglasses back on as he sat down. Josiah sighed as he rubbed his forehead under his black bangs, "Jeez, two more puny-looking anime characters?"

Teresa rolled her eyes as she turned to see her brother, "Don't be a party-pooper, Josiah. You brought your girlfriend here at least four times last week."

"What does that have to do with these anime characters?"

Teresa paused, but then replied to her older brother, "Your girlfriend's annoying."

"Hey, don't call my girlfriend annoying! I mean, sure, she talks a lot, but that doesn't make her annoying!"

"She never lets me speak, and whenever I do, I forget what I'm about to say."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "That's your own fault."

"How is it my fault, you dummy?!"

Before I could let their argument go any farther, I waved my hands up and down at them, and said to Teresa, "Teresa, I'm very sorry for being this selfish, but can you also take care of these two while they're stuck here?"

"Don't worry," She began to speak. "You're not being selfish, in fact, I'm _glad_ you brought this curly-haired chibi here! I know I've said this multiple times, but he's just too cute!"

Mutsu had a small anger mark on her cheek, and muttered, "Aren't you forgetting that I'm here as well?"

Teresa replied to her, "Oh, yes, you're cute."

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" She shouted.

I picked Mutsu up, telling her, "Mutsu, you're at an apartment. I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell. Teresa and her brother aren't the only ones living in this building."

She stopped shouting, but she growled. Teresa took the female chibi from my hands, and put her on her left shoulder.

When both Tatsuma and Mutsu were on her shoulders, I stared at them, realizing that they actually did look cute on her shoulders. My cheeks felt a little hot, but I cleared up my throat while holding my fist in front of my mouth.

Just then, Shinsuke's voice was heard in a dark tone, "Did I just hear the name 'Tatsuma Sakamoto'?"

Teresa and Josiah blinked in confusion, and Teresa asked me, "He knows this little guy?"

As I felt slight panic once again, I exclaimed, rushing, "I'm gonna get going! See you in school tomorrow!"

With that, I ran away from her apartment door. Actually, I dashed, just so that I wouldn't see the future chaos between Shinsuke and Tatsuma. Man, I wonder what kind of reaction Shinsuke was going to have when he saw his old "friend".

**-3****rd**** POV-**

As soon as Natalie was out of sight, Vanya couldn't help but blink in confusion. Why was her friend so desperate to leave when she brought Otae Shimura to her host house?

Vanya sighed, and closed the door. She thought while scratching her red hair, _At least my host mom won't be home until about 9:30._

While Vanya was holding the sister of Shinpachi, she asked with a dark glare, "Did that woman just say the Shinsengumi are here?"

She raised a brow at her, not understanding why she was receiving a glare this dark. But Vanya sighed once more as she answered, "Yes, Natalie did just say that. Anyway, they're in my room, exploring it."

"Does that mean gorilla is here too?"

That's when Vanya stared at her as if she was insane. She repeated, "Gorilla?"

"Isao Kondo," Otae cleared up.

Vanya questioned in slight confusion, "Why is he also named gorilla?"

"Because his ass cheeks are hairy."

Her brown eyes widened as soon as those words escaped Otae's mouth. She thought, _Okay, I believe she's joking, because I've never seen a guy with hairy buttocks. Then again, I've never been with a guy, so what am I thinking?_

Vanya shook her head as she was heading to her room. Her host house was only one floor, but did that matter? No.

Since her room was only a few meters away from the living room, she was able to get there within a few seconds. Then, Isao and Toshiro were having a random argument.

Isao shouted, "I WANT TO SEE MY OTAE-CHAN! I HEARD HER VOICE A FEW SECONDS AGO!"

Toshiro shouted back, "SHE'S ONLY GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU AGAIN!"

"I DON'T CARE! SHE CAN PUNCH ME ALL SHE WANTS BECAUSE I LOVE HER LIKE THAT!"

"YOU DO KNOW THAT YOU'RE SOUNDING LIKE A MASOCHIST NOW, RIGHT?!"

Vanya couldn't take the yelling anymore (Since she was already in her room), so she set Otae on her bed, and walked to her dresser, where she grabbed the back of their Shinsengumi uniforms, picking them up. Isao and Toshiro widened their eyes as soon as they noticed this.

Vanya told them, "Stop yelling. My host mom may not be here at the moment, but she'll come back at around 9:30. When she comes back, I expect you to shut up, or at least whisper. Understand?"

Toshiro said, "Fine, but Kondo-San keeps on yelling because he wants to see his so-called lover."

"TOSHI!" Isao shouted _right_ in front of Vanya's face. "DON'T SAY SO-CALLED! OTAE-CHAN IS MY LOVER!"

Otae smiled angrily, and walked over to the edge of the bed. She told Vanya, "Miss, may I speak to gorilla for a moment?"

Isao shouted yet again, "SHE WANTS TO TALK TO ME! YAY, NOW I CAN ASK HER TO MARRY ME!"

Vanya rolled her brown eyes, and set Isao Kondo on her bed. She then sat in the chair in front of her half-messy desk, and watched as Otae was about to have a "conversation" with her so-called lover.

Isao cleared up his throat, and asked Otae as he set one knee down, "Otae-Chan, will you mar-"

Before he could finish his question, Otae swiftly kicked him in the face. And this kick was hard. Isao's body was flung up, and seconds later, his body hit the wall. The good news was that Vanya's room wall didn't have any cracks. But the bad news was that the bones in Isao's body might've broken into a million pieces.

He slid down the wall, now unconscious. His eyes went blank as drool went down the corner of his lip.

Sougo looked down at the unconscious Chief, and then said to himself, "Sweet, now I can take his place as Chief."

Toshiro pulled his small sword out, pointing it to the back of Sougo's head. He ordered, "Don't even dare. Kondo-San's not even dead." Sougo turned to the side, only giving him an evil smirk.

Vanya's brow twitched as she asked, "Otae, why did you do that?"

She answered with no hesitation, "Because he's a stalker, and a smelly gorilla." Otae wiped her hands together.

As Sougo and Toshiro were starting to fight, Otae asked back, "By the way, how come your voice sounds funny?"

Vanya snapped her eyes wide open, shocked at this question. She clenched her teeth slightly, and exclaimed, "How dare you ask me that question! I'm a foreign exchange student that happens to come from Croatia! So yeah, the reason why my voice sounds funny, at least to you, is because my accent is Croatian. And for the record, Croatian is my mother tongue! Here, I'll show you!"

She gave out a rough cough before speaking in her native language, which happened to be Croatian. She only said a few sentences, and because she was the only one who knew what she was saying (She was speaking her native tongue after all), the Shinsengumi, plus Otae, stared at her with wide eyes. As soon as Vanya was done talking, she smirked at their expressions.

Sougo and Toshiro somehow stopped trying to kill each other, and Sougo asked, "Those are weird words. Then again, we're speaking English, so these words we're speaking are weird as well."

Vanya, once again, rolled her eyes as she replied, "The words I just said aren't weird. I just told you, I was speaking in Croatian."

"Is it easy to learn?" Sagaru finally asked.

She sighed, "First of all, I'm Croatian, so I was raised as a child by speaking that language. Secondly, it's not that easy for western-speakers to learn it."

"Oh."

Vanya had a feeling this was _not_ going to be easy. Taking care of five chibi's was one thing, but keeping it a secret from her host mother was another story.

Meanwhile, Teresa Humbleton still had chibi Tatsuma and chibi Mutsu on her shoulders. She mumbled, "I wonder why Natalie had to go in such in a hurry?"

Josiah blurted, "Maybe she was having constipation." He scratched his hair.

Teresa scrunched up her face, and said a little loudly, "That's really gross!"

"What?"

"You shouldn't say gross things like that, Josiah!"

He chuckled, "I was just joking, sis." Teresa gave him a pout.

But she shrugged it off, and asked Tatsuma, "Little Tatsuma, do you want to see who will also be staying here at the moment?"

Tatsuma laughed, "Gladly! Ahahahaha!"

As soon as she entered her room, she saw the chibi Kiheitai on her soft, cushy bed. Her room wasn't the tightest, but it wasn't messy either, so she didn't have to worry about cleaning her room up…that is, unless she somehow got it messy.

While Matako was sort of jumping on the bed, Shinsuke saw Tatsuma Sakamoto. As soon as he noticed him completely, he widened his one good eye with anger.

"Tatsuma Sakamoto," He growled behind his teeth.

Tatsuma widened his eyes behind his sunglasses, and exclaimed, "Ooh, its Shinjuji! Ahahahaha! My, it's been a long time, huh?"

Shinsuke replied in yet another growl, "My name is not Shinjuji. It's Shinsuke."

Not surprisingly, Tatsuma ignored him. Teresa blinked at Shinsuke, and then asked, "Is he your old friend?"

"He's not my friend," Shinsuke retorted. "He's a laughing idiot."

Mutsu said in a dull tone, "Welcome to my world."

Teresa pulled Mutsu off of one of her shoulders, and set her on the bed, beside the Kiheitai. She then pulled Tatsuma off her other shoulder, only she didn't put him on the bed.

Instead, she said, "I love you."

"EH?!" Tatsuma nearly shouted in shock.

Teresa corrected herself as her cheeks flushed, "Sorry, I meant that I love how cute you look."

"How many times are you going to say that?" Mutsu questioned, but Teresa ignored her.

Tatsuma sighed with relief, "I see. Well, I thought you really did love me, because I already have a girlfriend back home."

"Really? What's she like?"

"She's kind, and doesn't mind my laugh! Ahahahaha!"

Teresa giggled, "Your laugh is also adorable, and I don't even know why I think that! You know, I'm going to make this 'evil' group, plus Mutsu, sleep on the floor tonight. You can cuddle up in my bed!"

"Where will you sleep, though?"

She rolled her eyes, and answered, "My bed, of course. And before you ask, no, I'm not going to do anything to you while you sleep."

He smiled, "I like cushy beds, anyway! Ahahahahaha!"

Teresa couldn't hold back a smile. So the corners of her lips lifted up, forming a grin on her face.

She was about to set him on her bed as well, but Shinsuke pulled his sword out, pointing in the direction Teresa was. He commanded, "If you set him down beside me, I will cut you up."

Although they were small at the moment, Teresa frowned, but strangely didn't feel frightened about his threat.

So rather than having the risk of Tatsuma being "destroyed" by the evil Kiheitai leader, Teresa tucked his small body in her arms. Yes, she was carrying him like a baby, but Teresa didn't give a damn.

As the others, excluding Mutsu, stared at her with raised brows, Teresa said, "Since, apparently, the evil man won't allow you to be close to him, I'll make sure you don't get hurt."

For the truth, Teresa was feeling a little awkward about this, since the others were still staring at her. But it was her own fault for cuddling Tatsuma in her arms.

Tatsuma looked up at the autistic girl, and then smiled, "This is comfy. Ahahahaha!"

Teresa only giggled.

**-Natalie's POV-**

I felt bad for making Vanya take care of Otae while the Shinsengumi were under her roof, and I also felt bad for making Teresa take care of Tatsuma and Mutsu while the Kiheitai were under her roof as well. But I had only two choices before I sent those chibi's to their homes.

It was either to have six chibi's cause mishap in my house, plus bedroom, or have Otae separated from Tatsuma and Mutsu. Of course, I chose the second option.

A shameful sigh escaped my lips as I thought, _I sure hope the Yorozuya haven't destroyed anything._

It only took me a few moments before I was able to arrive home. I quickly opened the door, and pulled my backpack off as I also ran up the stairs. The only thing that was going through my mind now was concern.

Before I was going to worry too much, I opened up my bedroom door, and saw Kagura shooting her parasol at Gintoki and Shinpachi. She was angry, no doubt, but whatever the reason was, she was destroying part of my dresser that Gintoki and Shinpachi were hiding in. She didn't shoot them clearly, thankfully.

My jaw dropped as I only stared at them in shock. I wasn't going to let Kagura destroy the bottom drawer of my dresser, so I crouched down, grabbing her waist a bit roughly.

She yelped, but shouted, "HEY, WHAT GIVES?! GIN-CHAN AND GLASSES-SAN WERE MAKING FUN OF MY SUKONBU SNACK, UH-HUH!"

Shinpachi angrily yelled, "IT'S NOT GLASSES-SAN!"

Seriously, how many times did Shinpachi get called "Glasses-San" throughout the series? Perhaps I'd never know, because I never count how many times that has happened.

I told her, "Don't shoot my dresser. That was expensive, and I don't want to have to get a new one if you destroy it."

She stared at my icy-blue eyes for a few seconds before replying, "Whatever. But Gin-Chan and Shinpachi were being mean to me, uh-huh!"

Gintoki and Shinpachi jumped out of the drawer, and Gintoki said, "You shouldn't bring up sukonbu, then. When you talk about how 'healthy' it is, you're just being the biggest liar ever."

A vein throbbed in Kagura's neck, and she savagely moved her hips, trying to get out of my grip.

"LET GO, BLONDY!"

I shook my head as I set her down. She then growled, and pounced on Gintoki. She was starting to attack him, but Gintoki, surprisingly, decided to attack back.

I may have said this, but I'm just praying to god, even if I'm not religious, that my parents won't _ever_ find out about the chibi Yorozuya living here for now.

* * *

**Ta-da~! Now we have violent Otae Shimura, laughing Tatsuma Sakamoto, and emo Mutsu! Wait, what? She's not emo? Oh, I see. Never mind, then! LOL**

**Anyway, Vanya and Teresa are going to have a hard time taking care of the chibi's, since first: Otae despises Isao, and tends to kick his (hairy) ass whenever he's about to kiss her; and second: There would be no doubt that Shinsuke, plus his two other crewmates, would be annoyed by Tatsuma's laugh.**

**And I don't know about you, but I would love to have a chibi-Tatsuma. *wink wink* And I'm going to say it right now, his eyes are freaking beautiful! Call me crazy all you want, but I freaking adore his blue eyes (No, that's not the only reason why I love Tatsuma)!**

**I think I'll do a small time skip in the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! :)**


	5. How come art museums tend to have naked

**Did a bit of a time skip because I didn't have any ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: How come art museums tend to have naked men as statues?**

A week and two days have passed since some of the Gintama characters got sucked into this world, in chibi-form while still animated. I tried my best to hide the Yorozuya, while Vanya and Teresa tried their best to hide the Shinsengumi and Kiheitai as well. It wasn't easy, but so far, my parents, and Vanya's host mom, haven't suspected a thing.

It was Friday morning, and while I was on my way to school, I thought, _That's right. My History class is going on a field trip today._

I was able to turn in my permission slip, for the art museum, to my History teacher last week, that way I would go. But now that the chibi Yorozuya are in my backpack once again, I have to make sure none of the students see them. Although I managed to not let any of the Yorozuya members get caught over the past week, I was concerned about them making noises while on the field trip, especially on the school bus.

Today, I wore a black tang-top (The school allows us to wear tang-tops as long as the girls don't let their cleavage show), and dark-blue jean shorts. It was a fairly hot day today, and I actually felt a bit of shame, because I forced the Yorozuya to stay in my backpack, unless I was somewhere private.

I knew they would complain about the heat, but I told them to be quiet while I was with other students on the field trip. Even if I wanted to cool them down during the trip, there was nothing I could do at the moment.

In a matter of minutes, I arrived at the school, dashing through the hallway to find my History class. My History teacher told us that all the students, that were going on the field trip, would have to go to the History classroom, because the field trip would start soon after first period would start.

The good news was that I wouldn't have to hear Miss Senkaz yelling at students today, but the bad news was that Teresa wasn't going on the field trip (Since she's not in the same History class as I am), which meant that she was stuck in that classroom. I'm just hoping her ears won't hurt too bad.

Anyway, I made it to the History classroom, and saw more than 10 students standing up, talking to each other. I looked around for a brief moment before spotting Vanya in her desk.

A smile crept up my face as I walked towards her. As soon as I was in front of her, she blinked her brown eyes, and noticed me. She smiled back.

"Hey, Natalie," She said quietly. Vanya actually didn't hate me for making her take care of Otae, along with the Shinsengumi. I was a bit surprised, but I was also glad she didn't scold me for that.

I replied, still smiling, "Hello, Vanya. Are you excited for the field trip?"

She nodded while softly chuckling, "Who isn't?"

Just then, my eyes gazed at her bag.

I suddenly saw something punching the bag, but I already knew it wasn't just "something". It was one of the Shinsengumi, or Otae, I couldn't tell.

My eyes widened as I told Vanya in a whisper, "Vanya, are all five chibi's in your bag?"

She whispered back, only near my ear, "Actually, two of them are in my locker, while the other three are in my bag."

"Which two did you put in your locker?"

"Sagaru and Sougo."

"Ah, I see." I wouldn't say I was glad at that, but at least Sougo wouldn't try to kill Toshiro since he's not in Vanya's bag at the moment.

Our History teacher came in, and said, "Our bus has just arrived, now if you all would just grab your bags, we can head towards our bus."

Vanya and I looked at each other for a second before nodding at the same time. Vanya got out of her seat as I gripped onto the straps to my backpack. She grabbed the handle to her bag, and whispered to the Shinsengumi and Otae, "Now don't make any noises."

The chibi's didn't reply, which means that they've obeyed. At least our History teacher didn't hear Vanya speaking to her own bag. Otherwise he would think she was crazy.

Anyway, the two of us walked out of the classroom, along with the rest of the History students. The History teacher told us, "Don't make a lot of noise, because there're students working in other classrooms."

I raised a blonde brow while thinking, _The first bell didn't even ring yet. Oh well, I don't think it matters much._

Soon, we all walked out of the school building, where we saw a school bus. The motor wasn't on, but I could definitively see the bus driver checking himself out in the mirror. He grinned at himself as I rolled my icy-blue eyes.

_Some people._

The first person going into the long, yellow bus was obvious the History teacher. He stepped up the stairs, and told the class, "Start by going to the back of the bus."

Vanya and I were at the back of the group of students, so there was a chance we could be close to the front. I never take the bus, simply because the school's not that far from my house, but whenever I do get on a school bus, heading for a field trip, I would almost always go to the front. That way, I would get out quicker. I really hate being in the back, because it takes longer for me to get out.

As soon as the other students were sitting down, Vanya and I were lucky. We were actually sitting near the front of the bus. We sat down in the somewhat comfy chairs, and pulled our bags from our shoulders, setting them on our laps. Vanya and I, without expecting it, sighed at the same time.

We then stared at each other with wide eyes. Vanya smirked, "Are you trying to copy me?"

"Actually, Vanya, we just jinxed each other. It's not really copying," I replied. "But no, I wasn't trying. It was purely coincidental."

"Heh, are you going to jinxed me again, only on purpose?"

I rolled my eyes before responding, "Like I would ever do that."

I hate it when I jinxed people. I really do. When I was little, my parents would do this game where whenever I jinxed people, one of them would count to ten quickly before I would have a chance to do so. And not only that, but when they counted to ten, I would have to stay quiet until my name is called.

Thankfully, my parents don't do that to me anymore, though it's still annoying to get jinxed.

The History teacher called out all the names, including mine and Vanya's.

"Johatson."

"Here!" I exclaimed so that he would hear me.

He saw me, and then said, "Xephur."

Vanya raised her arm up high, exclaiming as well, "Here!"

He saw her too, and sat down. He told the bus driver, who was still checking himself out, "We're ready to go. Everybody's here."

The bus driver gave him a brief nod before closing the bus doors. The moment they closed, he turned the keys in the ignition, which started the bus itself. He then began to drive the bus, and at first, it was a bit rocky, but as soon as the bus driver was driving off of school property, it went a little smoother.

Our History teacher turned his head around before saying, "You may talk all you like, just don't do any damage in the bus."

Seconds after he told us that, he turned his head back, and the students began to talk to each other. It wasn't loud, but it wasn't quiet either.

The teacher was two seats in front of me and Vanya, and Vanya said to me, "I hope our little 'friends' don't make any noises while they're in our bags."

I raised a brow at her, but then realized what she was saying.

_Oh, she's talking about the chibi's in our backpacks._

Deciding to not mention the chibi's at this moment, I said off-topic, "Did you bring a packed lunch, or money?"

Vanya answered, going along with me changing the subject, "I brought a packed lunch. I don't have much money, so I'm trying to save up for…something."

I replied to my Croatian friend, "I also brought a packed lunch. What kind of lunch do you have?"

She shrugged, "Nothing much. Just a sandwich, an apple juice box, a banana, and some recess pieces." Vanya turned her head to the side, and asked, "What about you?"

"I have a tuna sandwich, an apple, a small bag of gummy bears, and, er…some crackers."

"You mean the salty ones?"

"Of course. I don't really eat any crackers other than salt ones."

"Say, Natalie, have you had salty crackers in chili?"

"Who hasn't?" I laughed. "They're the best, I must admit."

She grinned as she squinted her eyes, "Yep!"

Then, all of a sudden, I began to think about Teresa. She was able to not let anybody, besides her brother, find out about the Kiheitai, or the Kaientai (Seriously, why do those words look nearly similar, yet they don't sound similar?), but she told me that she would make them stay at her apartment, because she fears too much that other people will see them in public.

I thought that was a good idea, but what if they "destroyed" her room while she wasn't in there? Well, so far, they haven't done that, but I'm just a little worried about Teresa.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

While Natalie and Vanya were on their field trip, Teresa was in class, kicking her legs back and forth, like she usually does.

She was half-listening to the teacher, Miss Senkaz, and thought, _I'm sure Natalie and Vanya will have a good time on their field trip._

Even though Natalie was worried, Teresa didn't worry at all about the chibi Kiheitai and the chibi Kaientai being in her room in her apartment. But _should_ Teresa worry, since there might be a possibility that there could be chaos going on in her bedroom? She already knew that Shinsuke hated Tatsuma, probably because of his laugh, but she didn't believe he would actually kill him. No, Tatsuma would _never_ let himself die in such a silly way.

As a random student decided to talk without raising his hand, Miss Senkaz knitted her brown brows, and exclaimed a bit too loudly, "Next time you decide to talk, raise your hand!"

Teresa rolled her eyes as she covered her ears, thinking, _Here we go, again. There's too much yelling in this damn classroom. Seriously, all Miss Senkaz does is yell, yell, yell._

Her ears weren't hurt from the shouting of the teacher, but Teresa was sick and tired of it. Well, it wasn't like there was anything she could do.

Meanwhile, at Teresa's apartment, Josiah went into Teresa's bedroom, staring at the five chibi's. He didn't have work today, so it was a good time to see if the chibi's were doing something bad.

As Shinsuke Takasugi blew out a puff of smoke from his pipe, Tatsuma was talking randomly with Mutsu. Matako and Bansai were beside the Kiheitai leader. They were on the left side of Teresa's bed while Tatsuma and Mutsu were on the right side. It was a good thing they weren't too close to the Kiheitai, otherwise Shinsuke would try to "kill" Tatsuma if he would dare touch him. Yes, Shinsuke's that evil. He's the main villain, for god's sake.

Tatsuma laughed out, "And as I was close to Teresa while she was sleeping, I thought her snoring was cute! Ahahahaha!"

Mutsu replied in a nonchalant tone, "You've been telling me that every day since we came here."

"I did? Well, it seems that I forget too much! Ahahahaha! A man's gotta look forward with no regrets!"

She grabbed the scarf around Tatsuma's neck, and pulled him close to her as she angrily muttered, "No, you need to remember the past, optimistic idiot."

Matako looked over at the duo, and mumbled, "Che, we don't need an annoying laughing man beside us, right, Shinsuke-Sama?"

Shinsuke answered as he set the tip of his pipe back in his mouth, "I don't even want to be near that idiot."

Josiah blinked twice, and said, "Have you paid any attention that I just got in here?"

All the chibi's looked up to him in silence. Even though the silence lasted a few seconds, Josiah suddenly felt a bit awkward. He thought, _Was it something I shouldn't have said?_

Mutsu replied as she let go of Tatsuma's scarf, "I knew you came in here, I just didn't say anything because of those weird tattoos and piercings on you."

"Hey! Don't make fun of my looks! I happen to like my piercings and tattoos, so don't start bullshitting with me!" Josiah snapped, feeling really insulted by Mutsu's random comment.

Even when Josiah slightly yelled, none of the five chibi's flinched. Bansai randomly said, "My, this gentleman's song is full of rock, yet it's nothing close to metal."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Josiah said with extreme confusion. He then shook his head fast, and exclaimed, "Never mind! All of you, don't insult my looks ever again!"

The black-haired 25-year-old man turned around, and closed the door behind him. It wasn't a slam, but it was a little loud.

Matako rolled her eyes as she quietly said, "What a grouch."

Josiah didn't hear her, obviously. He went to the bathroom so that he could, well, go to the bathroom.

He thought as he unzipped his somewhat tight jeans, _How rude of them._

**-Natalie's POV-**

A half an hour has passed, and so far, Vanya and I were lucky that the chibi's in our backpacks didn't make too much noise. Otherwise the History teacher, plus a few other students, would get suspicious, and that was the _very_ last thing I wanted to happen.

The bus driver hit a few road bumps, but thankfully, they weren't that serious.

I had forgotten where the art museum was, so I asked Vanya, "Hey, Vanya, where exactly is the art museum again?"

She looked at me from the corner of her eye, and answered, "I think it's in Cheyenne."

"Oh, okay." Cheyenne's the capital city of Wyoming. I've been there quite a lot (Since it's not that far from the town I live in), but I would rather not live there because it is a bit crowded. At least, that's what I've been told.

Then, it clicked my mind, _It is in Cheyenne._

The bus driver stopped at a red stoplight, waiting for the light to turn green. While the bus was stopped at the moment, a random student stood up from her chair, and walked towards the History teacher.

As soon as she was beside the teacher, he looked up, and asked, "Yes?"

She asked back, "Can I sit with you? I'm feeling a little bus-sick."

"Sure, you can sit beside me. Just don't hit me," He jokingly said.

She rolled her eyes before sitting down next to him. Vanya raised a red brow as she smirked, "Strange. I've never seen a person who gets bus-sick."

I replied, "Vanya, _anyone_ can get bus-sick. Hell, you once threw up on a different kind of bus while we were on our way to the book shop!"

Vanya's cheeks flushed slightly as she said, landing her right hand on her chest, "I was sick, Natalie Johatson!"

My eyelids lowered down. "You should never go on busses while you're sick."

"I wanted to go to the book shop because there was a book I really wanted to get! And I was lucky enough to get it."

"You could've waited until you felt better."

"But I couldn't! I was too excited!" Now Vanya was starting to get a little loud.

I waved my hand up and down at her as I sighed, "Alright, alright. Sorry."

Immediately, she replied, "It's okay."

We spend the next few moments talking about random stuff. When I noticed that we entered Cheyenne, Vanya said, "I've seen a few controversial movies, and they weren't that bad. Well, except for the gore, that made me shiver a lot."

I barely paid any attention to Vanya, but soon, the bus stopped. I blinked my eyes, but then realized that we were at the art museum. I turned my head to the side, and looked out the window, seeing the museum building. Vanya looked out as well, only she landed her palms on her cheeks, squealing, "Oh my~! We're here~! YAY~!"

I said to her, "Vanya, you're exaggerating."

"I am not!" She pouted while crossing her arms. I ignored her pout, and grabbed her arm, pulling her from the chair.

She got up, and followed me as the teacher said, "We will be getting off now. Make sure to bring your bags, because the bus driver won't be back until about 2:30."

All the students, including me and Vanya, grabbed their backpacks, and headed out of the school bus. The History teacher was the first to get out. Next was me, Vanya, and the rest of the class.

When the History teacher made sure that all the students were out of the school bus, he said to the bus driver, who was checking himself out _again_, "Okay, everybody's here. We'll see you at around 2:30."

The bus driver stopped checking himself out (For now), and closed the bus doors, driving off.

The History teacher ordered the class, "Alright, now stay with me, and don't wander off into the museum until I say so. Understand?"

All the students said, "Yes."

"I couldn't hear you!"

"YES!" They all shouted, but it was a little too loud.

He covered his ear with his hand, and muttered, "Okay, that's good enough. Now, follow me."

With that, we all followed the History teacher.

I thought, _I wonder if there will be all kinds of art. Art such as paintings, sculptures...hold on, maybe we'll see the statue of David!_

Right after I thought of that, I covered my mouth to prevent myself from laughing. I've seen a picture of the statue of David, but never in real life. Though, I knew that it wouldn't be in this museum, because it's actually from Italy…I think.

But anyway, we entered the art museum, and the first thing we saw were various paintings by Michelangelo, and Leonardo Da Vinci. I could tell that because I've seen some of their artwork in middle school. And I'm not going to lie, some of their artwork (As in some that aren't well-known) is very good. Then again, they were talented artists back then.

Suddenly, we saw a middle-aged woman, who was wearing her working clothes (She probably worked here). She asked, "Are you the class from Weldon High School?"

The History teacher smiled at her as he answered, "Yes, we are."

She smiled back, "Well, I'm glad you're here. Would you like a tour now?"

"That'd be great. Thank you."

The middle-aged woman continued to smile as she turned around, walking in front of the teacher. But she stopped for some reason, and said, "Oh, I nearly forgot!" She ran towards the students, pulling out some folded papers that were filled with information about art in general.

She told us, "You may look at these, so that you can learn where these pieces of art came from."

As soon as she handed me and Vanya one, I stared at it while holding it with both my hands. I then shrugged my shoulders, and when we were all starting to follow the woman, I opened it up, seeing artwork by other artists.

Vanya whispered to me, "You're looking at that now?"

Without even bothering to gaze my eyes at her, I replied, "It's intriguing. Are you going to look through it later?"

"Yeah, I'll look at it when it's lunchtime. Right now, you gotta make sure you don't bump into anything."

I accidentally tripped to the side, hitting my shoulder on Vanya's. I blinked my eyes wide as I said, "Sorry."

She chuckled, which meant that she already forgave me.

I looked back at the information, and mumbled words that weren't really words. Then, without actually knowing it, the class and I went into the sculpture room. I decided to stop looking through the folded paper for now, and set it inside my shorts pocket. Well, it wasn't all the way in, since my pocket wasn't big enough, but that didn't matter.

My hands held onto the straps to my camouflage-colored backpack as I looked around, seeing vases and miniature statues.

But I noticed, a few yards in front of us, that there was a big statue, and it was no surprise that it was a naked man. As soon as the rest of the students, Vanya included, saw the big statue, almost everyone widened their eyes. They then began to laugh, and say stuff such as, "It's a naked man, yup!" or "How come he has such a small wee-wee?!"

The History teacher frowned at his class, and then clapped his hands angrily, exclaiming, "Hey, hey! Don't make inappropriate comments! We're in an art museum!"

Seconds later, the students obeyed. Vanya and I didn't laugh at the statue, but it was funny how nearly _all_ the students laughed at it.

The middle-aged woman said, "You may look around for a little bit, but don't touch anything."

She left the sculpture room, and we all wandered around, looking. Vanya looked around, and ran towards the teacher, asking, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

He turned to look at her, and asked back, "_Can_ you?"

Vanya pouted, but corrected herself, "_May_ I go to the bathroom?"

He smiled, "You may."

She gripped on the handle to her bag, and dashed towards the bathroom. At first, I thought she really needed to go, but another thought came to me, _Is she going to have a word with the Shinsengumi and Otae? That is, if no one else's in the bathroom._

**-3****rd**** POV-**

Vanya ran into the women's bathroom, and as soon as she was in there, she bit her lower lip, looking to see if any other females were in here.

She didn't want to seem like a creep, but she crouched down, seeing if anyone was in any of the bathroom stalls. Vanya felt a bit awkward about this, but the awkwardness soon stopped when she found out that she was the only one in the bathroom.

But in case anyone else would come in, she went in one of the bathroom stalls. She turned the lock on the door, and sat down on the toilet. She wasn't really going to the bathroom, to be frank.

Vanya set her black rectangular-shaped bag on her knees, and unbuckled it, opening it up, where Isao, Toshiro, and Otae were exposed to her.

The Croatian girl gave them a small smile, but said, "Earlier, I noticed that you punched part of my backpack."

"What's so bad about that?" Otae asked, completely unaware that Vanya was a bit angry at them for moving around in her bag too much.

Vanya smirked, still feeling mad, "There were other people around Natalie and I. Guys, I would appreciate it if you didn't move in my bag too much. Otherwise people will get suspicious, and think that I've put a pet in here, when I clearly don't have a pet!"

Otae pointed at Isao as she replied with no shame whatsoever, "Gorilla kept passing gas in here, so I thought I would beat the living shit out of him so that he would get unconscious. But, so far, it hasn't worked."

Vanya rolled her brown eyes, replying, "You know what? I don't care what happened. I just want you three to not move too much, or make loud noises while I'm in public, is that clear?"

"Whatever you say, Anya."

"It's Vanya."

They all decided to lie down, with Otae lying on top of Toshiro while Isao was over his head. Vanya rolled her eyes yet again, and closed her bag up, fixing the buckle on the front. She then patted it, and stood up from the toilet seat, unlocking the bathroom stall door.

As soon as she exited the bathroom, she headed back to her friend, Natalie.

**-Natalie's POV-**

I saw Vanya running back to me.

I gave her a half-smile as I whispered in her ear, "Were you just talking to the chibi's?"

"How'd you guess?" She asked rhetorically as she grinned.

My shoulders shrugged. Vanya walked to the painting, the only one in the sculptures room, and asked, "Hm, what kind of painting is this?"

My eyes blinked before I followed her along. The painting that we were looking at had some weird shapes, yet it looked exactly like a naked person.

I raised a blonde brow as I responded, "A naked man, probably having a sexual fantasy."

That's when Vanya shut her eyes tightly, and almost burst out laughing, but she covered her mouth so that she wouldn't cause so much attention. She bend her upper body down, holding her stomach with her other hand.

"Oh my god, Natalie, that was awesome!"

"Really?"

"Yes! A naked man having a sexual fantasy…that was the best joke I've heard of yet!"

I chuckled softly, "I was just being all perverted."

"That's fine, as long as you're not harassing them."

"Vanya, you know me well enough to know the fact that I do not harass people."

"I was just saying."

Just then, our History teacher told the whole class, "We're now going to look through the painting room, so I'd like it if you all came along. I don't want to lose any of you."

We all followed him, and not long later, we entered the painting room. The room we were now in was full of, obviously, paintings, from different sizes. I saw one painting that was rectangular-shaped, and I looked around, seeing another painting that was square-shaped.

The History teacher allowed us to look around again. I was beside Vanya once again as we both took a good look at a painting, featuring a naked couple having sex. No, seriously, the painting we were seeing right now really had a couple that was naked head-to-toe. And just by seeing this shocked me entirely.

Vanya pointed at the painting as she exclaimed without a second thought, "Wow, this museum actually has pornographic art?! So it is true! You really do learn something new every day!"

As she was laughing, our History teacher gave her a dark glare, and began to charge towards Vanya. I gasped, and thought, _Oh no._

Our History teacher wasn't as strict as Miss Senkaz, and he doesn't yell as much as her, but whenever he hears a student talk inappropriately, such as sex or violence, that's when he gets scary.

I took a couple of steps back, away from Vanya. When Vanya noticed me walking away from her, she raised a red brow, looking confused. But in a split second, the male teacher was standing right behind her, saying, "Miss Xephur, I don't appreciate students who speak of pornography."

"Eh?" Vanya questioned, only now she realized that she blurted out the comment about the picture, which she claimed it looked like pornography. She stood still, stiff as a Popsicle, having a cracked smile on her face.

Her body shook as she turned to look at me. From her eyes, it looked like she was saying, 'Help me, Natalie'.

I frowned while crossing my arms at her. It was her own fault for blurting out that comment without thinking. Vanya didn't look like she wanted to look at the teacher, and she didn't look embarrassed, but sweat was pouring down her face.

The teacher landed his hands on his hips as he said, "Do you want to sit outside the museum, and not look at anymore art?"

Vanya hesitantly turned around, and replied, "N-No, sir. Th-That was an accident."

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again, understand?"

"Y-Yes, s-sir."

"Good."

With that, he turned around, walking away from the redheaded girl. She gave out a sigh of relief as she landed her hand on her chest, where her heart was.

I shook my head, walking back to her. I said, "You need to think twice before you decide to comment that loudly."

Her head sulk down as she groaned. She muttered under her breath, "I don't think I've ever been this humiliated in all my life."

Feeling some sympathy for her, I pat the back of her head, and replied, "There, there, Vanya. You'll get over your humiliation sooner or later."

"I bet it'll be later rather than sooner."

"How about you get a drink of water? Maybe that'll calm you down."

"I suppose so." She went to the nearest water fountain, and pushed the button on it. But, the water wouldn't come out.

She blinked as she tried again. Still no water.

Vanya knitted her brows in frustration as she pushed the water fountain button multiple times. When the water still wouldn't come out, she smacked the fountain, and cursed, "Don't you have any water, you piece of shit?!" Thankfully, it was quiet, so the teacher didn't hear her.

Vanya continued to curse, and she decided to move her face. She moved until she was in front of the spot where water would come out. I gave out a quiet sigh, and began to walk towards her again.

My friend blinked once more as she mumbled, "Maybe this thing is out of water."

She pushed her finger onto the button, but this time, water actually sprayed out. And the water was accidentally sprayed onto her white, very short-sleeved shirt. Vanya yelped, pulling her finger away from the water fountain button.

Vanya looked down at her shirt, and frowned, "Dammit. And I got this shirt two weeks ago! Well, the water will dry off, and it's a good thing I wore a tang-top underneath."

If she wasn't wearing a tang-top underneath that shirt, there would be no doubt that her bra would be exposed. That would be really embarrassing for Vanya.

She pushed the button yet again, and the water was actually coming out. It didn't spray on her, so Vanya was able to drink it. She took a few big gulps before letting go of the button. She wiped the excess water from the corners of her lip, and said with a big sigh, "Ah, that was refreshing! You're right, Natalie! It did calm me down!"

She laughed, bit it was quieter than the last one. We went back to the painting room, but I decided, "Vanya, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back!"

"Okay!" Vanya replied before I dashed to the bathroom. I wanted to see how the Yorozuya was doing while being in my backpack. I'm going to admit that I am slightly angry at myself for forcing them to stay in my backpack in hot weather, but hey, what else could I do?

I got into the bathroom in a matter of seconds, and when the bathroom door closed behind me, I looked to see if anybody else was in here.

There wasn't. I sighed with major relief. And is it just me, or am I _this_ lucky to finding out that nobody else is in the women's bathroom?

Anyway, I went into one of the bathroom stalls, and locked the door, sitting down. Sure, I might be doing the same thing Vanya probably did, but I don't give a damn. I need to see if the Yorozuya haven't gotten a heat stroke.

I set my backpack on my lap, and pulled down the zipper, where immediately, the Yorozuya trio poked their heads out, gasping for air.

My eyes widened as I asked, "Jeez, why're you three panicking? Did one of you fart or something?"

"Shut it, blondy!" Kagura snapped.

"Don't tell me to shut it." I gave Kagura a glare, and grabbed her head with my hand. I pulled her out of my bag as she gasped, frantically moving her arms and legs. I told her, "Be lucky that neither of you have been caught, despite the weather."

Kagura pouted as I set her back in my bag. I unzipped my bag more, and said with a sigh, "I'm very sorry that you had to suffer through the heat, but I can't do anything about it. Would you rather get noticed by other people, and be put on the news instead?"

Gintoki picked his nose with his tiny pinkie as he replied dully, "I wouldn't mind being on the news. Perhaps then, my beloved Ketsuno-Chan will see me, and she will fall for me."

"Wha-?" I began to question, but then decided to not say anything about that since he's still fanboying over Ana Ketsuno, the weather lady back in Edo.

Shinpachi rolled his eyes as he said, "Gin-San, you need to realize that we're not in our universe at the moment, so that'd be impossible for Ketsuno-San to see us on the news."

"But maybe she got sucked into this world, since more and more people are having the same issue," Gintoki replied as he flicked a booger off his pinkie.

"But the only people we know got sucked here are the Shinsengumi, sis, Sakamoto-San, and the Kiheitai."

"Well, maybe they came out of blondy's DVD, and jumped out of her window. Hell, they could possibly be exploring that town at this very minute!"

Although Gintoki was being idiotic at the moment, I agreed, "Shinpachi, Kagura, Gintoki's right. It explains why my bedroom window was opened a few times for the past week. I can tell that some other Gintama characters got sucked here, but one thing's for sure…I don't know who. And now that I think about it…they might've been caught by other people!"

I was suddenly feeling a little concerned for the other Gintama characters, even though I haven't seen them in chibi-form yet. I grabbed my blonde hair, and thought, _I sure hope I don't see them on the news. Wait a minute, I don't even watch the news! Jeez, I feel stupid now!_

I smacked myself on the forehead, which made Shinpachi ask, "Natalie, why did you just slap yourself?"

My head shook as I responded, "It's nothing important. Gintoki, who else do you think might be here at this moment? And don't say Ketsuno, because I highly doubt she's here."

He pouted, "Dammit, that was going to be my first answer! Okay…um, I'm guessing that Zura, Elizabeth, and the Mimawarigumi are here."

"Wait, you think _those_ guys are here?"

"Mimawarigumi? Yes. They had serious roles in the Thorny arc and the Courtesan arc, so I fear that those bastards got sucked here."

Shinpachi asked with a raised brow, "Gin-San, are you actually afraid of them?"

"Hell no!" The silver-haired chibi exclaimed. "The reason why I say that is because I don't want that Sasaki asshole to be texting me endlessly!"

He was definitively talking about the Mimawarigumi member, Isaburo Sasaki. I can't say I like him, but I don't dislike him either. He has a very interesting character, such as texting on the phone non-stop, and giving people cellphones so that he could annoy them by texting them.

As for Nobume Imai, well, I'd rather not talk about it.

I said, "Well, maybe Sasaki and Nobume would be the only Mimawarigumi members coming into this world."

"You think so?" Both Gintoki and Shinpachi asked. I nodded.

"Those two are the only Mimawarigumi members that actually have names."

Gintoki chuckled, "Heh, good point."

"So you're still scared of Isaburo Sasaki coming here?"

"I'm not scared! I just told you all that!"

I stood up from my seat, and told the Yorozuya trio as I was starting to zip up my backpack again, "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to close my backpack now."

They all shouted, "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!"

"Don't you three start shouting at me! I can't stay in this bathroom forever! Especially when I'm currently in a field trip with my History class!"

Kagura complained, "I swear, if I have to suffer through the heat for another couple of hours, I will snap, uh-huh!"

"Shut up," I slightly snapped as I forcefully pulled the zipper up. The trio was able to shut up, and I gave out a sigh for the umpteenth time before leaving the bathroom stall. I then looked at myself in the mirror, and noticed that a few drops of sweat rolled down my cheeks.

Puffing my cheeks up, I grabbed a paper towel, wiping off the sweat from my face. However, that didn't help with the fact that there was also sweat on my back. Dear god, that's the worst place for sweat to be. And what's worse was that I'm a girl, so I couldn't just take off my black tang-top, and wipe the sweat off, since other people might come in here, seeing me in my bra. Even then, sweat would still form on my back. So, I would have to go through hell with all this sweat.

But the good news was that this museum had air conditioning, so I didn't worry about the heat too much.

I finally left the bathroom, heading back to the painting room. But, when I came back into the painting room, I didn't see anybody there.

My eyes widened in shock as my jaw dropped to the ground. I thought, _Did I really take too long in the bathroom?!_

I rubbed my forehead, but saw Vanya standing by one of the paintings. I smiled slightly, and exclaimed, "Vanya!"

She turned her head around swiftly, and saw me. She replied, "Took you long enough, Natalie. I told the teacher I'd be waiting for you, since he doesn't want you to get lost."

"Where did the class go now?"

"They went to the statues room."

"Oh, okay. Should we get moving, then?"

"Yep."

The two of us ran out of the painting room, now trying to find the statue room. And since this was my very first time going into the art museum, I had no idea where it was. And I highly doubt that Vanya would know.

We sped-walked through the hall as Vanya informed me, "Oh, Natalie, the teacher told me that the statue room would be on the second floor."

I looked around, seeing if there were any elevators. I asked my friend, "Are there any elevators here?"

Vanya shook her head. "There aren't. This may be my first time visiting the art museum, but the woman who was showing us the sculpture room told me that they don't have any elevators here."

"Well, that sucks."

"What do you mean it sucks? We need some exercise walking up the stairs, anyway! Are you lazy or something?"

"Oi, don't call me lazy!"

Vanya chuckled, "Are you sweating, Natalie? It looks like you are."

"You're one to talk. You're sweating, too."

Vanya wiped her hand on her forehead, where she was sweating, and then wiped it on her light-pink skirt, replying in denial, "No I'm not."

"Uh, you were a second ago."

"No I wasn't," She denied again.

I groaned, "I don't want to deal with this now. We need to catch up to the class."

There, we saw a _huge_ flight of stairs. Vanya and I stopped at the bottom, seeing how far it was to the second floor. One of my brows twitched as Vanya muttered, "I stand corrected. You really aren't lazy."

"Vanya, what does my laziness have to do with anything? I didn't even know there were that many stairs until now."

"Dammit, now I wish there were elevators in this building. But, we have no choice. We have to catch up to the rest of the class."

"I hope the teacher doesn't scold us."

"I'm sure he won't."

We both took deep breaths before placing our feet on the first step. We then began to walk up the stairs.

_I really don't want to sweat anymore._

It was only a few seconds, but I was suddenly already tired. I didn't know why, really. Vanya cursed, "Goddamn these stairs."

Although it was a few seconds, it felt like forever! Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but it felt longer than seconds.

And when we were halfway up to the second floor, my feet were beginning to hurt. That's probably because I put pressure on them, but then again, you have to put pressure on your feet in order to get up stairs.

Vanya looked tired as well, only she was panting heavy. I told her in a quiet, but hoarse tone, "Oi, don't exaggerate on your pants. You'll look like a drama queen."

She barely turned her head, and smirked, "How would I look like a drama queen?"

"Well, you pant as if you're about to die."

Vanya pouted, but admitted, "You're right. I'm exaggerating my pants, but that's because I'm tired, alright?"

"That's barely an excuse."

"Don't make fun of me!"

I blinked in confusion, "How am I making fun of you?"

"Er, I don't know!" Her cheeks started to flush as her brows were knitted.

I smirked back at my friend, and replied, "See? I wasn't really making fun of you."

Vanya's cheeks were still a bit pink, but she smiled afterwards.

Finally, we made it to the top of the staircase. I breathed heavily, feeling sweat form on my forehead again. I looked over to Vanya, and saw that sweat was pouring on her face. She didn't wipe the sweat off this time, but she exclaimed as she set her hands on her hips, "Now that was worth it!"

Yep, she was pretending she wasn't tired. But I could see that she was, because she was breathing like a dog.

I patted her shoulder, and said, "Let's get moving."

"Right," She murmured as she walked in front of me. I followed her.

At least the field trip has been good so far. I wonder what else this art museum has, other than paintings and sculptures.

* * *

**Okay, I want to say that I've never been to Wyoming. I actually live in Oregon, but I set this story in Wyoming in the first place because I wanted the setting to be in a state that isn't very populous (By that, I mean I refused to put this in California or Florida). But, I know that the capital city of Wyoming is Cheyenne. And I have no idea if there're any art museums in that city, but I decided to add that anyway. :P**

**On a side-note, my spring break has just ended. But I'm not sad, really, because I didn't really do anything over my spring break. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 5! :)**


	6. The more I get hot, the more cranky

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The more I get hot, the more cranky I'll become!**

Vanya and I ran to find our class. They went to the statues room, and we had to walk a huge flight of stairs just to find them! It was really exhausting, but thankfully, we were able to get up the stairs without any problem whatsoever. If I was dehydrated, then I probably would've fainted.

The Yorozuya trio was still in my bag, feeling hot, but that was because of the weather.

As we decided to slow down on our walk, Vanya asked, "Where's an air conditioner?"

I turned my head slightly, staring at her as I asked back, "Are you asking _me_ this?"

"Yes. You're the only one beside me."

I sighed, "I'm pretty sure there're lots of air conditioners in this museum. Don't even start complaining."

Vanya pouted, "I don't feel any cool air on me!"

"Don't you listen?!" I began to exclaimed, but then decided to not be too loud, otherwise people will give me weird stares.

"Of course I listen, Natalie. I just can't stand the heat!"

"Obviously!"

I was getting a bit cranky, because I was feeling sweat on my face. I wiped the sweat off with my fist, and thought, _Goddamn heat._

Soon, we found our class. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as the History teacher noticed us. He smiled, "Finally, you two came."

Vanya rolled her eyes as she replied, "We had to walk up tons of stairs, and now we're sweating!"

The History teacher said, "That's too bad."

Vanya growled at him, but didn't say anything else. I landed my hand on her shoulder as I whispered, "Calm down, Vanya."

She quickly managed to calm down as I let go of her shoulder.

We both walked up to the class, and I saw various statues. There were all kinds of statues, from naked men, naked women, and wild animals. Nobody laughed at the naked statues, which I was kind of glad, because I don't like it when the teacher gets angry.

Two students, stupidly, were about to touch a statue, which was a naked man with a jug, but the teacher caught them and half-scolded, "Don't touch any of the statues!"

They both yelped, and quickly walked away from the statue.

I rolled my icy-blue eyes while thinking again, _Don't they ever follow the rules in this museum?_

Just then, Vanya called me, "Natalie, I want you to see something real quick."

My eyes blinked, but I walked over to her. When I was beside her, she pointed at something, and I gazed at what she was pointing to. There was a statue of a man and woman having sex.

Seriously? What's with this museum? That's all I'd like to know!

Glad that Vanya wasn't laughing so hard this time, she said in a whisper, "Is this art museum fucked up or what?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, and I honestly don't care."

"Yep, this is totally fucked up," She said, not paying attention to what I just said. "I mean, what if children see this? Then they'll ask why this man and woman are having sex with each other. Parents would definitively hesitate."

"As much as I hate to say this, but that's true."

The redhead sighed, "Looks like the people who work here don't give a crap. Anyway, let's look at the animal statues."

I nodded, and we both walked to the part where there were statues of animals.

From what I saw, there were statues of tigers, bears, lions, and monkeys. All the statues were marble and white.

Vanya pointed at the bear statue, and said with a smirk, "That bear looks awesome. And he's even eating a fish!" It was true; there was also a fish in the bear's mouth.

I smiled slightly, "Yes, it does look cool."

"Natalie, you should sound more enthusiastic."

"Why? It's just a statue."

"True, but the person who made this did a kickass job!" Vanya gave out a gentle chuckle.

I rolled my eyes once more, but was still smiling.

Then, something suddenly came to me. I asked my Croatian friend, "Say, Vanya, how do you think the chibi's are doing at Teresa's apartment?"

She stopped laughing, but answered, "For the truth, I'm a little worried. I mean, I know Teresa doesn't want to have the risk of having other people see the chibi's, but they might cause chaos at her home, especially when Josiah's there."

Vanya's met Josiah, but she doesn't talk to him much.

Now I sighed, "I'm worried as well."

**-3****rd**** POV-**

It was lunchtime at Weldon High School. Students, plus teachers, were allowed to eat anywhere as long as they didn't cause messes in the hallway or in the classrooms.

Teresa was sitting in one of her classrooms, where nobody else was. She was actually glad that she was the only person in the classroom, because she liked to be alone, plus it was quiet.

Though, she was a bit lonely since Natalie and Vanya were still on their field trip. She gave out a sigh as Teresa opened up her lunchbox, which was a print of Spongebob Squarepants. What Teresa had for lunch today was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a banana, some grapes, and salty crackers.

She pulled her sandwich out of the small bag, and began to eat. She muffled as she was eating, "Yummy."

Just then, two other girls came into the classroom. She gazed away from them, but one of them said to the other, "Have you ever been to the art museum in Cheyenne?"

The other girl responded, "I have…once. Have you?"

"No. What's the art museum like?"

"Well, I went there in middle school, but I still remember that place. Anyway, there're a lot of paintings, by the most popular artists, and a lot of statues. But, some statues are naked people."

The first girl's eyes widened. "Wow. Were the wee-wee's shown?"

"Yep. It was actually funny to look at."

Teresa wanted to ignore them, but she couldn't, because what she was hearing slightly disturbed her. Though, part of her thought it was funny.

She rolled her blackish-brown eyes as she thought, _I'm behind you, you know._

She continued to eat her sandwich as the girls grabbed their backpacks, and walked out of the classroom. Teresa was now alone once again.

Teresa gulped down the bite, and whispered to herself, "I wonder how Josiah's taking care of the puny-chibi's."

At her apartment, Josiah ran his hand through his black hair.

He gave out an irritated sigh as he said to Mutsu, "So let me see if I get this straight…your leader, the guy with curly hair, is an idiot, but not an idiot at the same time? What?!" He raised his tone when he said "what".

Mutsu said, "If he was a normal idiot, he wouldn't be a leader now."

Josiah rubbed his head as he gave out another sigh, which was now quieter.

The Kiheitai trio went into the kitchen, and Matako saw what looked to be a croissant. She raised a brow, but then said to herself quietly, "That looks good. I'm gonna try to have a bite of that." But it was going to be hard for her to try a bite out of it, because it was on the counter, and the trio was on the floor.

While Shinsuke and Bansai attempted the open the fridge door, Matako grabbed onto the handle of the bottom drawer. She jumped, hitting her small feet on the handle. She then grabbed the second handle, jumping again. There were only three drawers, and the counter itself wasn't high, so she was able to get on top in no time.

Matako took a few steps to the croissant, and reached out, grabbing it. She then took a bite of the croissant, and chewed it for a few seconds before thinking, _It tastes…so fluffy._

It didn't taste bad, but Matako didn't care about the croissant. Bansai asked while he and Shinsuke took out a bottle of Dr. Pepper, "Matako, what're you doing up there?"

Matako answered as she was about to come back down, "I was tasting some fluffy food."

Bansai raised a brow, but didn't say anything else. Shinsuke, on the other hand, paid no attention to her, and twisted the cap off of the bottle of soda. He blinked his one good olive eye before tipping the bottle towards him. He made sure that none of the soda would spill out in any way possible, even though he's never tasted soda before.

Shinsuke placed his lips on the top of the bottle, and drank some of the Dr. Pepper. He made a big gulp before gasping for air, and setting the bottle up straight on the floor.

At first, Shinsuke just tasted some fizz and the delicious flavor in the soda. But seconds later, he felt something bubble up his throat, and within seconds, a loud burp escaped his mouth.

"BAAAARRRRP!"

He widened his eye, covering his mouth. Shinsuke definitively didn't expect to burp this loudly. And it definitively wasn't part of his character to burp at all.

Bansai and Matako stared at him as if he was crazy (Even though he didn't say anything). Shinsuke glared at the duo, and ordered them, "Don't stare at me."

Almost immediately, they gazed their eyes away from him. Matako felt her cheeks burn as Bansai played his music once again.

Josiah, still in Teresa's room, raised a brow, wondering who just burped. So he got off of his younger sister's bed, and went out of her room, heading to the kitchen.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he noticed Matako still on the counter, eating the croissant; Bansai bouncing his head up and down in rhythm; and Shinsuke taking another sip of soda, because he wanted to taste it again.

Josiah blinked his brown eyes twice before telling them, "If you're going to take stuff out of the fridge, make sure to close the fridge door when you're done with it!"

The fridge door was still opened, so Josiah set his hand on it, pushing the door closed. He gave the Kiheitai trio a sharp glare, but none of them were affected by this glare. In fact, Matako raised a brow.

It wasn't that she wasn't paying attention, but she asked, "Why're you angry?"

Josiah rolled his eyes before leaving the kitchen.

**-Natalie's POV-**

"You can eat anywhere, but don't leave big messes," The History teacher told the whole class.

It was time for us to eat lunch, because it was noon. And I was glad it was time to eat, because I was hungry as hell. I didn't get to eat much food, so…yeah.

Vanya gave out a sigh of relief as she landed her hands on the back of her head, "Finally! We get to eat lunch! But before I eat…" She paused, but leaned her lips by my ear as she whispered, finishing her sentence, "…I want to check the Toshiro, Isao, and Otae in my bag."

I smiled, and replied, "You do that, Vanya."

Vanya smiled back, and rushed to the bathroom.

Since Isao and Toshiro were wearing their Shinsengumi uniforms, I had a feeling that they were sweating as pigs. After all, those uniforms are probably supposed to be thick.

I thought, _I hope those chibi's won't get heatstroke._

My head turned both ways before I actually found a place to eat. I mean, a spot where I could eat my lunch.

I walked over to the nearest wall, and landed my back on the wall, sliding slowly to the floor. As soon as I sat down, I took out my paper bag, with my lunch inside. I then took out my tuna-fish sandwich, which was obviously in a small, clear bag. I took my sandwich out, and began to eat it.

While I was eating my delicious sandwich, Vanya came back. She ran towards me, but stopped when she was about two feet beside me. She landed her back on the wall as well, and slid down, sitting.

Vanya gave out a pant before whispering, "Well, they were sweating, not surprisingly. But I told them to take off their jackets, so they did."

I smirked, jokingly saying, "I bet they're sweating more than the Yorozuya."

Just then, I heard the Yorozuya quietly laughing. Well, just Gintoki and Kagura. I didn't hear Shinpachi laugh at all.

Since nobody was around us, I didn't bother to tell Gintoki and Kagura to be quiet. At least they weren't laughing too loud.

Vanya took out her lunch as well, which was in a brown paper bag. She pulled out a sandwich, and coincidentally, she had tuna-fish, like mine!

I stared at her with wide eyes as I almost laughed, "Wow, you have the same sandwich as me!"

My friend stared back, but when she looked at my sandwich, she widened her brown eyes, and replied with a grin, "Gee, how coincidental!"

There, we both laughed.

Soon after our laughter died out, we began to eat our lunches. Vanya and I took a few bites of our sandwiches, when all of a sudden, there was a crash from down the hall.

We turned our heads to the noise of the crash, and I set my sandwich down, standing up. Vanya asked, "Where're you going, Natalie?"

I turned to see Vanya, and answered, "I'm going to see where that crash came from."

"Do you think someone broke a vase?"

"God, I hope not. I wouldn't want to see the teacher get _extremely_ angry."

I heard Vanya shudder, "I'm not even going to imagine it."

I blinked my icy-blue eyes before walking away from my friend, trying to look for the crashing noise. I started to walk through the big hall, and I didn't know why, but my heart was beginning to beat faster. Although I wasn't the one who broke whatever it was, I had a terrible feeling that the History teacher was going to yell (Loudly) at a student for breaking it.

But, I can't tell if I don't find out.

While I was still walking in the hall, I saw a piece of broken material in one room. I stopped my feet from walking anymore, and when I looked into the room, I noticed more broken pieces.

Raising a blonde brow, I was about to enter the room, but a middle-aged woman (Who happened to be the same woman who gave us a slight tour) told me, "Oh, please don't come in here! I accidentally dropped my mug while I wasn't paying attention!"

I blinked twice before asking, "Do you need some help?"

She smiled, "Oh, yes, please. Thank you."

I carefully walked around the broken pieces of the brown mug, and knelt down, picking up the pieces off the ground. The middle-aged woman did the same thing.

Out of curiosity, I asked, "What happened when you dropped your mug?"

She gave me a cracked smile before responding to my question, "I almost knocked on one of the vases. I wasn't able to, thankfully, but the mug slipped out of my hands."

"I see," I muttered under my breath. I tried my best to not get cut by any of the broken pieces. So far, I didn't, which was fortunate.

The woman, however, yelped, which made me jump slightly. I gave her a slight glare as she said to herself, "Oh, I didn't cut myself. Phew." She sighed with relief, but I rolled my eyes.

In a matter of seconds, all the broken mug pieces were picked up. I carried some in my hands as the woman did the same thing. We both walked over to the nearest garbage can, and dumped the sharp pieces in there.

The middle-aged woman said to me, "Thank for again for helping."

"No problem," I replied before exiting the vase room. Yes, it was the vase room.

A moment later, I was back at the spot where I was eating with Vanya.

Vanya raised a red brow as she asked, "So…where did the crash come from?"

I responded as my hands were on my hips, "The middle-aged lady dropped a mug. I helped her clean the mess up, but she told me that she nearly knocked into one of the vases."

Vanya rolled her eyes. "That's one clumsy woman."

"Yep. But I wouldn't blame her, Vanya."

"Why not? I'm just curious."

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders.

I sat back down, and continued to eat my lunch. I finished my sandwich, and ate some fruit.

For no particular reason, I patted the front of my backpack with my hand, but felt the bulge of it. Of course, it was one of the chibi's. My eyes gazed down as I thought, _At least none of the Yorozuya members have caused a lot of noise so far._

Vanya finished her whole lunch before I did, but I didn't mind that. She stood up, pulling the bottom of her skirt down so that her underwear wouldn't show. She may be fan of skirts, but she wasn't stupid enough to let her underwear be exposed.

Fortunately for her, I didn't see her underwear at all. Vanya stood up straight, and picked up her bag, saying, "I'm going to the models' room. I suggest you come with me." A smirk appeared on her face.

The models' room is the room with 3-D like objects, such as cubes.

I rolled my eyes at my Croatian friend, and stood up as well, finishing up my lunch. I pulled the backpack straps on my shoulders, and followed Vanya, where it looked as if she was marching.

I told her as if it weren't obvious enough, "You're not a soldier, you know."

"Of course not, Sherlock," She replied politely. "I'm doing this because I want to."

I smirked back, and stayed silent.

Not long after, we entered the models' room, and as I looked around, I noticed that there were more models of shapes than I thought there would be. The models' room only had 3-D shapes, made of marble with paint on it.

For no real reason, my shoulders shrugged. I held onto one of the straps as the two of us walked through the room. The strange thing was that no one else was in the room, which made me raise a brow.

_Huh, I actually expected a few other students to come in here. But then again, it's still lunchtime, so that probably means they aren't allowed to eat in the actual art rooms._

Vanya spun around in a circle as she exclaimed, "Have you ever seen anything so ecstatic, Natalie?!" Vanya was a little loud, and that caused the room to echo.

I told her while knitting my blonde brows, "Vanya, you shouldn't yell in an art room. But no, I haven't seen anything this ecstatic since that Sherlock movie."

"Which one? The first or second one?"

"Both, I suppose."

Vanya gave me a smile. "Well, sorry for yelling. I was just excited, that's all."

I chuckled, "You're forgiven. Anyway, let's look at these sculptures."

"Right." She scratched the top of her red hair, and walked over to the sculpture, where it was just cubes on top of each other. Well, at least the corners were touching each other.

Vanya walked towards the cube sculpture, and when she was close enough, she stared at the colored-cubes, and said as she held her hands behind her back, "Well, this is certainly unique."

"Yes…yes, it is," I admitted, holding my chin with my hand.

My friend replied quieter, "It's too bad I can't show the Shinsengumi this. If I had the chance to, they would've been surprised by this."

Just then, I heard Toshiro's voice. He quietly said, "Hey! We're not allowed to go out in public, so don't try to manipulate us!"

Vanya looked down at her black bag, and grinned at it. It looked like Vanya was tormenting them. But even if she was doing that, I didn't have much sympathy for Toshiro, Isao, and Otae.

Toshiro stopped talking, and Vanya walked around, looking at another sculpture.

The two of us continued to look at the sculptures before more students came into the models' room. I quickly turned my head around, and thought, _They must be done with their lunches._

In my head, I counted six more students. Perhaps the teacher decided to let us walk around the art museum, as long as we were to actually stay in the building.

I accidentally overheard some students. I heard one boy say to a girl, "Can you tell me how these dudes were able to stick these objects together?"

The girl looked at him as if he was insane. She responded while lowering her eyelids down, "Why're you asking me this? I have no idea, so don't ask me!"

He rolled his eyes, "I thought you'd know."

"I'm only 16, dammit!"

I shook my head, deciding to ignore them (Since it was none of my business, after all).

The room wasn't so quiet anymore, now that more students have come in here. I heard some complains about the heat, such as, "Why the hell does it have to be so hot in here?!" Or, "I want a popsicle! I'm getting cranky here! Hello?!"

An irritated sigh escaped my lips, and that was when I chose to leave the models' room. Vanya followed me as I walked out of the room. Vanya went out as well, and I was actually happy to get out of there, because it was getting a little stuffy anyway.

Vanya asked me, "Can't stand all the complaints, huh?"

I sighed once again, "What did they expect when it's hot outside? Though, if I was _really_ cranky, I would've complained all day about not enough air conditioning." An angry smile appeared on my face as I squinted my eyes. I really wanted to cool down! The heat in this building was getting on my nerves! Hell, I wonder how the teacher is able to deal with the fucking heat!

But I would always tell myself not to complain, otherwise it'll annoy people, and I don't like annoying others, including Vanya and Teresa.

Around two hours later, the History teacher ordered all the students to head out the front door, because it was time for us to get back to the school.

He exclaimed, "Make sure everybody is on the bus!" As Vanya and I were passing the teacher, we could see sweat forming on his face.

I nearly grinned at that, but prevented myself from doing that, since it would be rude.

Just as we walked out of the art museum, Vanya widened her brown eyes, and shouted, "GAH! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO HOT?! LET ME BACK IN! I WANT TO BE COLD! I'D RATHER BE IN ANARTICA THAN GET HEAT STROKE!"

She was about to dash back into the art museum, but I clenched my teeth, and wrapped my arms around her waist. Some of the students, including the History teacher, stared at us while Vanya was struggling to get free from my arms.

I exclaimed at her, "Vanya, you have to get back to the school too! You're not going to stay here all day! Do you want to walk back, which is over 20 miles away?!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO HAVE GOOSEBUMPS ON MY SKIN! AND FORGET WHAT I SAID ABOUT ANARTICA; THAT PLACE WILL MAKE ME FREEZE TO DEATH!"

The teacher speeded towards the girl, and scolded her, "Miss Xephur. Do not be disrespectful. We don't like the heat either, but you're going to have to deal with it until you get home. Understand?"

Vanya's face reddened, and she stopped struggling. When I saw her cheeks flush, I knew for a fact that she was embarrassed.

I gave out a sigh, and told her, "Vanya, you already got scolded by the teacher when you laughed inappropriately at that picture with naked people. Are you trying to make your day worse?"

She tilted her head down, muttering under her breath, "Sorry."

The teacher replied, "No more disrespectful comments, Miss Xephur."

Vanya didn't say anything, but the History teacher walked passed up, heading towards the bus. I finally released my hold on Vanya's waist, and I made sure she wouldn't barge into the museum.

Fortunately, she didn't. I rubbed my sweaty forehead as I murmured, "You really need to calm down."

She turned her head around, and when she gave me eye contact, she gave me a cracked smile as her eyes were half-way closed.

Vanya replied, "I am so not myself today."

"It's probably because of the heat."

"Could be. But anyway, we should get on the bus."

"Yeah."

We both turned around, dashing inside the bus. I almost bonked into one student, but managed to not knock him over. In fact, he didn't even notice that I almost bumped into him. A smile spread across my face as he walked to the back of the bus. He sat down, next to another male student.

Vanya carried her bag in her hands as I still held my backpack straps in my hands. Vanya sat down at the nearest seat, and I sat next to her.

Vanya looked at me yet again, and asked, "That was a good field trip, huh?"

"It was," I answered. "Aside from the heat, that is."

"Well, the good news is that it'll get cooler when it gets dark out."

"That's true."

"Oh, Natalie! I just remembered something!"

"What is it?" I raised a brow at her as my backpack was set on my lap.

Vanya made a wide grin, and responded while pointing her index finger up, "Starting Monday, it'll be spring break!"

My eyes widened at what she just said. Dear god, how in the hell could I forget that spring break was only three days away? Well, actually, it would be starting tomorrow, since today is Friday, but still! Maybe it's because I've been so focused on keeping the Yorozuya in private, that I had forgotten about spring break coming up. Wow, this was really sudden.

I patted Vanya's shoulder as I replied, "Thanks for reminding me, Vanya."

"Anytime!" She said with a big smile, having her teeth shown. Her forehead was sweating, but it seemed that she was ignoring it.

I thought, realizing how sweaty I was, _I'm so taking a shower when I get home._

The bus doors closed, and the teacher looked at his clipboard, calling out the names on it. When every single student said "here", he gave in a brief nod, and sat down in the front seat, signaling the bus driver to get moving.

It was extremely annoying how the bus driver was checking himself in the mirror. Seriously, isn't there other stuff that he does, besides checking himself out? Bah, whatever. I don't even think I should ask. The bus driver is, perhaps, a show off.

Anyway, he started the bus, and we heard the engine rolling. He then started driving, and turned the wheel around, making the bus turn the other way.

We were now heading back to Weldon High School.

And when we get back, I'm going to ask Teresa about her day, and how the chibi's (At her apartment) were doing.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

The final bell rang at the High school. Students picked up their backpacks and textbooks, and most of them had smiles on their faces. The reason for that was because it was now time for spring break.

Students at Weldon High School would get to have a whole week off of school. They would possibly be going to the beach, since the weather was perfect, or even have some yard sales. Yes, people still do that.

But as for Teresa Humbleton, she didn't have any plans for spring break. Instead, she would probably be bored all week, even though she liked to have a few days off of school.

She walked out of the classroom, heading out of the school.

As she held the straps of her backpack, she thought, _Dammit, why does it need to be so hot? I can't stand the heat!_

When Teresa would get home, she would definitively complain about the heat to her brother, even if it annoyed the crap out of him. After all, she's complained about that to him plenty of times over the years, even before Josiah decided to live in an apartment with his younger sister. Josiah wasn't all that annoyed about Teresa's complaints, since he'd be doing the same thing, but if he was really in a bad mood, then he would tell her to stop.

The moment Teresa stepped out of the school building, her jaw dropped. She yelled in her head, _HEAT! WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME?! HOW HOT IS IT AGAIN?!_

She saw a sign, saying it was 93 degrees out today. Teresa gave out a complaining groan, obviously wanting to get home as quick as possible.

She hated the heat more than she ever hated rap music. And rap music may have nothing to do with the hot weather, but that was part of "Teresa's top five" list of the things she hated most in her lifetime. Heat was number one, and rap music was number two.

Teresa sort of ran through the street, but gave out a few pants. She knew that if she were to exercise in this heat, it would make her feel worse, but as said before, she wanted to get home as soon as possible.

The autistic girl was lucky her apartment wasn't far away, otherwise she would've fainted. Well, that's what she thought, anyway.

Teresa quickly landed her hand on the doorknob, and twisted it, opening the door. She then took two steps in before closing the door at a fast speed. The door was accidentally slammed, and Teresa landed the tips of her fingers on her lips.

"Whoops," She mumbled as her brother was on the couch, starting to eat a popsicle.

Josiah raised a brow, and said, "Teresa, you didn't need to slam the door." Josiah still wore his black tang-top, but he changed his pants, and was now wearing light shorts, that looked like boxers. They weren't really boxers, though.

Teresa scratched her cheek as she replied, "Sorry about that. I just can't stand the heat, so I had to run home."

"That's understandable. Do you want a popsicle?"

She smiled at his question. "Yes, please! How could I reject such a question on a motherfucking hot day?!" Teresa sounded happy while asking rhetorically, but she was also in a bad mood, due to how hot she was.

Josiah chuckled, and walked to the freezer, taking out another popsicle, where he unwrapped it, and gave it to her. He said while his sister took off her shoes and socks, "Here you go, sis."

The black-haired girl looked up, and took the popsicle away as she said politely, "Thank you." Right after that, she pushed the popsicle into her mouth. Her tongue tasted the frozen, strawberry-flavored popsicle, and the more she did it, the bigger her smile was.

The Kiheitai, and the Kaientai, came out of Teresa's room. Tatsuma had his jacket and scarf off while Mutsu had her "cape" off of her.

Tatsuma asked while pointing at the popsicle Teresa was holding, "Miss lady, what's that you're eating?"

Teresa pulled the popsicle out of her mouth, and answered, "It's a popsicle! Strawberry-flavored! Mmm, yummy strawberry!" She put it back in her mouth, sucking it.

Tatsuma and Matako stared at her awkwardly, and both thought at the same time, _What a weird girl._

Tatsuma wiped some sweat off of his forehead, but he noticed a fan blowing in Josiah and Teresa's faces. He gave out a big smile before dashing towards the fan.

"FAAAAANNNN!" He shouted as he jumped right in front of the fan (And Josiah).

As the fan was blowing his hair back, Josiah asked with a smirk, "Do you chibi's get hot too?"

Matako had an anger mark on her cheek as she exclaimed, "You think we're aliens? Of course we get hot! It's fucking hot out!"

Josiah rolled his eyes before replying, "Calm down, I was just joking."

Matako grumbled inaudible words.

Teresa licked the top of the popsicle, and then put it back in her mouth. She was starting to get brain freeze, but she didn't care one bit. She just wanted to cool down, so that she wouldn't have to complain about the heat anymore. And the fan was barely helping, because it was on low.

Josiah set it on low, because if he were to put it on medium, or high, it would get too noisy, especially while they were sleeping at night.

But Teresa wasn't going to tolerate the heat any longer. She leaned over, and turned the fan to medium. Josiah widened his eyes while staring at her, though Teresa ignored him.

Without looking at him, she told her older brother, "Don't look at me like that. You know the heat drives me insane."

He chuckled, "Oh, I know that, Teresa."

"I just said you already know! Did you not hear me?!" She questioned a bit loudly.

Josiah chuckled once again as he replied, "I heard you, little sis."

Teresa pouted.

Shinsuke and Bansai jumped on the couch, beside Teresa, and felt the cool air blowing in their faces. Shinsuke closed his one eye as Bansai took out his shamisen, and began to play some music.

Josiah stared at the teal-haired chibi, and asked, "What's that?"

Since Bansai was listening to music in his headphones, he didn't hear a single word Josiah said. Josiah puffed up his cheeks, and told Teresa, "Teresa, you may want to cover your ears."

Teresa slightly widened her blackish-brown eyes, and quickly covered her ears with her hands. When her hands covered her ears completely, Josiah shouted, "HEY! CRAZY HAIR MAN!"

Bansai lifted his head up, and turned to see Josiah. He pulled one side of his headphones, and Josiah asked again, "What is that thing?"

Bansai looked down, and responded, "It's a shamisen."

"Shamisen?" Josiah repeated in question. Bansai put his headphone back on his ear, and continued to listen to music. Josiah, once again, rolled his brown eyes.

**-Natalie's POV-**

The school bus came back to the school just a few minutes after the last bell rang. It was finally time for spring break, and I don't have any plans for spring break, but hopefully, I'll come up with something before we go back to school.

Vanya exclaimed as she waved her hand at me, "Bye, Natalie!"

I waved back at her, and headed for home. But as I was walking back, I took my backpack off of me, and pulled the zipper down, seeing the Yorozuya.

Their faces were covered in sweat, and Gintoki exclaimed as he pointed his tiny finger at me, "Let us out of here this instant! I'm sweating like a pig at a farm, and their sweat is landing on my skin!" He was obviously referring to Shinpachi and Kagura.

I sighed, "I'll let you out when I'm home. Right now, you'll need to hang on just a little longer."

Before Gintoki could yell at me again, I quickly pulled the zipper closed, and put the straps back on my shoulders. I decided to run back home, since I wouldn't want the Yorozuya to get heat stroke.

Thankfully, I managed to run back home in a matter of minutes.

As soon as I entered my house, I quickly closed the door. I then unzipped my backpack once again, but this time, I informed the chibi Yorozuya, "Okay, you can come out now. I'm home."

"ABOUT TIME!" Both Gintoki and Kagura shouted before jumping out of my backpack. I set my bag on the floor, that way Shinpachi could get out easier.

Gintoki and Kagura ran to the kitchen, probably getting something cold to drink. Shinpachi fell on the floor by his stomach, but I picked him up gently.

My fingers were wrapped around his waist, and Shinpachi smiled at me, "Thank you, Natalie."

"No problem," I replied before setting him on my shoulder. "I'll let you sit on my shoulder."

"Why?"

"Well, Gintoki and Kagura are at the fridge, trying to open it. And they can't open it, because the handle is too far for them to reach. So I'm going over to the fridge, and open it for them. Do you want something to drink, Shinpachi?"

"Do you have tea?" He asked.

I responded while giving him a cracked smile, "Sorry, but I don't have any."

Soon, I was in the kitchen, and I reached my hand out, opening the fridge door. But I saw some sort of sticky note on the door, so I took the note off.

Shinpachi said, "That's strange. I can read English as well!"

I muttered without looking at him, "Maybe it's because you're also speaking English."

The note was written out, 'Natalie, we're going to be in Cheyenne until Sunday, to see a friend. When we get back, you can tell us about the field trip you went to. From, your parents'.

When I finished reading it, I crushed the note with my fist, and tossed it in the garbage. I looked down, seeing Gintoki and Kagura going into the fridge.

I informed them (Since Shinpachi probably read the note too), "Gintoki, Kagura. I just found out that my parents won't be coming home until Sunday. So for now, you can roam around in this house if you'd like."

Kagura swiftly turned her head, and widened her blue eyes as she gave me a huge smile. She shouted, "YAY! GIN-CHAN! SHINPACHI! WE CAN SCREAM, AND CAUSE DESTRUCTION IN THIS DUMP, UH-HUH!"

I face-palmed myself, and corrected the Yato chibi, "No, no. That's not what I mean. I'm saying that you don't have to hide yourselves while you're stuck here, though I still don't want you running outside."

Kagura pouted, "Aw, I was hoping I'd shoot some stuff with my parasol, uh-huh."

My eyes rolled. "Do you want me to get into trouble with my parents?"

That's when Kagura paused. When she didn't answer, I smirked, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

She pouted at me, but didn't reply.

Gintoki grabbed onto the bottom shelf in the fridge, and said, "Leave us alone. We're going to cool down."

"Hey, wait!" I exclaimed, glaring at the silver-haired chibi. "At least let me get a can of grapefruit soda!"

Gintoki let me grab a can of soda before closing the fridge door. I wonder if he and Kagura would actually cool down in the refrigerator. But you know what? I don't care. They were going to be in there, where it's dark, because the door's closed.

I opened up the can of grapefruit soda, and asked Shinpachi, "Want to try a sip of this, Shinpachi?"

He blinked his brown eyes, and looked hesitant for a moment. I laughed, "Come on, Shinpachi, it's not gonna hurt you. It's just soda."

Shinpachi reached his small hands out, and held the can before setting the top to his lips. He tried to not fall off my shoulders, but I held onto his legs with my fingers.

The can was about to slip off his hands, but I quickly grabbed it, that way it wouldn't fall to the floor, creating a huge spill.

Shinpachi said with wide eyes, "It's delicious."

I chuckled, "I knew you'd say that. It is good."

"I actually expected it to taste sour, since regular grapefruit is like that."

"I understand."

I drank the soda, and thought, _This really is good soda._

Now, what could I do during spring break?

* * *

**Spring break has just started for Natalie, Vanya, and Teresa! And don't worry (Then again, why would you?), Natalie will come up with something while they're on their break.**

**I'm going to say that I love grapefruit soda. If you've never tasted it before, I will say that it tastes _nothing_ like real grapefruit. It's freaking delicious!**

**By the way, this is gonna sound insane, but I was actually inside a refrigerator when I was a little kid. O.O But the fridge was empty, plus I was in there for a brief moment, so I wasn't hurt or anything. XD**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 6! :)**


	7. A spring break should start off

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A spring break should start off with showers, movies, and perverts**

A few hours have passed, and it was starting to get dark out. My parents wouldn't come home until Sunday, which I was glad, because then the chibi Yorozuya would be roaming around the house.

And that's what they were doing.

Since I was sweating all day, I decided to take a shower. I would've taken a shower right after I got home from school, but Vanya decided to call me, and have a _long_ conversation with me. She and I talked about the situation of the chibi's, what we were going to do for spring break, yadda yadda yadda. All that crap.

Thank god I finally get the chance to shower, though. Because I'm like a pig rolling in the fucking mud!

As I grabbed a towel from one of the closets, I told the Yorozuya members, "If you want to take a bath, you're going to have to wait until I finish my shower."

Kagura pouted, "But I need a bath _now_! Do you have any idea how much sweat was soaking up my clothes?! I could've drowned in a pool of my own sweat! That's gross, uh-huh!"

I rolled my eyes as I replied to the chibi Yato, "How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't want to leave you three in my bag all day, but I still don't trust you being alone in my room, and I can't have people seeing you. The only people who are to keep this a secret are Vanya, Teresa, and Josiah!"

"Whatever," Kagura mumbled as she crossed her arms, still pouting.

I ignored her mumble, and headed for the bathroom. I had taken off my shoes a few moments before, so I didn't need to worry about that.

As soon as I entered the bathroom, I closed the door, and began to undress myself. First was my black tang-top.

_God, I'm gonna need to put this in the hamper when I'm done._

My tang-top was off of me, and I was so freaking anxious to take off my bra! My bra was strangely getting soaked in sweat as well, and it was irritating enough to deal with the sweat while I was on the field trip today!

Thankfully, I unhooked the back of my bra seconds later, and placed that, and the tang-top, on the counter. The counter was wide, so I was able to fit my clothes on it. But I still needed to take off my shorts.

I undid the button, and pulled down the zipper. After that, I quickly pulled it down, and when it was off my ankles, I put the shorts on top of the rest of my clothes. All I had left was my purple-laced underwear.

I stared at my pair of underwear for a moment as I thought, _It looks like I'm going to have to change into my pajamas when I finish my shower. All my clothes, including my bra and underwear, are covered in sweat!_

Yes, it was gross to have sweat covering up my clothes, but it could've been worse. And I'd rather not have worse moments than dealing with sweat.

My hands pulled down the underwear, and I set it on the counter also. I pulled out my earrings, and set them down beside my clothes. I always pull out my earrings whenever I take a shower, because otherwise I would have the risk of losing them. A quiet sigh escaped my lips, and I was finally ready to take my shower. I pulled the shower curtain to one side, and stepped over the bath tub, where I closed the shower curtain again.

I sighed once more as I reached my hand down, turning on the hot and cold water. I made a second thought, and decided to just go for cold water, but with a little bit of hot water. I refused to have my shower hot, because if I were to be anymore hot, I would probably snap.

Anyway, when I noticed that the water was cold enough, I turned on the shower handle, and the water came out of the shower hose above my head. My icy-blue eyes were shut tightly as I could feel the coolness hitting my face.

A grin appeared on my face. I thought, _Ah, that feels so refreshing. Now I don't feel cranky anymore._

Glad that I was actually being cooled down, I rubbed my face with both my hands, and opened my eyes slightly, seeing the shampoo bottle on the floor, beside my feet. I leaned over, grabbing the bottle, and squeezing some shampoo into my hand.

As soon as there was enough shampoo in my hand, I closed the bottle up, putting it back on the floor of the tub. There, I began to wash my blonde hair.

Since I had a buzzcut, I wouldn't worry so much about washing all my hair. The only part that did matter was the long bangs. Only the back of my hair is a buzzcut; the front, on the other hand, has some hair, enough for brushing.

While I was scrubbing my hair with the tips of my fingers, I suddenly heard the bathroom door open. I squinted one eye open, making sure no shampoo got into my eye. But the door continued to open, and I thought, _No, my parents wrote down a note, saying they won't be home until Sunday. And it can't be the Yorozuya…can it?_

Right after my question in thought, I opened both eyes open, widening them. My fingers stopped, and seconds later, my mouth parted as the curtain to the shower began to open.

Just as a gasp escaped me, I quickly turned my head around as a blush crept up my face. Then, before I knew it, Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura landed in the tub, naked. That's right. _All three of them _were naked.

My eyes widened more as Gintoki said, "Oi, we couldn't wait anymore, so get out!" He and the other two had leaves covering their private parts. They were obviously holding the leaves, but I had no idea where they got them.

That didn't matter, though. I clenched my teeth while glaring at them harshly. I yelled as I covered my breasts with my arms, "DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO GET OUT! I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO WAIT UNTIL I WAS DONE! JUST HOW IMPATIENT ARE YOU THREE?!"

I don't think I've ever been this embarrassed in my life! Three anime chibi characters were seeing me naked, head-to-toe, in the shower! Jeez, how awkward is that?!

Gintoki replied as he put his pinkie in his ear, "When I'm sweating, I get very impatient. Now get out before I stab you with my sword."

Did he just make a death threat with me? I wanted to laugh at that, but I was too angry to laugh. So instead of laughing, I shouted once again, "FIRST OF ALL, YOUR SWORD IS WOODEN! SECOND OF ALL, YOU'RE SMALL RIGHT NOW! AND THIRD OF ALL, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE YOUR SWORD AT THE MOMENT!"

"No, but I can go get it right now."

"DON'T EVEN BOTHER!"

Shinpachi gave me an awkward smile. He wasn't wearing his glasses, but a blush crept up his cheeks as well. Kagura, however, didn't look embarrassed or awkward. She blinked her blue eyes as she told Gintoki, "Gin-Chan! I need to wash my hair now, uh-huh!"

Gintoki said as he pulled his pinkie out of his ear, "Do it, then. After all, the water's cold enough." The water was hitting their tiny bodies, and Gintoki and Kagura took a few steps forward as they let go of the leaves. Their bodies were exposed, and my jaw dropped.

_How can they not feel awkward or embarrassed about this?!_

When I saw the leaves floating in the water in the tub, I clenched my teeth, and picked them up while exclaiming, "And don't bring leaves into the tub!"

Very quickly, I got out of the shower, and dumped the leaves into the small garbage can. I was happy that the garbage can was in the bathroom too, but I had to get back into the shower, because I was starting to cause a puddle of water in the middle of the bathroom.

So without wasting another second, I stepped back in, and closed the curtains at a fast speed. I sighed loudly, and said, "Jesus. Where did you three even get these leaves? You didn't go outside, did you?"

Gintoki and Kagura were ignoring me. They wet their hairs down, but Shinpachi responded to my question, "We didn't, but Gin-Chan and Kagura-Chan found these somewhere…I actually don't know where they found them. I honestly didn't want to get in the shower while you were using it, but they forced me to go with them."

Shinpachi turned his head to the side, and murmured, "This is so awkward."

"Tell me about it," I agreed while Gintoki and Kagura were trying to open the shampoo bottle up. I turned around, seeing that they were struggling to get it opened.

I knitted my brows at the duo, but decided to grab the bottle, and open the cap up. They looked at me, but I crouched down, squirting some shampoo into their hair. I tried to not put too much on them, since they're chibi's, but I was pretty angry at them for coming into the shower when I was currently using it.

The shampoo landed on top of their hair, and almost immediately, Gintoki and Kagura began to scrub it with their fingers. Shinpachi still looked awkward, so I sighed for the umpteenth time, and stood up, picking up Shinpachi gently.

I cupped my hands under his small feet, and Shinpachi said, "Are you going to make me wait until you're actually done?"

I nodded, "Yes. But since these two idiots won't leave until they're clean, I'll only let you wait outside the shower. And please don't look…um, down there. It's freaking embarrassing."

"I-I didn't want to look at 'those', anyway."

Seriously, how much more awkward could this get?! The counter sink was beside the shower curtain, so I was able to get Shinpachi to land on the counter without having to walk out of the shower again.

Shinpachi sat on the edge of the sink counter, still covering his below area with the leaf. I pulled myself back into the shower, and slightly tilted my head down, where I saw Gintoki and Kagura rinsing the shampoo out of their hair. Kagura opened her mouth wide, letting some water land in her mouth. At first, I thought she was going to drink it, but she spat the water out.

Gintoki did the same thing. He had some water in his mouth, but he also spit it out. He wiped his mouth with his fist as he said, "That's good cold water."

I decided to ask the duo, "Okay, this is a crazy question, but aren't you two feeling awkward about being naked in the shower at the _same time_?"

They both looked up to me, and Kagura responded with a lazy stare, "I would be feeling awkward, but I'm too hot, so I don't even give a shit if I'm in the same shower as Gin-Chan, just as so long as he's not being a pedophile to me, uh-huh."

Gintoki glared at the girl, and retorted, "I'm not a pedophile, you brat! Takechi in the Kiheitai crew is! And I'm actually glad he's not here, otherwise he would be feeling up your chest!"

"I barely even have a chest!"

I raised a brow while asking Gintoki, "How did you even know Henpeita Takechi wasn't here?"

"Because I only heard the voices of three people. One-eyed bastard, deaf man, and smelly panties."

I gave out a laugh when he mentioned the last making-fun-of name. I smirked, but told them, "Gintoki, Kagura, turn around so that you don't see me naked."

They both turned around.

Minutes later, my shower was done. I turned off the water, but when I got out of the tub, Gintoki and Kagura were still in there. I quickly wrapped a soft towel around my body, and Shinpachi stood up, saying, "I guess it's time for me to get into the tub as well."

He made a cracked smile as he had a full-force blush on his face. I know he's still awkward about this, but like he said, Gintoki and Kagura forced him to go with them.

Like before, I gently held Shinpachi by having his feet in the palms of my hands. I said, "I hate to say this, but you're going to have to leave that leaf behind. I mean, you can't really have a leaf in the bathtub."

He looked at the leaf, and frowned, but replied with a sigh, "I don't have a choice, then, do I?" He hesitantly let the leaf down, but I turned my head to the side, preventing myself from seeing his naked body. I went back to the tub, and set him down, beside the rest of the Yorozuya group.

Gintoki crossed his arms as he said to Shinpachi, "Oi, Shinpachi. You don't need to look embarrassed. You should at least get used to people seeing your scrawny body."

An anger mark appeared on Shinpachi's face, and he shouted, "I'M NOT SCRAWNY!"

I rolled my eyes at them, and turned on the water again, only this time, I turned the drainer off, making the water stay in the tub. The trio felt their feet being covered in water, and within minutes, the tub was full. Well, almost full. I didn't want the tub to overflow, creating huge puddles of water in the bathroom.

They were able to swim up to the surface of the water, and they held the edge of the tub as Kagura exclaimed, "Now leave us alone! We want to relax, uh-huh!"

I shook my head as I stood up, grabbing my clothes and earrings. I then walked out of the bathroom as I also held the towel up, preventing it from falling off of my nakedness.

As soon as I was out, I closed the door, and headed towards my room.

After going into my room, I dropped my clothes onto my bed, and let the towel fall off of my chest. It fell on the floor, but I chose to leave it there for a moment.

A sigh escaped my mouth as I thought to myself, _The Yorozuya better not cause a pool in the bathroom._

I grabbed my green tang-top shirt, and put it on me. I then grabbed my light pajama pants, and slid my legs in them, pulling the pajama pants up to my waist.

My pajamas were now on me, and I gave out a smile, grabbing the towel and my clothes. But I just remembered that I still needed to put my earrings back in. I've been wearing earrings since the sixth grade, but I get a bit paranoid if I don't put them back on for a long period of time. So I quickly pushed them back into my ears, and soon enough, it was in completely. I smiled.

I decided to go downstairs, and watch some movies, since I was already on spring break.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

At Teresa's apartment, she, too, was taking a shower. Her brother was watching a movie on Netflix, minding his own business.

The Kiheitai crew was doing…something in Josiah's room. They weren't really doing much, other than talking, and Josiah allowed them to be in his room, as long as they didn't destroy anything. Josiah wasn't all that strict with the rules he made when he and Teresa moved into the apartment, but he wasn't dumb enough to let the chibi's ruin his room (Or his little sister's room, because he cares that much about his sister, and it would without a doubt hurt her if her room were to be "destroyed").

But while the Kiheitai were in his room, Tatsuma and Mutsu were in Teresa's room, doing nothing but sitting around on the bed. Tatsuma tapped his knees with the tips of his tiny fingers as Mutsu blinked in boredom, with her big hat beside her.

However, Mutsu blinked her eyes before saying, "Sakamoto-San, I dare you to go into the bathroom."

"Eh?" Tatsuma stared at her as if she was crazy. Normally, she wouldn't dare him on anything, but since she was bored (And still thought Tatsuma was an idiot), she decided to give it a shot.

Mutsu repeated herself, "I dare you to go into the bathroom."

"Why? Teresa's in there, taking a shower! Ahahahaha!" Tatsuma didn't know why he laughed that time, but it was his usual habit to laugh, whether the conversation he was in was funny or not.

The woman replied, "I know that. I just don't have anything better to do, other than having you be humiliated by that girl seeing you peeping on her."

"I'm not a peeping tom, Mutsu-San!" Tatsuma exclaimed angrily. Josiah somehow didn't hear him.

Mutsu rolled her eyes as she pointed out the doorway, "I don't care if you are a peeping tom or not, I dare you to be in that bathroom for at least a minute, without letting that weird girl notice you."

Tatsuma was hesitant about this. He was already feeling awkward, even when he wasn't in the bathroom yet. But when he bit his lip for a few seconds, he decided to get through with this, and said, "Alright, fine, I'll go into the bathroom, but just for a minute! If Teresa catches me in there, I'll blame you!"

Yep, Tatsuma Sakamoto was getting angry at Mutsu for this dare, but hey, he's gotta be angry once in a while, right? He can't _always_ laugh, every single day.

Anyway, the Kaientai leader jumped off the bed, and tip-toed to the bathroom, without having Josiah catching him. But because the back of the couch in the living room was facing him, Tatsuma gave out a sigh of relief, that way he would have very little chance of being seen.

He walked in front of the bathroom door, and looked up, seeing that the handle was at least a foot above him. He bit his lower lip again, but crouched down, jumping towards the handle.

Surprisingly enough, his hands grabbed each side of the handle, and he managed to twist it in one direction. He smiled at this, and let go of the handle, which send his feet back on the ground. Josiah still didn't notice that Tatsuma was about to enter the bathroom.

Tatsuma slowly pushed the bathroom door open, and steam was starting to come out, so he forced himself to go into the bathroom, and close the door behind him.

Teresa didn't really hear the door open, because one, the door wasn't the kind that would creak; and two, she was singing a random song to herself.

"Ooohhh~! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?! Spongebob Squarepants~!"

She was lucky that whenever she takes a shower, Josiah wouldn't hear her. But, she still was unaware that the Kaientai captain was now in the bathroom.

Tatsuma raised a brown brow, wondering what kind of song she was singing, but he shrugged it off, and sat down on the toilet seat, waiting for a minute to pass, that way he could get out of there.

Teresa continued to sing the Spongebob Squarepants theme song as she began to shave her legs. Though, she wasn't all that good at shaving them.

"I better not try to cut myself," She mumbled to herself, then began to sing the theme song again.

Tatsuma was on the toilet seat for about 30 seconds, and he really wanted a minute to pass by. He didn't want to feel anymore awkward than he was now, and due to the steam, he also didn't want to feel too hot.

Finally, a minute passed, and he was ready to get out of the bathroom. He jumped off the toilet seat, and went back to the handle, but when he jumped, trying to twist the handle like before, his hands slipped.

He blinked in confusion before realizing that the steam made the handle all wet. Now Tatsuma was stuck in the bathroom.

His jaw dropped to the ground as sweat rolled down his face.

_Why am I stuck here now?!_

Just as he thought it couldn't get worse, the shower water had stopped. A faint gasp escaped his lips as he noticed that Teresa was done with her shower.

Teresa said to herself, "Okay, now to dry up, and change into my pajamee's! Heh heh." She was obviously purposefully mispronouncing "pajamas".

Tatsuma wanted to hide, but he didn't have any time, because Teresa pulled the shower curtain to one side.

As soon as it was fully opened, Teresa noticed Tatsuma. She paused as she was getting out of the tub. Her cheeks were starting to grow hot, since Tatsuma was seeing her naked, and she rubbed her eyes with her fist as if she was just seeing things.

But when she let go of her eyes, and still saw Tatsuma, she found out that this wasn't a dream.

Her cheeks grew hotter as she puffed her cheeks up while knitting her black brows.

She exclaimed, "Tatsuma, what're you doing in here?! Are you some sort of peeping tom?!"

Tatsuma exclaimed back as a small anger mark on his cheek, "I am not a peeping tom! Mutsu-San dared me to do it!"

Teresa quickly grabbed a towel from the rack, and wrapped her body with the towel. She held it on her chest, and replied, "So you're not a peeping tom. Well, you still shouldn't be in here while I'm taking a shower!"

"I tried getting out, but this handle's too damn slippery!"

"The steam…" She trailed off.

Just then, a knock came on the door. Teresa blinked her eyes as she heard her brother say, "Are you alright in there, Teresa? I heard you yelling at something."

Teresa didn't understand how Josiah didn't realize a chibi was in the bathroom, but Teresa leaned down, wrapping her fingers around Tatsuma's waist. She picked him up gently, and took two steps to the door before opening it with a crack.

She made sure her brother wouldn't see her in a towel, and poked Tatsuma's body out of the bathroom as she said, "One of the chibi's dared him to come in here! Can you take him to the living room?" Teresa didn't know why she said living room, but she wasn't thinking clearly, since she was still embarrassed for having Tatsuma seeing her private parts.

Tatsuma didn't find it as humiliating as he thought it would be, but he was still angry at Mutsu for daring him.

Josiah raised his brows as he widened his eyes. He gave out a sigh as he ruffled the side of his hair, touching his cartilage piercings on his right ear with the palm of his hand. He then held Tatsuma, and said, "He must've been in an awkward situation, huh?"

"You think?!" Teresa snapped before shutting the door quickly.

Josiah rolled his brown eyes before looking at Tatsuma. As he held the brown-haired chibi with his hands, he asked, "Why did you see my sister naked? That's just wrong."

Tatsuma yelled, "MUTSU-SAN DARED ME TO DO IT, YOU MEANIE!"

"Who's Mutsu again?" Josiah asked as he scratched the top of his head.

As if on cue, Mutsu came out of Teresa's bedroom, and said without hesitation, "He's right. I dared him."

Josiah looked down, and saw her. Josiah gave her a glare as he replied, "Well, don't ever do that again, because I'm angry at both of you."

He may not seem like it, but he's _very_ protective over his sister. Whenever Teresa would walk at night (Although she doesn't do that much), he would worry about her. Thankfully, she would have her phone on whenever she gets out of school, and the only time she turns it off is when she goes to bed. But even then, Josiah would still worry about her, since there's (Sadly) crime all over the world. Josiah knew he can't protect her 24/7, but because Teresa's mildly autistic, he told his sister to be extra cautious when walking alone, whether it was at daylight or at night.

Tatsuma glared at Mutsu, but Mutsu ignored it.

While Josiah was still holding him, he went back into the living room, where the movie he was watching was paused. He sat on the couch, letting go of Tatsuma. Tatsuma sat on one of Josiah's bare thighs. He was still wearing his shorts, but he wanted to take them off so bad. He couldn't, obviously, because he wouldn't want his sister to see him naked. That would be creepy.

He played the movie on Netflix again, and a few moments later, Teresa was changed into her pajamas. Her pajamas were a blue tang-top with ruffles on the right side, and blue short-shorts. Lucky for her, they weren't so short, that you would see part of her butt.

She sat on the couch, beside Josiah, and asked, "What movie are you watching, Josiah?"

Josiah answered without looking at her, "'The Haunted World of El Superbeasto'."

Teresa raised a brow, but when she stared at the movie, she widened her eyes, and exclaimed, "Oh yeah! I've heard of this movie! And I think I've seen this before!"

"You have?" He asked back while grinning.

She nodded, "I think I saw this a few months back, during Thanksgiving break. Wait a minute, I have seen this! Why did I say 'I think'?! Jeez, I feel retarded!" Teresa crossed her arms as she pouted.

Josiah frowned at what she just said, and landed his hand on top of her short hair as he told her, "You're not retarded, Teresa. You just forgot, that's all."

Teresa looked at her older brother from the corner of her eye, and gave him a half-smile. She murmured, "Thanks, I guess."

The two of them watched the movie as the rest of the chibi's was minding their own business.

Meanwhile, in Vanya's host home, her host mother was just arriving back from work.

When Vanya saw her from outside, she widened her eyes, and told the chibi Shinsengumi and Otae, "Alright, guys! My host mom is back from work, so as usual; stay quiet so that you don't get caught."

Toshiro blew out a puff of smoke from his lips (Don't even ask where he got his small cigarettes), and said while knitting his brows, "Oi, this is getting ridiculous. Why can't we just let your…host mother know about us? I'm getting tired of just hiding in here." By "here", he meant Vanya's room.

The redhead rolled her eyes before replying, "Natalie told me to not tell my host mom. Besides, she would probably put you on the news or something, since it's obvious enough that she would freak the hell out."

It wouldn't be surprising if her host mother would be utterly shocked at the chibi's, but Vanya had to do what Natalie said (Although she thought it was a good idea too). And this wouldn't be the first time her host mom had seen something this shocking.

Isao suddenly asked the girl, "Have there been other times where your host mom was freaked out very badly?"

Vanya blinked, and stared at the Shinsengumi chief for a couple of seconds. Vanya gave out a sigh, and admitted, "Yes, she's freaked out very badly. Like this one time, during Christmas break, we were at a Christmas festival, and we suddenly saw a man wearing a costume full of Christmas lights. Yeah, that is crazy; you don't have to say it."

The four Shinsengumi members looked at each other. Otae just stared at Vanya. Vanya continued, "So, the guy was in the Christmas-light-costume, and suddenly, he attempted to make each light burst without any warning. Well, without warning the people around him, that is. He told us to not try it at home before he did the 'trick'. My host mom was in so much shock, she began to cry."

That's when all of their eyes widened. They were surprised at what Vanya said, and as they were silent, a knock was on Vanya's room door.

Vanya's mouth parted as her host mom said, "I'm home, Vanya! I also brought some bratwurst with relish for dinner!"

The Croatian girl snapped her eyes widened, and her mouth suddenly began to drool. She exclaimed without thinking, "I'll be right out!"

Her host mom gave out a chuckle, knowing that Vanya would react like this. The reason why Vanya sounded so excited was because bratwurst with relish was her favorite dinner. Well, bratwurst was her favorite food in general, but still, she loved it to no end.

As the "mom" walked away from Vanya's room, heading over to the kitchen, Vanya turned around, looking at the five chibi's again.

She told them in a whisper, "If you hear my host mom coming here, hide under my bed." Her blanket was so big; it blocked the viewing from under Vanya's bed. Plus, her bed was on a rack, and the bed was about seven inches off the ground.

The chibi's have been under her bed before, but it was pretty uncomfortable, since they were pretty much forced to lie on the carpeted floor by their stomachs. Well, if they didn't want to get caught by Vanya's host mom, then they had no choice. Vanya didn't have a closet, mind you.

Vanya dashed out of her room, closing the door behind her as she turned off the light. She then ran down the hall, going to the dining room.

As soon as she was in the dining room, she looked over at her host mom, and she asked, "Was it bratwurst with relish?" Her mouth didn't stop drooling.

She chuckled, "Yep. It will be ready in a few minutes, so until it's done, try not to drool all over the floor."

"Okay~!" Vanya cheered.

**-Natalie's POV-**

In the living room, I was watching some episodes of "Happy Tree Friends" on Netflix. You could say I like it, though it is disturbing. I was also eating some lays chips.

While I watched an episode of "Happy Tree Friends", the Yorozuya were sitting next to me. Gintoki and Kagura were on my left, and Shinpachi was on my right.

Kagura asked with disgust, "Ew, is this supposed to be a kids show? This is fucked up, uh-huh."

I informed her, "Actually, this is not supposed to be for kids. Sure, it may look cheerful, and happy at the beginning of each episode, but soon, it turns violent and gory."

Gintoki muttered as he picked his nose, "This show is a troll."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him while raising a brow at him.

I ate a few chips as he answered, "It's tricking people into thinking this is for kids, but it's revealed that it's for people over 15. If parents let their kids watch it, they would without a doubt be terrified of all the gore…and the strawberry milk, which is mine."

"That last part didn't make sense!" Shinpachi and I, surprisingly, exclaimed at the same time.

Kagura blurted out while crossing her arms, "I need to put laxative in his strawberry milk more often, that way he'll stop drinking it, uh-huh."

Gintoki had an anger mark on his head, and shouted, "DON'T TRY TO STOP ME FROM DRINKING STRAWBERRY MILK! THAT STUFF'S THE SHIT, UH-HUH!"

I blinked at him awkwardly, and said, "Uh, you just copied her catchphrase. And you don't usually say 'that's the shit' or something like that."

"No, I don't, but I had the urge to say it."

"Right," I mumbled, then added, changing the topic, "Anyway, I'm going to continue watching this."

My eyes were back on the screen, and what I saw were animals being killed by a green bear. Yep, that's when the violence began in this episode.

But suddenly, I got a call on my cell phone. I said to myself, "Eh?"

I looked down at my cell phone, and saw that the person who was calling me…was Vanya. I quickly paused the episode with the remote, and grabbed my cell phone, opening it up before setting it on my ear.

There, Vanya exclaimed through the phone, "Hey, Natalie! What's up?!"

Wondering why she was so happy, I replied with a cracked smile, "Uh, nothing much. You sound pretty happy."

"I am! Well, there're two reasons as to why I'm happy!"

"Oh? What are they?"

"The first reason is that I'm having bratwurst with relish for dinner."

"Nice," I chuckled out. Vanya once told me that bratwurst was her favorite food, and whenever she's about to eat it, drool comes out of her mouth.

She continued, "I'm actually having it right now, with my host mom. But anyway, the second reason why I sound so happy, and the only reason why I'm calling you, is because my host mom just told me about this beach house a few miles outside of this town."

"Is that so?" I asked with wide eyes. Vanya laughed at my reaction, but I frowned.

Vanya responded, "Yep! My host mom also told me that it belonged to her grandparents! I found that pretty shocking when she told me that a moment ago! She also said that her grandparents go there once in a while to vacation there. However, she contacted them, and then she told me that I, and you, can go there for three days and two nights! Doesn't that sound exciting?!"

I could hear her host mom laughing from the phone. But I answered Vanya's question with a smile, "That does sound exciting. When are we going there?"

"My 'mom' said that we can go there tomorrow! This was sudden, but I can't control my excitement!"

Her "mom" said, while I could still hear her, "Vanya, you should save your energy for tomorrow. You wouldn't want to be all tired the next day, would you?"

Vanya replied to her, "Good point." She was back on the phone, and said, "Sorry for alarming you like that, but I had to call you."

"No, it's okay," I forgave her. "I was just watching something on Netflix."

"Ah," Vanya quietly chuckled. "Anyway, you should probably start packing for tomorrow."

"I will soon. Oh, do you think we can bring Teresa as well?"

"Hm, I didn't think about that, but I'll ask my 'mom' right now."

With that being said, Vanya was off the phone briefly, and asked her "mom" if Teresa could also come with us. The reason why I asked was because the three of us were taking care of chibi's, and when we would get to the beach house, we could talk about the situation. But we would also have some fun.

Vanya was back on the phone, and she said, "She said Teresa can come with us. Though, we'd have to go to Teresa's house to ask her, because neither of us know her phone number."

"That's true, but at least we know where she lives."

"I'll go to her apartment, and ask Teresa when I'm done having dinner with my 'mom'. Which reminds me something."

She asked her "mom", "When are we supposed to be at the bus stop?"

I heard her "mom" respond, "Well, if you want to be at the beach house early, I recommend that you take the ten a.m. bus. It takes at least a half an hour to get there from bus."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'd like to be there early, that way we can do tons of stuff!"

Vanya went back to the calling, "Okay, we're going to take the bus at 10:00 in the morning! So be there early tomorrow, alright?"

I smiled, "Alright, Vanya. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye!" She cheered before hanging up. I closed my cell phone, and set it on my lap.

I knew I was going to have to ask my parents about this, since they won't be back until Sunday, but the first thing I had to think about was the chibi's. Although Vanya and I didn't talk about the chibi's (Since her host mom was obviously beside her), I had a feeling that she'd want to bring the Shinsengumi with her, because she probably wouldn't want to leave them alone for a long period of time, let alone having the risk of her host mom finding out about them if the chibi's aren't careful hiding.

The Yorozuya members all stared up at me. Shinpachi asked, "A beach house?"

I answered with a nod, "Yes, Vanya, me, and possibly Teresa, are heading over to a beach tomorrow morning. I'm going to have to ask me parents about this, but I'm going to bring you three with me."

Shinpachi sighed, "Let me guess. We're going to have to be in your backpack again?"

I responded, feeling a bit guilty, "Yeah, I'm gonna have to."

Gintoki said dully, "I refuse to be in your smelly bag again. If I spend one more day, feeling hot as if I'm getting a heat stroke, then I'll defeat your breasts with my wooden sword."

My eyes widened, and I yelled, "WHY MY BREASTS, YOU PERVERT?!"

"Oi, don't call me a pervert. Gorilla is the pervert, trying to get Otae to marry him."

Of course, he meant Isao Kondo.

I retorted, "You were mentioning my breasts, so that makes you a pervert."

Kagura agreed, "Yep. Gin-Chan was trying to hit all the beautiful ladies in Edo until we got sucked here, uh-huh." She picked her nose with her index finger.

Gintoki clenched his fist, and punched her in the head without any warning. He exclaimed, "I was not trying to hit on the ladies! I just wanted to compliment them on their beauty!"

"Actually, you just want to hit on Tsukki-Chan, uh-huh!" Kagura replied as she gave him a wicked smirk.

The silver-haired chibi had a vein throbbed in his neck, and he started attacking the girl. I rolled my icy-blue eyes at them, and held my phone up, opening it once more. This time, I dialed the number to my mom's phone.

I thought as I set the phone on my ear, _I hope I'll be able to have fun at the beach house._

**-3****rd**** POV-**

About an hour passed since Vanya told Natalie about the beach house that they were going to the next morning. Vanya's host mother let her go to Teresa's apartment to ask if Teresa wanted to go as well. After all, Teresa might not have anything better to do during her spring break.

Vanya was walking through the somewhat dark streets, and said to herself as she felt excitement, "I can't wait to go to the beach house!" Her excitement wouldn't leave her, and she really wanted to save her energy for tomorrow, but apparently, she couldn't help it.

Vanya knew where Teresa's apartment was, because she's been there before, along with Natalie.

In a matter of minutes, she was at the apartment, and when she was in front of the door, she knocked on it softly.

As she held her hands together behind her back, Teresa opened up the door.

Teresa blinked her blackish-brown eyes, and asked, "Hello, Vanya. What's up?" She didn't react much, but she was slightly surprised that Vanya came over. And there was a reason for it.

Vanya smiled big, with her teeth showing, and responded, "Teresa, I was just wondering if you'd like to come to a beach house with me and Natalie!" She couldn't help but smile at the autistic girl. She was fine if she had said "no", but she now wanted her to come, just to have a good time, even if Teresa isn't best friends with Natalie and Vanya.

Teresa narrowed her eyes down, giving it a thought.

_Well, I don't have anything else planned. Oh, what the hell?_

Shrugging her shoulders, Teresa half-smiled, "I have nothing better to do, so sure!"

Vanya smiled back, "Good! Now, you, me, and Natalie are going to a bus stop at ten in the morning, tomorrow."

"Wait, I have to be there tomorrow?!" Teresa exclaimed with surprise.

Teresa was definitively off-guard, so Vanya replied, "Yes. My host mom said so. I suggest you pack up tonight, so that you're prepared. We're going to be there for three days and two nights."

Despite how surprised the autistic girl was, she already felt excitement running through her body. Teresa had always been a fan of beach houses, because they contain beautiful items that're related to the ocean or the beach itself.

She asked, "Should I bring the chibi's with me? If so, I'm going to need to hide them in my bag."

Vanya chuckled, "Well, since your brother knows about the chibi's, you don't have to, but if you want, that's fine. I'm going to bring the chibi's, at my house, with me, just so that my host mom still doesn't find out."

"That's a good idea," Teresa agreed. She lifted her head up slightly, and when Vanya was confused on why she was looking at a different direction, Teresa asked that was completely off-topic, "It's such a cool night, isn't it?"

The redhead parted her lips, starting to calm down from the excitement she had a moment ago. She responded while narrowing her brown eyes, "Yes, it is getting cooler, but that's because it's dark out."

"I know."

"Anyway, be at the bus stop early, that way we can meet up."

"Right. I'll be prepared for tomorrow."

"So…we'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Vanya." Teresa waved at her as Vanya was walking away from the apartment.

Vanya took a deep breath, and dashed back to her host home.

Meanwhile, a small figure was running through the streets, where not very many people were. Though, whenever people would walk by, the figure would try to hide, as to not get caught.

The small figure was an anime girl, who was in chibi-form. She had long, black hair that was in a ponytail, and dark eyes with an eye patch over her left eye.

She muttered to no one in particular, "I have to find Otae-Chan. She must be here as well since that damn portal sucked me in."

It was Kyubei Yagyu, the woman who's desperately in love with Otae Shimura.

Kyubei jumped on top of a trashcan, and then on another trashcan.

You might be asking how she got out of Natalie's house without Natalie knowing it. Well, Kyubei, like the other Gintama chibi's, came out of Natalie's DVD, and she got out of the window, but closed it after she had gotten out. She's been running around in the streets for a week, trying to find food to stay alive. She somehow managed to get food, but that wasn't the case here.

Kyubei jumped off the trashcan, and landed her feet on the ground. She then ran between two houses, but when she was running out, she saw a girl redheaded girl, with some of her hair curled up.

The black-haired chibi blinked her one good eye as she thought, _I wonder why she looks so happy._

She shook her head, deciding to forget about the redhead already, since she really wanted to find the one she loves.

But how would she be able to find her in such a big world? Well, one things for sure. Kyubei's not going to give up because she loves Otae that much.

* * *

**Ta-da! Now we have another chibi in this story, which is Kyubei Yagyu! XD But I'm going to try to slow down on bringing the Gintama characters into this story, because if I cram too many in less than five chapters, it'll go nuts. LOL**

**"The Haunted World of El Superbeasto" is an exploitation comedy movie from 2009. I've seen that movie twice, and I must admit, I like it, but it is disturbing (But perhaps that was the point.). And the funny part is that it's directed by Rob Zombie, and I _hate_ Rob Zombie!**

**"Happy Tree Friends" is a cartoon that may look like it's for kids, but it's filled with extreme violence. I like watching it, though there're some moments where I'll feel disgusted. But it's still enjoyable.**

**And you know, I've realized something. Whenever I write in 3rd POV, I feel like I'm about to break the fourth wall, because there're moments where I have done that. I'm getting a bit better at writing in that perspective, but I still like to write in first POV more. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 7! :)**


	8. Don't misuse the word beach with bitch

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveanime16: Yeah, I feel a bit insane for even liking it (Though I like seeing blood in animated shows. LOL)! :O**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Don't misuse the word "beach" with "bitch", bitch!**

Sweat was dripping down Kyubei's face. She knitted her black brows as she continued to look for Otae. Kyubei has been looking for her for over a week, and there was still no clue as to where she was at.

Kyubei decided to take a break, and sit down beside a hard wall, which was a house, of course.

She panted heavily in exhaustion while thinking, _Dammit. Where is my beloved Otae-Chan? I want to find her, that way we can run through the fields together._

What she meant was that she really wanted to make sure her "true love" was okay. Even if Otae was alright, Kyubei would always try to protect her from the people that would try to hurt her.

Kyubei softly bit her lower lip, thinking about the redheaded girl she saw not too long ago. Kyubei wondered why the girl looked so happy, since her smile was really big.

Then, suddenly, Kyubei began to think if the redhead knew about Otae. Kyubei covered her mouth with her left hand, and thought, _Is my Otae-Chan…being held hostage?!_

Obviously, this worried Kyubei a lot. At first, she didn't want to believe that this mysterious girl was abducting Otae, but the more she thought about it, the worrier she became.

A small tear came in her one good eye, and then she knitted her brows, standing up. Kyubei was going to rescue the one she loves, and defeat the redhead who had attempted to "steal" her.

Kyubei began to run once again, and she was going to find the much taller female.

But first, she would have to figure out where she lives.

**-Natalie's POV-**

"Okay, I'll see you in a few days. Bye!"

I hung the call, and closed up my cell phone.

I called my mom not too long ago, asking her if I could go to this beach house with Vanya and Teresa. She said I could, but she wanted me to call her when I got to the beach house, just to make sure I was safe. It made sense, because I'm only a teenager. Though, sometimes I think my parents are trying to be too strict with me, meaning that they'll always want me to call them when I get to a specific place. Some people…

Anyway, I was packing up some stuff into my backpack. My binder was already out.

The Yorozuya members were sitting on the edge of my bed, but Gintoki asked as if he had forgotten, "Oi, where're you going again?"

I rolled my eyes at him, but answered anyway, "I'm going to a beach house with Vanya and Teresa tomorrow. And you three are coming with me."

"We're going to have to be in your smelly backpack again?" He asked as his silver brow twitched.

"Yes, but my backpack's not smelly. You're just saying that because you, Shinpachi, and Kagura were sweating in there."

"Exactly! We're not going to be stuck in that bag again!" Gintoki was definitively being stubborn.

I knitted my blonde brows at the chibi, and said, "Would you rather get noticed by the public? And if you'd want to stay here, you wouldn't know what to do, because this world is still 'unusual' to you, plus you'd probably run around in the house while my parents are home."

The second I finished my sentence, Gintoki's jaw dropped, staring at me with blank eyes. His brow continued to twitch while Kagura laughed at his expression.

"BUAHAHAHAHA! YOUR FACE IS PRICELESS, GIN-CHAN!"

Shinpachi just crossed his arms while giving Gintoki a serious look.

Gintoki's shocked expression soon disappeared, but he gave out a sigh, and said, "You win, you blonde bitch."

"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH! I WAS ONLY PROVING YOU A POINT!" I shouted while glaring at him. Gintoki didn't react. He just picked his ear with his pinkie.

I sighed all aggravated, and finished packing up my stuff for the next three days. God, this felt pretty exciting. I don't think I've ever slept in a beach house, let alone visiting one.

_It feels so strange, because I've never been to a beach house before._

I managed to calm down seconds after I had yelled at Gintoki. I zipped up my backpack, and set it beside my bed. I then looked at my clock, and saw that it was 10:48.

My eyelids lowered down before I said, "Guys, I think I should be getting ready for bed."

They all looked at what time it was. Shinpachi asked, "I thought you didn't have school tomorrow."

I chuckled, "I don't, but I need to be at the bus stop tomorrow before ten a.m. I wouldn't want to miss the bus, would I?"

"Well, I guess not. That wouldn't be good."

"Exactly. So it's best if I get to bed early, that way I won't feel very cranky."

"What're you like when you're cranky?" Kagura asked.

I shrugged my shoulders before responding to the chibi Yato, "I'll still be sleeping until something loud hits my ears. Though, not too loud, otherwise my ears would ring." I chuckled slightly as Kagura picked her nose.

I leaned over, turning on my lamp. Then, I went to the overhead light, and turned that off.

Walking over to my bed, Gintoki questioned idiotically, "Do we have to sleep on the bottom part of the bed again? I swear, every time we sleep there, I feel like I'm about to fall off the bed by these brats."

Shinpachi yelled, "HEY! YOU THINK I LIKE SLEEPING REALLY CLOSE TO YOU?!"

Ever since they got into this world, I've been making them sleep on the other end of the bed, because I didn't want to accidentally hit them with my hand or arm while they were sleeping. I wouldn't be embarrassed by that, but they would get angry and cranky, no doubt about that.

But, I realized that Gintoki made a good point for once. A few nights ago, I accidentally pushed them off the bed with my foot. That was really stupid of me, I'll admit that.

I bit my lower lip for a few seconds, but then gave out a sigh, and replied, "Alright, you can sleep next to me tonight. But don't hit me on the face or anything like that."

Shinpachi said, "I'm sure I won't do that, though since Gin-San and Kagura-Chan always sleep weirdly, I'm worried about them being so close to your face."

Gintoki and Kagura shouted at the same time, "WE DON'T SLEEPWALK, NERD-SAN!"

"OI! MY NAME'S NOT NERD-SAN!"

I rolled my eyes at the trio, and sat on my bed, lifting my legs up as well. Without warning Gintoki and Kagura, I picked them up gently with my hands, and set them on one side. My hand next held Shinpachi, and placed him closer to me.

Soon, I slid under my blanket, over my legs, and although I was still slightly hot, it didn't bother me too much. The Yorozuya trio tried to get themselves comfy, though they were still in their usual clothes. However, they never looked uncomfortable sleeping in their clothes. Then again, they got sucked here with no pajamas, so it makes sense.

I thought as I tried to get myself comfy, _This is like three kittens purring beside my head. Wait, maybe not purring, but soft snoring._

A somewhat smirk appeared on my face, but it disappeared soon after. I lifted my arm up, reaching for the turning switch on the lamp.

After turning the light from the lamp off, I pulled my arm back, putting it under the blanket that was covering most of my body. My eyelids slowly lowered down, but I noticed that the Yorozuya members fell asleep already.

Huh, I didn't expect them to go to sleep that quickly. It's like they take sleeping pills all the time, even though they never really take them. At least, I don't think so.

But I need some sleep now; otherwise I'll still feel too tired the next day.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

The other two girls were also sleeping at this time of night. Teresa slept in her very comfortable bed in her apartment, having Tatsuma and Mutsu sleep beside each side of her head. The Kiheitai, however, slept on the couch in the living room for some reason that was never explained to Teresa or Josiah.

But while those guys were sleeping soundly and peacefully, Vanya was lying in her bed, snoring. It wasn't a quiet snore, but it wasn't loud either.

The Shinsengumi members, and Otae, were sleeping in Vanya's bed too, only they were sleeping near the bottom of the bed, because Vanya, one time, accidentally smacked them with her hand while she was sleeping.

The men were sleeping on the right side of the bed as Otae was sleeping on the left side.

But suddenly, another chibi, Kyubei Yagyu, ran up to the house, unaware that Otae was in there. She looked through windows on other houses, but saw no sign of her. This frustrated Kyubei.

She bit her lip again as she knitted her black brows.

_Where could Otae-Chan be?_

The more she tried looking for her, the angrier she became.

Kyubei blinked her one eye as she jumped on the plastic garbage can. She made a high jump, and don't ask how she did it.

She noticed the window beside the tall garbage can, and when she looked through it, she saw the same redhead from earlier. Kyubei blinked once again, but saw her sleeping in bed. And she wasn't the only person in bed.

When Kyubei saw Otae Shimura, she widened her eye as her jaw dropped. Another drop of sweat rolled down her cheek, and she bit her lower lip with anger as she clenched her tiny fists.

_Otae-Chan…I'll get you out of there! Don't you worry!_

Without wasting any more time than she already has done, she opened up the window from outside, and yelled, "GAAAAAHHH!"

Immediately, Vanya snapped her eyes open, gasping loudly as she quickly leaned up from her bed. She was lucky that her host mom was a heavy sleeper; otherwise she would barge into Vanya's room, and wonder what that yelling was.

Kyubei pulled out her sword, and jumped onto Vanya's lap as she pointed the tip of it in front of Vanya's face.

Kyubei glared at the redhead harshly, and asked in a dark tone, "Why did you take Otae-Chan as hostage?"

Vanya stared at her as if she was insane. Well, Kyubei really was insane, because she was thinking wrongly.

Soon after Kyubei finished talking, Otae, plus the Shinsengumi, was wakened up by the disturbance of her sleep. Isao Kondo was actually still half-asleep, only he was mad.

"Damn kids! Stop calling me a gorilla!"

Vanya rolled her eyes, and then informed Kyubei, "Listen, I may not know who you are, but I did not take Otae as hostage."

"Then why is she in this strange house?" Kyubei asked another question, still pointing the tip of her sword in front of Vanya.

The Croatian girl blinked with a straight expression, and sighed, "Look, you need to listen, okay? Stop pointing that puny sword at me, and I'll explain."

Although Kyubei felt a bit insulted that her sword was called puny (Since Kyubei is also a chibi), she lowered it down, letting Vanya talk.

Vanya began to explain, "I know you're from another world, and the reason I know that is because I have a friend who knows about you, and the rest of the Gintama cast, as she calls it. She didn't want Otae to be 'living' in the dumpster or whatever, so she made me take care of her, along with the Shinsengumi."

As Kyubei was listening, she narrowed her eye, beginning to think that this girl really wasn't a kidnapper.

No, Vanya's too innocent to be doing something that bad. If she really was kidnapping Otae, then she would've admitted it.

Otae stood up on the bed, and began to walk towards the black-haired girl. She asked, "What're you doing here, Kyu-Chan?" Otae was actually still sleepy, but when she rubbed her eye, she added with realization, "You got sucked into this world too?!"

She was surprised. Kyubei hugged Otae tightly, which send her off-guard. Kyubei responded, muffling in her kimono, "I have, Otae-Chan, and I'm glad I was able to find you."

"Did you think I was taken as hostage? I sort of heard you say it," Otae replied with a yawn coming from her mouth.

Kyubei flushed slightly, but answered without any hesitation whatsoever, "I thought you were being held hostage, since you were in this room with this strange girl. But I was proven wrong."

Vanya didn't mind being called a "weird" girl, but she remembered something, and quietly exclaimed, "I understand how you got in here now! I forgot to lock my window! Jeez, I feel retarded as hell!" She slapped her forehead with her hand, half-scolding herself for not locking the window beside her bed.

The female chibi's ignored her, and Kyubei said while landing her fist on her chest, "Otae-Chan, when I came into this world a week ago, I was really worried about you. At first, I thought you were still in Edo, cooking, but when I saw the Yorozuya, I realized that you might've come into this world as well. So, I decided to look for you, and not give up until I found you."

Kyubei knelt on the bed with one knee, and held Otae's hand as she added, "And I did. Otae-Chan, I want you to come with me, just so that I can protect you from monsters, and gorillas."

Isao shouted, "ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?! YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING ABOUT ME, BECAUSE I AM NOT A GORILLA!"

Without warning, Vanya smacked his head, and angrily muttered, "Don't shout. My host mom's sleeping."

He looked up to her while rubbing his head, without saying anything.

Otae hesitated at Kyubei's suggestion, but a moment later, she smiled, "Alright, Kyu-Chan. I'll go with you. It's probably best for me, anyway, since Gorilla-Butt won't stop harassing me."

Isao was about to shout again, but Vanya picked him up, and covered his mouth with her whole hand. Her hand nearly covered his whole face, but you could still see his head and eyes.

So Isao just yelled in her mouth, making it inaudible for anyone to understand what he was saying. But not surprisingly, nobody paid any attention to him. Not even Sagaru.

Kyubei held Otae's hand, but Otae felt sweat coming from the other girl. She blinked her brown eyes once before asking, "Kyu-Chan? Are you sweating?"

A yelp escaped Kyubei's lips, but she quickly answered, "It's hot outside. Well, it was hot outside earlier."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense. After all, it is spring." Otae chuckled softly, only to make Kyubei flush even harder.

But Kyubei didn't let her blush get in the way. She held her hand tightly before crouching down, and jumping out of the window. Otae gasped, but soon, Kyubei pulled her body, carrying her under her back and legs.

As soon as the two women were out of sight, Vanya blinked multiple times with an opened mouth. Sure, she was surprised that Kyubei came into her room (More specifically, barging into her room) her opening the window, but she was more surprised when she realized that Kyubei…was a lesbian towards Otae.

A cracked smile was shown on Vanya's face. She turned her head around, looking down at the four other chibi's, which was just the Shinsengumi.

She thought this whole thing, that just happened, was totally weird, but she gave out a sigh of relief while closing her eyes.

She whispered to no one in particular, "Well, at least I won't have to deal with Otae beating the crap out of Isao."

Isao cried waterfalls, and exclaimed, "Otae-Chan! Come back, my future wife! I want to be with you, and it's not fair that Kyubei took you! Waaahh!"

Vanya was getting real sick and tired of Isao's complaints, so she glared at him, and growled, "Shut up."

It didn't make Isao stop crying, but he was quieter.

Vanya shook her head as she closed the window, this time, locking it. She thought, _I really need to make sure the window is locked. I refuse to have robbers come in here. That'd be horrible._

The window was now closed and locked, but Vanya looked up at the clear, blackish-blue sky, where the moon was shining. The moon was full tonight, and Vanya couldn't help but smile at it. She's always been a fan of full moons, so everytime she saw it, she would stare at it.

Though she needed some sleep, because she was going to get up early, and go to the beach house.

Her excitement may have calmed down right now, but there's no doubt that the next day, she'll go insane.

**-Natalie's POV-**

I had slept for hours, and these were probably the best hours of sleep I ever had. It was really strange for me to say this, but I don't think I've slept any better than this.

My alarm clock went off, and since I turned up the volume for it, the alarm was a bit loud.

My eyes widened as I yelped. The chibi's screamed at the alarm too, which made me scream.

Our screaming died out soon after, and I sighed irritably, turning off the alarm on my clock. The chibi's shook their bodies as I rolled my eyes at them.

"Calm down, you three. It was just my alarm clock," I told them as I patted their heads one at a time.

They all stopped shaking, but Kagura complained, "That stupid clock has a loud mouth! You should beat it up, uh-huh!"

I retorted, "No, I'm not going to do that. I need this clock, so that I can tell what time it is."

Kagura pouted while crossing her arms, "Fine."

I looked at my clock, seeing that it was 8:30. I yawned a bit, though I wasn't all that tired. I stretched my arms out before sliding out of my blanket.

My arms were stretched again, but I told the trio, "Turn." They knew the drill. The three of them turned their small bodies around, with their back facing me. I half-smiled at them as I began to take off my pajamas.

My pajamas were off of my body a moment later, and I grabbed a pair of short-shorts, and a tang-top, getting dressed in them.

I told them, "Okay, you can look now."

Gintoki stupidly asked, "Look at what? Your boobs?"

"NO! I MEAN THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO TURN YOUR BACK TOWARDS ME ANYMORE!"

I was nowhere near surprised that Gintoki decided to ask a personal question, but to me, about my breasts? Really? He was lucky that I wasn't angry enough to hit him, although I will admit, he is a funny character, and he's one of my favorites in Gintama.

Gintoki just picked his nose, as usual.

I clenched my teeth slightly, and suddenly, my cell phone rang. My brows rose slightly as I quickly grabbed my cell phone, and opened it up, setting it beside my ear. I didn't see who was calling me because I was being too fast (Hey, don't blame me, I need to be quick in order to not miss the call!).

But as soon as the caller spoke, I found out that it was only Vanya. I asked jokingly, "Hey, how's it going, Vanya? Are you ready to go already? You do remember that the bus doesn't come until ten, right?"

Vanya responded, "Ha ha, very funny, Natalie. I'm calling because something fucked up has happened last night. Well, maybe not fucked up, but it was still weird. But anyway! Last night, while I was sleeping, I found out that I forgot to lock the window in my room. Then, some other female chibi came in, and thought I took Otae in as hostage. Seriously, how crazy does that sounds?! But the girl, who had an eye-patch over her left eye, understood that I was not kidnapping Otae, and yet she still took her, because she apparently is in love with her."

Almost immediately, I recognized the personality of that character.

"Kyubei Yagyu," I said without thinking.

Vanya questioned, "Eh?"

I repeated, "Her name is Kyubei Yagyu. And yes, she is in love with Otae, but she doesn't show much of her 'love'."

"Oh, I see. Well, on a side-note, I'm just getting dressed, and-ah!"

"Are you okay?" I asked her with slight worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was trying to put on one of my favorite skirts while I was on the phone, but I nearly fell down."

"Ah. Well, be more careful next time, because you might actually fall down."

Even though I wasn't talking to Vanya in person, I could tell that she was rolling her eyes.

Vanya replied, changing the topic completely, "I'll see you at the bus stop."

"Okay!" I almost cheered as I hung the phone up. When I closed it up, I smiled.

_I'm suddenly feeling excited for this trip. Well, I shouldn't waste time! I need to be prepared!_

Perhaps they aren't the right words to use in my head, because I still have an hour and a half left until the bus arrives. But hey, I don't think that matters. What does matter is that I actually do need to be prepared.

I grabbed my pajamas, and opened up my backpack right before stuffing them in my bag. After closing it up, I just remembered that the Yorozuya trio was going to have to be in my backpack until we got to the beach house.

Biting my lower lip, I thought, _I don't want these three to complain about the heat in my backpack again, but I can't leave them here. Otherwise they will most likely be discovered by my parents._

I heaved a sigh, and said, "Guys, when I'm ready to leave, you are going to be in my backpack until we get to the beach house. And when you get out of the bag, you can complain about the heat all you want."

"Eh?" They all questioned with confused expressions.

Realizing that my comment was somehow idiotic, my face flushed in embarrassment. And this was the worst time to be embarrassed, because it was already really warm out, which meant that that made me feel hotter.

_Goddamn hot weather!_

I slapped my cheeks multiple times before calming down. My cheeks were slowly cooling down, and I waved my hands at them, saying, "Forget what I said."

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before shrugging it off.

I grabbed the strap to my camouflage-like backpack, and wrapped it around my shoulder before grabbing a pair of socks, my shoes, and flip-flops. And I'm bringing flip-flops because I refuse to have sand come in my tennis shoes and socks. That gets annoying and irritating.

Anyway, I told the chibi's as I was about to walk out of my room, "Follow me."

I gave them a smirk, though I didn't know why.

The three chibi's began to follow my lead, and I slowly walked out of the room, just so that they would catch up to me. Luckily, they did. I walked down the stairs, still holding my shoes, socks, and flip-flops.

Soon, I was at the bottom of the staircase, and I went into the living room, setting my stuff on the couch.

I asked the trio, "Do you want some breakfast?"

Shinpachi was the first to answer, "Just a piece of toast, please."

Gintoki also answered, "Do you have strawberry milk? I've been dreading for some for a week now!"

"Quit complaining," I replied as I headed towards the kitchen.

Kagura was the third and last person to answer, "I want sukonbu, uh-huh."

"I don't have any here."

"Your home is lame, uh-huh!"

"Oi, don't start talking to me like that," I said in a low tone.

Kagura pouted.

I took out two pieces of bread, and put them in the toaster. One piece of bread was for me, and the other was for Shinpachi. He told me a few days ago that he would rather have toast while being here (For breakfast, that is), because he was small, and the bread was almost the same size as him. That was understandable.

While the bread was being toasted, I opened up the fridge, and grabbed the carton of strawberry milk. Yes, we really did have strawberry milk, because for the truth, my dad's a huge fan of it, just like Gintoki, except Gintoki is so obsessed with it, he might treat it like an addiction.

My hand held the carton a bit tightly as I quickly pushed the refrigerator door closed. The bread was still in the toaster, so I walked out of the kitchen briefly, and gave Gintoki the carton.

"Here's some strawberry milk. Just don't spill it on the couch, or else my parents will scold me," I said as Gintoki cheerfully took the carton from my hand.

He opened the top part, and started to drink it.

I suddenly heard the toast pop out, so I turned my head around, dashing back into the kitchen.

I took the toast out of the toaster, but I rapidly dropped them on the counter, simply because they were hot. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, and I was glad I didn't burn my fingers. You know, I could've used a kid knife to take them out, but…I don't know.

Sighing once more, I pulled the top drawer, and took out a kid knife, where I almost immediately began to "stab" it in the stick of butter on a small plate. I began to spread the butter on the pieces of toast, where it was still a little hot.

But in a matter of seconds, the pieces were all buttered up. A smile spread across my face as my fingers gently picked them off of the counter.

I saw some crumbs on the counter, but I'll clean it up when I'm done eating my toast.

When I entered the living room once more, Gintoki was still drinking the strawberry milk. I ordered him, "Gintoki, you should probably stop drinking that. It actually belongs to my dad."

"Eh?" He said as he pulled the carton from his face. Drips of strawberry milk trailed down his chin, but he licked it off with his tongue.

I know he wanted to drink all of the strawberry milk, but if it's empty, and my parents come home just to find out that dad's milk is gone, then my dad will think that I drank it, and he'll also get pissed.

Gintoki stared at me blankly, but I took the carton away from him. He widened his red eyes, and glared at me, yelling, "GIVE IT BACK, BLONDY!"

"No," I replied while putting it back into the fridge in the kitchen.

After that, I handed Shinpachi the piece of toast, and said, "Here you go, Shinpachi."

"Thank you, Natalie," He said while smiling. I just smiled at him back.

I held my own toast, and began to eat it as Shinpachi did the same thing. Shinpachi took one bite of it so far, but complimented, "This is delicious."

A smirk went on my face as I teased, "Don't you eat toast in your world?"

He rolled his eyes as he answered, "Of course I do. It's just that this is crunchier and more buttery than what I usually have. But then again, I very rarely eat toast for breakfast, so I guess I can't say much."

I didn't respond, but still ate my toast.

An hour and 15 minutes later, I opened up my backpack, and told the Yorozuya trio, "Okay, guys. Time to get in."

Gintoki and Kagura pouted, but Shinpachi was the first to go in. He told them with a sigh, "Gin-San, Kagura-Chan, we don't have a choice." Shinpachi went into my bag, and he actually looked comfortable, which was a bit surprising.

Wait a minute, it's probably my clothes that're making him comfortable.

Both Gintoki and Kagura grumbled random words before following Shinpachi's lead. They also jumped into my backpack, and soon enough, I zipped it up.

The straps were on my shoulders once again, and I made sure I had everything by thinking, _Underwear, check. Tang-tops, check. Flip-flops, check. Shorts, check. Okay, I believe I have everything for the trip._

Just as I smiled for the umpteenth time, I grabbed the key to the lock of my house, and put on my shoes before leaving my home. I wasn't going to bother to bring a bathing suit, because first of all, I can't stand being in cold water for any longer than five minutes; and secondly, I despise sunburns, and whenever I do get sunburns, they hurt like hell. Seriously, they fucking STING.

I knew where the bus stop was, so I didn't worry much about being late, unless I was being slow (Though that wouldn't be likely to happen). The bus stop was about two blocks away from my house anyway.

Soon, I arrived at the bus stop, where Vanya was also. She wore a very short-sleeved white shirt, with a tang-top underneath. Yes, I could see it. Vanya also wore her pink skirt, but it was a bit shorter than her other skirts.

As soon as I was walking beside Vanya, she noticed me, and gave me a small smile. She greeted me, "Hey, Natalie!"

"Hey," I greeted her back as I patted her arm.

Since nobody was around us at this time, I decided to ask my Croatian friend, "Are the Shinsengumi in your bag?" Vanya was actually using a different backpack, not the rectangular bag she uses when she comes to school.

The backpack she was using was brown, with two straps, like any other big backpack.

Vanya grinned, and answered, "Yes."

Remembering the call we had earlier, I sighed out, "So Kyubei took Otae, right?" Vanya nodded, not looking sad at all. I could understand why she wasn't looking sad.

She turned her head to me, and asked back, "Are the Yoruzuya in your backpack as well?"

"They're named Yorozuya. But yeah, they're in my backpack. And at least no one's around us at the moment. Otherwise we would keep our mouths shut."

"Yeah, I'm glad for that. I mean, that nobody else's at this stop. I hate being silent when I currently want to talk about something, such as the chibi's."

"I agree. It's too personal to talk about it when other people are around."

Vanya nodded her head at me once again, but said, "I hope Teresa gets here before the bus comes."

"I'm sure she'll make it," I replied without much thought, though I really did believe Teresa would make it without being late.

About five minutes pass, and I heard someone who was panting heavily. Vanya and I blinked our eyes, and turned our heads to the side, only to see Teresa running towards this way.

When she had stopped beside me, she panted in a hoarse tone, "I-I made it! I-I'm s-so glad I d-didn't miss the bus!"

Vanya asked the mildly autistic girl, "What happened to you? It's like you accidentally slept in."

Teresa responded with heavy breaths, "I d-didn't sleep in, b-but my brother k-kept on talking to me, and he wouldn't shut up until I told him that it was really time for me to go. My apartment is b-between five and ten minutes, and I didn't want to miss the bus!"

"Well, at least you made it, so be thankful for that," Vanya softly chuckled.

Teresa was still panting, but she cracked a smile to Vanya. But just then, Vanya asked, "Oh, are the chibi's in there?" Teresa was holding a bag that was bigger than her usual backpack. Well, it wasn't actually her backpack, anyway.

It was really her brother's big bag, and I knew that, because I saw Josiah carrying it a few times. He must've let Teresa carry it for the trip.

The short, black-haired girl responded to Vanya's question, "They're in this bag, alright. But it was kind of a hassle to force them into this bag, since it's kind of obvious that Shinsuke hates Tatsuma." Teresa heaved a sigh, drooping her arms down.

I said to her sympathetically, "Well, Shinsuke Takasugi is annoyed by Tatsuma's laugh, so that's no surprise."

"Why must they be under the same roof?!" Teresa complained as she pretended to sob by rubbing her eyes. "Waaahhhh!" She let the bag fall to the ground, but not roughly.

She complained, "Smelly panties, headphones man, and bandaged Cyclops are always wanting to attack Tatsuma and Mutsu!"

That's when Matako shouted inside the bag, "MY NAME'S NOT SMELLY PANTIES! IT'S MATAKO KIJIMA, YOU SHORT-HAIRED BITCH!"

Shinsuke said in a more angry low tone, "And my name is not bandaged Cyclops."

Teresa smirked while squinting her eyes at the big bag.

Deciding to change the subject, I asked her, "Did you grab everything for the trip?"

"Yep!" Teresa immediately answered with a smile. "And while we wait for the bus, do you mind if I sing?"

"As long as you don't sing too loud, Vanya and I won't mind."

"Good!" She sat down on the bench, and started to sing, "America, fuck yeah~! Comin' again to save the motherfucking day, yeah~! America, fuck yeah~!"

I laughed at her singing. She was singing the song "America, Fuck Yeah" from the movie "Team America". That movie really did make me laugh, though I haven't seen it since I was 13. My parents, shockingly, let me watch it, despite how inappropriate the movie was. Oh well, I still enjoyed it.

Teresa continued to sing that song until she got tired of it. She then sang another song, which was a Disney song.

"It means no worries…for the rest of your days~! It's our problem-free~! Philosophy~! Hakuna Matata~!"

She finished the song soon afterwards, and the bus finally came. The three of us smiled, and stood up.

I said without looking at Vanya or Teresa, "Let's get on the bus."

"Yep!" Teresa giggled.

We all got in the bus, and we also put some change into the change slot, that was beside the bus driver. We then walked through the bus as the driver began driving the bus again, and we were able to sit down before too long.

As soon as we all sat down, we took off the bags from our shoulders, and set them on our laps.

Coincidentally, the three of us sighed, almost at the same time. Vanya opened up her eyes, and said to me and Teresa, "My host mom informed me that the beach house is only about six miles, so we should be there in no time." Vanya smiled, showing part of her teeth.

Teresa hummed, probably not listening to what Vanya had just said. I raised a blonde brow at her, and asked, "Teresa, did you hear what she said?"

She responded, "Yes."

"What did she say, then?"

"She said the beach house is about six miles."

Ah, so she did listen after all.

I didn't reply, but I looked at Vanya again. That smile was never off of her face. I looked around the bus for no particular, and noticed that there were only two other passengers in here. At first, my mouth parted, but I soon closed it again, realizing that the reason why very few passengers were in this bus was because it was still a little bit early in the morning. Well, yes, it was around ten a.m., but still. It's still morning.

It was now quiet. It was very silent, and yet the atmosphere here wasn't heavy. No, it wasn't anywhere near heavy. My eyelids lowered down as I could only stare at my lap, where my backpack was.

I knew the Yorozuya wanted to get out of my bag, but they'll only get out when we get to the beach house, and I'm hoping the bus won't get into some…traffic issues before we get there.

All of a sudden, I thought I heard somebody snoring…in one of our bags. Teresa, Vanya, and I looked at each other with raised brows, wondering who was snoring. None of us thought it was one of the other two passengers, because they were awake. I looked at the other two girls again, wondering which of the chibi's was snoring.

Obviously, I couldn't ask out loud, because then other people would hear us. But I wanted to know who was snoring, because I heard it perfectly. I doubted that the bus driver (Plus the other two people in this bus) heard it, but Vanya and Teresa stared at me, wondering if any of the chibi's in my bag was snoring. I decided to open up my bag, and look to find out. But Gintoki, Kagura, and Shinpachi were awake.

The three chibi's looked at me, having expressions on their faces as if they're asking, 'Are we there yet?'

I chewed on my lower lip softly before closing it back. I'm sure they'll realize we're not at the beach house yet, since they're still silent.

Teresa and I looked at Vanya, and Vanya opened up her bag carefully, checking to see if any of the Shinsengumi members were snoring. She then closed it up, and shook her head.

Last was Teresa.

If none of the Yorozuya members, or the Shinsengumi members, were snoring, then somebody in Teresa's bag must be taking a nap. After all, people only snore if they're sleeping, or taking a quick nap.

Teresa sighed, and slowly unzipped her brother's bag. She looked both ways, and then widened the bag open. Vanya and I looked into the bag, and saw that Tatsuma Sakamoto was napping. He had his sunglasses off, and drool came down on his cheek, from the corner of his lip. The Kiheitai members (I'm not so sure about Bansai) glared at him, while Mutsu just sat in the bag with her legs crossed. She didn't look like she gave a damn about Tatsuma sleeping.

Teresa closed her eyes while giving us a cracked smile. A drop of sweat rolled down her cheek, but that was probably from when she ran to the bus stop. She closed the bag, and held it with her hands, making sure it wouldn't fall off her lap.

Vanya, without warning the girl, patted her back gently, which made Teresa yelp slightly. Vanya muttered, "Sorry."

"No, it's fine," Teresa replied with yet another cracked smile.

The bus driver was now driving out of the town. Excitement was still running through my head as I began to think of how the beach house would look like.

_I know it's pretty much pointless to picture what it looks like, but dammit, I want to at least know! Is it a small beach house, or is it big? Is it painted with light colors, or dark colors? Oh, great! I'm having too many questions in my head!_

Feeling a bit frustrated, I began to softly hit my head with my fists. I shut my eyes tightly while knitting my brows, but I heard Teresa asking me, "Natalie, why're you hitting yourself on the head?"

"Huh?" I questioned as my eyes opened, looking into her blackish-brown ones. She raised a brow at me, but I finally answered, "I was trying to picture out what the beach house looks like."

"I see. I don't blame you for that, Natalie, but you can never know what it actually looks like until you actually see it." Teresa grinned.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, now starting to stare off into space.

The sun shined through the windows behind us, and it was shining right in my eyes. I was sitting forward, but the sun was somehow starting to blind my eyes. My eyes were shut tightly as I covered them with one hand.

Vanya whispered, "Damn brightness."

"I agree," Teresa said.

The bus went under this bridge, or rather, _long_ bridge, so the sun was out of our eyes…for now.

The kind of bridge the bus was under was those kinds of bridges, where orange (Or whatever color) lights were on inside. I've always thought they looked cool, to tell you the truth.

Teresa stared at the lights through the window, and said to herself quietly, "I like these bridges."

I half-smiled at her, but the bus soon drove out of the bridge, having the sun in our eyes again.

Our eyes were shut tightly, but not long later, we heard the bus driver say that the next stop will be the beach.

Teresa shook my shoulder gently as she told me, "We're almost there, Natalie!"

"Yes, yes, we are," I chuckled slightly.

The bus stopped slowly, and the three of us stood up, grabbing our bags. We wrapped the straps on our shoulders, and the bus doors opened, letting people get out. And the only people who got out were us.

As we stepped onto the ground, outside of the bus, the driver closed the doors, and started to drive away from us.

Vanya landed one hand on her hip, and announced, "Alright! Follow me, ladies, we're going to find that beach house."

Teresa asked as she blinked her eyes, "You don't know where it is?"

"Er, it's not that I don't know where it is," Vanya replied as she set her hand inside her pocket. She pulled out a folded piece of paper, and unfolded it with one hand as she added, "My host mom gave me instructions on this piece of paper, which I thought was really dumb, because we're at a beach, for crying out loud!"

Vanya gave out a grunt as she looked at the paper that was in her right hand. Although she sounded frustrated, she began to walk anyway, and Teresa and I followed the redhead.

Vanya scratched her hair while still looking at the paper. She mumbled, "These aren't very helpful."

I rolled my eyes at her complaint, but didn't say anything. Teresa just shook her head.

We all walked on the beach, and Teresa looked down at the sand, frowning. I decided to ask her, "Is something wrong, Teresa?"

She replied without turning her head, "I don't want sand coming into my shoes. That's why I brought boots! I know that's silly, but I refuse to deal with the sand if they come into my shoes!"

I grinned, "That's understandable, though I brought flip-flops."

Vanya suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, there it is!" She pointed at something, and I gazed my eyes to see where she was pointing at. Vanya also exclaimed, "She thankfully wrote down what the beach house looks like!"

Just a few yards away from us, there was the beach house. It didn't look too small, but it wasn't big either. It was blue, with white on the edges.

"That's the beach house?" Teresa questioned as she pointed as well.

Vanya laughed, "It sure is! Now let's go inside, and see what it's like!" Without alarming us, she dashed towards the "house", reaching her arms out.

Teresa and I widened our eyes, dashing behind her.

Boy, this was going to be an intriguing "vacation".

* * *

**You know, I don't have much to say this time. All I can say is that Natalie, Vanya, and Teresa are going to be at this beach house for the next three days.**

**So far, I counted that I've put in 14 Gintama characters in this story. I still don't want to add too many before the tenth chapter, otherwise it'll go nuts. LOL**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 8! :)**


	9. If you really believe that a small

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveanime16: Yeah, it should be fun for Natalie, Teresa, and Vanya. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: If you really believe that a small figure looks like a doll, you better make sure they're not moving**

Vanya, Teresa and I were charging towards the not-so-small blue beach house. Well, Vanya was running faster than us, because apparently, she was excited the most.

Teresa and I kept running on the sand, which made our feet go into the sand, and that was irritating.

Teresa complained, "Damn sand! I should've put on my boots before we ran!"

My eyes rolled as I replied to the black-haired girl, "You can try to get the sand out of your shoes when we're inside the beach house."

"Still, it's annoying," She grumbled.

Vanya was, obviously, the first to reach the beach house. We were able to catch her, finally, but we were already feeling tired. Perhaps the reason why we were tired was because we struggled on running in the sand.

The Croatian girl knitted her brows slightly, and said, "You two are so slow! You should've at least ran beside me!"

Teresa exclaimed while clenching her fists, "We were running in sand, Vanya! Do you seriously think we can catch up to you with all this fucking sand in our shoes?!"

"Okay, okay, you don't need to get angry," Vanya muttered.

"It's irritating!"

I decided to calm Teresa down by saying, "Calm down, Teresa. At least we made it to the beach house."

Soon, Teresa cooled off, and replied with a sigh, "You're right. We are at the beach house. Now can we please get inside?"

Vanya smirked, "Yep!" She turned around, and opened up the door, which was pure white. Teresa and I looked at each other briefly before following Vanya into the beach house.

I heard Gintoki shouting, "CAN WE GET OUT NOW?! IT'S OBVIOUS ENOUGH YOU'RE NOT BESIDE ANYONE ELSE!"

Once again, my eyes rolled, but I took my backpack off of me, and pulled the zipper down, seeing the Yorozuya's faces. Their faces weren't as sweaty as last time, but I could see some drops of sweat form on their foreheads.

Gintoki and Kagura glared at me, but Shinpachi didn't. He just gave me a blank expression. I told Gintoki and Kagura, "Don't glare at me. I had to hide you from the public again."

Vanya also rolled her eyes, but she looked around the inside of the beach house. The inside was filled with stuff related to the sea. There were pillows with seashell prints on them, a wall that had fish prints, and so much more! Wow, this really was exciting!

A smile appeared on my face as Teresa gasped in astonishment. She only whispered, "Wow…"

Vanya looked at us again, and asked rhetorically as she landed her hands on her hips, "Neat, isn't it? You should thank my host mom for suggesting this!" She chuckled.

Teresa walked to the nearest chair (Which was made of thick brown straw or something like that), and sat on the cushion of it. She then took the bag from her shoulder, setting it down to her lap. There, she opened it up, letting the Kiheitai and Kaientai go out of the bag.

The Kiheitai members were the first ones to jump out of the bag, because I noticed that Tatsuma was still taking his nap. Is he really that tired?

He snored like a pig, and said in his nap, "My dear, please come to me. Let me kiss your soft lips…they're so tender."

Before we were going to let him have his sexual fantasies, I told him, "Yo, Tatsuma. Wake up."

Almost immediately, his eyes snapped wide open, and he gave out one last snort before completely waking up. He leaned his upper body up, and said, "Oh, that's right. We're in this bulgy world. Ahahahahaha!"

Teresa sighed, "Is that what you were dreaming about?"

"Pretty much! Ahahahahaha!"

She gave him a half-smile before pulling him out of the bag. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses, but Teresa reached into the bag again, and pulled the sunglasses out, where she gave them to him. Tatsuma took his sunglasses, and put it back on his face.

Teresa then put Tatsuma on the floor while Mutsu jumped out of the bag, landing on the floor as well. Vanya also unzipped her bag, letting the Shinsengumi out. Otae wasn't here, because she was taken away by Kyubei Yagyu. Now, she's not in Vanya's host home anymore, and she's with Kyubei, trying to survive. Although I'm not a fan of either of them, I'm hoping they can survive without any problems whatsoever.

Vanya suddenly said, "You know, I keep forgetting Otae's not in my host home anymore." She sighed, but then added, "But hey, now I don't have to deal with the hassle between her and Isao! By the way, why does she call him a gorilla again?"

I sighed back, "Because he once told her he had hairy ass cheeks."

"Oh yeah…that's still disturbing, even when I picture it." Vanya shuddered.

Teresa looked at the window, which was a few feet beside us, and asked in almost a whisper, "Can you two feel the wind?" The window was opened, so it welcomed the breeze, coming into the beach house.

I felt my blonde sideburns being blown, which made me blink. My eyelids lowered down as I smiled, responding to the autistic girl, "Yes. It's…nice."

I heard Teresa giggle quietly, "Heh heh. You said it's nice."

Vanya asked her with a raised brow, "What's so funny about that?"

She answered, "It's not. I don't know why I giggled." Teresa pouted slightly while crossing her arms. Vanya smirked at her expression.

The four Shinsengumi members stared at the Kiheitai with angry looks on their faces.

I thought with slight panic, _Oh no._

I knew they were all going on this trip with us, but the last thing I wanted them to do was fight in this beach house. Vanya would probably be furious if the Shinsengumi or the Kiheitai were to break stuff here, since it does belong to Vanya's host mom's grandparents.

Just as they were about to draw their weapons out, I quickly walked between them, and ordered, "Now, you guys. Shinsengumi and Kiheitai. Don't start fighting. Actually, don't fight at all while you're in this world, because we're already having trouble hiding you. So until you go back to your world, you are not to fight at all times, got it?"

I didn't want to be so bossy towards them, but like I said, I refused to let them fight in this world.

As I was _really _hoping that they would do as I said, Toshiro scoffed, "We're not in public now, right?"

I glared at the black-haired chibi, and told him, "No, you're not in public, but I'm telling you this one more time. Don't fight at all while you're in this world, you got it?"

My eyes gazed down at the Kiheitai, where I saw Shinsuke smirking at the Shinsengumi. It was like he was telling them, 'Haha, you idiots aren't going to get me now, huh?'

Toshiro stared back at the Kiheitai leader. He hesitated at answering my question, but after a moment of awkward silence, he sighed, "I hate to break my character, but fine. If you're that paranoid at people seeing us in public, then we won't fight them. But _until _we get back to our world!"

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, not wanting to deal anymore of this. "Anyway, I'm going to unpack some stuff."

With that being said, I grabbed my bag (The Yorozuya trio already had gotten out), and walked to one of the bedrooms.

Although I wasn't really going to change my clothes, I closed the door behind me anyway, giving myself some privacy.

The room I was in looked nicer than the main room! My god, can this get any better?! I sighed briefly, and then smiled while looking around the room. The blanket on the bed looked like it was made of silk, though there were dolphin prints on it, and even the pillows looked beautiful.

I think I was having an excitement attack. Well, I know an "attack" like that doesn't exit, but I don't fucking care! I'm already in love with this place! But sadly, we're only going to be here for the next two days (Not counting today), and those two days will fly by so fast, it'll feel like it's been only five minutes.

But hey, at least I can still enjoy this place while we're here.

I thought as I began to set my other clothes on the bed, _Are there other bedrooms in this beach house? It's not that small or big, so I may need to ask Vanya about that._

After putting my clothes on the bed, I decided to fold them. I turned my head to the side, and saw a "bench" by a window. The curtains were as white as snow, and they were see-through, but not so see-through that other people would see me. At least, I don't think people would see me. Oh, hold on a minute…

There was another set of curtains behind the see-through ones. Jeez, how did I not see that? Oh well, I guess I was really distracted at how gorgeous this room was. Silly me!

In about two minutes, I was done folding all my clothes for this trip. I then picked them up gently, and decided to place them on the "bench". After all, the only things that were beside the window were another pillow (Which had a crab print on it), and a dolphin plushie.

I didn't feel like opening the window, because I didn't feel that hot.

Smiling once more, I walked out of the bedroom, and asked my redheaded friend, "Vanya, how many bedrooms are in this place?"

She answered as she looked at a random small vase, "Ah, my host mom said there are three bedrooms. For the third one, it was originally a baby's room, but her grandparents decided to change it to a room where a teenager could sleep in." A chuckle escaped Vanya's lips.

I looked around, seeing that Teresa was still in that chair. She actually looked comfortable in it. She tapped her fingers on the sides of the chair as she hummed a random song, which I couldn't tell what it was.

Vanya teased, "Hey, Teresa. Are you comfy in that chair?"

"Yep!" Teresa immediately responded without looking at her. "This place looks amazing, Vanya!"

After her reply, it went quiet.

Teresa suddenly bit her lower lip softly, narrowing her eyes at her legs. I blinked in confusion as she knitted her brows. Her cheeks turned pink, and I was wondering if she wanted to ask us a question.

Vanya was still looking at stuff, so she didn't notice the expression on Teresa's face. Vanya was smiling as if she was getting a popsicle.

Still gazing at Teresa's face, she quietly said, but made sure we both heard, "Natalie…Vanya…"

Vanya asked in a high tone, "Yes?" I rolled my icy-blue eyes, but smiled.

Teresa formed her hands into fists, but asked back hesitantly, "I-I'm just wondering. Wh-Why did you want me t-to go with you?"

That's when Vanya's eyes slightly widened. I widened my eyes as well, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised at her question. She never told us that we were friends with her, and yet she was comfortable talking with us.

Vanya half-smiled at the girl, and answered, "Teresa…you've talked to Natalie and I plenty of times, I was beginning to wonder if you wanted to be friends with us. After all, you're somehow more comfortable talking to us than to any other person in school. I may not be a mind-reader, but I _know_ you want to be friends with us, is that correct?"

Vanya grinned at her, but Teresa widened her eyes, and looked down again, having a blush on her cheeks. She looked too embarrassed to admit it, but it seemed that she actually wanted to be friends with us. And that reminded me of something.

I've seen Teresa all by herself in Miss Senkaz's classroom lots of times, which made me think that she really was lonely. I once asked her that months ago, and she only said, 'Sometimes I'm lonely'.

Since Teresa was still blushing, she only nodded her head slowly. Tatsuma looked at her for a second, and smiled big, running over to the short-haired girl. He then touched her calf, which made her say, "Eh?"

She looked down, and Tatsuma said, "I'll be your friend too, Teresa! Ahahahahaha!"

Vanya chuckled, "I've always known you were lonely, so…do you want to be friends with me and Natalie?"

Teresa nudged her left shoulder up, but eventually replied, "Y-Yes."

"Then it's settled. The three of us are now friends!" Vanya walked towards her, and patted her shoulder, where Teresa flinched. Vanya probably didn't mean to scare Teresa like that, despite not apologizing.

Teresa made a small smile, but averted her gaze away from the redhead. Tatsuma jumped onto the chair, then sitting in Teresa's lap.

He laughed, "You don't need to be embarrassed, Teresa! You can only be embarrassed when your private parts show! Ahahahahaha!"

Mutsu told him, "Sakamoto-San, you should be embarrassed too."

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Because your balls might come off if you're not careful while being in danger."

Teresa and Vanya both widened their eyes, but I gave out a sigh. I had no idea why Mutsu would always say these kinds of things towards Tatsuma, but perhaps she has a sick mind. Though, I can never be so sure.

Vanya questioned, "Did we really need to hear that?"

Tatsuma answered before Mutsu got the chance to, "She always says that to me! Ahahahaha!"

Teresa crackly smiled. She muttered under her breath, "This is pretty awkward."

I thought, _I agree on that._

Gintoki walked towards the front door, and asked, "Can we go swimming now? The beach looks like fun there."

I told him, plus Shinpachi and Kagura, "How about we wait until it gets dark out? If we go out now, you'll have a great chance of being seen."

Shinpachi blinked his eyes, but turned his head around, seeing Gintoki. He said to him, "Gin-San, she's right. I think it's best if we wait until nighttime, because not very many people go to the beach at night."

Kagura blurted out while picking her nose, "Shinpachi, if we go on the actual beach at night, we might be able to catch a couple doing 'that', uh-huh."

"What do you mean by 'that'?" He asked as a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek.

"I mean that there could be a man sticking his hoo-hah in a woman's empire, uh-huh." Kagura continued to pick her nose.

This time, my eyes widened in surprise. Sure, Kagura says crude things as well, but I did not expect her to say something like that. Teresa gave her a what-the-fuck look while Vanya just raised a brow.

Gintoki punched her in the head as he asked nonchalantly, "Where in the hell did you hear such a thing?"

Kagura responded while rubbing her head with her hands, "Boss lady told me, uh-huh."

Shinpachi sighed, and said to himself, "Why did sis have to tell her that?"

No one answered, but that was because Shinpachi was talking to himself.

Speaking of Otae, I wonder how she and Kyubei were doing, wandering around town on their own.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

While Natalie, Teresa, and Vanya were at the beach house, along with some of the chibi's, Kyubei and Otae were beside a few empty boxes, which were dirty and abandoned. It was obvious enough that they were in an alley way, since there were tons of people walking down the sidewalks.

A few hours ago, soon before the sun rose, Kyubei and Otae were running through the streets, trying to find food and shelter. But when you're a chibi, and you're in a big world, which seems bulgy, you never know what to do. Kyubei was slightly frustrated that they couldn't move from their spot, because otherwise people would see them, and freak out. And since Kyubei refused to deal with that, she and Otae had no choice but to stay where they were at.

Otae furrowed her brows slightly, and asked, "Kyu-Chan, don't you think you and I could've stayed at that redhead's home? I mean, yes, I hate Gorilla-San, but I would rather be in that house than beside the dumpsters."

The black-haired girl narrowed her eyes as she replied, "Otae-Chan, you know how much I admire you. I don't want that smelly gorilla to come near you, and the only way to make him stay away from you is to let you come with me, that way we can be together." Her cheeks flushed, but she didn't let it get in the way. And although she wouldn't say "we can be together" like that in front of her true love, she said it anyway, to let Otae know how much she cares for her.

"Kyu-Chan…" Otae trailed off. She was sitting by a brick wall, where Kyubei sat down next to her.

Kyubei said, "I'll make sure you're safe, even if it costs me my life."

Otae smiled, "At least you don't have hairy buttocks." Otae did mention that she likes men with hairy buttocks, but she most likely didn't mean it.

All she did was laugh.

**-Natalie's POV-**

It was almost one o'clock, and the sun was shining bright, through the windows and curtains. There was a television in the beach house, but it was small, plus it would only play VHS tapes.

At first, I was confused on how we would be able to watch movies, because we didn't see any power lines when we got here. But Vanya told us that there was an outlet, and we clearly didn't understand how there was electricity here. Oh well, perhaps it's best if I don't ask, otherwise I'll get confused.

Vanya said as she ruffled her hands in her bag, "It's a good thing I brought a few VHS tapes! My host mom told me about this small T.V., so I figured I should bring some movies since I may want to watch some later."

Teresa asked while raising a brow, "What movies did you bring?"

Vanya smiled, and held a tape with each hand as she answered, "Well, I brought 'Beauty and the Beast', 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame', 'Billy Madison', 'Kiki's Delivery Service', and 'Spaceballs'."

"SPACEBALLS?!" Teresa nearly shouted in surprise when Vanya mentioned the last movie. But Teresa realized how loud she was, and touched her lips with the tips of her fingers as her cheeks flushed once more. She added, quieter than before, "S-Sorry. I was just surprised."

"It's okay!" Vanya replied with a laugh. "You told us one time that this is one of your favorite movies, so I figured you'd react like this."

Teresa started to sweat, but she half-smiled, and scratched the back of her neck. Teresa slightly nodded as Vanya walked over to the small television, which was on top of a box, with a few shelves.

Vanya crouched down, and turned the T.V. on before asking, "Do you two want to watch 'Spaceballs' first?"

I answered, "I don't mind, though I'm sure Teresa wants to." I gave Teresa a smirk, but she chuckled awkwardly while scratching her cheek. Her cheeks were still a little red.

Seriously, Teresa doesn't need to be _that_ embarrassed. Then again, maybe I'm saying this because she has autism (And most people with Asperger syndrome are more shy than other people who don't have it), and I don't, so I shouldn't be the one to talk.

Anyway, Vanya smirked as well, but pulled the tape out of the case, and put it in the VHS player. She then pressed the "play" button, and the movie started to play.

While Teresa was sitting in that chair again, Vanya and I took a seat in the couch. I told the Yorozuya, "You can sit by me if you want."

The Yorozuya trio sat on the floor, beside the couch. Gintoki replied as he picked his ear, "No, we're fine. If we sit on that couch, we'll be too lazy to get up."

Shinpachi said, "Gin-San, you're the laziest out of all of us."

Without warning, he smacked Shinpachi in the head. Shinpachi yelled as he held the top of his head, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Gintoki answered without any care, "That's what you get for calling me the laziest one."

Kagura snorted, "You are lazy, Gin-Chan! You're so lazy, you can't even pick up a pencil, uh-huh!"

He smacked her head as well.

I rolled my eyes at the trio, and thought, _Gintoki really is the lazy one, I assure that._

Soon after, the movie began to start. To tell you the truth, I haven't seen this in years. It's been so long, I don't remember much of it. The only thing I do remember clearly is that the late John Candy was in this.

But the way this movie started was this huge-ass ship going through space. And the more I saw it, the bigger my smirk was. This movie started for only a few seconds, and I can already feel a laugh bubble up in my throat. That was weird, but I guess it was a good thing, since this movie is supposed to be a comedy and a parody of mostly "Star Wars".

Teresa covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Vanya grinned while squinting her brown eyes.

She said, "You're about to laugh, aren't you?" Teresa didn't answer, but she laughed into her palm.

The black-haired girl uncovered her mouth, and replied, "It's funny, because the ship's so big. Heh heh."

"Yes, yes, it is," Vanya admitted.

None of us stopped smirking as we continued to watch the movie.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

Kyubei looked around, seeing if anybody was walking by. There wasn't.

She would've sighed with relief, but now she had the time to get out of the narrow alley way, along with Otae. Kyubei held onto Otae's hand as she said, "Let's get moving."

When Otae blinked in slight confusion, Kyubei dashed out of the alley way, running into the streets. Otae tripped on her sandals a few times, but managed to not fall down. Kyubei looked back, and decided to carry Otae again, that way she wouldn't get hurt from falling onto the pavement.

The one-eyed girl continued to run as she held onto Otae, making sure she wouldn't fall out of her arms.

Kyubei kept on turning her head from left to right in case anyone were to see them. The last thing she wanted was to have people take them as "hostages", just because they were anime characters in the real world.

Kyubei felt a bit of moisture on her face. She blinked her one good eye once, and realized that she was starting to sweat. She wasn't bothered too much by the heat, but the sweat was dripping from her cheeks, and it landed on Otae's clothes. She tried to not let the sweat distract her, because she still had to watch out for people who may be walking towards them. And she wouldn't know what to do if they were noticed by the much bigger people.

They passed a couple of houses, and without actually knowing it, Kyubei began to pant. However, despite her panting, she refused to stop.

For the truth, she didn't know where to go. They couldn't magically go back to their world, because they (Like the rest of the chibi's) still didn't know how to get back. Kyubei really wanted to kill the person who caused the portals, but she couldn't if she didn't know who it was. And the more Kyubei thought about it, the angrier she became.

_If we were back in Edo, I wouldn't be running so much by now!_

Otae said, "Kyu-Chan…you don't have to run so much if you don't want to."

Kyubei replied without looking at her, "Otae-Chan, I'm going to find a place where we can stay until we get back home. And I'm not going back to that redhead's house, because Kondo is there."

"I understand." Otae just smiled, which made Kyubei slightly smile as well.

But suddenly, a store door was opening, and Kyubei widened her eyes as she gasped, coming to a halt. She thought with slight panic, _Damn! Someone's going to see us!_

Indeed, she was right. A woman, and a little girl were coming out of the market, and Kyubei had to think fast in order for the taller people to not notice them. But she didn't see any alley ways near them, and the closest one was only a block away. She didn't even have time to run again.

There was nowhere to hide.

Otae widened her eyes as well, but whispered as if she wasn't scared at all, "Kyu-Chan? If they see us, should we kill them?"

Kyubei didn't really answer her question, but she told her in a whisper also, "Otae-Chan! Pretend you're a doll!" Normally, Kyubei wouldn't panic like this, but because she cared about Otae's safety too much, she had no choice but to tell her that.

She let go of her, and landed her back on the ground, pretending to be a doll. When Otae noticed that the mother and daughter were almost completely out of the market, she bit her lower lip, but then followed Kyubei's league. They both lied still, completely, and hoped that the bigger people would pass them without realizing they weren't really toys.

When the bigger people closed the market door behind them, the little girl held her mother's hand. The little girl looked to be around six or older. The mother, on the other hand, looked like she was in her thirties. The little girl sucked on a lollipop as they were about to walk back home.

But the little girl blinked her eyes, and saw two small figures, smaller than human babies, lying on the sidewalk.

She looked up to her mom, and asked, "Mommy, what're those dolls doing on the sidewalk?"

The mom widened her eyes a bit as she noticed the small figures as well. They both stopped walking when they were a few feet in front of Kyubei and Otae.

They weren't not breathing, but they tried their best to not move their chests, otherwise the mother and daughter would immediately find out that they were alive.

The mom answered her daughter's question, "I…I don't know, honey. Did they just get dumped here?"

"I don't know! I'm only six!"

"Don't talk to me like that," The mother ordered with a glare.

The little girl let go of her hand, and took two steps in front of the chibi's. Kyubei thought, _Leave us alone! Leave us alone!_

She had really hoped these two people would leave them, but the little girl picked up Kyubei. Kyubei thought angrily, _Let me down, little girl! I swear, if you take me and Otae-Chan hostage, I'll cut you up in a thousand pieces._

Kyubei wouldn't really want to harm a little girl, but she refused to be stuck in a house where she doesn't know anyone…at all.

Instead of putting her back on the sidewalk, the little girl smiled, and looked up to her mom, asking, "Mommy, can I keep these two dolls?"

The mom looked hesitant for the moment. While the little girl waited patiently for her answer, she felt Kyubei's tiny hands, and said, "These hands even feel smooth, like real skin."

Kyubei thought, _That's because Otae-Chan and I are human, you little brat! Now put me down! I don't want to stay at a house full of strangers! And I'm pretty sure Otae-Chan wouldn't want that either!_

The mom smiled, and finally responded, "Alright, you can keep these dolls. Just don't rip them up, like you did with your stuffed rabbit."

When neither of them looked at Otae, she widened her eyes in shock. She thought, _This girl rips up her dolls?! If she rips my clothes up, I'll fucking kill her!_

The little girl replied with a frown on her face, "But mommy, that was an accident! I did that because I had a terrible dream! I swear I'll be careful with these!"

Her mother chuckled as the little girl also picked up Otae. Otae was able to not move a muscle, even when the child was carrying her and Kyubei. The child held them in her arms, and walked beside her mother, where they were walking back to their house.

Kyubei and Otae thought at the same time while being angry, _We're definitively doomed._

**-Natalie's POV-**

Vanya, Teresa, and I were still watching "Spaceballs", but we were at this part where Spaceball One's ship went to "ludicrous speed". Honestly, this part was so funny; I was starting to laugh very hard.

Teresa was laughing too, but she was obviously laughing harder than I was. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, and she closed her eyes as water was starting to form. Kagura pointed at the T.V. as she laughed, "BUAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT THIS DUDE GETS FOR MAKING HIS SHIP GO TOO FAST, UH-HUH!"

Matako glared at her as she muttered under her breath, "This scene isn't _that_ funny."

It wasn't surprising that Matako said that, but Teresa told her as she continued to laugh uncontrollably, "Sh-Shut up, Matako!"

"HEY! DON'T YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD SHUT UP!"

Without alarming her, Teresa wrapped one of her hands around Matako's waist. The blonde-haired chibi blinked, wondering what Teresa was going to do to her. Within seconds, Teresa tossed her in a random place, and Matako began to yell.

"AAAHHHH!"

Teresa still had her eyes closed, so she couldn't tell where Matako had landed. Though, she didn't look like she cared.

Matako landed on the floor, beside the wall, next to the shelves where vases were kept.

Teresa fell down to the floor, but in the movie, one of the commanders stopped the ship's speed, and when it stopped abruptly, the leader (Named Dark Helmet) was sent "flying" forward, and hit his helmet in some sort of medal cabinet. I didn't know what it was, actually, but this scene was still funny as hell.

My hand patted on Teresa's back, and she managed to calm down a moment later. She wiped her eyes with her palms as she leaned up, sitting on the chair again.

Vanya grinned, "Was that a good laugh?"

"What do you think?!" Teresa exclaimed with another laugh escaping her lips.

A few hours later, after we had finished the movie, we all talked about random stuff, and even had some snacks. The Yorozuya (Well, mostly Gintoki, but you get what I mean) still wanted to go to the beach itself, but I wanted them to wait a little longer.

It was almost dark out, but I told the trio, "At least have some dinner before we head onto the beach."

Kagura pouted, "It's a shame we didn't bring bathing suits. It would've been funner if we were actually able to bring swimsuits, uh-huh."

Shinpachi informed her, "Uh, Kagura-Chan. 'Funner' isn't even a word."

"Shut your mouth, circular-glasses-San."

"EEEHHHH?!" He shouted as an anger mark appeared on his cheek.

I rolled my eyes at them, and said, "Don't start arguing."

Shinpachi just glared at the chibi Yato. I walked over to the dining room, and in the kitchen, Vanya was making dinner. And guess what she was making tonight? Her all-time favorite food, bratwurst.

I asked her not too long ago if she needed help, but she told me that she was fine doing this by herself. I figured she wouldn't have a problem, because all you need to do, while making bratwurst, is to put them in hot boiling water for a few minutes before they're ready to be eaten. And the only way you can find out if they're ready or not is to cut them slightly, and see if there's anymore pink in it.

I saw Vanya poking a knife into one of the bratwursts, and pulling it out of the small pot, checking to see if it was ready. She put it back in, which probably meant that it wasn't.

Teresa set Tatsuma and Mutsu on the dining room table, and said to them, "What do you think of this world so far?"

I wasn't so sure if she had meant to ask that question, but Tatsuma answered anyway, "I'm still trying to get used to it! Ahahahahaha!"

Mutsu was the second person to answer, "I'm used to how it looks, though there're some ugly-looking men in your town."

"What?" Teresa questioned, raising her brow up in confusion. "Most men aren't that ugly."

"Oh?"

"You're just saying that because you're from an anime, and you're in the real world."

Now it was Mutsu's turn to raise a brow. She asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Teresa tilted her head down slightly, having her cheeks flush for the umpteenth time. How many times did her cheeks flush today? Was it twice…? No, it must've been at least three times.

When Teresa didn't respond to the woman, Vanya announced, "Dinner's ready! Come get a plate!" Vanya smiled, with her teeth showing, as she closed her brown eyes. She was probably the happiest today, since she seemed to be enjoying this beach house the most.

We both went into the kitchen, and grabbed a plate. Vanya poked the knife in a bratwurst again, only this time, she put the bratwurst on my plate. She poked another one, and also put it on my plate.

The three of us agreed to have two bratwursts each, because we were going to let the chibi's have a taste of it. After all, they don't have bratwursts in Edo. Well, I don't think so, at least.

But anyway, as soon as we all got two bratwursts, Vanya turned off the stove, and headed for the dining room. Teresa and I went into the dining room as well. Tatsuma and Mutsu stayed where they were at, but when Teresa sat down, they both moved so that she could put her plate down.

Vanya asked us, "Any of you want relish with your bratwursts?" She held up the small bottle of relish.

Teresa and I looked at her for a few seconds before shaking our heads. Vanya shrugged her shoulders, and exclaimed, "Oh well! More for me, then!" Teresa rolled her eyes as Vanya squirted some relish onto her plate. Vanya squinted her own eyes as she smirked at the relish.

Sometimes I wonder what's with her and relish. It's like it's her fetish or something. Wait a minute, what the fuck am I thinking?! A fetish for relish?! Why the hell am I thinking of fetishes now?! Ugh, perhaps I am a bit messed up in the head. Just for that, I mean. It's a good thing I didn't say it out loud; otherwise I would be over-the-top embarrassed, and there would be no doubt that Vanya and Teresa would be looking at me weirdly.

I turned my head to the side, seeing the Yorozuya trio sitting in the couch. I asked them, "Do any of you three want to try this bratwurst?"

"Bratwurst?" Kagura repeated. "What are those? Are they brats who puke? That must be it, uh-huh."

I stared at her, thinking she was insane when she asked that question. But I responded, "No, it's a type of sausage that usually comes from Germany."

She pouted, disappointed that she said the wrong answer.

Shinpachi said, "No thank you. Thanks anyway, Natalie."

Gintoki spoke up, "I don't want any either. I'd rather have a parfait."

I tried not rolling my eyes again, but raised them up, seeing the ceiling. I thought, _Looks like I'll eat these two, then._

With that, I began to eat the bratwursts by cutting them with a knife. It was a sharp knife, so I had to be careful to not cut myself.

Teresa gave Tatsuma a small piece of one bratwurst, and he took a bite of it. When he swallowed the bite, he smiled, "It's delicious! Ahahahaha!"

Vanya grinned, "I'm glad you like it." She cut her bratwurst, and dipped it in relish.

Tatsuma took the small piece of sausage from the fork, and ate the rest of it as Teresa asked Mutsu, "Mutsu, do you want to try it?"

She shook her head while answering, "No thanks. I'd rather not get a heart attack."

Teresa frowned, but replied, "Suit yourself."

We all ate quietly.

Moments later, we finished our dinner, and Vanya said, "I'll take care of the dishes, so just put them in the sink."

I half-frowned, and replied, "Are you sure, Vanya? You already made dinner; I think I should do it."

"No, it's fine." Vanya just smiled at me, which made me heave a sigh.

I walked towards the comfy couch, and said to the Yorozuya, "Alright, now we can go to the beach."

"Finally!" Gintoki exclaimed, looking angry. "It's about time you moved your ass and took us to the beach!"

Without warning, I smacked him in the head. He yelped, and rubbed the back of his head with his small head. I scolded him, "I wasn't lazy, you silver-haired idiot. You should know that by now."

He rolled his eyes while replying, "I didn't say you were lazy, though I was about to say it."

I clenched my teeth slightly as I gave him a harsh glare.

But another sigh escaped me, and I carried the Yorozuya trio in my arms. I held them carefully, so that they weren't squeezed.

I told Teresa and Vanya, "I'll be back!"

"Be safe!" Teresa said.

I calmed down after scolding Gintoki, and walked out of the beach house, still carrying them. I used my foot to close the door, and although I wasn't wearing any shoes or socks, I was fine with my feet in the sand, as long as my feet weren't in the water. Because then sand would stick to my feet, and it would be difficult to get it off without leaving a mess in the beach house.

As I was getting close to the waters, I set the trio down, and let them walk around. Shinpachi looked around as if somebody was walking towards us. Kagura and Gintoki, well, they were dashing towards the water.

My hand cupped the side of my mouth as I ordered them, "Just don't swim too far!" I wasn't even sure if they were going to go swimming or not, because they didn't bring swimsuits with them, like Kagura said.

But they went into the water anyway, except for Shinpachi. Instead of going near the cold water, he just walked on the shoreline.

My icy-blue eyes blinked once before I decided to walk behind Shinpachi. I asked him jokingly with a smirk on my face, "You're not going to follow their league, Shinpachi?"

Shinpachi replied sarcastically without looking at me, "Very funny." He gave out a quiet sigh, and then added, "Natalie, earlier today, I heard that Kyubei took sis from Vanya's house. Does that mean…Kyubei's in this world too?"

I nodded, "There's no doubt about that. Shinpachi…I'm getting this feeling that a lot of the Gintama characters came into this world the day you, Gintoki, and Kagura came here as well. Perhaps a lot of them got out of my bedroom window while I was at school."

Shinpachi stopped walking, but turned around, seeing me. While Gintoki and Kagura were still playing in the water, Shinpachi said, "That could be it. And if the majority of them have got sucked into this world, you never know what they're doing right now."

"That's true," I admitted while landing my hand on my forehead. Suddenly, the cool breeze was hitting my face. I lowered my eyelids, curving the corners of my lips up as I was enjoying this breeze.

_That's right. The darker it becomes, the cooler it gets._

Gintoki told me in a loud tone, "Oi! Blondy, help us! Our clothes are getting covered in sand!"

I quickly turned around, and saw the other two Yorozuya members running towards us. I almost gave out a laugh when I saw their lower bodies were covered in sand. The sand was sticking to their clothes, and I didn't want to hold them again, because I would not want sand on my clothes too.

I told them while trying to resist a laugh, "That's what you get for playing in the water!"

"Shut up! The water's cold and refreshing, uh-huh!" Kagura exclaimed, pouting.

My head shook as a huge grin appeared on my face. I began to walk to the beach house, and even when I didn't tell the chibi's to follow me, I saw them walking behind me.

I thought, changing the subject completely, _I wonder how Kyubei and Otae are going to survive in the streets._

* * *

**So Natalie (Plus her friends) doesn't know that Otae and Kyubei have been taken by a little girl. XD Wonder how they're going to get away from her. And no, the little girl's name, and the mother's name, won't be revealed. I don't really see a point in that.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 9! :)**


	10. Bonking into other people's bodies

**I meant to post this last night, but the internet was fucking up here, but it's fixed, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bonking into other people's bodies will only make you break a rib or two**

** -3****rd**** POV-**

A few hours have passed since Kyubei and Otae have been taken "hostage" by a little girl and her mother. They were in a one-floor house, where it was painted aqua blue. Otae was amazed at the color of it, but that didn't mean she wanted to be here. Same with Kyubei.

While they were trying to stay still, the little girl was having a tea party with them, despite how late it was. The time was 11:47 p.m., and the girl's parents allowed her to stay up late (Unless it was a school night) as long as she didn't make too much noise when her parents were sleeping. Usually, little girls would dress their dolls up in pretty dresses or something like that, but she liked their clothes so much, she didn't bother changing their clothes. And Otae and Kyubei were _really_ glad she didn't change their clothes, otherwise Kyubei would say 'screw it', and try to escape the little girl's house.

But they were wearing small toy hats. Otae was wearing a cowboy hat, almost like the one Woody from "Toy's Story" wore. Kyubei, on the other hand, was wearing a pink sunhat, with a fake sunflower on it. Kyubei was agitated by the toy hat she was wearing, and for the truth, she would much rather wear the cowboy hat than this girly one, since Kyubei was raised as a man.

When the toy sunhat covered Kyubei's eye, she blinked, and gazed her eyes to the right, seeing Otae sweat. Otae was sweating, because this was getting more and more difficult for her to stay still, especially when she was about to sneeze. Well, she hasn't sneezed at all so far, but what would happen if her sneezing were to come? Would the girl find out that these so-called "dolls" weren't dolls at all? And even then, would she scream, and try to hit them with her other toys?

As long as neither of them sneezed, coughed, or any other noises they could possibly make, they would be fine…right?

The little girl said as she poured some apple juice into her plastic cup, "Now, Barbara, care to have some apple juice?" That was the name she gave her Kyubei. The little girl named Otae "Fran". Whenever the little girl called Kyubei that, it would make her cringe, because her name was not "Barbara", it was Kyubei.

Whenever she called Otae "Fran", Otae would have this rage inside her soul. She wanted to "kill" this little girl, but she couldn't, because…you know the reason why.

She poured some apple juice into their cups, and she took a big sip from her own cup. While she was drinking the juice, Kyubei thought, _How the hell are we going to be able to get out of here without having this brat notice?_

As if Otae had read her thoughts, she "replied", _We could open up a window while she's asleep._

_Do you even see any windows in this freaking room?!_

_Yes, in fact, there's one above her bed._

Kyubei, once again, gazed her eye in another direction, but when she saw the window Otae was thinking about, she frowned (She was lucky that the little girl didn't notice her frown), because the window was at least two feet above the bed.

She thought as if she was talking to Otae again, _We won't be able to reach the window, Otae-Chan._

Otae thought also, _Not if we bounce on the bed, and jump high enough to reach it._

The black-haired girl narrowed her one good eye, thinking about their "plan". If they really wanted to get out of here without being caught, they couldn't do it while the little girl was asleep. They would without a doubt make too much noise, and wake her up.

Kyubei "told" her, _How about we wait until this brat leaves the room? If we try to escape while she's sleeping, we'll have the risk of waking her up._

_Hm, good point. Alright, we'll wait until she leaves. Then we'll make our escape._

Kyubei smiled at her, and they couldn't wait to get out of this hellhole (To them, it's a hellhole).

Meanwhile, at the beach house, the three girls were sleeping. They were all sleeping in separate rooms, which they were glad, because coincidentally, they didn't like sleeping in the same room as other people. For the chibi's, they accepted sleeping in the same rooms as them, just like in their homes, since they don't snore that loudly. Actually, that's not the real reason, but they still let the chibi's sleep in the same room as them.

In the room Natalie was sleeping in, Shinpachi and Kagura slept in the bed while Gintoki was sleeping in a rocking chair.

For Vanya, Toshiro slept in the bed, Sougo slept in a shelf, Isao slept in a basket with a lid on top of it, and Sagaru slept in a different shelf, where he was next to a big stuffed rabbit.

And for Teresa, Tatsuma and Mutsu were sleeping in the bed, and the Kiheitai crew was sleeping on the "bench", next to a few small pillows.

Everyone was sleeping comfortably, and they didn't feel as hot as earlier, but that was because it was dark out.

**-Natalie's POV-**

While I was trying to get a good night sleep, my throat was suddenly dry. I took a gulp, thinking that would help, but it didn't.

I may be a heavy-sleeper, but my dry throat was enough to wake me up completely. My eyelids were a bit heavy, though I was able to open my eyes up. I leaned up, giving out a big yawn.

I slowly got out of the bed without waking up Shinpachi or Kagura. And since the floors don't make any creaks whenever they were stepped on, I quickly walked out of the room, and headed for the bathroom. I was relieved that these floors don't creak whenever they're being stepped on, because otherwise I would probably wake up at least one of the chibi's.

When I entered the bathroom, I softly closed the door behind me, and grabbed the cup that was beside the sink. I turned on the water, filling the glass cup up. As soon as it was almost full, my hand pushed the knob, turning off the water.

Without a second thought, I quickly drank the water down my throat, but when I realized that I was going too fast, my eyes widened, and I accidentally coughed. A drip of water trailed down the left corner of my lip, and my fist wiped the water off as I thought, _I need to drink slower._

After my thought, my shoulders shrugged, and I continued to drink the water. This time, I was going slower.

All the water from the cup went down my throat. I smiled with a slight sigh, and set the cup down, now leaving the bathroom. I turned off the light as I quietly walked back to the room.

But I noticed that someone else was coming out of a room. I stopped walking through the dark hall before realizing that it was Teresa.

Teresa rubbed her eyes as she mumbled, "I need food. Where's the food, man? I want some food."

Every sentence she said had the word "food" in it. I had a feeling she was hungry, but I couldn't tell if she was awake or not.

Teresa passed me while slouching down as if she was carrying something heavy. I stared at her back for a moment as she went into the kitchen, opening up the fridge door.

_Oh, she's having a midnight snack, I see. But did she even notice me when she passed me?_

I thought about that for a few seconds before shrugging my shoulders again, and heading back to the room.

After going into the bedroom once again, I sat on the bed, sliding myself under the blanket.

For no real reason, I looked over at Gintoki, who was sleeping in that rocking chair, and gave him a tiny smile as I thought once more, _Gintoki, Gintoki, Gintoki. When it's morning, you'll be too lazy to get out of that chair._

A smirk appeared on my face, and I lied down on the bed, drifting back to sleep. And since Teresa's still in the kitchen, getting a midnight snack, I'm hoping she won't eat too much before going back to sleep.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

"I'll return in a few moments, little dollies! My mommy's calling me, and if I don't get to her quickly, she'll scold me!" The little girl told the "dolls" as she turned around, running out of her room. She turned off the light, and closed her bedroom door, leaving Barbara and Fran alone.

Hold on a sec, their names aren't Barbara and Fran. Silly author!

Kyubei and Otae relaxed their small bodies after staying still for a couple of hours, not counting brief breaks when they were out of the little girl's sight, and gave out sighs of relief. They couldn't have been happier to see that girl leave the room.

As Otae stretched her arms up in the air, she asked her friend, "Are you ready to get out of here, Kyu-Chan?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Kyubei softly chuckled.

They both took off the toy hats from their heads, and Otae said, "I despise this hat. I want to use my naginata to cut it up."

Kyubei reminded her with a bit of disappointment, "You didn't even bring your naginata, Otae-Chan."

Otae sighed, disappointed as well, "Sadly, you're right. I didn't. But I can still rip this up by using my hands, even if I am small."

Kyubei smiled, "Then you may do that. I won't give a damn if that little girl mourns over her precious toy hats."

As soon as Otae closed her eyes, giving the toy hat an evil smile, she began to shred the hat up into a million pieces. Otae couldn't care less if this toy hat meant everything to that child (That may be exaggeration, but who cares?). She didn't even want to _look_ at the brown hat, let alone wearing it.

It was now destroyed, and the small pieces of were on the bed. Kyubei despised the color of the hat she was forced to wear, so she took out her sword, and cut the pink hat into a million pieces as well. Shreds of that were on the bed too.

Otae and Kyubei looked at each other for a second before giving each other smiles. Kyubei looked up, at the window, and said to both herself and Otae, "Let's hope we can get out of her before that child gets back."

The brown-haired 18-year-old held onto Kyubei's hand, which made Kyubei gasp almost silently. As she stared into her eyes, Otae said, "Kyu-Chan, let's get moving."

Kyubei nodded briefly before holding her hand tightly. When she looked up again, she crouched down slightly, and then jumped up to the window sill. Otae's hand was being pulled, but it didn't hurt.

They, luckily, managed to reach the window sill, but Kyubei only landed one hand on it. They weren't completely on the window sill yet. She was hanging onto the edge of it as Otae tried her best to hold onto Kyubei's hand.

The one-eyed woman clenched her teeth while knitting her brows in frustration. The only way these two were going to get out was to get onto the window sill, open up the window, and leave.

Kyubei pulled herself up as her palm was starting to get sweaty. But despite this, Otae was able to still hold onto her.

Soon, the woman's small body was on the window sill, and she pulled Otae up, having her on the window sill also.

Kyubei panted a little bit, even though she wasn't all that exhausted. But now was not the time to stop and take a break. Otae and Kyubei both stood up, and landed their hands on the window, pushing the window up. They were starting to succeed, but it was definitively hard for them to open it all the way.

Otae also clenched her teeth as a drop of sweat rolled down her cheek. They wanted to go as fast as they could, since they were starting to have a greater risk of getting caught by the little girl, the mom, or even the father.

But their hands were able to push the window up far enough for them to fit through. Kyubei smiled, and told Otae as she held onto her hand again, "We're leaving this dump." Otae nodded at her as they went under the bottom of the window. Kyubei carried her by setting her hands on her back and her legs. She then jumped to the nearest tree, and jumped down each branch. Soon, they were both on the ground, now running for their lives. At least for Kyubei, that is.

They were lucky that they weren't caught, because the little girl came back into her room seconds after they left the house. The little girl turned on her light as she started to say, "I'm sorry for taking so long! My mommy wanted to talk to me about the stupid parent-teacher conference. I swear, those are-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she didn't see the "dolls" anywhere in her room. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

Her arms shook as she stuttered, "B-Barbara? F-Fran? Where d-did you two go?!" Then she noticed her shredded toy hats. She covered her mouth with both her hands to prevent herself from screaming.

_D-Did my dolls come to life?! H-How the h-heck did they ruin my toy hats?! And how did they even escape?!_

She refused to believe that they came to life, and escaped. She ran towards her bed, and jumped on it when she was close enough.

The little girl picked up some of the pieces of the destroyed hats, and within seconds, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she somehow fainted on her bed.

Otae and Kyubei were just hoping to _never_ see that little brat again.

**-Natalie's POV-**

My back was suddenly sweating. My blonde brow twitched as the sweat was starting to annoy me.

I lifted myself up, feeling the sweat on my back. It felt gross. I gave the sweat a disgusting expression, and decided to get out of the bed, since I wouldn't want to soak these beautiful sheets in filthy moisture.

Surprisingly, though, I didn't realize that the sun was rising until I saw a stream of light covering part of the bed. And the light was on Kagura's eyelids.

Kagura groaned as she pulled the blanket over her head, "My skin's too sensitive for sunlight, uh-huh. Don't let me die."

Shinpachi groaned as well, only he actually got up. He mumbled to the chibi Yato, "Kagura-Chan, you won't die. Your skin just can't stand the sunlight."

"Shut up, underwear-San."

There, Shinpachi widened his dark eyes, and leaned up, yelling, "WHY'RE YOU CALLING ME 'UNDERWEAR-SAN' NOW?! ARE YOU GOING TO TALK ABOUT MY UNDERWEAR AGAIN?!"

Kagura stood up, having the blanket, from her body, fall on the bed. She walked over to Shinpachi, and when she was close enough, she grabbed Shinpachi's hair, and began to spin him around.

Kagura shouted as she widened her eyes, with veins on her eyeballs, "NEVER YELL AT ME WHILE I'M DREAMING OF KILLING THE SADIST BASTARD! I SHALL KILL YOU WITH ALL MY YATO STRENGTH, UH-HUH!"

I believed she was still half-asleep.

Shinpachi yelled as Kagura continued to spin him around. I wanted to help Shinpachi, but the Yato was going too fast. And if she's too fast, it's kind of impossible for me to stop her.

I crackly smiled at the two as I thought, _Is Kagura ever going to let him go?_

As if on cue, Kagura finally let go of him, but it was towards Gintoki.

Gintoki woke up while rubbing his right eye with his fist, but soon noticed that the teenage boy was falling at him. He widened his red eyes, and before he was able to escape, Shinpachi roughly landed on Gintoki's back.

He gave out a loud grunt and yelled, "OOOIIIII! GET OFF OF ME, SHINPACHI-KUN! GET OFF OF ME BEFORE I PUKE UP MY DINNER!"

I informed him, "You didn't even have dinner last night."

"I'M STILL GONNA PUKE, DAMMIT!"

Shinpachi got off of him, and he sat up, rubbing his back. Shinpachi put on his glasses, and sighed. Hold on, did he put his glasses in his pocket before he went to bed last night? That could possibly be it, but I wasn't so sure.

But anyway, Kagura shook her head fast, and then asked, "Shinpachi, why're you on the chair?" So I was right. She was half-sleeping when she grabbed Shinpachi's hair.

The teenage boy glared at her harshly as he shouted for the umpteenth time, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I DOING ON THAT CHAIR?! YOU THREW ME HERE WHILE YOU WERE STILL HALF-ASLEEP!"

"I was?" She asked again as she pointed at herself. It would make sense that she couldn't remember what she just did, because when you're sleepwalking, you can never tell what you're doing.

Shinpachi face-palmed himself as he muttered under his breath, "Yes, Kagura-Chan."

Kagura looked confused, but she shrugged her shoulders, and took out her buns, putting them on each side of her head.

Shinpachi and Gintoki jumped off the chair, and landed on the floor by their feet. Gintoki asked as he scratched his silver wavy hair, "Ugh, what time is it? Obviously, it's too early for a raw egg lover to throw a dork at me."

She glared, "Don't judge me on my taste buds!"

Shinpachi glared also, "And don't call me a dork!"

Gintoki ignored the teenagers.

I rolled my eyes at the trio as I answered Gintoki's question, "Well, it's…" I looked at the clock, and when I saw the time, I added, "…6:21. Wow, is it really that early?"

Kagura looked at the clock also, and raised her salmon brows while saying, "Yay! This is the earliest I've woken up, uh-huh!" She raised her arms up in the air as if she was celebrating.

It was Shinpachi's turn to roll his eyes. "Kagura-Chan, you usually like to sleep in until noon."

"Well, I wanted to get up early for once, uh-huh."

"Huh? You were just grabbing my hair, spinning me around really fast, and then tossed me onto that chair on top of Gin-San!"

Kagura closed her eyes halfway as she replied, "That was part of my Yato instincts, uh-huh."

"BULLSHIT!" Gintoki, once again, shouted.

I growled, "Will you stop shouting?! It's getting really irritating!"

Without even letting any of them answer, I stomped out of the room. I left the door open, that way they could get out easier.

I didn't know why, but I decided to go to the room Teresa was sleeping in. I didn't see her, or Vanya, in the living room, so it was obvious enough that the two were still sleeping, which wouldn't be surprising, considering the fact that it's this early in the morning.

My hand held onto the small handle, and it turned it slowly, where it slowly pushed the door. It was slightly open, but I saw Teresa still sleeping. She was suddenly holding Tatsuma close to her face. No, they weren't kissing, because if they did kiss, Teresa would have woken up immediately, and screamed out an apology to him.

However, she mumbled in her sleep, "Oh, just kiss me, Harry Eden. You're so hot, I can't take my eyes off of you!"

Tatsuma also mumbled in his sleep, "My dearest, kiss me while you're still in bed."

I thought with a raised brow, _Who's Harry Eden?_

They continued to talk in their sleep, but the Kiheitai, and Mutsu, was awake fully.

Mutsu had her arms crossed as she asked the Kiheitai crewmates, "Should we wake them up?"

Matako, who also had her arms crossed, answered, "Nah, let's give them a few more minutes."

I continued to raise my brow, but closed the door seconds later.

_That was kind of…weird._

I went into the living room, and sat on the couch, deciding whether or not to watch a movie in the VCR. If I watched one of the movies Vanya brought, I'd probably wake them up. But if I didn't, then I'd feel bored. Strangely enough, I wasn't all that hungry. But perhaps I will get hungry later.

After giving myself a moment of thought, I chose to watch a movie. I picked up the movie "Beauty and the Beast", and opened the case up, where I took out the tape. The one Vanya brought was the special edition one, and I was glad she brought this version, because I really love the song "Human Again". I really do!

I put the tape in, and pressed play. The movie was starting, and I crossed my legs, relaxing on the couch.

Before the commercials on this tape came on, I heard Teresa sort of screaming.

"AAAHHHH! TATSUMA! I ALMOST KISSED YOU!"

My eyes widened at the tone of her scream. Vanya screamed as well, only she shouted, "MAY THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELL YOU, MARIAN!"

That's when I began to laugh. It wasn't a big laugh, though. As the commercials on the tape began, Teresa shouted to Tatsuma, "I'M SO SORRY, TATSUMA!"

Tatsuma shouted back, "I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO APOLOGIZE! WAAAAAHHHH!"

I turned around while the commercials were still playing. Teresa was still screaming slightly, so did Vanya, and opened up the door wide, dashing out of the room. Vanya, weirdly, also dashed out of the room she was sleeping in. But there were red veins in her eyeballs, and it seemed that she was still very sleepy. Wow, Kagura was still very sleepy not long ago. That's hilarious!

When Teresa was about to run through the hall, she accidentally bumped into Vanya. And this wasn't just any bump. She _slammed_ her body into Vanya's! Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

I gave them a sympathetic and painful expression as both of them fell on the floor by their butts. Teresa rubbed her butt as she gave out a whimper. Vanya rubbed her own butt, but noticed that she wasn't wearing her pajama shorts.

She widened her eyes as her cheeks were starting to turn red. Seconds later, she was so red, that she was almost as red as her hair.

Vanya stood up at an amazing speed, and dashed back to the room, closing the door behind her. She shouted at the chibi's in her room, "GET OUT! DON'T LOOK AT MY UNDERWEAR!" She opened the door again, only she tossed the chibi Shinsengumi out. Vanya slammed the door closed that time.

Teresa said, "I didn't see Vanya's below parts, nope. But that's good." While I was still staring at her, Tatsuma came out of the room, and asked without looking at the autistic girl, "T-Teresa…can you forgive me for that awkward moment?"

"Definitively," Teresa answered as she awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. I was actually expecting her to go back to sleep, but she didn't. I turned back around just in time before the actual movie started.

Teresa sat down on the couch, next to me, and asked, "Are you watching 'Beauty and the Beast', Natalie?"

Smirking at her, I answered, "Yep."

"This early?"

"Why not? It's not bad, is it?"

"No, of course not! I was just…a little surprised at what time it was."

"That's okay. I didn't expect myself to watch a movie at this hour, but I didn't feel like going back to sleep, plus I was feeling bored."

"Oh, I see," She replied in a lower voice.

Vanya got out of the room again, only she was now wearing her pajama shorts. Whenever Vanya goes to sleep, she would always wear a peach-colored tang-top, and peach-colored shorts, whether it was hot or cold weather.

Neither of us turned our heads to see her, but Vanya sat in the comfy chair. I looked at the redhead from the corner of my eye, and saw that she still looked a bit red. She crossed her legs as she stared at the small T.V. screen.

It was all silence. But that was kind of good, because the narrator of this movie was speaking.

While the narrator was, well, narrating, the Yorozuya members, and the rest of the chibi's, all came to the living room. Kagura exclaimed, "Who's this man with the deep voice?! Is he a monster?!"

I rolled my eyes as I told her, "It's not a monster, Kagura. We're just watching a movie."

"Oh, so it isn't a monster! It's a jelly monster, uh-huh!"

"IT'S NOT A MONSTER AT ALL!"

She looked at the television screen, and widened her eyes at the movie. "The animation looks weird, uh-huh!"

Gintoki looked at the screen as well, but he picked his nose, and tried correcting her, "No, no, Kagura-Chan. The animation is like that because the world this movie is in is some sort of blocky, messed-up universe."

"You're completely wrong about that," Vanya informed him, getting over her embarrassment from a few minutes ago. She uncrossed her legs as she continued, "It's like that because they're windows. Windows were like that centuries ago."

"Ah? We never had these kinds of windows at home? Then again, the place in this movie isn't in Japan, is it?"

"No, it's in France."

Gintoki stopped talking.

Shinpachi asked with a raised brow, "Is this narrator British?"

I shook my head, "He's actually American." When I saw this as a little girl, I thought the same question. But when I was 13, I looked up the actors' name, on Wikipedia, and found out that he was really American.

Toshiro was suddenly starting to smoke as he decided to sit on Vanya's lap, even though he looked like he didn't want to. He wasn't wearing his uniform jacket, and he asked, "Didn't you say this story was supposed to be in France?"

Vanya rolled her eyes, and answered, "It is, but it was made by the Disney Company, which is in America. I love the 90's Disney movies, though."

Teresa asked, "Have you seen 'The Princess and the Frog', Vanya?"

"Hm, now that you mention it, I have. And I was floored by the songs. It's like they got the spirit of fairytales again," Vanya smiled.

I smiled as well, only it wasn't long before I had my eyes on the T.V. screen again.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

Otae and Kyubei were walking through various alleyways at early morning. They got plenty of sleep, but they were really uncomfortable sleeping beside the walls of houses. They were lucky enough to not get caught by anyone else, especially that little girl from yesterday, but Kyubei didn't want to stay in the alleyway for too long. They had to find a place to stay, and Kyubei didn't know what to do now.

Kyubei thought as she rubbed her sore back, _Where will we go? We can't let people see us, but we can't just stay in alleyways either._

She knitted her black brows as she clenched her teeth slightly. Otae also rubbed her back to ease the soreness, but they heard a noise close by. Kyubei blinked once before checking to see what the noise was.

She peaked out of the alleyway slowly, and saw a garbage truck stopping one block behind. Kyubei widened her eye, realizing that the garbage man was going to be picking up the garbage bags that were beside them.

Knitting her brows again, she ran farther into the alleyway as she grabbed onto Otae's wrist. Otae gasped quietly, but Kyubei whispered, "We gotta get out of this alleyway! Some fat man is going to pick up these garbage bags any minute!"

Just as Otae raised a brow in slight confusion, Kyubei pulled onto her wrist, making her follow her, as usual, since Otae would much rather be with her than with Isao Kondo.

They were close to the corner of the alleyway, but before they got to turn, the garbage man came into the alleyway, grabbing the handles of two full garbage bags. He lifted his head up slightly, seeing two small figures run around the corner. He widened his eyes with shock, and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes to see if he was just seeing things.

When he put his glasses back on, he didn't see those two figures again. He was confused, but then sighed, "It was probably just my imagination."

The two chibi's had their backs on the wall, around the corner, and when Kyubei heard the fat man say that, she sighed with relief, "That was too close."

"It was," Otae replied. "But at least we won't go to another weird house."

"True, but we'll still need to find some shelter."

"Kyu-Chan…don't tell me we're going to have to find an _abandoned_ house…are we?"

This made Kyubei a little off-guard. She hadn't expected Otae to ask such a question, but when she thought about it, she had a bit of a point. Obviously, people wouldn't want to live in a filthy, abandoned house, unless they were homeless.

Kyubei hesitated at first, biting her lower lip, but she soon smiled at her, and responded, "We'll find I way…I promise."

Otae smiled back, and hugged her friend.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in town, there were two other chibi's, who were running down the sidewalk, because three taller girls were chasing after them. Yep, they've been seen, and all they could do now was run as fast as they could.

One of them, who had long black hair, exclaimed to his companion, "Elizabeth! Should we throw the smoke bomb at them now?!"

These two were Kotaro Katsura and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, whose hairy legs kept showing since "she" was running too, lifted up a sign, written in English obviously, 'Not just yet! We should at least wait until we turn at a corner!'

As soon as Kotaro finished reading the sign, he gave "her" a smile, and replied, "Great idea, Elizabeth!" He looked straight ahead, seeing the corner of the sidewalk, where a house was beside it.

The three girls were still chasing them, but one of them exclaimed, "Jeez, how can these two puny aliens run so fast, despite being small?!"

Kotaro corrected her, "It's not 'puny alien', it's Katsura!"

Elizabeth tapped on his shoulder, and when Kotaro gave Elizabeth eye contact, "she" lifted up another sign, this time written out, 'I believe now's the time to throw a smoke bomb at them!'

Kotaro smirked, and took out a bomb-like object as he laughed out, turning his head to the side, "EAT THIS, BULGY-WEIRDOS! HAHAHAHAHA!" No soon after that, he threw the smoke bomb at them, and the second it hit the ground in front of them, smoke came out of the object.

The three girls widened their eyes in major shock, but closed them seconds later, coughing from the green smoke. They stopped running, and didn't realize that Kotaro and Elizabeth ran around the corner.

The smoke eventually cleared up, and the girls opened up their eyes to see where the two mysterious creatures have gone. They looked around in confusion, and one of them asked, "Where did they go?! Now we can't put them on the news!"

Another sighed, "I'm giving up. They're too fast, anyway." She turned, walking the opposite way. The other two looked straight ahead for a few seconds before shrugging it off, following her.

Kotaro and Elizabeth didn't stop running, even when the girls decided to give up on chasing them. Actually, Kotaro didn't want to stop, because he refused to get caught by anybody, as if they were the Shinsengumi. And he was lucky the Shinsengumi weren't around him.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, looked back, and didn't see any of the girls chasing them anymore. "She" lifted up a sign, 'Katsura! It looks like they've given up!'

He finally stopped running, panting in exhaustion. Tons of sweat was pouring down his face, and he was even feeling sweat forming under his armpits. That's gross, Kotaro. You even have sweat on your armpits, which are now causing sweat stains on the armpit parts of your kimono? Seriously, you need to change your clothes? Oh, wait a sec! You can't, because you're in the "real world" now! Buahahahaha!

Kotaro's sweat dripped from his chin, down to the ground. Elizabeth's sweat wasn't visible, simply due to the fact that this so-called creature could be just a man under a costume. But, Kotaro doesn't believe that, so we'll let him hang out with Elizabeth until "she" reveals "her" true self.

Kotaro said, "Good. Elizabeth-San, do you think we should go back to that house where we left a week ago?"

Although you couldn't see the expression on Elizabeth's face, "she" was surprised at this question Kotaro had just asked. When Elizabeth didn't lift up another sign, Kotaro gave "her" a serious look.

Elizabeth opened up "her" beak a little, blowing out a puff of air. "She" finally lifted up another sign, saying, 'Why, though, Katsura?'

"Because we can't be the only people that got sucked into this strange place," He responded. "After all, I actually saw Gintoki one day while we were trying to hide. Plus, I'm pretty sure that the person who owns that DVD knows about…this issue."

Elizabeth, once again, felt surprised. "She" lifted up a sign, waving it around, 'You did? When did you see him?!'

"Three days ago."

Kotaro crossed his arms as he thought with knitted brows, _Gintoki…I'll find you, and ask you some questions._

By that, he meant that he thought Gintoki would know how this problem happened, other than the fact that there were portals sucking them in.

When Kotaro stopped panting heavily, he waved his hand back at Elizabeth, motioning "her" to follow him. The black-haired man began to walk, followed by Elizabeth.

**-Natalie's POV-**

We were all still watching the movie, but the part we were on was the scene where Gaston was trying to propose his marriage to Belle. Seriously, can't he ever tell that Belle doesn't deserve him? It's just stupid. Then again, he's supposed to be the villain (Maybe that's the reason, I'm not sure exactly), so I guess it makes a bit of sense.

Kagura pointed at the small television screen as she asked with a bit of disgust, "Why does that man keep asking that pretty woman to marry him? Didn't he realize that she was trying to ignore him? He's an asshole, uh-huh!"

Gintoki told her lazily, "Kagura-Chan, you should watch your language."

"Oh, okay. He's an ass-muncher, uh-huh!"

"That's better."

I rolled my eyes at them.

Just as Belle, in the movie, refused to say "yes" to Gaston, Teresa suddenly said at the same time as Belle, "I just don't deserve you."

And that's when Belle opened up the door, having Gaston somehow fall into a mud puddle. Teresa laughed, and stuffed her face into the arm rest of the couch.

She muffled her laughs, but soon got up, and slightly exclaimed, "That gets me every time! Hahahahaha!"

Tatsuma also laughed, "That was hilarious! Ahahahahaha!"

Mutsu raised her eyes to the ceiling, staying silent. Gintoki walked over to the Kaientai leader, and punched him in the head, saying, "Don't yell so loudly, idiot. We're trying to watch the movie here."

Tatsuma held his head with both his hands as he said, "Kintoki, you're so mean! At least laugh along! Ahahahahaha!"

"It's not that funny, you moron."

"And quit calling me names, golden balls! Ahahahahaha!"

A vein throbbed in Gintoki's neck, and he was about to beat the living crap out of the brown-haired curly man, but I grabbed the back of his half-worn kimono, and lifted him from the couch.

I told him with a glare, "Don't you dare start beating up Tatsuma. If he wants to laugh, he can laugh."

"But he's calling me inappropriate names!" He exclaimed, glaring at me back.

"I don't care! I want you to at least behave!"

"Behaving is not part of my character!"

He was right, but I told him again, "Just don't beat him up or anything like that!"

Gintoki scoffed, but didn't say anything else as I put him down. He sat next to Kagura and Shinpachi, and had his eyes on the screen.

Teresa furrowed her brows at Tatsuma, and picked him up slightly as she said, "Don't worry, Tatsuma. I'll make sure silver-poo doesn't hurt you."

Tatsuma just laughed, "Ahahahahaha!"

Gintoki clenched his teeth with anger, but did nothing.

Vanya stood up from the chair, and said, "I'm gonna get some breakfast."

"You do that," Teresa said. Vanya went into the kitchen, and got herself some cereal. I heard her pouring some cereal into a bowl, and adding some milk. Seconds after, she came back, holding a bowl of her breakfast with both hands.

She sat down in the chair again as Teresa also stood up. "I think I should get myself some breakfast too." Teresa started to walk to the kitchen, but was still holding Tatsuma. Perhaps she didn't want him to be near Gintoki, since there could be a chance that Tatsuma may call him the wrong name, and have Gintoki beat him up. I wouldn't blame her, though.

Vanya grinned, and asked jokingly, "Hey, Natalie. Do you think Teresa's in love with Tatsuma?"

My eyes rolled at the Croatian girl as I replied, "I know she's not in love with him, Vanya. Besides, he apparently has a girlfriend, and I doubt that he would want to cheat on her."

The scene in the movie changed, where Belle found her dad in a dungeon, but she was caught by the beast, and she was forced to stay at the castle, causing her sadness. And I must admit, I'd feel sad too if I had to go find my dad at a dungeon, get caught by a beast, and be forced to stay at a huge castle without saying good-bye to my father. Wow, now that I think about it, I probably would've cried my heart out if that happened. But thankfully, this is the real world, and nothing like that would ever happen.

Kagura, who leaned her cheek on my thigh, suddenly muttered to me, "Blondy, I've been wanting to tell you a true story since we entered this world, but I kept forgetting, uh-huh."

I looked down at her, and raised a brow while asking, "A true story, you say?" She nodded. I added, "Well, then, you can tell me while we're watching the movie. I have seen this at least over a hundred times, so it doesn't matter if I've missed something. Just don't be too loud, because Vanya and Teresa might want to hear the movie."

She gazed her eyes up to mine, and began to say, "Almost a year ago, I was walking down the street in Edo, and suddenly, I found this girl in an alleyway. She was wearing clothes like yours, and was crying. I suggested her to come over to Yorozuya Gin-Chan's, so she followed me there, uh-huh. When she entered Gin-Chan's house, she told us…that she got sucked there."

That's when I stared at her with slight disbelief. It was disbelief at first, but I thought, _A girl got sucked into the Gintama world? That's even crazier than them getting sucked into this world in chibi form!_

Kagura continued, "She stayed with us, and we had a lot of adventures, until three weeks later. We were fighting with these bastards, and she killed a man, whose idea was to destroy Edo. After she killed him, she disappeared, and went home, uh-huh."

Shinpachi and Gintoki narrowed their eyes after hearing what Kagura told me. Out of curiosity, I asked, "What was her name?"

"Madison Willis," Shinpachi answered before Kagura did.

Gintoki said, "She wasn't a bad person, though she was weird at times."

Kagura glared at him.

Shinpachi sighed, "Do you think we would see her again, only in this world?"

It was Kagura's turn to narrow her eyes. She bit her lower lip, but eventually responded, "I think you're asking the wrong person, Shinpachi. Madison-Chan could be _anywhere_ in this world. Hell, she could even be traveling here now, but I doubt she's actually here."

Somehow, I was starting to feel sympathy for the three of them. A girl got sucked into their world about a year ago, and three weeks later, she returned home, probably all happy and such.

Teresa came back, holding a bowl of cereal in one hand, and two pieces of toast in the other. Tatsuma was sitting on top of her head, and Teresa told him, "Tatsuma, make sure to not fall down, and don't fart on me."

"Ahahahahahaha!" He laughed. "I'm not going to fart on your head, Teresa! I don't even feel gassy right now! Ahahahahaha!"

Teresa giggled as she sat back down on the couch. She set the toast on her lap, and began eating her cereal. Tatsuma was still on her head.

Mutsu blurted out, "Captain, I suggest you get off her head soon before she tilts her head down, making you fall down."

"She'll still know I'm on her! Ahahahaha!"

"But what if she accidentally does, and you accidentally grab her hair to pull yourself up?"

Teresa stopped eating for a second, widening her eyes. She picked up Tatsuma from her head, and set him down on the armrest as she said, "Mutsu's got a point."

I wasn't paying any attention to them. I still had my eyes glued to the screen.

So far, our vacation was going well. But I wonder…are other Gintama characters running around in the streets? I know it's a silly question, but I'm getting a little worried about that, especially for Otae and Kyubei. Even though I don't like them very much, I wouldn't want them to be put on the news or anything like that.

Well, perhaps I shouldn't be concerned right now. Kyubei knows how to survive out in this world…right?

* * *

**I had to put in Kotaro Katsura before I forgot, so here he is! And I know Otae and Kyubei's stay at that little girl's house was a bit short, but, despite my dislikes for them, I wouldn't want them to go through this kind of torment. LOL**

**I figured out a way to end this fic, and I decided to not try to make this longer than "Two Worlds, One Life". Speaking of which, I made my first "Two Worlds, One Life" reference! XD But you don't have to read that story.**

**Harry Eden is a British actor, who isn't in a lot of movies. I've seen him in one movie, and that was called "Flashbacks of a Fool". I despise that movie, though I'm going to admit Harry Eden is hot. LOL**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 10! :)**


	11. Smoke bombs should only be used

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: Yep. XD **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Smoke bombs should only be used when trying to defend yourself**

**-3rd POV-**

Kyubei and Otae were running through alleyways for a good hour, and as much as Kyubei didn't want to do it, she and Otae were going to have to find an abandoned house to stay in for now. Kyubei _still_ refused to go back to Vanya's host home, even though only her host mom was there. Vanya has a host dad, but he and her "mom" got a divorce soon before Vanya came to Wyoming. Natalie kept on forgetting about that.

But anyway, the duo was able to cross another street without getting caught. They were wondering why they didn't see very many cars drive by, when they were in a small town. And even if the town Natalie lived in was small, there could've been at least 20 cars driving by each street. But oh well. Better to have very few cars pass by than lots of cars; otherwise they would have difficulty crossing.

Kyubei kept on looking both ways in case a car was about to drive towards them. Lucky for them, there wasn't. When they were at the other side of the street, they quickly went into yet another alleyway.

As they were panting in exhaustion, Kyubei thought, _Is there an abandoned house in this town? If there is, we should have no problem living in it. That is, unless some people break it down._

She hasn't seen very abandoned houses in all her life, so she wouldn't know if people would either break them down, or let the houses just be abandoned. But either way, she decided to drop the subject of that for now, and find a house that nobody would want to live in anymore.

Otae tapped her shoulder, and as Kyubei looked at her, blinking her one good eye, she asked, "What is it, Otae-Chan?"

Otae pointed at something, and asked, "Is that an abandoned house?"

Kyubei blinked once again, but turned her head around, seeing a white house, with chipped paint. There was a tree that was through a window, which was broken, and the front door was broken off. It wasn't in the tall grass, but it was crooked, still on the door frame.

The two women stared at the abandoned house, and as a sigh escaped Kyubei's lips, she finally answered Otae's question, "It looks exactly like one."

"Kyu-Chan…how long are we going to have to 'live' there?"

"I…I don't know. But hopefully, no one will try to go in there, and find us."

"That's true."

They both walked towards the worn-out house, and soon enough, they went through the door frame, under the crooked chipped door. Once they were inside, they looked around, seeing how empty it was. Dirt was everywhere. Cobwebs were everywhere. Lots of filthy shit was everywhere!

Otae almost immediately sneezed, "ACHOO!"

Kyubei said without looking at her, "Excuse you."

"Thank you, Kyu-Chan," Otae sniffed as she wiped her nose with her fist.

While the two of them continued to look around, they took a few steps forward, seeing how much dust was in each area. Now Kyubei sneezed, "ACHOO!"

Otae said, "We're going to have trouble staying here."

"It's better than being caught by taller people," Kyubei replied.

**-Natalie's POV-**

We finished watching "Beauty and the Beast", and Teresa wanted to listen to the ending song, so Vanya and I decided to let her hear the song.

After the end of the credits, Teresa made a frown, and mumbled to herself as she took out the tape, "Rest in peace, Howard Ashman."

I smiled slightly at her as she put the tape back into the case. Teresa stood up, and walked to nowhere in particular.

She asked Vanya, "Vanya, would it be okay if I watched 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'?"

Vanya answered with a grin, "Of course you can."

Teresa smiled, and pulled out the tape, putting it in the VCR. She pressed play, and since I wasn't in the mood to watch another movie, I decided to say, "I'm going outside."

"Don't get sunburned," Teresa told me. I nodded, and went out of the beach house.

But the Yorozuya trio ran to the front door, and Gintoki asked me, "Oi, Blondy. Can we get in the water again? I need to get tanned, that way I can get the ladies faster."

I raised a brow at him as Shinpachi rolled his eyes. I responded with a laugh, "No, I'm not letting you three out at this time of day. People might see you. Besides, you and Kagura went in the water last night, and you complained about the sand covering half your bodies."

"That's the sand's fault, not mine," He replied lazily as he picked his nose, while his other arm was in his kimono.

I rolled my eyes, and told him, "You three are staying in here."

Kagura pouted as she crossed her arms, "Dammit. I was hoping I'd get sand in Gin-Chan's eyes."

Gintoki pulled his pinkie out of his nostril, and turned to the chibi Yato, saying, "Oi, you do know you're thinking out loud, right?"

Kagura ignored him, and walked back to the couch, where she jumped, landing on the armrest.

Teresa was fast-forwarding through the commercials, just so that she would get to the actual movie. When the beginning credits were starting, she pressed the play button again, and began to watch the movie. She sat on the couch with her legs crossed as Mutsu and Tatsuma were, once again, beside her.

I walked out the door as I put on my shoes, but realized that I was still in my pajamas. I stared down at my pajamas with wide eyes, but soon shrugged it off, and started walking on the beach.

I was silent while I was walking. I stared at the ocean, and thought, _At least it's breezy. And I'm really glad there's no warm wind. I hate that._

A smile came across my face, and I had my hands behind my back as my eyes didn't look away from the water. The waves were splashing onto the sand, just a few feet from my feet.

We would have one more day of being here before we were going to go home. And when we leave tomorrow, I will miss this place. But at least I got to be in a beautiful beach house! This is still awesome!

**-3****rd**** POV-**

Kotaro and Elizabeth were walking on the sidewalk, where they have been noticed a few times, and ran away from the people that were trying to catch them. Well, Kotaro is an idiot, so…yeah.

They didn't see anyone chasing them again, but Kotaro asked his sidekick, "Elizabeth, what color was that house again?"

Elizabeth lifted up a sign, which was written out, 'If I remember clearly, the color on it is white.'

"Oh, right. How could I forget the color of it?" Kotaro chuckled, and then heard another scream from behind them.

"EEEEKKKK! IT'S TWO SMALL ALIENS!"

Kotaro and Elizabeth both stopped walking, and turned around, seeing a boy who looked to be in his early teens.

Kotaro corrected him before he and Elizabeth ran off, "It's not small alien, it's Katsura!"

Right after he corrected the teenage boy, they both dashed, trying to get away from him. The boy knitted his brows, and began chasing after them.

The black-haired man noticed this, and exclaimed, "This is getting ridiculous! It looks like I'll need to use another one of my smoke bombs! I swear, I'm running low on them!"

Elizabeth opened up "her" beak, and took out ten smoke bombs, holding them in "her" hands. "She" couldn't lift a sign up, because "her" hands were full.

Kotaro smiled at the "creature", and said, "That's perfect! But put them back in your beak! I don't think my kimono can carry that many smoke bombs!"

Elizabeth obeyed, and put the smoke bombs back in "her" beak. Kotaro swiftly turned his body around, and took out yet another smoke bomb. He yelled, "BEAT IIIIITT, NO, BEAT IIIIITT~! NO ONE WANTS TO BE DEFEATED~!"

As he was singing "Beat It" by Michael Jackson, he threw the smoke bomb at the teenage boy, and when the boy was confused on what the object was, the smoke bomb hit his stomach, and smoke was coming out before it had hit the ground.

The boy widened his eyes in surprise, and as the smoke was up to his face, he squinted his eyes, covering up his nose as he was coughing.

Kotaro and Elizabeth ran into an alleyway as quick as they could before the smoke was clearing up.

Kotaro sighed with relief, and said to his sidekick, "At least he won't be chasing us anymore. Same with the other 15 people that were chasing us."

Elizabeth lifted up a sign, written out, 'Aren't we supposed to be searching for that white house? You do remember what it looks like, right?'

Kotaro chuckled at the sign. He responded, "Of course I remember what the house looks like, Elizabeth. It's a building with two floors, with a black roof."

"She" stood there, putting "her" sign away.

The chibi told "her", "Let's go find that house, and stay there until Gintoki and…some other person comes back."

Elizabeth followed Kotaro, and they both walked through the alleyway. Elizabeth turned "her" head side to side as Kotaro just looked straight.

Neither of them spoke, and Kotaro thought, _Where is that house? If we can get through that window, then we may be able to meet up with Gintoki when he comes back. When does he come back, though?_

Elizabeth lifted up another sign, 'That must be the house!'

When Kotaro looked at the sign, he gazed at another direction, and saw the house they went out of over a week ago. Kotaro smiled, and told Elizabeth, "Read to get back inside?" Elizabeth nodded. Kotaro added, "Alright, then let's go!"

Without wasting any more time, they both dashed towards the house, and Kotaro jumped into Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth hopped on one of the garbage cans, and then hopped onto some sort of rail, that was on the side of the house. "She" began to climb on it as "she" held Kotaro's waist with one arm.

In a matter of seconds, the two of them were on the rooftop, and Elizabeth put Kotaro down. Kotaro smiled, "Thank you, Elizabeth."

"She" lifted up yet another sign, 'You're welcome.'

They were in front of Natalie's bedroom window, and if the window was locked, then they wouldn't be able to open it, and get inside.

Kotaro couldn't tell whether or not the window was locked, but he chose to open it anyway, and said, "Help me open this window up, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth agreed, and landed "her" fins on the window. Kotaro landed his hands on the window as well. They then started pushing the window up, and much to Kotaro's surprise, the window was actually opening!

Kotaro smiled big, having his teeth shown. They managed to open up the window, and when it was half-way opened, they both slid inside the bedroom. They first landed on a desk, then jumped off, landing on the floor by their feet.

He looked around the bedroom, and thought, _So I was right. This is the house we were in when we got sucked here._

Elizabeth also looked around, seeing how much stuff was in this room. "She" lifted up a sign, 'I'd forgotten how organized this room was.'

Kotaro asked rhetorically, "How could you forget that, Elizabeth?" He walked towards the bed, and added, "Anyway, I'm not sure when Gintoki's coming back here, but I'll have a talk with him."

Another sign was lifted, 'You mentioned that earlier.'

"I know I did. That's why I'm repeating it."

Kotaro climbed on the blanket, and pulled himself up, but he accidentally let go, and fell on the floor by his butt.

"Oof!" He grunted while shutting his eyes tightly. Elizabeth hopped, getting on the bed just fine. "She" started bouncing on the bed, having "her" hairy legs show. Kotaro was fine with the hairy legs, because he believed that it was part of this "creatures" culture. But of course, Kotaro will never understand that it could actually be a guy in that freaking costume.

Anyway, Kotaro puffed his cheeks, feeling a bit irritated that Elizabeth was the first to get on the bed. He stood up, and gripped on the blanket once more, pulling himself up. He struggled getting to the top at first, but when he was almost there, he clenched his teeth, and savagely pulled on the blanket, having himself on the bed.

He exclaimed as he raised his fists in the air, "Hahahahaha! Victory is mine!"

Elizabeth lifted up a sign beside Kotaro, 'I thought you lost your victory a long time ago.'

Kotaro gasped loudly, "Elizabeth! Don't ever say that I've lost my victory! I still have my victory, and I also still have my dignity!"

'I never mentioned about your dignity.'

"So? You were about to say it, weren't you?"

'Uh, no.'

Kotaro rolled his eyes. "Never mind about that. We're going to wait for Gintoki, even if he comes back tomorrow, or the day after that, or even the day after that."

He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for Gintoki to come back. Obviously, he didn't know where he, Kagura, and Shinpachi were at. He also didn't realize that they'd be returning home the next day.

Elizabeth sat on the edge as well, sitting next to Kotaro. Now all they had to do was wait.

Meanwhile, in the crappy abandoned house, Kyubei kept on sneezing at the dust that kept flying around her. She swore that she was about to get a stuffy nose.

Otae grabbed a broom, which was three times the size as she was, and began sweeping the floor. She was happy that there was a broom here; otherwise they would have to suffer through the dust and cobwebs. Yes, Otae was definitively going to get rid of the cobwebs as well, even if this house was abandoned.

Kyubei sniffed her nose for probably the hundredth time, and said with a tiny smile, "Thank you for sweeping the floor, Otae-Chan. Now I think my allergies will stop taking over me."

"It's no problem, Kyu-Chan," Otae replied with a smile on her face. "If I can get rid of this dust, plus those cobwebs, then our stay here shouldn't be a problem."

Kyubei smiled as well as she stopped sniffing. She decided to sit down by the wall, and looked around, realizing, _How are we going to get food when we're in a crappy-looking house?_

As if Otae had read her mind, she asked as she continued sweeping, "Kyu-Chan, how will we be able to get food? I mean, we can't just simply walk to a store, stealing food. That would be wrong, plus we would obviously get caught by those taller people."

The one-eyed woman half-smiled, "I was just thinking about that. Yes, stealing food is wrong, but we're, unfortunately, going to have to do that at some point."

Otae frowned, "That'll just make us criminals."

Kyubei stood up, and walked towards her, landing a hand on her shoulder. She replied in a serious tone, "Otae-Chan, even if that happens, we still need to survive."

Suddenly, Otae was remembering last night, where she and Kyubei were taken to a little girl's house. Otae mumbled with a cracked smile, "Yes."

Kyubei blinked, and asked with a raised brow, "Is something wrong?"

Otae shook her head, responding, "I was just thinking about last night."

"Ugh, I don't even want to remember that. That was torturous." Both of them didn't even want to think about that.

Otae turned around, and said, "Anyway, I'm going to start getting rid of the cobwebs. And if any spiders try to get on me, I will kill them, one by one." She smiled again, but it was one of those "evil smiles".

Kyubei wasn't bothered by her expression, and Otae held the tall broom in her small hands. Without sparing another second, she jumped up high, and was savagely getting rid of the cobwebs by waving the broom in them.

Otae yelled, "YOU SPIDERS WILL NEVER TRY TO SCARE ME! IF YOU LAND ON MY KIMONO, I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

While she was killing spiders from each cobweb, Kyubei made a fist, and thought, _I'll find a way to get food, even if I have to sacrifice myself! Well, I wouldn't want to die, really, because I still need to protect Otae-Chan._

**-Natalie's POV-**

"Shinjuji! Why don't you ever want to talk to me?! Ahahahahaha!"

"Because you're annoying as hell. And my name's not Shinjuji!"

Tatsuma was trying to have a normal conversation with Shinsuke, but unfortunately, Shinsuke wouldn't allow it. He tried to ignore him, but Tatsuma kept annoying him. I honestly didn't blame Tatsuma for wanting to have a random talk with Shinsuke, since they haven't really talked to each other since the war, but the more Tatsuma tried talking with him, the angrier Shinsuke became.

I furrowed my brows at Tatsuma as he laughed once again, "Ahahahahaha! My, Shinjuji, you really are grumpy today!"

"Are you even listening to me, idiot?!" Shinsuke exclaimed a vein throbbed in his cheek.

Teresa yelped when she saw them having their "conversation". She was in the bathroom, but she was finished, and she panicked, running towards the male chibi's.

When she was in front of them, she held Tatsuma's hips, and pulled him away from the Kiheitai leader. Teresa glared at Shinsuke, and told him, "Don't you dare hurt Tatsuma! Sure, he may be a laughing idiot, but that doesn't mean you get to harm him!"

Shinsuke rolled his eye as he replied to the autistic girl, "You didn't even know if I was going to cut him or not."

"No, but…er, you were definitively going to do something bad to him!"

The one-eyed chibi smirked at her as he set the tip of his pipe in his mouth. He questioned, "Why'd you pause there, all of a sudden?"

Teresa's cheeks were turning red. She bit her lower lips as she gave him an angry look. She growled, "I couldn't think of what to say at first! Don't judge me!"

He snickered, "Who said I was judging you? When you pause like that, it means you're just hesitating."

She widened her blackish-brown eyes with anger, and shouted, "LOTS OF PEOPLE STUTTER AND PAUSE LIKE THAT, OKAY, YOU JERK?!"

I landed a hand on Teresa's shoulder, and said, "He's just trying to anger you. Maybe you should try to ignore him."

Teresa turned her head to look at me, and replied as her face went pale again, "Okay, then. But he's still being mean to Tatsuma." She held Tatsuma in her arms.

I gave her a smile, and informed her, "Shinsuke's the bad guy in Gintama, so what did you expect?"

Her cheeks flushed as she frowned at me. She didn't reply, but she was still holding Tatsuma, and she walked to the kitchen, where Vanya was. Yes, Teresa was still watching "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", but it was paused. And I noticed that she was getting something to eat.

I shook my head, still smiling slightly.

For no reason, I decided to go the bathroom, and check myself in the mirror. When I entered the bathroom, I looked at my reflection, seeing my face and hair. I also looked at my earrings.

_Sometimes I forget that I'm wearing these earrings._

A soft chuckle escaped my thin lips as I felt part of my blonde sideburns. But suddenly, I heard Vanya's voice from not too far away. I soon saw her holding the door frames, and she exclaimed to me, "I need the bathroom!"

I widened my eyes, but quickly walked out of the bathroom, letting Vanya go in. She dashed into the bathroom, and before the closed the door, she said, "Sorry for yelling at you."

I waved my hand up and down at her as I replied, "It's no problem." She smiled at me, and closed the door. It wasn't a slam, but it was a bit loud. Teresa yelped as she sat back down on the couch.

Teresa blinked multiple times, wondering why the door was closed loudly. I informed her before she got to ask, "Vanya just had to go to the bathroom."

She crackly smiled at me as the movie she was watching resumed. She then had her eyes on the television screen.

Vanya was done using the bathroom after using it for a moment. She flushed the toilet before opening the door.

I turned my head, looking at her. She had an angry expression for some reason.

When I raised a brow in slight confusion, Vanya dashed over to the Shinsengumi, and growled in question, "Alright, who put laxative in my breakfast?!"

That's when Teresa and I stared at her with wide eyes. I asked her, "How do you know it was laxative?"

"Because this isn't the first time I've tasted laxative in my foods!" She growled again, but didn't give me eye contact.

I gave out a sigh, and Sougo responded with a raised hand, "Oh, I was the one who put the laxative in. I thought that was Hijikata's breakfast."

Toshiro gave him a what-the-fuck look, and exclaimed in anger, "I wouldn't be having a breakfast _that_ big, you idiot!"

Sougo ignored him, and said to himself, "I shall do better next time."

"OI! DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT I'M SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU?!"

"Eh? Did a bug just buzz in my ear?" Sougo put his pinkie in his ear, pretending that he didn't notice Toshiro.

Toshiro clenched his teeth angrily as a vein throbbed in his neck. He took out his sword, and yelled as he was standing up, "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

He swung his sword at Sougo, but not surprisingly, he kept dodging, even when he wasn't looking. Toshiro's teeth clenched onto his cigarette, and the more Sougo kept dodging, the more irritating it was to Toshiro.

Without alarming anyone whatsoever, Sougo pulled out his bazooka, and was about to shoot his weapon, but I ran towards them, and grabbed the small bazooka. But, Sougo was still holding onto it.

I tried to get the weapon out of Sougo's hands, but Sougo wouldn't let go. He told me, "Let go, or I'll shoot you first."

I rolled my eyes as I said, "I don't want you shooting in Vanya's grandparents' beach house. At least go outside to do it."

"But didn't you say we weren't allowed to go outside, unless it was dark out?"

"I did say that, but you can go outside now, since I don't see anyone else on the beach. Though, you should both stay by the beach house."

Toshiro shouted at me, "WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! ARE YOU LETTING SOUGO TRY TO KILL ME?!"

I replied, "I didn't say that. I'm just telling you two to get out when you're fighting. Otherwise you would be destroying stuff."

I eventually let go of Sougo's bazooka, and he fell on the floor, still holding his dangerous weapon. Toshiro jumped off the couch, landing on the floor as well. They both walked to the front door, and Vanya, who was glaring at them, opened up the door for them.

They were both out of the beach house, and Vanya slammed the door behind them. Yep, she was still angry at Sougo for putting laxative in her breakfast.

Vanya muttered, "Before you ask, I'll eventually calm down, but right now, I'm scolding Sougo."

I gave her a sympathetic smile, and decided to sit down, next to Teresa. Teresa said quietly with a sigh, "Seems that Vanya's pissed right now."

Vanya heard her, and sighed as well, but told her in a calmer tone, "Sorry, Teresa. I'm just angry about that laxative."

Teresa blinked, but went back to watching the movie.

I averted my gaze from Vanya, and watched the movie as well. We were watching the part where the "Festival of Fools" was starting.

Teresa smiled at the television screen, and said, mostly to herself, "I freaking love this part."

I chuckled softly, and said, "You really love this movie, don't you?"

She flushed slightly, but managed to answer, "Yes. Why, is there something bad about it?"

"Absolutely not. I was just asking." I smiled at the short-haired girl.

Teresa smiled back, but her smile was smaller than mine.

I could hear Toshiro and Sougo fighting from outside. Toshiro kept on yelling at the younger Shinsengumi member, and was probably still swinging his sword at him.

My eyes rolled, and Vanya mumbled inaudible words as she was starting to walk towards the door. The window on it was a screen (You know, like a screen door), so Vanya didn't have to go outside. She looked out, and was silent.

I decided to ask her, out of curiosity, "Vanya, are they still trying to kill each other?"

Without bothering to turn her head, she answered, "Yes, but they aren't really going to do that, are they?"

"They're actually friends, apparently. So no, neither of them will die."

"I see." Vanya walked away from the door. She went somewhere else, but I didn't know where exactly.

In a matter of minutes, Toshiro and Sougo finally stopped fighting, and one of them managed to open the door. Sougo was holding the handle, with his feet off the ground. He let go, and hit the floor as Toshiro put his sword away.

Toshiro glared at Sougo as I asked them with a smirk, "How was your fight?"

Sougo answered, "I wasn't able to kill Hijikata-San. We stopped fighting for now because I was getting bored."

Toshiro scoffed, "You weren't bored; you just didn't want to show how weak you were."

The chestnut-haired man turned around, and evilly grinned at him. Toshiro blinked as a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. Sougo darkly muttered, "Hijikata-San…you should know by now that I'm _never_ weak towards anybody, especially you. If you say a comment like that one more time, I'll literally rip your arms up."

Okay, that sounded a bit cruel and brutal. I parted my mouth slightly as I stared down at Sougo.

Toshiro didn't look scared. Instead, he rolled his eyes, and replied, "Whatever." He put his hands in his pockets, and walked to the chair, where he jumped up, and sat down in it.

Teresa ignored them, but muttered to herself again, "Damn you, creepy Frollo."

I agreed, "Yeah, he really is a creep. Isn't it weird that when you were a little kid, you didn't know that Frollo wanted to have sex with Esmeralda, but during your teen years, you figured it out?"

"I couldn't agree more! I mean, how in the hell can some people like that old man, when it's clear that he's into hot ladies?!"

"I don't even think kids are supposed to know about the truth behind Frollo, since it is from Disney, as well as 'Beauty and the Beast'."

"What does 'Beauty and the Beast' have to do with anything?" She asked in confusion.

I responded, "It's also from Disney."

"Oh, I thought you were talking about something else."

"That's okay," I smiled.

Teresa was silent.

A while later, we were almost at the end of the movie. Teresa was glaring at Frollo, and she's been doing that for literally about a minute. I bet she really hates him that much.

I stood up, but Teresa asked with a curious look, "Where're you going, Natalie?"

"I'm going to get some seashells from the beach."

Teresa replied, "Okay then! Don't get sunburn!"

"I doubt that'll happen, since I won't be gone for long, but thanks for worrying, anyway."

I put on my shoes, and went outside, looking for some seashells. Since this was a beach, it wouldn't be hard to find some shells that look like clams.

I began to walk on the sand as the waves were splashing. I noticed that two males were surfing on the water, wearing their swim trunks. For the truth, I was never the best at surfing, let alone swimming, because I'm a slow swimmer, plus I tried surfing last summer, but I sucked. At least I'll never try surfing again. As for swimming, well, I'll still swim, but not very often.

Anyway, I saw a small, pure white seashell, and it looked so pretty, I gave it a big smile before picking it up with my index finger and pinkie. When I lifted it up in front of my face, I turned it around, seeing a small crack in it.

As I stared at the crack, I thought, _Meh, a small crack doesn't damage the beauty of a small seashell, so I'll let it slide._

With that being thought of, I shrugged, and set the seashell in my left hand, cupping it. I then continued to walk on the sand, searching for bigger ones.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

It was about 45 minutes since Kotaro and Elizabeth came back into Natalie's bedroom, and already, they were feeling bored. Kotaro narrowed his eyes, and asked his sidekick, "Elizabeth…are you feeling bored?"

Elizabeth lifted up a sign, 'What does it look like? Of course I'm bored!'

Kotaro sighed, "What should we do while we wait for Gintoki? We obviously can't go back outside, but I refuse to die of boredom."

'I don't think you can die of boredom, though you can get very sleepy.'

He chuckled, "Oh, I knew that, Elizabeth." Kotaro decided to jump off the bed, but the second he did that, there was a car coming at the driveway of Natalie's house.

Elizabeth noticed this, and lifted up a sign, 'Katsura! Somebody getting out of some car! I think they live here!'

As soon as Kotaro read the sign, he blinked, and questioned with a raised brow, "Are we at the wrong house, then?"

Elizabeth shook "her" head swiftly, and lifted up another sign, 'I'm sure we're at the right house!'

He frowned, feeling a bit confused. He sighed once more, and climbed onto the chair beside the desk. Kotaro then got on the desk, and the moment he saw the people coming out of the car, heading to the front door, he widened his eyes.

They didn't really know it, but there were two people, who were Natalie's parents!

Kotaro turned his head swiftly to Elizabeth, and asked a bit loudly, "Elizabeth! Should we ask them about Gintoki?" Yeah, he was being stupid again…

Elizabeth shook "her" head in response. Kotaro asked another question, "Then should we hide under the bed, in case those two come in here?"

"She" rapidly got off the bed, and hid under the bed, where the blanket nearly covered the under part.

Kotaro said to himself quietly, "I'll take that as a yes." With that, he ran, and hid under the bed as well.

Downstairs, Natalie's parents arrived home from a meeting. The mother said to the father, "Boy, was that excruciating!" It wasn't that hard to tell that she didn't enjoy the meeting, not one bit.

Her husband gave out a sigh as he replied, "Dear, it was a pretty boring meeting, but were you really that bored?"

She raised a brow at him, and answered, "I was. Anyway, now that we're back home, we can relax."

He chuckled, "Of course."

The mother decided to go upstairs, just to change out of her "meeting outfit". She entered her bedroom, and closed the door behind her as she began to take off her black suit. And since it was really warm out today, she had never been so relieved in her life to take it off.

As the suit was off of her upper body, and took a deep breath, and whispered, "I can't believe I was so freaking hot in this thing!"

She tossed it on her bed, and quickly took off her knee-length black skirt. The skirt fell to her ankles, and her feet were out of it as she picked up the skirt. She also tossed that on her, and her husbands', bed. Soon, she was out of those clothes, and put on a casual outfit, which was just a tang-top and short-shorts.

Natalie's mom walked out of her room, and went down the hall as she pulled the hair tie from her hair, letting it fall down on her back. She was about to walk pass Natalie's room, but when she noticed that her door was closed, she raised a brow once again.

She thought as she started ruffling her hair, _Is Natalie back already? Wasn't she supposed to return home tomorrow?_

Her curiosity got the best of her, and she sighed while opening Natalie's room door.

Still under the bed, Kotaro widened his eyes, and motioned Elizabeth to keep quiet, even though "she" doesn't talk very often. And it's "very often" because sometimes "she" does speak, which is awkward.

As they were kept quiet, the woman looked around, thinking yet again, _Seems that Natalie just wanted to have the door closed. Oh well, can't blame her for that._

Little did she know that two chibi's were under Natalie's bed. And the quieter Kotaro and Elizabeth were, the less likely that the woman would look under the bed. Natalie would never leave anything under her bed, and it was a good thing too, because otherwise her mother would find them.

She walked around in the room for a little bit as Kotaro knitted his brows. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek as he thought, _Come on, lady! Leave this room so that I don't have to hide anymore!_

He was actually starting to get hot. Elizabeth was getting hot too, but "she" waved "her" fin in front of "her" face, though it wasn't helping much.

The mother eventually walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. When Kotaro heard the door close, he gave out a quiet sigh of relief. He held onto Elizabeth's fin, pulling "her" out as he came out from under the bed.

He wiped the sweat off of his forehead, and cheeks, by using his jacket-like kimono sleeve.

Kotaro murmured, "Now wasn't that a close call."

Elizabeth lifted up a sign, 'You bet.'

"It seems that we're going to have to keep quiet."

'I agree on that.'

**-Natalie's POV-**

After grabbing a dozen seashells, small and big, I went back inside the beach house, and said out loud, "Phew!"

Vanya asked jokingly, "Did you get sunburnt?"

I rolled my eyes as I responded, "No, Vanya, I didn't get sunburned. Though I will admit that I was feeling hot."

She chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you didn't get burnt. That would've sucked, huh?"

"What do you think?" I smirked.

Teresa asked, "How many seashells are you going to bring home?"

"Around a dozen."

"Are they all small or big?"

"They're a little bit of both, actually."

"Ooh!" Teresa half-squealed. "Can I see them?"

"Sure you can. Just don't drop them."

"Natalie, they don't look that fragile to be broken if they're dropped."

I shrugged, "At least be careful with them."

She gave me a nod as she held onto some of the seashells. The rest of the seashells were in my hands because she didn't really need to see all of them.

As Teresa was looking at the small, and big, seashells, she widened her eyes slightly, and said, "Wow, these really look pretty. They're so shiny, yep, yep, yep!"

I grinned as my mouth was barely parted.

Vanya dashed into the living room, and stared at the seashells that we were holding. Vanya blinked twice before saying, "These shells look pretty, yep, yep, yep!"

"Did you just copy Teresa?" I asked.

Vanya admitted, "Yup."

I blankly stared at her, but soon gazed away from the redheaded girl.

I thought a bit randomly, _We'll be going home tomorrow. I should probably take a picture of the three of us before we leave the next day._

I said to Vanya and Teresa, "Do you want to have a picture together?"

"You mean with you?" Teresa asked as she raised her black brows.

"Yes." Teresa and Vanya both looked at each other at first, but they soon nodded their heads, walking towards me. I took out my phone, and set it on camera.

They were both standing on each side of my body, and I lifted up my phone, asking, "Are you two ready?"

"Ready!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

I, and the others, smiled at the camera, and I pressed the button on my phone. The "camera" clicked, and then the picture was taken.

I lowered my phone down as the other two took a few steps away from me. I looked at the picture, and smiled at it.

_At least there's going to be a good memory of this place._

* * *

**You may have noticed that I did a lot of switch-up POV's in this chapter. Well, I did that because I wouldn't want to bore you with all what is happening at the beach house. Besides, I thought it was best to write about what Kyubei, Otae, and Kotaro (Plus Elizabeth) were doing. Natalie and the others will go home in the next chapter, but we'll see how she reacts when she finds out that Kotaro's in her room. LOL**

**Hope you weren't too bored by this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed chapter 11! :)**


	12. Dark spots under your eyes mean that you

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: That's not a bad idea, but I don't think I'll be doing that, since not very Americans cosplay characters from Gintama. :( However, I may just make the chibi's see pictures of people cosplaying. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dark spots under your eyes mean that you don't get enough sleep, idiot**

A couple of hours have passed. It was now dark out, and this would be our last night sleeping here. It may be a long time before I get to visit this beach house again, but like I've said, at least Teresa, Vanya, and I will have memories of this place. And that's a good thing, because this beach house still kicks ass.

I looked outside the window, seeing the moon rising in the dark sky. I gave it a smile as I thought, _The moon is so pretty tonight._

I was already in my pajamas, getting ready for bed. Vanya and Teresa were already in bed, sleeping. I closed the curtains as the Yorozuya hopped onto the bed.

Kagura asked me, "Blondy, are we really leaving tomorrow? I wanted to at least kill and eat a fish while we were on this trip, uh-huh."

I raised a brow at her as I responded, "You could've told me this yesterday, or at least after dinner. I'm sorry, but now that you mentioned it, too late actually, I'm afraid we won't be able to do that."

Kagura pouted, "Dammit." Her blue eyes were narrowed down as I was heading for the bed. Kagura widened her eyes soon after, and exclaimed, "I know! I can quickly get a fish now, uh-huh!"

My eyes rolled, and she jumped from the bed, to the "bench". She ordered me as she pointed at the window, "Open the window!"

I stared at her blankly, and replied, "If you want to get fish that badly, then try to open the window up yourself."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. Kagura hopped up to the handle, and managed to turn it, opening the window. I wasn't surprised that she was able to do that, but I was expecting her to fail, really.

Kagura dashed out of the window, and jumped into the sand, running in it. She headed for the water as I rolled my eyes once again.

Once Kagura was in the water, she began to swim in it, trying to find fish that she could kill.

Gintoki, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, asked, "Is Kagura-Chan really going to get a fish? I have a feeling she'll catch a piranha."

Shinpachi frowned, "Gin-San, I don't think piranha's are in this part of the country."

"How do you know?"

"I did a bit of research on piranhas a while ago."

Gintoki pulled his finger from his nose, and blew the crap off of it. He said, "Ah? Well, this is unusual."

An anger mark appeared on Shinpachi's cheek as he glared, "How so?"

"You usually aren't _that _nerdy. And come to think of it, if your eyesight wasn't so bad, you wouldn't be wearing those glasses, and you wouldn't have been the nerd you are today." Gintoki gave him a cheesy smile while squinting his eyes.

Shinpachi shouted as he grabbed the top of Gintoki's shirt with both hands, "ARE YOU TRYING TO INSULT MY EYESIGHT?! WHAT IF I STARTED CALLING YOU A PERM-FREAK?! WOULD THAT MAKE YOU LAUGH?!"

The silver-haired chibi scratched the top of his head, and responded while averting his gaze away from Shinpachi, "Actually, it would make me laugh. 'Perm-freak' sounds amusing enough to at least make me grin."

He shouted yet again, "YOU WOULDN'T LAUGH! I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR DEAD-FISHED EYES! YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO ADMIT IT, HUH?!"

Before Gintoki could reply to the teenager, Kagura jumped back into the window, holding a big fish, which looked to be a salmon.

I turned to look at her as she exclaimed, "I'm back, bitches!"

I replied in a dull tone, "I see that." She stuck her tongue out at me as soon as I said that.

Kagura took out some sort of dark cloth, and wrapped it around the fish, which was twice the size as she was. She wrapped it completely, and set it on the bench, where she closed the window.

I jokingly said as I smirked at the Yato, "Heh, I expected you to bring your fish to bed."

"That's so not funny, uh-huh," She replied in a low tone.

"By the way, how did you even kill the fish that fast? You know, right before you came back?"

"Simple. Using my super special awesome Yato strength."

"Oh yeah." Wow, I can't believe I nearly forgot that she was a Yato. I guess it's because she looks human. Same with Kamui. Sometimes I wonder why they made Yato look like humans.

But anyway, Kagura went on the bed, along with Gintoki and Shinpachi. Shinpachi let go of Gintoki's shirt collar, and gave out a sigh, "I'm going to bed."

He went under the blanket. Gintoki went under the blanket as well, only he made sure he was far away from Shinpachi. Otherwise having them close together would feel weird, to them, at least.

Kagura went to the other side of the bed, tucking herself in. I only took two steps before climbing onto the bed, tucking myself in under the sheets. I didn't know why, but the sheets tonight were rather cool. They felt cool enough to cool my body down, after another day of warmness. Even though it was spring, it still felt a bit hot. I guess it was natural since spring sometimes has warm days.

I rested my head on the pillow, and saw that the Yorozuya trio was still awake. Smiling softly at them, I whispered, "Good night, Gintoki, Kagura, and Shinpachi."

The trio all said at the same time, "Good night."

With that, they closed their eyes, and went to sleep. Shinpachi took off his glasses, and placed them beside his face. I looked up the ceiling, and thought, _When we leave tomorrow, I'll make sure the Yorozuya are in my backpack again._

I was definitively going to do that tomorrow morning.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

When it was completely dark out, Kyubei took off her white jacket, and saw that Otae was shivering a bit. The weather outside was pretty cold at night.

Goosebumps were forming on Otae's skin as Kyubei sat next to her, having her jacket on them. Otae blinked once before asking her friend, "Kyu-Chan?"

Kyubei told her as she closed her one eye, "I wouldn't want you to freeze, Otae-Chan."

Otae smiled slightly, and rested her head on Kyubei's shoulder. She felt tired, anyway, and closed her eyes, saying, "Good night, Kyu-Chan."

At the sound of her voice, it made Kyubei blush. Her cheeks were not that warm, but it made her heart beat a little faster than before. And since Otae was sleeping soundly, snoring like an angel (Ironic, huh?), Kyubei didn't move, because she didn't want to wake her up.

Kyubei decided to go to sleep as well, and landed her chin on top of Otae's head. She whispered, "'Night, Otae-Chan."

With that, they both went to sleep. They were sleeping on the wall, so that they wouldn't fall back while they were sleeping.

Meanwhile, at Natalie's house, Natalie's parents were also sleeping. But while they were sleeping, snoring a bit loudly (Her parents were used to each other's snores), Kotaro and Elizabeth were still in Natalie's bedroom. They didn't feel sleepy, so they didn't go to bed yet.

They had the light on, and they were playing UNO. Elizabeth slapped a card down on the pile as Kotaro knitted his brows in frustration.

_I must not lose to Elizabeth again!_

He kept on thinking that, but even then, he would still lose. Kotaro slapped his card down, and said, "UNO!"

Elizabeth lifted up a sign, written out, 'You do realize you're going to lose again, right?'

He raised a brow, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"She" slapped a card down, which was a draw four card. Kotaro clenched his teeth in anger, but didn't let his anger get in the way. He grumbled inaudible words as he drew four cards from the deck.

Kotaro thought once more, _How is it that I almost never win a game of UNO? Could it be that I'm not that skilled in a game like this? No, that can't be it. I know the rules of this game, and I'm gonna try to defeat Elizabeth!_

They continued to play UNO until Elizabeth slapped "her" last card down. When there were no more cards in "her" fins, a vein throbbed in Kotaro's cheek.

He was about to yell, but he remembered that there were people trying to sleep. If he were to yell right now, there would be no doubt that Natalie's parents would wake up. So he kept quiet, though he did yell in his head, _DAMMIT!_

**-Natalie's POV-**

Morning had come faster than I had expected. I was already awake, and I had gotten dressed. Of course, the Yorozuya turned their backs to me, just so that they wouldn't see me change out of my pajamas.

I was packing my stuff into my backpack, but told the trio, "Alright, guys. You're going to have to get in this backpack when we leave."

Shinpachi said, "That's okay. I've gotten used to being in the backpack with Gin-San and Kagura-Chan."

I smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, then."

Gintoki and Kagura stared at him in major confusion. Kagura asked, exclaiming, "Eh?! How in the hell are you used to it?! Don't you sweat in that muggy-looking bag?!"

I glared at her, "Don't call my backpack muggy."

Not surprisingly, she ignored me.

Shinpachi replied to the chibi Yato, "I will admit that I do sweat a bit in it, but it's nothing very serious."

"Tch," Gintoki scoffed. "I can't believe you, Shinpachi."

"What is your problem, all of a sudden?!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

Gintoki didn't bother answering. Instead, he and Kagura hopped into my camouflage-colored backpack, and said at the same time, "We're all set!"

I said, sort of making fun of them, "You're all set to get sweaty?"

"Shut up, blondy!" Kagura responded loudly. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling as Shinpachi also got in my bag.

As soon as everything was in my backpack, I pulled the zipper up, and held the straps on my shoulders. I fixed the sheet, plus blanket, on the bed, and when it was perfectly made, I gave it a nod before exiting the room. As soon as I left, I closed the door behind me, and saw Vanya leaving her room as well.

She turned her head around, and when she noticed me, she smiled, "Are you ready to get going, Natalie?"

Immediately, I answered, "I'm as ready as you are."

"Oh, I'm ready, alright," Vanya laughed. "We just need to see if Teresa's ready."

As if on cue, Teresa exclaimed, "I'm ready! I just need to get the bad guys in the bag!"

"Are you having trouble there, Teresa?" I asked the black-haired girl.

She puffed her cheeks up at first, but soon admitted shamefully, "Yes."

"Do you want some help?"

Teresa nodded her head.

I gave her a sympathetic smile, and walked towards her. As I was in front of her, I asked with a sigh, "Are the Kiheitai refusing to get into the bag?"

She asked with wide eyes, "How did you know that?"

I shrugged, "Lucky guess."

"Well, anyway, yes, these guys are refusing to get into the bag with Tatsuma and Mutsu. It looks like Shinsuke really hates him." By him, she meant Tatsuma.

My eyes gazed at the Kiheitai, where Matako and Shinsuke were crossing their arms. Bansai was just bouncing his head in rhythm.

I told them, "You three need to get in the bag. We're not going to leave you here."

Bansai slightly pulled one of his headphones off his ear, and asked, "Were we supposed to get in there?"

Teresa responded, "Yes, Bansai. You're supposed to get in the bag, but you, Shinsuke, and Matako refuse to do so."

"Well, I wasn't listening, so I'll get in."

"Yippie!" Teresa squealed as she raised her hands in the air. Bansai went into the black bag, making himself comfortable as he was listening to his music again.

Matako rolled her eyes as she stubbornly said, "I don't care what you say, I'm not getting in there!"

I glared harshly at her, and decided, "Okay, that's it! If you're not going to get in Teresa's bag, then I'll _force_ you to get in there!"

With that being said, I began to charge towards Matako. She quickly stood up, jumping off the couch. I fell over the couch, but didn't give up. I went over the couch, and ran towards Matako, where she was running down the hall.

Teresa and Vanya watched me try to catch Matako, and even when I wasn't looking at either of them, they were probably worried that I would bonk into the wall or something like that.

Matako dashed into the bathroom, and slammed the door. But she was out of luck, because she wouldn't be able to hold the door long, since I'm much taller than her.

As soon as I was in front of the door, I landed my hand on the door knob, and growled, "You're not going to be able to get away from me now!" Right after I said that, I forcefully pushed the door open, and saw Matako in the corner of the bathroom.

She didn't move from her spot. I grinned evilly at her, and darkly told her, "I told you…I'm going to force you to get into Teresa's bag!"

I lifted up my hands, and very quickly, I grabbed Matako by the hips. She widened her eyes in anger as she yelled, "GET ME DOWN, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL USE MY GUNS RIGHT NOW, AND SHOOT YOU IN THE FACE!"

"Oh no, you don't!" I exclaimed as I turned her around, holding her wrists behind her back with one hand. I asked Vanya and Teresa from the bathroom, "DO ANY OF YOU HAVE SOME ROPE?!"

"Why?" Teresa asked.

I yelled once more, "JUST GET ME SOME ROPE!"

In a matter of seconds, Vanya ran into the bathroom also, holding some small rope that was at least over a foot long. I took the rope from her hand, and rapidly tied Matako's body with it. Soon, she was completely tied up, which made her lose the chance of bringing her guns out.

I smirked at her again, and said in a low tone, "Now you won't be getting away from Teresa."

"I swear, I'm gonna kill you for this!" She muttered in an irritating tone.

I ignored the blonde, and gave her to Teresa. "Teresa, make sure she doesn't make too much noise while we're on the bus."

"Gotcha," Teresa replied as she grabbed Matako.

Matako continued to shout, "UNTIE ME AT ONCE, YOU FUCKERS!"

I was getting really tired of her shouting, so I unzipped my bag, and told the Yorozuya, "Yo, Yorozuya, give me the roll of tape." It was a good thing I brought a roll of tape.

One of them gave me the roll of tape, and I pulled some tape off, ripping it from the roll. I took a step towards Teresa, and within seconds, I put the tape over Matako's mouth. There, she just muffled as she was struggling to get free from the rope.

Teresa, without alarming the female Kiheitai member, smacked her head with her hand, and Matako soon shut up. They were both glaring at each other, but neither of them said anything (Well, Matako wouldn't be able to speak anyway).

Teresa went to her bag, and put her in there. Shinsuke gave out a sigh, and said as he pulled his pipe out of his mouth, "I have no choice, do I? Fine, I'll get in the bag again, since Bansai and Matako are in there already."

As soon as those words escaped his lips, he went into the bag, along with Bansai and Matako. Teresa looked in the bag, and when she noticed that the Kiheitai and Kaientai were in there, she smiled, and zipped the black bag up.

The Shinsengumi were in Vanya's bag, and she asked them, "Are you four comfy in there?"

Sougo answered in the bag, "I'd feel more comfortable if Hijikata-San wasn't so fat."

"OI! I'M NOT FAT!" Toshiro yelled at Sougo.

Vanya rolled her eyes, and told Teresa and I, "The bus will come by at ten o'clock, so we'll need to get moving."

"What time is it now?" Teresa asked.

"A quarter to ten."

"Then we should get moving, before we miss the bus!"

I laughed, "I'm going to miss this beach house."

"Same here," Vanya said. "But hey, after I graduate, I may come back to America, and visit here again."

"I bet," I grinned at my Croatian friend.

She glared at me, but stopped soon after, and began to walk to the front door.

As Teresa and I followed her league, Vanya asked us, "Did you two pack all your stuff?"

We nodded our heads. Vanya smiled, and added, "Good. Now let's say good-bye to the beach house."

"Bye, beachy house!" Teresa exclaimed while waving at the living room.

I waved as well, saying, "Bye, beach house."

Vanya opened up the door, and the three of us walked out. I passed Vanya, and as soon as she closed the door behind us, we began walking to the bus stop.

The weather wasn't as hot as yesterday, or the day before, in fact, it was just right. Very little breeze was blown, and I felt it on my skin. Teresa ran her fingers through her short hair as Vanya began to dash to the bus stop. Wait a minute, I gotta catch up to her!

We both ran after Vanya, and we were able to catch up to her. We were finally at the bus stop, but Vanya looked at us for a second before saying, "How come you two are so slow?"

She gave us a smirk as she squinted her brown eyes, but Teresa and I exclaimed at the same time, "You're too fast!"

She rolled her eyes as she replied in a mutter, "So what? I can be as fast as I want."

Teresa face-palmed herself.

We waited for 15 minutes, and the bus came. Vanya informed us, "I'll take care of the change for us."

Teresa stared at her blankly as the bus doors opened. Vanya was obviously the first person to go in, and she put in change for the three of us. The bus driver gave her a nod, letting us sit down.

We took our bags off of our shoulders, and rested them on our laps, just like when we were on our way to the beach. Teresa knitted her brows for some reason.

Out of curiosity, I leaned over to her, and whispered, "Why're you giving your bag a mad look?"

"What?" She questioned, but then answered, whispering back, "Oh, I'm just making sure none of the chibi's in this bag are making any noises. Especially Matako. She's being a little bitch."

I'm pretty sure that if Matako didn't have that tape on her mouth, and if she had heard Teresa, then she would've shouted something like, 'Don't call me a bitch, you autistic dumbass'. Thankfully, no sound was made in her bag, and we were safe from causing attention.

Vanya pulled out her phone as she said, "I'm gonna call my host mom, and tell her that I'm on my way home."

Teresa pulled out her phone as well, only she said, "Oh yeah! I need to call the tattoo store, and tell my brother I'm on my way home also!" When Teresa knows that her brother is at work, she calls the tattoo shop instead of his phone, because Josiah can't have his phone on while working. However, Teresa told me that he told her that she can call the shop, and see if her brother is there. Josiah wanted her to do that, just so that he can make sure that she's safe at home.

Vanya and Teresa set their phones on their ears while each of them rang. The ring on Vanya's phone stopped, and she said through her phone, "Hi, I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way home. I'll be there soon. Okay, bye." She hung up her phone, and put it back in her pocket.

Teresa, on the other hand, said through her phone, "Hello? Is Josiah there? Yes, Mr. Henheart, I'm his sister. Oh, good. May I speak to him, please?"

In a matter of seconds, I could hear Josiah's phone on the phone. Teresa informed him, "Yo, brother! I just needed to let you know that I'm on my way home! That's right, you heard me! I'm on my way home! Okay, I'll see you when you get home from work. Alright, bye!"

With that, she hung up her own phone, closed it, and put it back in her pocket.

Vanya asked me, "Aren't you going to call your parents, Natalie?"

I shook my head. "They're at work, so I don't have to call them."

"Ah, I see."

The bus ride lasted for about five minutes or more, and the bus came to a stop. We were now back in our hometown, and the bus driver opened up the doors, exclaiming, "If this is your stop, get off now!"

Vanya, Teresa, and I stood up from our seats, and set our bags on our shoulders again as we were stepping out of the bus. As soon as we were out of the bus completely, the doors were closed, and the bus driver began to drive away.

Teresa saw the bus driving far away from us, and when it was out of sight, each of us were starting to walk home.

I waved at them as I said, "I'll see you guys later!"

They both said, "Bye, Natalie!"

I was on my way home, and thank god I have a key to open my house door.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

Kotaro and Elizabeth were playing UNO for the 242nd time. They never stopped playing since they started it last night. Bags were under Kotaro's eyes, but he told Elizabeth that he wouldn't sleep until he would win at least one game. So far…he was sucking at it. And the more he lost, the more tired he was, and he was _this close_ to passing out.

Elizabeth had bags under "her" eyes as well, only "she" was less sleepy.

Kotaro's vision began to blur as a booger bubble was escaping one of his nostrils. But as he noticed his booger bubble, he gave it a disgusting expression, and pulled out a tissue, where he blew his nose. He then shook his head, trying to stay awake.

But he realized that it was about 10:21 in the morning. He looked at the clock beside Natalie's bed, and blinked, thinking, _Is it morning already? Man, we really did play UNO all night. It seems that we should turn the light off now._

He set his cards down, face down of course, and said, "Elizabeth, I'm going to turn off the lights."

Elizabeth sat still as Kotaro ran to the light switch, and jumped it, turning the light off. The room was lit with the sun's warm rays, and it was so bright, the light didn't need to be on anymore. That's why Kotaro turned it off.

He came back, holding his cards again. They continued to play, but Elizabeth lifted "her" head up, and lifted up a sign, 'Katsura. I can feel a presence coming from outside of this house."

The black-haired male chibi raised a brow as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"She" pointed at the window, as if "she" was telling him to look outside. Kotaro blinked his dark eyes, but then shrugged, and stood up, jumping on the chair, then the desk. He looked out the window, and saw a teenage girl walking to the front door.

That's when he widened his eyes, and asked again as he swiftly turned his head, "Elizabeth! Put the cards away, and get on the bed! There's a girl coming into the house!"

Elizabeth lifted up another sign, which was written out, 'Do you believe she knows about Gintoki?'

He nodded, "I have no doubt about that. As I said, get on the bed so that we can ask this girl questions."

Right after his comment, he jumped from the desk, to the bed. Yes, he was able to jump that far, despite being a small chibi.

The two of them were kneeling on the bed, and they waited for the girl to come into the room.

**-Natalie's POV-**

I opened the front door with my key, and pulled the key out of the keyhole, where I put it in my left pocket. The door closed, and I took off my backpack, pulling the zipper down.

There, the Yorozuya trio got out, landing their feet on the floor. Gintoki asked as he began picking his nose, "Oi, blondy. Are your parent's home also?"

I shook my head as I responded, "No, my parents are at work. Didn't you hear me say that to Vanya on the bus?"

"I wasn't paying attention to you or any of your friends. I was thinking about how much strawberry milk I was going to drink the next time I drank it."

My eyes rolled. "Anyway, I'm going to my room, and put my stuff away."

"You do that, Natalie," Shinpachi said as he was heading to…somewhere.

I ran up the stairs, and saw that Gintoki and Kagura went to the living room. Gintoki pressed a button on the remote, and turned on the T.V. I chuckled, and went to the top of the stairs, where I was heading for my bedroom. I had actually forgotten why my bedroom door was closed, but whatever.

My hand landed on the door knob, and I turned the knob, opening my room door. But when I opened it all the way, I saw two small figures. And these two small figures were Kotaro Katsura and Elizabeth.

My icy-blue eyes blinked multiple times. I took a few steps into my room, and asked, "Are you two Katsura and Elizabeth?"

Kotaro, despite having bags under his eyes, answered with his arms crossed, "Yes, we are. Do you know anything about Gintoki?"

I raised a blonde brow at him, and responded, "Yeah…he, Shinpachi, and Kagura are staying here at the moment."

"So it is true. Alright, I'm going to ask you some questions now that you're back from wherever you went."

"You look _way_ too tired to be asking me questions."

"That's because Elizabeth and I played UNO all night, and I wasn't able to win one game of it."

"Huh? It seems that you are a loser after all." I didn't really mean it, but since Kotaro is always idiotic, I guess it didn't matter.

Kotaro glared at me, and retorted, "I'm not a loser. I just forget what to do while playing UNO."

I decided to joke around by saying, "Is that why your boyfriend here always wins?" I pointed at Elizabeth. I called "her" "boyfriend" because it could be a man under a costume.

Kotaro yelled as he quickly stood up, "FIRSTLY, DON'T CALL ELIZABETH 'BOYFRIEND'! SHE'S A FEMALE, AND YOU KNOW THAT! SECONDLY, THAT ISN'T WHY SHE ALWAYS WINS!"

"Oh? Then what is the real reason?"

He paused, and then frowned at me.

I laughed, "Yeah, just as I thought."

Elizabeth lifted up a sign, 'Tell us your name, miss.'

My eyes blinked, but I replied, "It's Natalie."

"So, Natalie," Kotaro began to speak. "Can you tell us the reason why we were sucked into a strange portal, and landed in this strange world?"

My brow twitched, and I answered, "You know, this isn't the first time I've been asked that! You think I'm some sort of wizard or something?! I don't even know how a portal sucked you in!"

His eyes widened. When I realized that I was being a bit too loud, I widened my own eyes, and narrowed my eyes as my cheeks were starting to flush in embarrassment. I formed my hand into a fist, and covered my mouth as I pretended to cough.

I thought, _Well, that was pretty embarrassing._

I suddenly heard Gintoki's voice, "Oi, oi, blondy. Why were you just yelling? Were you talking to your imaginary friend?"

_I really wish that was true._

Without turning around, I answered, "Gintoki…your pal's here."

"Huh?" He questioned. When I looked at the silver-haired chibi from the corner of my eye, he added, "Oh, hey, Zura."

Kotaro corrected him, "It's not Zura, it's Katsura."

Gintoki replied, ignoring him, "Yeah, yeah. From the looks of it, you look very tired."

"You're right, I am tired, but not tired enough to sleep."

I told him, "Katsura, you have bags under your freaking eyes. Doesn't that mean that you desperately need some sleep?"

"They're not bags."

"What else would they be, then?"

"It's crayon."

"Right," I mumbled.

Elizabeth suddenly fell over on the bed, falling asleep. Kotaro gazed at "her", and exclaimed, "Elizabeth! You aren't supposed to be falling asleep until I tell you to go to sleep! Wake up, my companion!"

Gintoki rolled his eyes, and said as he was heading to the bed, "Zura, you need some sleep, too. You sleeping will mean that I get my chance to draw 'Zura' on your head."

Kotaro glared at him, and replied, "If you do that, then I'll write on your forehead 'loser' while you sleep."

Gintoki lazily said, picking his nose _again_, "Yeah, good luck with that. I'm not a heavy-sleeper, you know."

"Bullcrap! You're just saying that to scare me!"

"How is that scaring you?"

"You're trying to make me not write on your forehead!"

I told Gintoki, "Gintoki, how about you try to not on Katsura's forehead while he's sleeping?"

"I'll think about that, blondy," Gintoki replied. I had a feeling that he really was going to write on Kotaro's forehead. But I don't really care what he does.

Kotaro's eyelids were lowering down, but he said, "No! I must stay awake! It's already morning!"

I informed the black-haired chibi, "You know, you can sleep now if you want. After all, you and Elizabeth played UNO all night, so…yeah."

His eyes were completely shut, and without replying to me, he fell on top of Elizabeth.

Seeing how sleepy they were, I gave them smile, and knelt on the bed, holding them gently. I set them on the pillow, and pulled the blanket over their small bodies. They were sleeping soundly, and strangely enough, I think it looked cute.

Gintoki climbed onto the blanket, and was soon on the bed. He walked over to his friend, and scratched his hair as his expression was indifferent.

It looked like he was thinking, 'Yep, I'm definitively going to write on Zura's head.'

He took a few steps towards Kotaro, and then, he took out a marker from his kimono, and pulled the lid off.

Realizing that it would be pointless to stop him, I rolled my eyes at him for the umpteenth time. I sat down on the chair, and watched him writing "Zura" on Kotaro's forehead. He lifted his black bangs up as he wrote his nickname.

I chuckled very softly at the two as Gintoki pulled the marker away from his forehead. He pushed the lid back on the marker, and put it back on his kimono.

For no particular reason, I asked, "Why do you have a marker in your kimono, Gintoki?"

He shrugged, "No real reason, I guess."

Gintoki jumped off the bed, and went out of my room. He added, "I'm going to continue to watch T.V. I just wish Ketsuno-San was on the news in this world."

My head shook as I grinned. As soon as Gintoki was out of sight, I looked over at Kotaro, still watching him sleep, along with Elizabeth. Somehow, the bags under his eyes were gone, but at least he'll be getting his rest. Because you know what they say; if you don't sleep for weeks on end, you can die. I don't quite understand how you can die if you don't sleep at all for a couple of weeks, but hey, at least that'll never happen to me. The latest I've stayed up was about four in the morning.

I was still sitting in my chair, just watching the two of them sleep. Kotaro turned his head side to side, and mumbled, "I'm going to kill you for trying to hurt my friends…"

After a moment, I decided to leave the room, because it feels like I was taking up their space. I closed the door almost silently, and went downstairs.

As soon as I was at the bottom of the staircase, I saw Shinpachi in the kitchen, trying to make himself some tea.

Raising a blonde brow at him, I called his name, "Shinpachi?"

As he was putting some water into a mug, he turned around, and said with a cracked smile, "Oh, I'm so glad it's you, Natalie. Can you help me make some tea? I don't think I can do it on my own."

I responded, "I'd be glad to help you. By the way, how did you get on the counter?"

"Gin-Chan and Kagura-Chan tossed me up here, even though I told them to not do it."

"Didn't you want tea, though?"

"I did. I asked Gin-Chan to ask you if you could help me make some, but it seems that he forgot to do so."

"I see. Well, I'll still help you, Shinpachi. After all, you're still small."

"Yes, I know that," He said with a sigh.

I grabbed the mug from his small hands, and set it on the counter. I took out a small pot from one of the drawers, and put some water in it. I then set it on the stove, and turned it to "high", that way the water will boil faster.

A few minutes have passed, but the water was soon boiling, and I turned the oven off, pouring the hot water into the mug.

I asked the chibi, "Shinpachi, what kind of tea do you want to drink?"

"What kinds do you have?" Shinpachi asked back.

I blinked, and opened up a cabinet, where there was a small box of all kinds of tea. I pulled out the small box, and placed it on the counter as I said, "You can look in this box. It has all kinds of tea."

Shinpachi looked at the opened box, and saw the small packets of tea in it. He tapped his chin for about 30 seconds before finally choosing the kind of tea he wanted.

He chose mint.

I gave him a gentle smile as I said, "Mint tea it is."

I've actually had some mint tea in the past (Although I'm not a huge fan of tea in general, but I tolerate it), and it was pretty good. It wasn't the best, but it was still good.

I opened up the small bag, and pulled the packet out, putting it into the mug, filled with boiled water. The water turned into a dark color, and I gave the mug to Shinpachi.

"Be careful. It's hot," I told him as Shinpachi carefully tipped the mug back, drinking some tea.

Shinpachi's lips were off of the mug, and he suggested, "Natalie, can you take me to the living room? And can you also hold the mug while you're carrying me?"

I replied, "How can I refuse?" I cupped my hand, letting Shinpachi sit on my palm. I used my other hand to grab the handle of the mug. Then, I walked into the living room, where Gintoki and Kagura were still watching T.V.

They actually changed the channel to one where it was just American cartoons. Actually, they were on Nicktoons. And the show that was on right now was "Spongebob Squarepants".

Kagura cheered, "Ooh, that sponge looks adorable, uh-huh!"

"How is he adorable?" Gintoki asked. "It's just a dish sponge wearing shorts or whatever."

Without warning, Kagura began to yank on his wavy hair. He widened his red eyes, and exclaimed, "Oi, you brat! Don't yank on my sexy hair!"

Ignoring them, I also sat down on the couch, beside the duo. While they were having their usual fight, Shinpachi was on the coffee table, drinking more of his tea.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I blinked my eyes as I pulled my phone from my pocket, opening it up.

When my phone was on my ear, I said, "Hello?"

It was my mom's voice. "Hello, Natalie. I just wanted to call you to let you know that we won't be home until tomorrow."

"Again?"

"Yes," Mom sighed through the phone. "But your father and I are going to a baby shower for our friend, so it'll be pretty exciting for us."

"Okay then," I replied, uninterested at this.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow, Natalie!"

"Bye."

With that, I hung up the call.

I gave out a sign, and told the Yorozuya trio, "Well, guys. My parents won't be home until tomorrow, so you can make as much noise as you want, just don't be too loud."

Kagura, who stopped yanking Gintoki's hair, said, "Blondy, Gin-Chan told me that Zura is here. Is that true?"

"It is true. And I decided that I'll let him stay here." My tongue did slip, but I gave it much thought anyway.

Gintoki said, "I'm fine with that, but don't let his creepy sidekick get in my face, otherwise I'll rip off that damn costume."

I didn't say anything.

I leaned back on the couch, and watched some T.V.

* * *

**I know, I know, a crappy way to end this chapter, but I didn't know how else to end it. :P**

**Anyway, Zura (Katsura: It's not Zura, it's Katsura!) is now going to be staying in Natalie's house, along with the Yorozuya. **

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 12! :)**


	13. What you should have on your list

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: Whenever I do see people cosplay, it's always characters from Naruto or Bleach or any other ridiculously popular anime. Come on, why can't I see at least one fan dress up as a character from Gintama? And I mean not just looking at pictures of them. XP Well, we'll find out the reaction from some of the chibi's. LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 13: What you should have on your list is bread, corn, and ice cream**

Today, my mother called me, and informed me that she and dad wouldn't return home until tomorrow. And that means that, once again, the Yorozuya can make as much noise as they want.

It was almost nine at night, and I was about to make some dinner for me and the chibi's. Kotaro woke up not too long ago, and I told him that he was going to stay here. He accepted it, which wasn't too surprising.

Kotaro was with the Yorozuya, having a conversation about god-knows-what. I was in the kitchen, taking out three cobs of corn. Yep, I was going to be cooking up some corn for dinner. I first peeled the green stuff off, and then had some water in the pot, boiling it. I would make sure that the water wouldn't overflow; otherwise I would be hearing sizzling in the burner, and I hate that kind of noise.

Anyway, I put the three cobs of corn in the pot carefully, and turned the stove down to "medium". It's not hard cooking up corn, but I wouldn't want to burn the corn, and make it turn into popcorn. Well, I've never heard of that happening (I only hear about it in cartoons), but it's possible, since corn does turn into popcorn.

Occasionally, I would go into the living room, and check to see if the chibi's were doing anything stupid, such as Kagura shooting her friends for no particular reason. The only time she was shooting her parasol was to my dresser, and I was obviously not happy at her for doing that. Thankfully, though, my dresser was fine.

I quickly entered the living room as Kotaro said to Gintoki with crossed arms, "Gintoki, I've been running through various streets for the past week. Lots of people saw me, and screamed as if they saw a gory film. And when they were chasing me, I threw bombs at them."

Gintoki raised a silver brow at him, and asked dully, "Eh? I thought you stopped throwing bombs at people."

"I did. The bombs I threw at them were smoke bombs."

"Hm, smoke bombs, you say? Well, that sounds unusual."

"What? You've never heard of them? They came out almost a month ago. I stole some of them while Elizabeth and I were still running in Edo."

"Nope, never heard of smoke bombs." Gintoki started picking his nostril.

Kotaro rolled his eyes, and gazed his eyes at the T.V. screen. The show they were watching now, which was on a different channel, was "MasterChef". It was actually a competition show, where amateur cooks would try their best at becoming some sort of expert chef. Hell, that's why the show was called "MasterChef".

Kagura landed her index finger on her chin as she said, "Hm, how come there's no sukonbu in this? Did they forget to bring it in the show or something?"

I didn't know why she said "show" when clearly, they've never even heard of the series. Gintoki answered idiotically, "No, Kagura-Chan. The reason they don't have sukonbu in this…competition, I believe, is because these people threw up when they tried it off-screen."

I thought, _I'm not sure if sukonbu actually exists in the real world, but I know that Gintoki is completely wrong about that._

Rolling my eyes, I went back into the kitchen, and checked to see if the corn was ready. I used one of the tall utensils, and poked into one of the corn cobs, pulling it out of the pot. I examined the corn, and noticed that it was ready. I gave it a smile, and turned off the stove. The bubbling water soon died down, but the water was still hot, obviously. I set one cob on a plate, then the other two on another plate.

I exclaimed, "Dinner's ready!" I knew it wasn't that necessary to announce that dinner was ready, because the chibi's wouldn't be able to hold the plate without dropping the corn, but I said it anyway.

Just then, Kagura came into the kitchen. When I looked down at her, she asked, "Blondy, may I have some porn?"

That's when my eyes widened. My jaw dropped as Kagura stared at me, not looking embarrassed at all.

I exclaimed again, only in slight anger, "Why in the hell would you want some porn?! That's not for kids, you know!" I was actually being a little hypocritical about it, because I've watched some porn on my computer, and it was in secret, because I was still a teenager. If my parents ever found out about me watching porn at the age of 16, then I would be mortified. It's not that I'm a fan of porn; I just watch it because my curiosity gets the better of me.

Kagura rolled her eyes as she replied, "Why're you overreacting? It's only food, uh-huh."

"Wait, what?"

"Gin-Chan told me that 'porn' is the short term for peppered-corn, so would you please give me some porn?"

I stared at her, still having my eyes wide. I thought as I felt some sweat forming on my forehead, _Well, that kind of makes sense, but the word "porn" is only short for "pornography", not peppered-corn!_

I grabbed the two plates, and said to the chibi Yato, "Well, first, I need to bring it to the living room."

"Then what?"

"And then I have to put it on the coffee table."

"So I have to wait on the couch again, with those freaks?"

"OI!" Gintoki and Shinpachi yelled at the same time.

I stared at her once more as I responded, "Yes. Now get on the couch."

She pouted, but went back to the living room, jumping onto the couch.

I entered the living room as well, but I set one of the plates on the coffee table. The Yorozuya and Kotaro jumped onto the coffee table, and the Yorozuya took one corn cob, while Kotaro took the other one. I sat on the couch, eating my corn, but I realized that the corn was too bland.

So I grabbed my plate again, returning to the kitchen. Kagura exclaimed, "Oi, blondy! You still haven't put any pepper on my corn, uh-huh!"

I chuckled, and ran to get the corn. I grabbed it with my hand, and re-returned to the kitchen, setting it beside my corn. I put some pepper on the Yorozuya's corn as I put salt on mine.

In a matter of seconds, I came back to the living room, giving the peppered-corn to the trio.

I told Gintoki, "Gintoki…next time you tell Kagura something that's not true, at least don't mention anything about pornography!"

He blankly stared at me, and replied, "The child's got to learn about porn someday."

I was completely confused at what he had just said, but I nearly yelled, "You told her that it was a short term for peppered-corn!"

"I did? Well, it seems that I have short-term memory loss now, huh?" He questioned as he took a bite of the corn.

I face-palmed myself, and Kagura punched him in the back of the head, sending his face straight into the corn.

She shouted, "GIN-CHAN, YOU LIED TO ME, UH-HUH!" Kagura ate the corn, like a wild animal, in anger.

Shinpachi sighed, "Gin-San, you really need to be careful on what you say to Kagura-Chan."

Gintoki pulled himself away from the corn, and said as if the "accident" never happened, "I'm always careful on what I say."

Shinpachi rolled his eyes, and continued to eat the corn. Shinpachi then looked up to me, and complimented with a smile, "This is delicious, Natalie. I very rarely eat corn, so this is probably the best one I've had yet."

My cheeks slightly flushed from embarrassment (Though I didn't know why), and I replied with a small smile, "Thank you." I scratched my cheek as I gazed away from the Yorozuya.

My blush soon vanished, and I resumed eating my own corn. The corn was slightly juicy, but it was to perfection. What I hate about eating corn, though, is some of it gets stuck in your teeth, and it's a pain in the ass to get it out. That's why I don't eat it very often.

But anyway, Gintoki turned his head, and complained, "Blondy! I got corn in my teeth, and it won't come out!"

_Gee, why am I not surprised?_

My eyes rolled as I replied, "Use your fingernails to get it out."

"I tried, but my fingernails are too short! You know, maybe I should leave this nails unclipped, and have them grow to be as long as six inches!"

Shinpachi scrunched up his face, and told him as he took another bite of the corn, "Gin-San, having nails as long as that wouldn't feel very comfortable."

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Gintoki snapped as red veins were suddenly on his eyeballs.

Shinpachi sighed once again, "If you had nails that were six inches long, you wouldn't be able to make a fist, or even open a door properly."

The silver-haired chibi frowned, and muttered, "I hate to admit this, but you're right. I feel so stupid."

Kagura blurted out, "You're always stupid, uh-huh!"

"OI! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO AGREE WITH ME!"

"But you admitted it, so why shouldn't I agree with you?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FEEL SYMPATHY FOR ME!"

"Gin-Chan, I never have any sympathy for you, because you never even _try_ to feed Shinpachi and I, uh-huh. Blondy, on the other hand, is feeding us right now!"

I stared at Kagura, and said, "Kagura, I'm feeding you three so that you won't starve to death."

"Exactly!"

I half-smiled at the girl, but changed the topic by asking, "Do you want to watch something else?"

"Are you talking to me or all of us?" Kagura asked, without looking at me this time.

"All of you," I responded.

Kotaro said, "I personally don't care what we watch, as long as it's not pornography."

My blonde brow twitched a bit, and I exclaimed to the long, black-haired chibi, "Why would I watch porn I'm currently a _teenager_?! My parents won't even allow me to watch it until I'm 18! I mean, porn on our T.V. costs about $20!"

"Have you seen porn, though?" He asked, giving me a serious look.

Almost immediately after his question, I yelped, and felt my cheeks burn in, again, embarrassment. I turned my head to the side, and answered hesitantly, "Y-Yeah, I have. I-I'm not a fan of porn, but I've seen some of it."

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, including Shinpachi. I tilted my head down, but warned them, "If you dare tell anyone, I'll lock you up in the closet."

"But wouldn't your parents open it up?" Shinpachi asked as a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek.

I replied, "They don't use it often; that's why I'm giving all five of you this warning." I glared at them harshly, hoping that they've got my message.

Thankfully, they did, and Shinpachi stuttered, "D-Don't worry, Natalie! We won't t-tell anybody!"

"Good," I grumbled.

I grabbed the remote, and went over to Netflix on the T.V. I then scanned through Netflix, trying to find something good to watch. I've already seen a lot of shows on here, so I went over to the movie's section. Some of these movies didn't seem interesting, but soon enough, I was able to find a decent looking movie to watch.

So I pressed play, and the movie started.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

Kyubei came back to the abandoned house, carrying a bag of bread. She was able to get the bread by stealing it from somebody's grocery bag. She did it secretly, and managed to run away without being noticed.

Otae was sweeping again as she turned to Kyubei, and asked, "What did you bring for food, Kyu-Chan?" Despite how hungry she was, she still smiled at her friend.

The one-eyed woman answered as she set the bag of bread down, "I brought bread over, Otae-Chan. It wasn't easy getting it, but at least we won't starve. At least, for now."

Otae smiled at this. "That's good." She let go of the broom, letting it fall to the ground. When the broom hit the floor, it caused a loud echo, but Otae and Kyubei ignored it. Kyubei opened up the bag, and when she smelled the bread, she noticed that it smelled…quite nice.

Out of curiosity, Otae asked while pointing at the fluffy bread, "What kind of bread is this?"

"White bread, as I've read on this bag," Kyubei answered as she took out two pieces of bread. She gave one piece to Otae as she kept the other piece. Then, both of the women began to eat their bread.

For Otae, it wasn't the best kind of bread she'd tasted, but at least it wasn't bad. Kyubei, though, was admired by this taste of fluff. Of course, she didn't think it was the best either, as it was just plain bread.

Meanwhile, at Teresa's apartment, while her brother was at work, Teresa was on her computer, having Tatsuma and Mutsu on her lap.

Tatsuma asked as he looked up to see her, "Teresa, what did you want to show us?"

Teresa answered, "Well, I first want to see what you two look like in the Gintama anime. I haven't seen the anime, though."

Mutsu said plainly, "That's not surprising. Lots of Americans don't know the Gintama anime, but it's very popular in Japan." If they were back in Edo, Mutsu would've broken the fourth wall by now.

Teresa stared down at the woman, and raised a brow, asking in slight confusion, "Why's that?"

"Because the anime never had an English version. Well, except for the movie, but the movie originally released in 2010. The English dub, however, came out on DVD a few months ago."

"Okay, how do you know all this?" Teresa was now getting more confused than ever. How could Mutsu, Tatsuma's merchant, know all about this, despite being just an anime character?

Mutsu answered as she blinked, "I secretly went on your computer while you were sleeping last night."

"WHAT?!" The mildly autistic girl nearly shouted with complete surprise.

"What I am saying is true, and you should believe me," Mutsu replied, ignoring her yell.

Teresa sighed, and finally saw what they looked like in the Gintama anime. They were in their normal forms, of course, but she was just looking at pictures of them. When she saw a few pictures of Tatsuma on her computer, she blinked her blackish-brown eyes, and raised a brow.

She looked down at Tatsuma, and asked, "Tatsuma, are your eyes usually small in the anime? Cause your eyes right now are big!"

Tatsuma laughed as he landed his hand on the back of his head, "Ahahahahaha! Maybe it's just cause I'm more adorable with big eyes!"

She giggled, "You are adorable with big eyes, Tatsuma!"

Mutsu just rolled her eyes.

Teresa said, "But that wasn't the main thing I was looking for."

"What was it then?" Mutsu asked.

Teresa started speaking again, but she sort of stuttered as if she was about to forget what she was really going to say, "I wanted to…er…show you some pictures of people cosplaying."

"Cosplaying?" Mutsu and Tatsuma both asked at the same time.

The girl nodded. "It's when anime fans dress up as their favorite anime character."

"That's interesting," Mutsu said, almost uninterested.

Teresa typed up "Tatsuma Sakamoto cosplay" onto the computer, and when she pressed "enter", very few pictures came up. Mind you, Teresa was on Deviantart, because it was her second favorite website.

She saw a few pictures of people cosplaying Tatsuma. Teresa blinked yet again, and Tatsuma said while pointing at the computer screen, "One of them looks chubby! I am not chubby!"

The girl rolled her eyes as she said, "Tatsuma, of course you're not chubby. It's just a fan dressing up as you."

"I know that."

"Why did you say it then?"

"Because I'm not chubby. Ahahahahaha!"

She rolled her eyes for a second time, and stayed silent as she looked through the cosplay pictures.

Teresa thought, _Hm, these guys don't look good when they cosplay. This is why I don't cosplay._

She was never interested in cosplaying. It would actually make her uncomfortable if she were to dress up as her favorite character, and have people question who she was dressing up as.

Teresa asked the duo without looking at either of them, "Do you want me to exit out of this tab?"

Mutsu said nonchalantly, "Yes." With that, Teresa exited out of the tab.

She went back onto Youtube, and randomly searched through songs. Tatsuma widened his blue eyes behind his sunglasses, and exclaimed, "Oh, Teresa! I want to show you one of the Yorinuki Gintama openings!"

"Yorinuki?" Teresa repeated, but was really confused on what Tatsuma had just said.

Tatsuma nodded, and answered, "They're openings that aren't in the original Gintama openings."

"Oh, I see." Teresa began to search for "Yorinuki", and soon found a few videos.

Tatsuma pointed at the one that said "Yorinuki Gintama-san OP 2", and told her, "Click on that one!"

The teenager blinked once before clicking on the video. Soon, the video started, and the song…kind of amused Teresa. A smirk appeared on her face as the video played.

Over a minute later, there was a brief scene with Tatsuma (The "normal" version of him) taking off his funky sunglasses. Chibi Tatsuma pointed at the screen again, only he exclaimed, "Pause it! Pause it!"

Teresa yelped, but pressed pause on the video. There, she saw normal Tatsuma smiling at the camera (Or something) with his arms crossed. Teresa widened her eyes a bit, and asked, "This is you? I mean, sure, I saw a picture of what you look like in the anime, but…wow."

"Is something the matter?" Mutsu questioned, again, nonchalantly.

"No," Teresa shook her head. "It's just…" She paused, but when she looked at the Kaientai leader once more, she finished, "…Tatsuma, you actually look quite handsome there."

His eyes widened by surprise. He replied in question, "You really think so?"

"Yep!" She giggled.

Mutsu just stared at her with a raised brow.

Teresa said to herself, "You know, I can just stare at this all day, but I got other things to do."

But she thought in correction, _Okay, I'm lying. I have nothing else to do._

**-Natalie's POV-**

"That was yummy corn, uh-huh!" Kagura exclaimed as she gave out a burp. Her belly was now rounded, and for the truth, it looked like she was pregnant. Well, if she really was pregnant, then it would be a disturbing sight.

Gintoki and Shinpachi seemed full as well, only their bellies weren't big. Strange. Is Kagura the only character in Gintama that can have their bellies big after they've finished a full meal? I had a feeling that that was true.

But anyway, Kotaro and Elizabeth soon finished up their corn, and they set the cob on the plate as Kotaro said, "That was delicious."

"Thank you," I murmured as I half-smiled at him.

I picked up the plates, and paused the movie before heading over to the kitchen. I decided to clean up these dishes now, because I despise having piles of dishes in the sink, and they take a long time to clean. Long, as in 30 minutes. Yeah, that's happened to me a few times, and I've been trying to prevent that by cleaning every dish that I use.

As soon as I was near the sink, I turned on the water, and cleaned up the dishes by using the sponge. I cleaned it in a matter of seconds before setting them on the dish rack to let them dry.

I gave it a brief nod, and went back to the living room. I pressed play once more, and the movie resumed.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

At Vanya's host home, she was in her room, lying on her bed with the chibi Shinsengumi. The only thing she was doing at the moment was texting through her phone. Well, she wasn't really texting, just making some mental notes for no real reason.

Vanya finished "texting", and closed her phone up, setting it on the bed, beside her head. She gave out a heavy sigh as she set her hands behind her head, closing her brown eyes. Vanya kicked her legs up a bit as she thought, _It is a bit late, but I don't feel like going to bed. Hm…what should I do while I'm still awake?_

As if on cue, she felt one of the chibi's poking her cheek. Vanya muttered, "Eh?" and opened her eyes, only to see Sougo staring at her.

She raised a brow as Sougo asked, "Oi, redhead. Can you give me some advice on how I can slice up Hijikata-San's legs?"

Toshiro shouted, "I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!"

Vanya rolled her eyes as she answered, "You're asking the wrong person here, dude."

It was Sougo's turn to roll his eyes. "You're useless, anyway."

"Hey!" Vanya nearly exclaimed, but remembered that her host mom was sleeping. So she made sure that she was as quiet as possible. She leaned up with a grunt, and saw Sougo sitting down in a crisscross. Toshiro, on the other hand, glared at Sougo.

Vanya continued to kick her legs up a bit, and thought once more, _I don't feel like calling Natalie, and I don't have the number to Teresa's phone number. So…what should I do? I can't just lie in my bed when I'm currently not tired._

Vanya gave out a quieter sigh, and stood up from her bed as she said, "I'll be right back."

Toshiro asked while his arms were crossed, "Where're you going?"

Why did that even matter? Vanya responded, "I'm going to get something to eat."

He didn't reply, and Vanya walked out of the room, heading over to the kitchen.

Since her floors tend to creak a little, she made sure to slowly walk, that way she wouldn't wake up her host mom.

She smiled with relief, and ran to the kitchen. When she was in front of the refrigerator, she opened up the door, and looked to see if anything was any good. Her bottom lip went over her top one as she gave out a hum.

_Let's see…what kind of food am I wanting to eat?_

Vanya gazed in the fridge for a few seconds before seeing a sliced-up watermelon. The watermelon was in the fridge for a day, and thankfully, it wasn't going bad, because watermelon (As in "delicious") doesn't last long when it's in the fridge for a huge amount of time.

Vanya grabbed the plate, which the watermelon was on, and carefully pulled it out of the fridge before letting the fridge door close behind her back. As soon as she placed it on the counter, she took the plastic wrapping off, and pulled out a spoon from the top drawer.

The Croatian girl licked her lips before digging her spoon into the juicy watermelon. She then brought it up to her mouth, and took a huge bite of it. She squealed a bit from how delicious the watermelon was.

Back in her room, the chibi's were silent. Not a single one of them said a word, and for the truth, the silence was starting to make Toshiro uncomfortable. He closed his eyes as his arms were still crossed. He clenched his teeth onto his cigarette, and the more silent it was, the heavier the atmosphere became.

Toshiro finally decided to say, "Kondo-San, have you been making sure that your sword is sharp, with no dents or whatever?" Usually, Toshiro wouldn't ask the chief these kinds of questions, but he wanted to say something, otherwise the atmosphere would still get heavy. Though, his question wasn't helping the atmosphere calm down.

Isao was suddenly sobbing his eyes out, just because Otae wasn't here anymore. But he was able to answer Toshiro's question by exclaiming, "I haven't been checking on my sword lately, because Kyubei took my Otae-Chan away! Waaahhhh!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes as he gave out a sigh. He pulled out his cigarette, and blew out a thick puff of smoke.

Just then, Vanya came back, closing the bedroom door behind her. She finished her watermelon, which caused a juice stain on her mouth. But she didn't realize this until Toshiro saw her, and informed the girl, "Oi, you have some sort of juice on your mouth."

Vanya blinked, but when she touched her mouth with the tips of her fingers, she found out that the watermelon juice was there. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and the juice was (Almost) gone. She then licked her hand, tasting it. Vanya smiled all cheesy, which made Toshiro roll his eyes again.

Vanya was about to sit down, but Toshiro told her, "Oi, let's talk, miss. The atmosphere here is getting heavy."

"It is?" Vanya asked. "It doesn't feel that heavy."

"Look, I just don't want it to be quiet right now, so let's have a chat or something!" Toshiro replied, getting a little agitated.

Vanya sighed quietly, and asked, "Well, what do you want to talk about then? Because I can't think of anything to say."

"Let's talk about your friendship with that blonde girl."

"You mean Natalie?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"Peh," She spat. "Well, we met in October. We were actually interested in each other at first, and we started eating lunch together. Then, we became friends."

"Interested in each other?" Toshiro questioned, raising a black brow. "Do you have a relationship with her?"

Vanya's eyes widened. Okay, so maybe she did mess up a bit when she said "interested in each other", but she glared at the Vice-Chief, and responded in a low tone, "We're not lesbians."

"Then why did you say you were interested in her?"

"Because she seemed like a cool person, that's why!"

Sougo blurted out, "There's no need to be embarrassed, redhead. It's totally okay to be a lesbian, even if you have to kill yourself."

Vanya clenched her teeth, and grabbed him by the waist as she growled, "I'm not a lesbian!"

"Are you sure? Last time I checked, you were checking out that blonde-haired girl's butt."

Without warning, Vanya punched him in the head, causing a big bump. Sougo rubbed his head, feeling the huge bump as Vanya repeated herself, "I'm not a lesbian."

**-Natalie's POV-**

The movie was now over, and I turned off the T.V. I stood up from the couch, and told the Yorozuya, Kotaro, and Elizabeth, "I'm going to my room to change. If you want to come upstairs with me, go ahead, but I won't let you in my room until I'm done changing into my pajamas."

I began to walk up the stairs, and turned my head around, seeing all the chibi's following. A chuckle escaped my lips. I figured they'd follow me.

I ran up the stairs, and within seconds, I was at the top. When I looked down, the chibi's were climbing up the stairs. And they were being slower than I thought. Kagura kept on pushing Gintoki out of the way as Shinpachi's pant leg was being pulled by Gintoki.

Shinpachi glared at the silver-haired male, and exclaimed, "Gin-San! Let go of my leg! I want to get up the stairs too!"

"You don't deserve to go up these stairs, Patsu-San!" Gintoki exclaimed back as he didn't let go of him. "If you go up these stairs, there's no doubt that you'll be sneaking into blondy's room, and watching her change!"

"Gin-San, you know me! I would _never_ do such a thing! Actually, I should be telling _you_ to not sneak into Natalie's room!"

"Oiiiiii! You know me, Shinpachi! I wouldn't do such a thing!"

"You're just copying my words, aren't you?!"

I rolled my eyes at them, and went into my room, closing the door. I still heard them arguing, but I ignored them, and began to take off my clothes. I first took off my shirt, then my shorts.

As soon as they were both on the floor, I took off my bra, and also dropped it onto the floor.

My hand grabbed my green tang-top as my other hand grabbed my pajama pants. I quickly put them on, and when my tang-top was on me, I heard a loud knock (Or thud) on my door.

Since it was loud, I gave out a yelp, and exclaimed, "Don't come in!"

I heard a groan from outside, and also heard Shinpachi say, "I'm not coming in, Natalie. Gin-San and Kagura-Chan threw me at the door, which really hurt!"

"Oh…I see…" I trailed off, feeling a bit awkward. A cracked smile crept up my face, and I put on my pajama pants before walking back to my door.

Just as I opened up the door, it was _slammed_ into my face! I yelled, feeling completely off-guard by this, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Yep, the chibi's were the ones who pushed the door so violently.

As I slowly pushed the door away from my face, I gave the chibi's a harsh glare. Shinpachi stared at me with an awkward smile as the rest of them gave me expressions as if nothing had happened.

I growled, "Don't _ever_ slam the door in front of my face!"

Gintoki asked as he blinked his dead-fished eyes, "How were we supposed to know if you were in front of the door?"

"I was opening the door, you silver-haired twit!"

Kagura said to Gintoki, "Gin-Chan, you should be patient before you can slam the door into people's faces, uh-huh. What if somebody did that to you? Would you like that? Then again, it would be funny if your nose got broken." She snickered.

Gintoki knitted his brows slightly, and replied, "Shut up, you Yato brat. My nose is too sexy to be broken. So is the rest of my body, even my pe-"

I interrupted him, "We don't want to hear it."

"Hey, how dare you interrupt me!" Gintoki exclaimed as he pointed his tiny finger at me.

I rolled my eyes as I replied, "You were about to mention your _private part_, and no one wants to hear it. That's why I interrupted you."

"I was about to say pencil!"

"No, you weren't!"

"Okay, I lied. I was about to say peniluminun!"

"That's not even a word! And you weren't about to say that either!"

"Alright, you blonde bitch! I was about to say penis! There, are you happy?!"

I gave him an angry smile as I scowled, "You dare call me a blonde bitch?" Without warning him, I leaned over, and grabbed him by the hair.

He widened his red eyes as he was struggling from my grip. Obviously, I wouldn't let go. I muttered a bit darkly, "You call me a blonde bitch, and I grab your hair."

"Gin-San!" Shinpachi said loudly as he looked up to him.

Kagura looked like she didn't give a crap. She just said, "Go ahead, rip off Gin-Chan's hair. He'll look much better if he's bald, uh-huh."

Gintoki shouted, "IF I GO BALD, I'LL HAVE A LESSER CHANCE OF GETTING THE LADIES!"

"No lady wants you, anyway, uh-huh!" Kagura started picking her nose with her pinkie. "Whether or not you have that stupid perm hair, the ladies will just push you away!"

Gintoki ignored her this time, and starting swinging his arms, as if he wanted to punch my face. He exclaimed, "Let me down now!"

I replied with a smirk, "Don't call me a blonde bitch, then." With that, I gently put him back on the floor.

As soon as his feet were on the floor, Gintoki landed his hands on the top of his head, and he sat down, muttering "ow" under his breath. He clenched his teeth a bit as he massaged his head, using both his hands.

I ignored the samurai, and said, "I'm getting myself some ice cream. Anybody want some? I'll only share you a bowl."

Not surprisingly, Gintoki quickly stood up, and exclaimed, "Meeeee!"

I walked out of my room, and headed back downstairs. I then went into the kitchen, opening up the freezer door, where I took out a tub of mint ice cream. As soon as the freezer door closed on its own, I opened up the ice cream.

All of a sudden, I could hear the chibi's rolling down the stairs.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

My icy-blue eyes widened as I turned my head around, seeing the group of chibi's on the floor, groaning.

I blinked while asking, "Okay…why did you all fall down the stairs?"

Gintoki yelled, "ZURA AND HIS COMPANION PUSHED US DOWN!"

Kotaro groaned, "It's not Zura, it's Katsura."

I sighed, "Guys, I don't care who did it. I don't want to be responsible for anyone having broken bones."

"You're cruel, then, uh-huh!" Kagura cried.

"How am I cruel? It's all of your faults for rolling down the stairs."

Kagura pouted, but didn't say anything else. Gintoki dashed towards me, and when he was beside my calves, he exclaimed while jumping up and down, "Oi! Give up some of that ice cream, punk!"

I thought with a raised brow, _Wow. I knew he liked sweets, but I didn't expect him to be so anxious._

I sighed once more, "You need to be patient."

He bit his lower lip while knitting his silver brows. I took out a spoon, and dug it into the ice cream. I also took out a bowl, and set it down on the counter, putting the ice cream into the bowl.

Gintoki continued to jump up and down, but he was going faster. He was going so fast, that it looked unbelievable. Well, he is an anime character, so I guess it's not a surprise.

I softly kicked him with my foot, sending him back a few inches. He sharply glared at me, but I ignored it.

Soon, I put the ice cream away, and set the spoon in the bowl. Gintoki went back to jumping, and Kagura asked, "Are you trying to set the world record for most jumps without stopping?" When Gintoki didn't respond, Kagura added, "Let me join in!"

No soon after she said that, she began jumping as well. Gintoki noticed this, and said, "Oh yeah?! I bet you can't jump faster than me!"

"We'll see about that!" She started to jump faster than Gintoki. Gintoki scoffed, and tried jumping even faster than her.

Kagura scoffed back, but started to jump towards the living room. She laughed loudly, "Try to catch me if you dare, Gin-Chan!"

"We'll see about that!"

"Yeah, that's what she said," I mumbled.

I entered the living room, and asked everyone else, "Who wants a bit of ice cream?"

Shinpachi asked, "What kind is it?"

"Mint flavored."

He smiled, "I'll have a little bit of it."

I smiled back at him, but didn't reply to the teenager. I scooped up a little bit of the ice cream into the spoon, and gave it to Shinpachi.

I teased him, "Say 'aaahhh'."

He rolled his eyes, but opened his mouth, tasting it. After the ice cream melted in his mouth, he widened his eyes, and said, "Wow…this is really good."

"Yeah, I've always been a fan of mint ice cream," I replied, staring at my bowl.

Gintoki, without alarming me, jumped on my lap, and opened his mouth wide. I was a bit angry at him for being this anxious at wanting some of it, but I chuckled anyway, and gave him a little bit of ice cream.

As soon as it entered his mouth, he made a squeal, and exclaimed in a high tone, "So delicious~!"

I thought as he was starting to daydream, _Yep, that's Gintoki for you._

Kagura said, "Aha! I win, Gin-Chan!"

"Crap! I stopped jumping!" Gintoki said, getting out of his daydream.

Since it was already dark out, I was hoping that these two would tire themselves out before I got to bed.

* * *

**Okay, not much Otae and Kyubei in this chapter, but I'll try to write more of them in the next one. :)**

**Now you got to read the reactions of people cosplaying. Well, only Tatsuma and Mutsu were reacting, but I'll try to make sure the Yorozuya members get their reactions as well. XD Oh, I should probably write a reaction for when they watch the Gintama movie in English! That's definitively be fun to write! LOL**

**I got the joke idea of "peppered-corn/porn" from nowhere. Yeah, it was just random. I've had that idea for a while. Heh heh.**

**"MasterChef" is a competition show, featuring Gordon Ramsay. It's actually my favorite "reality show" that's featuring that guy. :)**

**"Yorinuki Gintama OP's" are openings that aren't from the original Gintama, but are used for repeated episodes from past seasons. **

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 13! :)**


	14. Don't let yourself be so clumsy

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: Yeah, I can't wait to write that. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Don't let yourself be so clumsy, that you'll have to go to the doctors!**

**-3****rd**** POV-**

It was going to be the second night that Otae and Kyubei were sleeping in the abandoned house. Somehow, Kyubei had gotten used to laying her back on the wall, probably because she had no choice _but_ to get used to it. Otae, on the other hand, wasn't used to it. No, she didn't believe she would _ever_ get used to it, probably because she preferred futons over walls. Then again, who wouldn't prefer futons?

Kyubei was next to Otae, just like last night. Otae thought as she rested her cheek on Kyubei's shoulder, _I hate this wall. I wish it would just crumble down._

Kyubei flushed slightly as she saw Otae closing her eyes slowly.

But before either of them could fall asleep, they heard a bird cawing. And it wasn't just any bird.

Otae widened her eyes with slight anger, and stood up quickly, grabbing the tall broom. She shouted as a dark aura was above her head, "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE OUR BREAD!"

A black crow was poking its beak into the bag of bread, where it was obviously tied up. Otae began swinging the big broom at the crow, simply because she and Kyubei needed food to survive.

As if a monster was about to escape the 18-year-old woman, she smacked the bottom part of the broom on its head. The crow gave out a brief caw before flying away. The crow continued to caw, but when it was far enough, Otae and Kyubei couldn't hear it anymore.

They both sighed with relief, and Otae turned around to Kyubei, saying, "That was a close call. I thought that stupid crow would've taken our food."

Kyubei half-smiled, and replied, "I could've taken that crow out for you, but I'm glad you were able to make it go away."

She sighed lightly, "Sadly, though, it may come back, since we're in an abandoned house."

"That's true, but I'll keep an eye out in case that damn crow comes back."

"But aren't you going to get tired, just from staying up all night, Kyu-Chan?"

"I might, but it'll be worth trying to protect our bread…and you."

Otae smiled warmly, and said, "That's very kind of you, Kyu-Chan. Alright, I'll let you keep an eye out for that crow. And please make sure that our bread is safe."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure."

"Good."

Otae walked back to the wall, and sat down, giving out a yawn. Her mouth was over her mouth, and when she stopped yawning, she blinked once before resting her head on Kyubei's shoulder again.

Kyubei gazed her one eye at Otae, then at the bread, which was a foot in front of them. She thought as she knitted her black brows, _Alright. I'll watch the bread for Otae-Chan!_

Although she never knew whether or not the crow would come back, she was going to stay up all night, just in case.

**-Natalie's POV-**

"Gin-Chan, that's my spot, uh-huh!"

"No, this is my spot! You can sleep on the floor for all I care!"

"You're so mean, Gin-Chan! Why do I have to sleep on the floor?! I'll just get uncomfortable!"

"Use the carpet as a blanket!"

Gintoki and Kagura were having an argument as to who would get to sleep on the left side of my bed. And since, apparently, Gintoki and Kagura didn't want to be sleeping so close together, they were having this pointless argument. Though, I couldn't really tell who wanted the left side of my bed more. Gintoki or Kagura? Well, either way, I wanted them to stop arguing.

I rolled my icy-blue eyes at the duo as I told Gintoki, "No, Kagura's not going to use my carpet as a blanket. If you even dare rip up my carpet, I'll scold you."

Kagura exclaimed as she pointed at the silver-haired chibi, "I don't want to rip up the carpet, anyway! It would be itchy to sleep in, uh-huh!"

Raising a brow in slight confusion, I asked, "Why're you pointing at Gintoki?"

"Because he's a diabetic jerk, uh-huh!"

A vein throbbed in Gintoki's forehead as he shouted, "OI! I DON'T HAVE DIABETES, YOU BRAT!"

I rubbed my own forehead with my hand, and muttered a bit angrily, "Will you shut up? You're starting to give me a headache. You're lucky that my parents aren't here; otherwise you'd all be in deep shit."

Kotaro suddenly spoke up, "Not for Elizabeth and I. We'll just hide under your bed, since your bed is off of the floor."

Once again, I rolled my eyes. I then asked Kotaro, "Why're you going to sleep under my bed, anyway? Won't that make you uncomfortable?"

"It won't make me uncomfortable. If I was on hardwood floor, then I would feel uncomfortable."

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my blonde sideburns, "Fine, I'll let you sleep there. But if you do get uncomfortable while sleeping, then blame yourself, not me." Although I couldn't see him, since he was under my bed, I could tell that Kotaro rolled his eyes at my comment.

Gintoki and Kagura jumped on my bed, at the same time, and they weren't arguing anymore, though they were starting to fight.

Kagura gripped on his silver hair as Gintoki grabbed her red Chinese shirt. Anger marks were on their cheeks as they clenched their teeth.

Then, in a matter of seconds, Kagura punched the male chibi in the stomach, and tossed him to the floor. Gintoki somehow became unconscious, and drool was trailing down his cheek from the corner of his mouth.

Kagura wiped her hands together, and sat down on the left side of my bed. She said, "Now that that sweet-freak is out of the way, I can sleep peacefully, uh-huh."

Shinpachi crackly smiled at her, but didn't say anything. Kotaro sort of crawled out of the bed, and pulled Gintoki's leg as he said to himself, "I can have him sleep next to me."

He pulled him until Gintoki was under the bed as well. For some reason, that actually looked a bit funny. A very quiet chuckle escaped my lips as I walked over to my lamp. I turned on my lamp, and then went over to the overhead light switch. When I was in front of the switch, my finger pushed the switch down, making the light turn off.

The light was off, and Shinpachi and Kagura crawled under the blankets, having their bodies covered up. Only their heads were seen, and Shinpachi took off his glasses, setting them beside his head. Kagura, on the other hand, took off the buns from the sides of her head, and set them beside her. She then made herself comfortable, and quickly closed her eyes, saying, "Nighty-night, blondy."

"Good-night, Natalie," Shinpachi said.

"Night," I replied, heading over to my bed.

As soon as one of my knees landed on my comfy bed, I reached the lamp again, and turned off the light. I carefully slid under the blanket, and rested my head on the pillow.

It was dark, but I could still see Shinpachi and Kagura, probably because they were right next to me.

Shinpachi closed his eyes as well, drifting off to sleep. I gazed my eyes at the ceiling, with my mouth barely parted.

I thought, _I wonder how Vanya and Teresa are doing. I know I shouldn't be worried about them now…well, not like I'm worried, anyway…but I'm just wondering how they're getting along with the chibi's. Actually, I already know Teresa's getting along with Tatsuma and Mutsu. But as for the Kiheitai…yeah, I doubt Shinsuke will actually like Teresa._

I bit my lower lip, but decided to let that thought slide. I shrugged my shoulders, and turned to the side, seeing Kagura sleeping. As strange as it sounds, she actually looks adorable when she sleeps. There wasn't a booger bubble coming out of her nostril, but even if there was, I wouldn't really be disgusted, because anime booger bubbles are far less disgusting than real like booger bubbles. Oh god, just thinking about those made me want to gag.

Anyway, I slowly lowered my eyelids, but I was still awake. Kagura started to snore while Shinpachi slept quietly. I wasn't so sure if Kotaro and Elizabeth had fallen asleep, but to be honest, I didn't care.

Soon, I closed my eyes completely, and went to sleep.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

"Teresa! Will you tell me when the oven goes off? I gotta take a piss!" Josiah called his sister as he dashed out of the kitchen.

Teresa scrunched up her face as she replied, "You don't have to be that explicit. You could've just said you wanted to go to the bathroom."

Josiah rolled his eyes as he said, "Just tell me in case the oven goes off before I'm done."

He was baking a cake over an hour ago, and he was able to succeed…so far. Josiah was just hoping the cake wouldn't be as crispy as toast.

The reason he was baking a cake was because tomorrow was going to be the 27th anniversary of the "Tattoo Parlor shop", the place where Josiah worked. Now, you would've thought it was unusual to be bringing cake to a tattoo store, but the boss of the store wanted the workers to bring sweets, such as cake and ice cream, because they were going to celebrate.

The boss allowed Josiah to bring Teresa with him the next day, since she was his little sister, and he would also let family members, that were obviously related to the other employee's, join in the party, as long as they wouldn't cause any damage in the store. Otherwise the boss would kick them out.

There was only two minutes left until the cake was done. Teresa sat down in front of the stove, with her legs on her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her legs as she stared through the small window on the stove. The stove light was on, so she was able to see the fluff on the cake. Although it was still in the batter, Teresa could see the fluff rising. And just seeing it made her smile.

Tatsuma walked beside her, and asked, "What're you smiling at?"

Teresa pointed at the stove, and asked back, "Do you see that, Tatsuma?" Tatsuma looked at the stove also, but noticed the cake in the batter. He nodded, and Teresa added, "Josiah was baking a cake. It's for the anniversary at the tattoo shop he works at."

She was so focused on the cake, that she didn't realize the buzz on the stove went off. And it wasn't a loud buzz, so it only took a few seconds before Teresa finally snapped back into reality. She stood up quickly, and turned off the stove just as her brother exited the bathroom.

Josiah exclaimed, "Oh, good! You turned it off!"

Teresa raised a brow as Josiah dashed into the kitchen. Teresa told her brother, "You didn't have to run here."

"But I wanted to get the cake out by the time the stove went off."

"You could've let me take it out."

"I didn't want you to burn yourself."

Teresa widened her eyes, and glared, "Josiah, I'm not five anymore! I can take care of myself!"

He sighed, "But whenever you do try to get something out of the oven, you get terrified of burning yourself."

She made a sound, but gave her older brother a cracked smile before feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment. She turned her head to the side, and murmured, "Good point. I feel stupid."

Without warning, Josiah landed his left hand on top of her head. Teresa widened her eyes again, but felt her cheeks cooling down. She then pouted at him, only to receive a chuckle from Josiah. Teresa always hated when her brother did that, because it made her think that he was petting her like a stray cat.

Teresa slapped his hand away, and exclaimed, "I hate it when you do that!"

He closed his eyes, and smiled, "You look adorable when you get angry like that."

"Oh, shut up! I'm not adorable!"

"Sure you are! When you pout, it makes you look like an innocent kitten!" Josiah laughed, but only made Teresa a bit angrier.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" She glared harder.

Josiah still smiled, but opened up his eyes, ignoring her glare. Teresa mumbled words that were inaudible to hear as Josiah put on a pair of oven mitts. After putting on the oven mitts, he opened up the oven, and held the sides of the cake batter, carefully pulling it out.

As soon as it was out of the oven, he asked, "Teresa, can you close the oven door?" Teresa managed to calm down, and she gave him a brief nod before closing the oven. She frowned, because she felt some of the heat, even when the oven was turned off.

She stood up, but suddenly felt a bit dizzy. Teresa landed her own hand on her forehead, and thought, _Damn dizziness!_

Josiah raised a brow at her as he set the cake batter on the stove, but realized that she was dizzy. He gazed back at the cake, and, again, carefully took the cake out of the batter by holding it upside down.

Seconds later, the cake was out, nice and steady. Josiah smirked at it, and then looked at his sister. He said, "Teresa, when this cools down, we can put the icing on it, okay?"

When she wasn't dizzy anymore, she gave out a big smile, and answered, "Okay!"

Meanwhile, Otae was sleeping while Kyubei was still awake. Kyubei tried her best to stay awake, because if she fell asleep, and that damn crow came back, their bread would be crumbled into a million pieces, and they wouldn't be able to eat it anymore.

Kyubei knitted her brows as she pinched her arm to stay awake. She yelped, but pinching her arm was definitely helping. She bit her lower lip, and then decided to walk over to the bread, and drag it back. She pulled on the top of the bag, and walked back to the wall, where she set it between her and Otae.

Otae suddenly landed her hand on the bread, but when she touched it, she opened her eyes slowly, and saw that the bread was between them.

She raised a brow, and asked, "Did you put the bread here, Kyu-Chan?"

Kyubei nodded, "I did, because I figured there would be a lesser chance of that crow getting it."

Otae smiled, "I see. Does that mean you'll finally be able to sleep? I really don't want you to get extremely tired the next day."

Again, Kyubei nodded, and responded, "Yes, Otae-Chan."

The girl continued to smile at her, and she said quietly, "Good-night."

"Good-night," Kyubei replied before closing her one good eye. Otae closed her eyes as well, falling into a deep sleep.

While they were sleeping, Kyubei began to have a strange dream.

_(Kyubei's Dream)_

_Kyubei was in her normal form, and she was in a grassy field. She was walking through the field, but saw a group of crows flying towards her._

_She widened her eye, but quickly pulled out her sword. As the crows were getting closer and closer to her, Kyubei suddenly heard a yell._

"_GRAAAAHHHH!" _

_Kyubei gasped quietly, but turned around, seeing Otae with a naginata. Otae looked as fearless as ever (Well, same with Kyubei, but still). Otae hit some of the crows with her weapon, and then landed her feet on the grass._

_She looked at her friend for a second, and smiled, "Let's kill all these crows, Kyu-Chan."_

_Kyubei was definitely not expecting Otae to appear out of nowhere, but she grinned, and replied, "Right."_

_With that being said, they dashed towards the crows, and started killing them, one by one._

_(End of Kyubei's Dream)_

Kyubei frowned at the dream she was having, though her eye was still closed.

She thought as her brow twitched, _Why am I suddenly dreaming about crows?_

**-Natalie's POV-**

Morning came, and I heard the downstairs door open. I gave out a groan as I lifted my body up, landed a hand on the side of my head. My eyes were barely opened, but I looked down, seeing that Kagura and Shinpachi were still sleeping.

My vision cleared up after opening my eyes fully. The front door closed, and I realized soon after that my parents were back home. When I also heard them walking up the stairs, I had a strange feeling that they would enter my room without knocking on my door.

I widened my eyes, and quickly pulled the blanket over Shinpachi and Kagura's faces. They groaned as well, but were confused on why I just did that. Then, a knock came at my door.

I yelped quietly as my mom said behind the door, "We're back, honey! I hope we're not disrupting your sleep!"

Feeling a bit of panic in me, I exclaimed, "Y-You didn't! I just got up!"

"Oh, good. Well, we just wanted to let you know that we're home."

As a tiny smile appeared on my face, I could hear her, and dad, walking away from my door. I sighed with relief as Kagura grunted, "Blondy, why did you just pull the blanket over our faces?"

I whispered, making sure that my parents wouldn't hear me, "I thought my parents were about to come in here."

"Hm…" She trailed off, but soon replied as she leaned up, "What would happen if they did come in here, but saw you changing?"

I glared at her, "Don't even talk about that. I'd rather not know what would happen."

She rolled her eyes, and said, "Whatever."

I sighed, and slowly got out of my bed. My pajama pants have been on me the whole night, because I didn't feel comfortable taking them off while the chibi's were going to sleep in my room. Although it didn't feel right (To me, at least) to wear my pajama pants in bed, I was starting to tolerate it.

Kotaro crawled out from under my bed, and said, "Morning, blondy."

I raised a brow at him, and asked, "_You're_ calling me blondy now?"

"Gintoki told me that your new nickname is blondy, so I'll call you that as well."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, then. But just remember that my real name is Natalie."

Gintoki and Elizabeth crawled out from under the bed also, and Gintoki glared at Kotaro, asking, "Zura, why did you pull me under the bed?"

Kotaro responded, "It's not Zura, it's Katsura. And Kagura-Chan kicked you off the bed, so I dragged you under it."

Without warning, Gintoki punched the man in the head. Kotaro gave out an "OOF!" and then rubbed the top of his head, where there was now a huge bump. Elizabeth stood up, and lifted up a sign, written out, 'I'm hungry. Where's the food, blondy?'

I answered, "Seriously, how many chibi's are going to call me 'blondy'? But anyway, the food's downstairs, but my parents just came back, so I have to make sure they're not downstairs." I tilted my head down, and asked the Yorozuya, "Are you hungry?"

They all nodded their heads at me (Shinpachi was already awake). I bit my lip, but nodded back, running to my door.

Before I left my room, Kagura asked, "Can you bring me some rice?"

"We don't have any rice here," I informed her.

She made a pout, but I exited out of my bedroom before she got a chance to reply. I closed my door quietly, and ran down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. My parents were still in their room, probably changing their clothes, but I wanted to hurry, because if they came out of their room, and saw me carrying some food, they would question me about it. And I couldn't just say "I'm taking care of five chibi's at the moment".

As soon as I was in the kitchen, I panted slightly, and opened up the refrigerator, grabbing two apples, a banana, and a cupcake. I know, cupcake is _not_ for breakfast, but it was for Gintoki, since he loves sweets with a passion.

After grabbing what I needed to grab, I closed the fridge door, and bolted my way back to the stairs. I jumped over every other step, and I was soon at the top. But just as my parent's room door started to open, I gasped, and ran into my room, closing the door yet again.

Sweat was on my forehead, but I was able to get into my room before my parents saw me. The corners of my lip curved up, forming a smile.

Gintoki asked as he pointed his tiny finger at me, "Oi, you got food for us?" His tone sounded a bit cranky, but that was because he was starving.

I rolled my eyes at him as I answered, "Yeah, I got you food. Here's a cupcake for you."

Almost immediately, his eyes sparkled, and he held his hands in front of his face. I walked towards my bed, and crouched down, giving him the cupcake. I told him as he took the cupcake out of the wrapper, "Don't let too many crumbs fall on the floor."

I wasn't so sure if he was listening to me or not, but he started eating the cupcake, where icing landed on his lips. He chewed on it, and gave me a so-called sweet expression. I scratched the top of my head, and gazed in a different area.

Kagura asked as she crossed her arms, "If you don't have any rice, then what _did_ you bring? Hopefully, it's not crap."

"Well, I brought apples, and a banana. You can have the banana."

I gave Kagura the banana. She looked disappointed, since I didn't have any rice, but took the fruit anyway, and peeled it.

As she was eating it, I gave Shinpachi and Kotaro the apples. Shinpachi put on his glasses as I let the apple fall on the bed. Kotaro stood next to Elizabeth, and I said, "You can share that with Elizabeth if you want."

Kotaro told his companion, "Let's share this, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth held part of the apple, and "her" beak opened up, where a hand was coming out. The hand was carrying a kitchen knife, which was entirely shocking. My eyes widened as the hand started cutting part of the red fruit with the knife. Kotaro, shockingly, didn't look surprised.

I yelled in my head, _HOW IS KATSURA NOT SURPRISED THAT THERE'S A HAND COMING OUT OF ELIZABETH'S BEAK?! IT'S ALSO HOLDING A FREAKING KNIFE!_

My brow twitched uncontrollably, and Kotaro noticed the expression on my face. He asked, "Are you feeling sick or something?"

"No!" I exclaimed without thinking.

He turned back to the apple, and started eating it. The hand out of Elizabeth's beak cut a portion of it, and held it, pulling it back into the beak. Then, I heard Elizabeth crunching the chunk of apple, and the sound of "her" eating it made me feel really awkward. Well, actually, it's not exactly awkward, but I can't think of a better word to describe how I feel.

Gintoki tossed the cupcake wrapper in the small garbage can, and wiped the icing off with his fingers. He then licked the icing, and said, "Delicious."

I looked at my clock, and found out that it was almost ten o'clock. Sighing, I told everyone, "All of you, turn around."

Shinpachi and Kagura obeyed, but the rest of them just stared at me. I slightly knitted my brows, and told them again, "Turn around."

They all turned around, having their backs facing me.

I took off my pajamas, and went to my dresser, opening two drawers up. I pulled out a pair of brown shorts from one drawer while I also pulled out a black tang-top from the other. I looked at the group of chibi's, making sure that none of them were peeking. They weren't.

I smirked, and got dressed in a matter of seconds. I said, "Alright, I'm done."

"Oh, you were getting dressed?" Kotaro asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not exactly. You didn't tell us what you were going to do."

I blankly stared at him, and then saw that Kagura was done eating the banana. She held up the banana peel, and ordered me, "Oi, blondy. Throw this banana peel away for me, please."

If she didn't say "please", I would've glared at her for ordering me like that. I pinched the bottom of the peel with my index finger and thumb, and turned, walking to my door once again.

Shinpachi asked me, "Natalie, why don't you throw that in the garbage can here?"

"I would," I paused briefly. "But because I have no lid for it, fruit flies would fly all over the place."

"Er, good point," Shinpachi chuckled awkwardly.

I left my room, and went back downstairs, going into the kitchen. I tossed the banana peel into the tall garbage can, and was about to go back upstairs, but I heard my mom's voice from behind me.

"Did you just eat a banana for breakfast?"

I flinched, and nearly yelped, but bit my bottom lip to prevent myself from making any noises. I turned around slightly, seeing my mother smile at me with her arms crossed.

I crackly smiled as I answered her question, "W-Well, I wasn't that hungry, so yes, I did just eat a banana."

She chuckled, "I'll let it slide, then, since it's healthy food." Although she said that, my cheeks were burning in embarrassment. The cracked smile remained on my face as I scratched my cheek with my fingernail.

Mom walked away from me, and I looked at the ceiling for no reason.

_Well, that was embarrassing. At least none of the chibi's were with me. Wait…_

I realized that I left my bedroom door open.

I was starting to panic, because I had a terrible feeling that one of my parents would go into my room, and see the Yorozuya, Kotaro, and Elizabeth. My heart was beginning to thump in my chest, and without a second thought, I dashed to the stairs.

But when I actually got to the stairs, I tripped on the first step, and widened my eyes before hitting my face on the stairs. I yelled, "OW!"

I was lucky that these stairs were covered in carpet, because if these were hardwood, the pain in my face would've been worse.

Pushing myself up, I rubbed my forehead, and heard my dad's voice, "Huh, I've never see you trip on the stairs before. Did you close your eyes while trying to run up the stairs?"

He chuckled, but I shut my mouth tightly, puffing up my cheeks. My cheeks turned red once again, but I exclaimed, "I was in a hurry to get to my room!" Alright, that was not the best answer.

As I looked at my father, he raised a brow, and asked, "Why do you need to get to your room so badly?"

Shit, I had to come up with an excuse now.

Just as my face burned to the point where it felt like I was on fire, I responded, but stuttered, "I-I-I just r-r-remembered th-that I-I h-had something i-important t-to d-do in m-my r-room!"

Based on my stutter, dad raised his brow even higher. He asked yet another question, "Why were you stuttering while answering my question?"

"It was an effect from when I accidentally hit my face on the stairs," I responded, but just felt like I was trying to make jokes like the ones in Gintama. I believe I did a somewhat bad job, though.

Dad chuckled, "That was a nice joke, Natalie." He walked away from me, and went into the living room.

My face cooled down, and I sighed with major relief.

_Phew, that was too close._

I stood up, and ran up the stairs.

Soon, I was back inside my room, and I closed the door behind me, taking a deep breath.

Gintoki asked, "Oi, why do you look so red? Did your panties get exposed in front of your parents?"

"You shut up. It was nothing like that," I grumbled, closing my eyes.

Shinpachi asked, "Excuse me, Natalie. Why does your face have scratches?"

"What?" I replied in confusion.

"Your face. It has a few scratches, uh-huh," Kagura repeated for Shinpachi.

I answered, "I accidentally hit my face on the stairs."

"Eh…" Shinpachi trailed off as a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek.

Suddenly, my phone began to ring. My mouth parted as I stared at my phone, which was on my desk.

Honestly, I don't remember even turning it on.

I asked the group, "Okay, who turned on my phone?"

"I did!" Kagura exclaimed as she raised her hand up. "When I opened that phone up, it looked dead for some reason, uh-huh. So I pressed a random button for a few seconds before it actually turned on. Your phone is weird, uh-huh."

"Haven't you used a phone before?"

"Of course I've used a phone before, though I had it for only one day, uh-huh."

Gintoki and Shinpachi both rolled their eyes at her.

I sped-walked to my desk, and grabbed my phone, opening it as I put it beside my ear.

The person who was calling me was Teresa, because she said, "What's up, Natalie?!" She was trying to sound like a punk, but she wasn't doing a good job. Oh well, that doesn't matter.

I replied, "Oh, hey, Teresa. I actually didn't know my phone was on until Kagura mentioned that she was the one who turned it on."

"Who's Kagura again?"

"The girl with the buns on the sides of her head."

"Oh yeah! Well, anyway, I just want to let you know that me and Josiah are going to his workplace, because it's the anniversary of that building, you know?"

I softly chuckled, "You didn't have to call me."

"I know, but Josiah told me to, so…yeah."

"I see. Well, is there a party at his work?"

"Yep!" Teresa said cheerfully through the phone. "We'll be eating cake, ice cream, and all those other junk food! I'll catch you later, Natalie!"

"Bye, then," I said before closing my phone up.

As I put my phone into my pocket, Gintoki asked, "Was it that weirdo girl?"

"Yeah, so?" I asked back, only to receive a blank stare.

He didn't bother replying. He just sat on the floor, minding his own business.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

Teresa and Josiah had just arrived at the tattoo place. She gave out a big smile as she saw other people walking into the place. They were carrying cake as well, but there was also ice cream, as Teresa expected.

The two of them got out of the car, and headed for the tattoo place. Teresa walked a bit faster than Josiah, but that didn't matter, right?

As soon as Teresa entered the shop, she heard some music playing. She looked around, seeing that there were two big speakers on a table. The kind of music this place would usually play was rock, but Teresa was absolutely okay with that, as long as it wasn't screamo or metal, because it actually frightens her whenever she hears that kind of crap.

The boss of the shop noticed them, and smiled, exclaiming, "Josiah! Teresa! I'm so glad you could make it!" Josiah's boss had very short dark-blonde hair, with a little bit of facial, and green eyes. He had a couple of tattoos on his arms, but they weren't anything that special, except for one, which was a tattoo that was written out, 'I love mom'.

Josiah smiled back at his boss, and said, "I'm glad to even come here, let alone bring my sister."

"What kind of cake are you holding, Teresa?" The man asked her, where she held the cake she and Josiah made last night.

She answered as she stared at the cake, "It's vanilla with chocolate icing."

"Vanilla with chocolate icing? My, that's unusual."

"Perhaps, but it was Josiah's idea."

"I'm not surprised."

Josiah asked, "Are we supposed to put the cake on that table, with the other sweets?" He pointed at a different table, where it was round. On that table, there was soda, and some other cakes that looked more unique than the one Josiah and Teresa made. But they weren't ashamed of their cake, mind you.

The boss nodded, and responded, "Yes, the cake can go over there with the other cakes and stuff."

"Alright. Teresa, put that cake there."

Teresa went over to the table, and set the cake down. After that, she began to wonder, _I wonder if the chibi's are going to be fine all by themselves at the apartment._

Teresa didn't bring any of the Kiheitai members, Tatsuma, or even Mutsu, because Teresa wasn't going to bring her backpack here. And if she couldn't bring her backpack, then there would be no way she could hide any of the chibi's without them being noticed in a public place. So she had no choice but to leave them at the apartment.

She was just hoping there would be no harm while she was at this party.

Her brother called out, "Teresa! Mr. Henheart wants you to help him with something!"

Teresa blinked, and exclaimed as she swiftly turned around, "Coming!" She ran back to the men, but continued to think about the Kiheitai and the Kaientai.

She was apparently supposed to worry about them, but what if they were to cause a ruckus at the apartment? Would they be so loud, that the manager would go to the door, and scold Josiah and Teresa, thinking it was them who made all the noise?

Well, one thing's for sure. She and Josiah weren't going to leave the party until it was over.

* * *

**This is a little shorter than the other chapters, but I don't really care. I don't have anything else to write for this chapter, anyway.**

**That's pretty much all I have to say for this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed chapter 14! :)**


	15. When you see someone very familiar

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: Aw, thanks! X3**

* * *

**Chapter 15: When you see someone very familiar, don't mispronounce their name**

The party at the tattoo shop stared only moments ago, and Teresa was already starting to worry about the chibi's at her apartment. She didn't want to worry this much, but she was afraid the Kiheitai or the Kaientai (Or even both) would cause damage in the rooms.

A few drops of sweat were forming on Teresa's forehead as her brother was having a random conversation with his boss. Teresa gazed in another direction, and saw the girls' bathroom sign.

She smiled slightly, and dashed over to the bathroom. When she entered, she pushed the door closed, and locked it, making it occupied. She then turned around, and walked towards the mirror, where she looked at her own reflection.

As soon as her palms were on the edge of the sink, she nibbled her lower lip, and thought, _I'm worried that the chibi's will cause a lot of noise. Sure, Tatsuma said he wouldn't be so loud, but should I really believe that?_

Teresa touched her chin with the tips of her fingers. She continued to nibble her lip, only it was a bit harder. She didn't notice it at the time, but she started biting her lip so hard, that red marks were visible.

She blinked her eyes, and stopped biting it, just so that her lip wouldn't start bleeding. Then again, how hard do you need to bite your lip in order for it to bleed? Sure, it's sometimes mentioned in Fanfiction, and they even show it in some anime's, but it'd probably be hard to do that in real life.

Anyway, she ran her fingers through her hair while slightly knitting her brows. Teresa thought once again, _Okay, just calm down, Teresa. You shouldn't be this concerned over this. I'm sure the chibi's will be just fine. That is, unless Shinsuke starts attacking Tatsuma, but I obviously don't want that to happen!_

Heaving a sigh, she turned around once more, and unlocked the bathroom, leaving.

As she let the door close behind her, she gazed around the shop, seeing people talking to each other. Teresa wouldn't be surprised if a pair of people were talking about sex, drugs, or even metal music. Actually, she couldn't care less. If somebody were to bring up something _completely_ inappropriate in front of her, she would cringe a bit.

Suddenly, a hand landed on her shoulder, and she didn't flinch, but she widened her eyes. She looked at the hand, and then turned her slightly, only to see her brother.

Josiah gave her a small smile as he said, "Teresa, there's a karaoke machine in the corner of the shop. Do you want to sing some karaoke?"

Teresa frowned at this question. She was never comfortable singing in front of a crowd, let alone her brother. Yes, she's even uncomfortable singing in front of her own brother. In fact, Teresa had always hated her singing, and whenever people even compliment it, she flushes, and says that she's a terrible singer.

She shook her head as she answered, "No."

"Aw, come on, Teresa!" Josiah pretended to pout. "You're a good singer! Just sing in front of a few people, and you'll be fine!"

Without warning, Teresa punched Josiah in the stomach. He widened his eyes, and grunted, holding his stomach with his arms.

Teresa growled, "I'm a crappy singer. And you know me, bro. I'm anti-social, and I _hate_ having people staring at me."

Although Josiah didn't say anything, he figured he shouldn't pressure Teresa like that again. Well, he's been softly punched in the stomach a few times in his life, but this time, Teresa punched him a bit too hard, because she was really getting agitated. If she didn't want to sing karaoke, then she wouldn't do it.

**At Teresa's apartment**

Tatsuma was on the living room couch, staring at his geta's, or Japanese footwear that resembles clogs and flip-flops. He looked at the bottom of one of his geta's, and saw that there was a chip in it. He frowned at it, and took off his sunglasses, examining the geta.

He sighed lightly, and set it beside him. Tatsuma didn't know how his footwear got a chip in it, but there was nothing he could do at this point. Oh well, at least his whole geta wasn't destroyed.

Meanwhile, Shinsuke was in Josiah's bedroom, smoking through his pipe. He had his arms crossed as he closed his one good olive eye. He thought, _That girl and her brother decided to leave us alone for a couple of hours. Great. I would have a moment's piece right now, but I have a feeling that Tatsuma will annoy me again._

Tatsuma didn't annoy Shinsuke that much today, though Shinsuke could tell that he was going to at some point. Tatsuma did laugh, but he wasn't that close to Shinsuke, so Shinsuke was in an…average mood.

Bansai began playing his instrument as he listened to the music in his headphones, as usual. Matako, well, she was looking at herself in a handled mirror. And mind you, the mirror was just as big as Matako.

She fixed her ponytail on the side of her head as she giggled, thinking, _Let's see if I can try to impress Shinsuke-Sama with my new make-over._

By "make-over", she meant that she was going to be putting on some of Teresa's make-up (Which Teresa _never_ uses), and perming her hair, sort of.

Matako had already sprayed some "perfume" on her hair, so some of her hair was sticking out. To her, it looked badass, but when Bansai saw her, he thought she forgot to brush her hair. Not that she ever brought a hairbrush in the first place.

Anyway, Matako dabbed some lipstick onto her lips, and then put some powder on her cheeks. When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror again, and smiled, giving herself a brief nod.

She turned around, and took a few steps towards Shinsuke before asking, "Shinsuke-Sama~ Can you look at me for a second?"

Shinsuke opened his eye, and turned his head to the side, seeing Matako from the corner of his eye. When he noticed that the blonde had make-up on her face, he smirked.

He said, "What happened to you?"

Matako widened her own eyes, feeling a bit shocked as she stared at him. She then frowned, and responded, "What do you mean what happened to me? I put on some make-up!"

"Make-up? You look like one of those drag queens at a bar," Shinsuke replied with a low chuckle.

Matako's frown deepened, but she got off the bed, and wiped the make-up off by using the sleeve of her somewhat revealing clothes. If she wasn't part of a dangerous crew, she would've cried at the disappointment she had. But she managed to not cry, thankfully. But even then, she was still upset.

Back in the living room, Tatsuma decided to turn on the T.V. by pressing the "on" button on the remote. When he turned it on, it was on Netflix. Actually, that's only what Teresa and Josiah watch, so they don't have "real" T.V.

When Tatsuma saw the Netflix screen, he raised a brow, muttering to himself, "How can I watch movies on this thing?"

Obviously, he was a little confused. Sure, he's seen Teresa and Josiah use Netflix, but he sometimes says that you gotta look forward, instead of remembering the past. At least, that's what he said in an episode of the Gintama anime.

He was searching through Netflix, but there was a _lot_ of stuff that was unfamiliar to him.

Seems like this world was strange after all.

**-Natalie's POV-**

It was now the afternoon, but Vanya was going to come over soon. She called me a few moments ago, and she asked if she could sleep over at my house tonight. I asked my parents, and they said "yes", so I told Vanya "yes" as well.

Now, I was waiting for her to come over. My parents were watching a romantic movie downstairs as I was lying on my bed in my room. I was sending Vanya a few texts, and she texted, 'I'm almost at your house, Natalie! Be prepared, because I'm gonna be a bit hyper!'

I rolled my eyes as I texted back, 'Did you eat too much sugar?'

She texted, 'As if! I'm just excited to have this sleepover, because we haven't done something like this since January!'

I thought as I narrowed my eyes, _Oh yeah._

I didn't have anything else to say (Or text), so I closed my phone, still waiting for Vanya to come over.

But while I was waiting, I felt something heavy on my stomach. My eyes blinked in confusion before gazing down, only to see Gintoki. He picked his nose with his pinkie as his other arm was in his kimono. He blinked lazily at me, and I raised a blonde brow at him.

I asked in a somewhat low tone, "Why're you on my stomach?"

He lazily responded, "Your belly is more comfortable to sit on."

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't my bed comfortable enough?"

"Meh, not really."

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" I slightly glared at him as he was still picking his nose.

He shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "I don't know."

"How do you not know whether you're lying to me or not?!"

Gintoki didn't answer, but he rolled his red eyes at me, and pulled his pinkie out of his nostril as he got off of my stomach. He wasn't heavy or anything; I just didn't like it when he was on me.

A sigh escaped my lips as I turned around, seeing Kagura looking out of my window.

I widened my eyes, and quickly got off my bed, holding Kagura by the hips. She asked a bit angrily, "Oi, blondy! Why're pulling me off of the desk?! I was enjoying the view, uh-huh!"

Again, I rolled my eyes, but told her, "What if people saw you? Would you want them to freak out?"

"Aw, let them freak out! They're pathetic otaku's, anyway!"

"Wha- no, you're wrong. _Completely_ wrong."

"Oh, really?" She asked in a low tone. Without warning, she shoved my hands off of her hips, and she punched me in the face. My jaw dropped, and my face was now starting to sting. My brow twitched uncontrollably, and Kagura added, "That's what you get for grabbing my hips without warning, uh-huh."

I tilted my head down, and glared at Kagura harshly. I clenched my teeth, and growled, "Don't _ever_ punch me in the face like that!"

"Don't grab me by the hips, then! It's creepy, uh-huh! Are you a pedophile or something?"

"Hell no! I'm only 16, and you're 13 or 14!" I exclaimed, but tried not to be so loud, because otherwise my parents would hear me.

She crossed her arms, and said, "Age doesn't matter, blondy! Whether we're the same age, or even two or three years apart, you can still be a pedophile, just like Sadist and Gin-Chan, uh-huh!"

I glared at her yet again, but before any words came out of my mouth, I heard Vanya's voice from downstairs.

"Natalie! Where are you?!"

I blinked, and stared at my door for a few seconds before telling the chibi's, "In case one of my parents come in here, hide under the bed."

Kotaro, Elizabeth, and Shinpachi obeyed, and went under the bed. Gintoki and Kagura, however, were looking stubborn as ever. Kagura still had her arms crossed while Gintoki blinked his dead-fished eyes.

I knitted my brows, and ordered the duo, "Get under my bed."

"Eh? Did you say something?" Gintoki asked as he picked his ear.

Clenching my teeth, I grabbed his hair, and picked him up, forcing him to go under the bed. Same with Kagura. She was about to yell, but I covered her mouth with my hand.

As soon as they were both under my bed, I gave out a sigh, and walked out of my room. I looked back, making sure the chibi's stayed under the bed. When none of them came out, I slightly smiled, and left my room, leaving the door open. I then went downstairs, seeing Vanya with a sleeping bag.

The strap was around her shoulder, but I raised a brow at her, asking, "Didn't you bring clothes, a toothbrush, and all that other stuff?"

"Of course, silly," Vanya replied with a smirk. "They're in my sleeping bag."

"Wait, what?" I questioned in confusion.

She set the rolled-up sleeping bag on the floor, and stuffed her hand into the center of it. She pulled out a small bag, which had her toothbrush in it. I blinked at her, before realizing that she had put _all_ her stuff into the center of the rolled-up bag.

My eyes were wide as Vanya said, "I don't need a plastic bag to put all my stuff in. I can put them in the center of this sleeping bag! That is, when it's rolled up perfectly."

I gave her a small smile as I replied, "That's…pretty impressive…I guess."

Vanya glared, "What do you mean 'you guess'?"

I frowned at her expression.

Just then, my mom came into the living room as well, and greeted Vanya with a smile, "Hello, Vanya."

Vanya greeted back as she grinned, "Hello, Mrs. Johatson."

"So is this the second time you'll be sleeping over here?"

"Yes, ma'am."

My mother was still smiling, but she went back into the kitchen. I turned to my friend, and said, "You can put your stuff in my room."

She nodded, and went up the stairs. I followed her, and in a matter of seconds, we were both at the top of the stairs.

As soon as we entered my bedroom, Vanya put her sleeping bag on the floor, beside my bed.

But then, something came on my mind. I asked my friend, "Vanya, are the Shinsengumi at your house?"

She smirked, and squinted her eyes as she responded, "Actually, they're in the sleeping bag."

"What?" I asked again, only giving her a blank expression.

Her smirk grew a bit wider, and she knelt on the floor, putting her hand in the sleeping bag again. But this time, she pulled out a chibi, which was Toshiro Hijikata.

I slightly raised a brow, and questioned, "Why was Toshi in the middle of your sleeping bag? And are the other three in there?"

At first, Vanya didn't answer. She took two steps to the door, and closed it. She then turned around, and when she was close enough to her sleeping bag, she unbuckled it, letting it unroll on its own. Then, three other chibi's fell on the floor, gasping as if they were running out of air.

Before I could ask, Vanya said in a low tone, "I made them stay in my sleeping bag until I got here."

"Why?"

"Because I like tormenting them." Vanya snickered.

Toshiro quickly took off his uniform jacket, and exclaimed, "Redhead! Why did you torment us like that?! Do you even know how freaking hot I was?!"

Vanya rolled her eyes, and answered, "I know you were all hot, but you four have been irritating me today. Well, except for Sagaru, since he's always eating those…buns."

She probably meant "anpans", but I have a feeling that she doesn't know what those are.

Toshiro glared at her, but didn't reply. Instead, he pulled out his box of cigarettes, and took out one of his cancer sticks, putting it into his mouth. He then took out his cigarette lighter, which looked exactly like a small mayonnaise bottle.

After lighting his cigarette, he put the lighter back in his pocket. His brows were knitted, but he was able to calm down after huffing out a puff of smoke.

Vanya rolled her eyes yet again, and said, "Anyway, I'm gonna get something to eat."

She was about to leave my room, but I said, "I'm gonna get something to eat, too."

There, we both went out of my room, and I closed the door behind me as Vanya quickly walked down the stairs.

Moments later, we were back in my room, having some ice cream. Of course, they were in bowls.

Gintoki widened his eyes, and told me, "Give me some of that ice cream, blondy!"

I glared at him, and replied, "Last time I had ice cream, I gave you some, and you were squealing like a girl."

"I do not squeal like a girl!"

"Then why did you sound so girly last night, when I let you have a bite of my ice cream?"

"My voice broke down suddenly!"

"Right…" I murmured, trailing off.

Vanya ate her ice cream, but said, "This ice cream's delicious, and you can't have any."

Gintoki glared at the redhead, "Why're you being a bitch right now?"

Vanya glared back, "Why're you desperate for sweets? Seriously, Natalie once told me that you tend to have a sweet tooth, which means that you're freaking addicted to sweets!"

"So what if I'm addicted to sweets? They're delicious," Gintoki replied as he crossed his arms, pouting.

You know, I just realized something. Gintoki is like L from "Death Note", because they both love sweets with a passion. It's weird that I didn't notice that until now.

Anyway, I sighed quietly, and sat down on my bed. Vanya was still standing up, licking her spoon.

She looked at me from the corner of her eye, and asked, "Hey, Natalie. When we're both done eating our ice cream, do you want to go out for a walk?"

Staring back at her, I shrugged, "I guess. It's not hot out, anyway."

"That's why I asked."

I smirked at her, and ate the rest of my mint ice cream, while Vanya was being a slow-poke. Well, there was no rush. We had all day to get ready for a walk.

Another few moments have passed, and we were both done with our ice cream. As usual, the ice cream was very delicious.

Vanya asked with a grin, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, and followed her out the door. But Gintoki exclaimed, "Oi! Let us go for a walk, too! I'm tired of staying in this odor-filled room!"

I retorted, "My room is not filled with odor! And you can't go on a walk, because people will see you!"

He rolled his eyes, and replied, "Not if we go into your backpack!"

I sighed irritably, and gave up by saying, "Alright, fine, you three can get in my backpack. Looks like I'll have to carry it while you're in there."

Almost immediately, Gintoki jumped into my backpack, which was empty for now, and poked his head out, waiting for Kagura and Shinpachi to join in. Both Shinpachi and Kagura rolled their eyes, and walked towards my backpack.

When they were close enough, they both jumped in, getting themselves comfortable. I shook my head before heading over to my backpack, and zipping it up. I then picked it up, setting the straps on my shoulders.

Vanya still had her slippers on, but I put on my flip-flops, simply because I was a little too lazy to put on my socks and tennis shoes.

I gripped the straps with my hands as we exited out of my room. But I heard Isao ask us, "W-Wait just a moment! Are you seriously going to leave us here, after suffering in that sleeping bag?!"

Vanya scratched the top of her head as she answered, not listening to him at all, "We'll be back. Don't be loud, since Natalie's parents are still here."

With that, she closed the door behind us, and we dashed down the stairs, leaving the house. My phone was already in my pocket, so I didn't have to worry about calling my parents in case they didn't know where I was at.

There was little wind, but it wasn't hot out.

The two of us began to walk down the sidewalk, and for no reason, I said, "What a lovely day. Is that why you wanted to go for a walk, Vanya?"

Vanya chuckled, "Perhaps."

Although we were in public, I could hear Gintoki having a chat (Or so I think) with Shinpachi and Kagura.

I heard him say to them, "Don't you just wish you could actually walk on the streets instead of being in this steamy bag?"

Seriously, how many times was he going to insult my backpack? Also, how was my backpack even steamy?

I decided to not say anything, though, as it would probably attract attention, since dozens of people were also walking in the streets.

I was just hoping the Yorozuya wouldn't be too loud; otherwise they'll be in trouble.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**At the Tattoo shop**

"Hey, Teresa! It's so nice to see you again!" A girl, behind Teresa, exclaimed.

The girl had light-brown hair, with pigtails on the sides of her head. She also had brown eyes, and had freckles on her cheeks.

Teresa turned to see the girl, and she slightly frowned. She thought, _What does she mean it's nice to see me again? And how does she even know my name? I don't know her._

She didn't want to ask, but she did anyway, "Do I know you?" Right after her question, her cheeks were feeling warm. Teresa sort of regretted asking, so she felt a bit embarrassed.

As she gazed away from her, the freckled-face girl frowned back, and replied, "My name is Gina Karbolla! Do you seriously not remember me?"

Teresa was still a bit embarrassed, but she shook her head at the girl, named Gina.

Gina sighed, "We were in the second grade together. But after that, I went in a different school, and I haven't seen you at all until high school. I've seen you plenty of times, but apparently, you never noticed me. I can't blame you, though, since we don't have any classes together."

"Er…" Teresa muttered, still confused on what Gina was saying.

Gina continued, "I figured you wouldn't remember me, so it's a good thing I brought our second grade school picture."

When Teresa's frown deepened, Gina pulled out a folded picture from the pocket of her jean skirt. She unfolded it, and then gave it to Teresa, where Teresa carefully studied the picture.

The picture actually had 20 plus miniature pictures of little kids, with the teacher in the middle. Teresa still studied the picture until she saw her face in it. She widened her eyes, seeing herself as a second-grader. She made a cracked smile, and thought, _Wow, I had forgotten that I had longer hair back then._

She lost her second grade picture a few years ago, so she forgot what she looked like as a little girl.

Teresa lifted her head up a bit, looking at Gina again as she said, "I had long hair back in second grade…"

Gina rolled her eyes, and told her, "You didn't even see my picture!"

"Oh, right," Teresa muttered as she looked at the group of pictures again. She gazed her eyes across the picture, murmuring Gina's name over and over again. She did it until she finally saw the name "Gina Karbolla" under a picture of a young girl with freckles.

Teresa blinked, and said, "I found your picture."

"Good!" Gina laughed.

It was Teresa's turn to roll her eyes. She gave Gina the picture back as she said, "Well, I still don't remember you very well."

"I understand. We never talked much, anyway," Gina replied, smiling softly. "Well, I'll see you later, Teresa!" She waved at her, and then turned around, running towards a woman, who had a skull tattoo on her arm.

Teresa raised a brow as she thought, _Is that her older sister? She looks too young to be her mom. But, I could be wrong._

She shrugged her shoulders, and decided to drop the subject by getting herself a cupcake.

**At Teresa's apartment**

Tatsuma managed to watch a movie off of Netflix, but he was having trouble turning it off, since he finished watching the movie. And the movie he watched was…pretty disturbing.

He turned the T.V. off, and scratched the top of his head as he bit his lower lip. Tatsuma landed his hand on his right thigh as he laughed, "I'm feeling bored now! Ahahahahaha!"

Matako entered the living room shortly before Tatsuma finished watching the movie. And since she was kind of close to Tatsuma, she glared at him, and said, "Stop laughing. It's not funny when you're bored out of your mind."

Tatsuma raised a brow, and laughed once again, "I can't help it, lady! I laugh because I find a lot of things funny! Ahahahahaha!"

"Don't call me lady. My name is Matako Kijima, and next time you call me a name, you will address me as Kijima-San."

Tatsuma replied, completely ignoring the blonde, "My old buddy, Kintoki, tends to have a habit of kicking my crotch. The more he does it, the more likely I'll lose my balls, and then my voice will be in a higher tone! Ahahahahaha!"

An anger mark appeared on Matako's cheek, and she exclaimed, "Nobody wants to hear that! And are you even listening to me?!"

He continued to laugh, so it was obvious enough that he wasn't at all listening to the Kiheitai member. Matako clenched her teeth, but decided to not say anything else. She crossed her arms, and closed her eyes in anger.

Meanwhile, Shinsuke and Bansai were still in Josiah's room. Shinsuke blew out yet another puff of smoke as Bansai was writing up songs for Tsu Terakado. Although Tsu was obviously not in the real world, Bansai had to write up new songs for her, because after all, he is her producer. And music producers are supposed to come up with new songs for the singers.

Bansai tapped his chin, and then wrote some more lyrics on the piece of paper. Shinsuke, on the other hand, smirked, and asked, "Are you seriously writing lyrics for that weird singer?"

Bansai pulled his headphones down, and answered, "I have to come up with new songs for Otsu-Dono, so yes, I am writing them."

Shinsuke chuckled, but was silent. He pulled the pipe from his lips, and he set it in his loose kimono.

Now Shinsuke was starting to feel bored as well. He didn't want to feel bored, but what would he do to kill time?

Shinsuke looked around the room, and saw a stack of books on a small shelf. He raised a brow, and wondered if any of those books were horror novels. If so, he would definitely be interested in it, since he has killed lots of people back in Edo.

So he jumped off the bed, and while Bansai didn't pay any attention to him, Shinsuke walked over to the shelf, and touched the side of the books with his index finger.

He pulled out one book, and saw the front cover, which said, 'Demons and Blood'. Shinsuke smirked at the title, feeling already excited to read this, though he still thought it was strange for him, plus other chibi's, to read texts in English.

Shinsuke sat down on the floor, legs crossed, and opened up the book, where he began reading it.

**-Natalie's POV-**

Vanya and I continued to walk down the streets, only we were starting to get hot, despite the not-so-warm weather.

So we entered an alleyway, where we cooled down in the shade.

We landed our backs on the brick wall as my hand wiped the sweat off of my forehead. Vanya said as she waved her hand up and down in front of her face, "Jeez, I didn't realize I'd sweat this much!"

"Neither did I. And I thought I would feel cold for once," I murmured.

Vanya half-smiled at me, and replied, "I heard that it'll rain tomorrow."

"Really?" I raised a brow at her.

She nodded, "Yep. At least we won't have to deal with the hot weather."

"True that," I smirked.

Just then, we heard another voice, and it was a rather unfamiliar one.

"Excuse me…I'm wondering why you two are in an alleyway? I thought homeless people lived there," The voice chuckled softly. The voice belonged to a girl, and the question she asked wasn't very nice, but I knew she wasn't trying to be mean.

Vanya and I muttered at the same time, "Eh?"

We turned our heads, and saw a girl, who had chin-length brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore an aqua-blue summer dress, and the dress was as long as to her knees.

Vanya answered, "Well, we were feeling hot, so we needed some shade."

"Ah, I see. I needed some shade, too, anyway."

The girl stepped into the alleyway as well, and leaned her back on the wall. She gave out a sigh, and said, "It's warm out today, huh?"

Vanya informed her, "Yes, but it will be cooler tomorrow."

"That's good. I like cold weather."

There, we were all silent. It was kind of an awkward silence, actually, because one minute, Vanya and I were getting some shade, and the next minute, some random girl came into the alleyway, shading herself as well.

My friend and I looked at each other for a moment before turning our heads to the girl. I asked curiously, "Hope I'm not being rude, but what's your name?"

The girl blinked her eyes at us, but answered, "Madison."

My mouth parted as soon as she mentioned her name. A thought came to my mind, _Madison…wait, when Teresa, Vanya, and I were at the beach house, Kagura mentioned a girl named Madison Willis. I know there're a lot of girls named Madison, but is this girl's last name Willis?_

Knowing that just thinking about it wouldn't help, I asked Madison another question, "Sorry if this is personal, but is your last name…Willis?"

The girl widened her eyes at me, staring as if I was crazy. She blinked, and then answered, sounding a bit awkward, "Um, yes. How did you know that?"

My face started turning red in embarrassment. I will admit that I kind of regretted asking that question, but when she said "Madison", my curiosity got the best of me.

Since the Yorozuya was still in my backpack, I took my backpack off of my shoulders, and held it in front of my chest. I then pulled the zipper, opening my bag up. Madison gave me a confused look, but before she could ask me why I was opening my backpack, Kagura and Shinpachi exclaimed in surprise, "Madison?!"

They both poked their heads out of the bag, seeing Madison. Madison widened her eyes in shock, and stared at them as Shinpachi and Kagura stared at her back.

Madison squinted her eyes, and smiled, "Shinpachi…Kagura…what happened to you?"

I knew she would ask this question.

Shinpachi sighed, "A portal somehow came into Gin-San's house, and we were all sucked into this world, in chibi-form! Because of that, we're stuck here until we find a way."

Kagura exclaimed, "Madison-Chan! You remember us, don't you?!"

Madison responded, "How could I forget you two? I've been remembering myself being in your world, and that was almost a year ago."

Kagura sighed with relief, "Good. Because if you forgot about us, I would beat Shinpachi up, uh-huh."

Shinpachi shed a sweat drop on his cheek, and said to the chibi Yato, "Kagura-Chan, why're you bringing me into this?"

"Because you're right beside me, uh-huh!" Kagura replied.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Your face doesn't make sense, uh-huh!"

"Oi! You're still not making any sense!"

As Madison gave them a cracked smile, Kagura said to Shinpachi, "Well, guess what?! Your glasses make a million times more sense than your scrawny figure!"

Madison took a step towards Kagura, and told her, "Kagura-Chan, please stop that. That's very rude."

"So? He's a wimp, uh-huh," Kagura replied as she picked her nose.

I thought, _Huh, I didn't expect Madison to refer Kagura with an honorific._

Before Shinpachi could exclaim again, I ordered them, "Both of you, shut up." They were silent, but they both glared at me.

Gintoki poked his head out of the backpack as well, and blinked his dead-fished eyes, asking, "Oi, who're you talking to?" When he saw Madison, he blinked once more, but raised a silver brow, as if he didn't know who it was.

Kagura answered with a big smile on her face, "It's Madison-Chan! Don't you remember her, Gin-Chan?"

"Eh? Who's Madison-Chan? And why does that name sound familiar?"

Madison frowned, and informed him, "Gintoki, I was the girl that stayed at your house for three weeks."

"Oh, now I remember!" He said, lifting a finger up. "It's Mary Rose!"

Kagura clenched her teeth, and punched Gintoki in the face. Gintoki gave out a grunt, and rubbed his cheek with his hand. Kagura murmured, "It's Madison, you jackass."

Gintoki glared at her, but Kagura ignored him, and said to Madison, "How's life been, Madison-Chan?"

Madison smiled, "It's been good, actually! I'm actually visiting my grandma in this town!"

"Is that so?" Vanya asked, raising a brow.

Madison nodded.

I asked, "Where are you from?"

"Michigan," Madison answered, scratching the back of her head.

I slightly widened my eyes, but replied, "Michigan? That's a little far away, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Madison trailed off. She sighed, and added as she was starting to walk out of the alleyway, "Well, I need to get going. It was nice seeing the Yorozuya again. Oh, and Gintoki, Kagura, and Shinpachi…make sure you get back to your world safely."

With that, Madison left.

The Yorozuya trio looked at each other, without saying a word. But the silence broke when Shinpachi said, "Kagura-Chan, do you remember telling Madison-Chan that we'd make sure that she was alright when she returned home?"

Kagura nodded as she bit her lower lip.

Shinpachi smiled slightly, and added, "Now _we_ need to make sure we return home safely."

"Yes, and when we find the person who created those portals, I'll shoot my parasol in his or her ass!"

"You said that when we came into this world."

"Who cares?!"

Shinpachi rolled his eyes.

I turned to Vanya, and asked, "Are you cool enough?"

Vanya nodded, responding, "Yeah. Oh, and Natalie…"

"Yeah?"

"Tonight, when it gets dark out, do you think we can watch that Gintama movie?"

I blinked my eyes, and replied, "You've never even seen the anime."

"I know, but I don't watch anime, so I don't think that matters."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Alright, we can watch the movie tonight. Do you want to watch it in the English version, or the original Japanese version?" I actually didn't know why I asked her that, but my tongue might've just slipped.

Vanya answered as she tapped her chin a few times, "Oh yeah, you once told me that the movie had an English version, so…I think I'll watch the English version of it. Though, how come they only dubbed the movie and not the series?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. And frankly, I don't care."

Vanya chuckled, "I know this is a stupid question, but have you heard of the English version?"

"I have," I admitted.

"What did you think of it?"

I grinned, thinking, _I didn't like the dub, but I'm not going to tell Vanya that just yet._

I answered after a few seconds of silence, "I won't answer that question for now. I'll let you hear it, and then see if you have the same opinion as me."

Vanya frowned, disappointed in my answer, "Well, that's not fair."

"What can I say? Sometimes I like to mess with you."

Vanya rolled her brown eyes, and I told the chibi's, "Get back in my backpack. We're going back to my house."

Almost immediately, the trio went back in my bag, but I heard Gintoki say lazily, "She's seriously been bossing us around since our first day here. She's not our mom, plus she nags."

I glared at the silver-haired chibi, but didn't bother saying anything. I closed the zipper up completely, and set the straps on my shoulders before telling the Croatian, "Let's get back to my house."

Vanya nodded with a smile, and we both left the alleyway, heading back to my house.

* * *

**So, you may have noticed that in the 3rd POV parts, I wrote the "At (Insert place)" in bold letters in some parts. I'm doing that from now on, because using the word "meanwhile" over and over again, in different places in the story, is kind of annoying me.**

**Anyway, yep, we got a cameo from Madison Willis, who is from none other than "Two Worlds, One Life"! XD This will be the last time she'll ever appear in this story, but I brought her into this chapter, because I thought it was best for her to see the Yorozuya again. :)**

**By the way, I, too, realized that Gintoki is like L from "Death Note". They both love sweets with a passion...I wonder how I never noticed that until now. Oh well, I haven't seen "Death Note" in a long time, so yeah. :P**

**And I know you won't care, but I finally graduated from High School! YAY! :D I feel so happy...**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 15! :)**


	16. Which version for movies do you prefer?

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: It makes me even wonder if they're going to dub the series as well. Well, whether or not they'll do that, I don't care. I (Almost) didn't like any of their English voices, especially Bansai's. His voice, in English, irritates me the most! He seriously sounds like a punk, when he's supposed to be a calm, but somewhat evil, character! When I first heard it, I thought, "WHAT THE CRAP?!" And I'm not saying that because I prefer to watch anime's in Japanese. Hell, when I watched the movie in English, I thought Matako's voice was decent, but that's not saying much. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Which version for movies do you prefer? An English dub, or the original version?**

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**At the Tattoo Shop**

The sun was starting to set, and the party at the tattoo shop was just about to end. But before everyone was going to leave the shop, Josiah's boss picked up a microphone, and tapped the top of it, making sure it was on. When Mr. Henheart heard a quiet ring, he smiled, and knew that the microphone was on.

He raised the microphone in front of his mouth, and said, making sure he wasn't being too loud, "Everyone…before you go, I'd like to say thank you for coming to this party."

The crowd, including Josiah and Teresa, paid attention to Mr. Henheart, and he continued with a small smile on his face, "I'm glad you were able to make it. Happy 27th anniversary!"

Without any warning whatsoever, the crowd began to cheer loudly. It was so loud, that Teresa yelped, and covered her ears with her hands. She glared at various people, and thought, _Why do you people have to be so loud?!_

When the cheer died off, some of the people started heading out of the shop. Josiah landed a hand on Teresa's shoulder, and she looked up to him as he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Teresa nodded her head as she responded, "Yeah." She turned both ways, and then leaned closer to her brothers' ear. She added, whispering, "Do you think they're causing trouble at the apartment?"

It only took a second for Josiah to realize what Teresa was talking about. He whispered back, making sure no one was eavesdropping, "I doubt it, but you're worried, aren't you?"

Teresa, once again, nodded. Josiah sighed, "Don't worry, we'll get home as soon as possible. But first, I have to say good-bye to Mr. Henheart."

Teresa didn't say anything, but let Josiah walk up to his boss. While he was saying "good-bye" to his boss, Teresa bit her lower lip, waiting impatiently. She wanted to get home as quickly as possible, because she wanted to find out if the Kiheitai or Kaientai caused a bit of destruction at her apartment.

Josiah walked back to her, and she almost immediately turned around, heading for the door. The Humbleton siblings quickly walked out of the tattoo shop, and within seconds, they were at the car, getting in.

The two of them buckled their seatbelts, and Josiah put his key into the ignition, turning on the car. He then set the lever to second gear, and started driving home.

**-Natalie's POV-**

Vanya, the Yorozuya, and I returned to my house, and we entered my bedroom, where Vanya closed the door.

I dropped my backpack, and pulled the zipper down, letting the Yorozuya jump out. Gintoki gasped for air, and exclaimed, "Jeez! Everytime I'm in there, the heat gets worse and worse!"

I rolled my eyes as I said, "Gintoki, you're being a drama queen. It wasn't even hot out today. Hell, it's going to rain tomorrow."

"Good!" He exclaimed again, only quieter than before. "I'd rather be frozen in a freezer than suffer through the heat!"

"Uh, what does a freezer have to do with anything?"

Gintoki ignored me by saying, "I couldn't care less if I had icicles handing from my armpits; I just want to be naked, and be cold!"

Hearing him mentioning his armpits made me scrunch my face up. Vanya gave him a what-the-fuck look as she said, "The armpits are one of the most dirtiest places on the human body. You should probably care if you had icicles forming there."

Again, Gintoki ignored us. He said to Shinpachi and Kagura, "Shinpachi, Kagura, would you like to have icicles on your armpits?"

Shinpachi frowned, "Gin-San, that sounds disgusting."

"No, it doesn't. Icicles can get rid of the smelly sweat from your armpits. Not only that, but your armpits will smell as fresh as ever."

"Um, icicles can't really make your armpits fresh, because icicles are made of _water_. They're not deodorant."

"Icicles can be deodorant, uh-huh!" Kagura blurted out. "You just got to put in sukonbu-scented shampoo, and it'll be perfect!"

Gintoki shook his head as he "corrected" Kagura, "No, no, Kagura-Chan. Strawberry-scented shampoo is better. Sukonbu-scented shampoo would make your armpits smell worse than it already has been."

Kagura glared at the silver-haired chibi, "You're wrong, Gin-Chan! Sukonbu shampoo would at least make my armpits beautiful! Hell, my bald dad once used it, and he said it was badass, uh-huh!"

"Don't make things up, brat. Your dad doesn't even like sukonbu."

"How do you know? My bald dad hasn't appeared in the Gintama anime since…well, over a hundred episodes ago!"

My eyes blinked, and I realized that I had completely forgotten about Umibozu, Kagura's dad. But it's not like I cared for him in the first place.

Anyway, Vanya changed the subject completely by asking me, "Natalie, since you don't have a T.V. in here, how about we watch the movie when your parents go to sleep?"

I looked at Vanya for a second, and answered, "I suppose so. After all, the chibi's would probably want to hear the voices in English."

That's when all the chibi, including Kotaro and Elizabeth, stared at me with confused expressions. I sighed, "You're speaking English now, but the English version of the Gintama movie is _completely_ different. So…do you five want to watch the movie in English, when my parents go to bed?"

They all looked at each other, blinking their eyes.

Shinpachi stared at me with a drop of sweat rolling down his face. He answered with a cracked smile, "I…I guess so."

I smirked, "Alright, then." Of course, I didn't like the English dub, because it just didn't sound right. However, I was going to let Vanya and the chibi's listen to it, simply because I somehow feel like tormenting them.

When Shinpachi continued to stare at me, Gintoki patted his back roughly, and told him in a nonchalant tone, "Cheer up, Shinpachi. I'm sure your English voice in the movie can't be worse than your original voice."

Shinpachi widened his eyes, and glared at Gintoki, "Are you saying that you hate my original voice?"

"Ah? No, no, I meant that your shouting irritates me."

Shinpachi exclaimed as an anger mark appeared on his cheek, "Your _laziness_ irritates _me_! And I shout at you, because I get angry!"

"Gee, I hadn't notice," Kagura said as she blankly stared at the teenage boy.

Shinpachi growled inaudible words, but I rolled my eyes, and told the trio, "Quit arguing, you three."

They were silent, but Shinpachi was still growling under his breath.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

Josiah and Teresa had just returned to their apartment. They both got out of the car seconds after Josiah parked in his usual parking spot, and pulled the key out of the ignition.

Once out, they closed the doors, and Josiah locked them by pressing the "lock" button on his keychain. He then gave out a sigh as Teresa dashed towards their apartment door.

Teresa took out her key, and quickly opened up the door. She then dashed into the apartment, and looked around, seeing if any of the chibi's destroyed anything.

Fortunately, nothing was damaged.

The autistic girl sighed with relief as her older brother came into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Teresa said to herself, "Looks like I overreacted."

Josiah knew she was talking to herself, but chuckled anyway, "Yeah, you did."

Teresa turned around, and glared at him, but didn't say anything.

Just then, Tatsuma dashed out of Teresa's room, and exclaimed, "You're finally back!"

Right after he said that, he ran towards the girl, and jumped up, landing in her arms. Teresa yelped in surprise, wondering why Tatsuma was acting like this.

She asked with a confused look on her face, "T-Tatsuma…is something wrong?"

Tatsuma looked up to give Teresa eye contact, and he responded, "Pigtail girl nearly shot me in the arm!"

"Pigtail girl? You mean stained panties?"

"HEY!" Matako yelled, running out of Josiah's room. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO CORRECT YOU?! IT'S MATAKO KIJIMA, _NOT_ STAINED PANTIES, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Teresa widened her eyes, but Josiah stomped towards the blonde chibi. When he was close enough, he put his hand over the top of Matako's head, and without alarming her, he picked her up. Matako widened her eyes as well, only she was struggling to get out of Josiah's grip.

Josiah told her in a dark tone, "Don't call my sister an asshole."

"What?! She can call me stained panties, but I can't call her an asshole?!" Matako clenched her teeth in anger, still trying to get out of Josiah's grip on her head.

Teresa informed her, "I was referring to your underwear! And don't you ever change them? I mean, I know you're a chibi, but you could at least wash them, that way you won't get a yeast infection!"

"I'm not going to get a yeast infection! I'm Matako Kijima, the badass who is the only female in the Kiheitai crew! And as for my underwear, I do clean them! You just don't realize it, because I clean them at night!"

"Why?" Teresa asked with a raised brow. "Is it because you're too embarrassed?"

"About what?"

"About…" Teresa paused, trying to find the right words to say. But seconds later, she finished her sentence, "…about your underwear being exposed, or something like that."

Matako chuckled, "You're making no sense."

The black-haired girl frowned, "How am I not making any sense?"

Josiah told his younger sister, "Teresa, let me handle this." Teresa was silent, and watched as Josiah walked into his room, where Matako was a few moments ago.

As soon as Josiah sat on his cushy bed, he let go of Matako's head, but held her hips, making sure she wouldn't escape.

Matako scoffed, "What's the big idea?! Are you going to punish me or something?!"

Josiah smirked, and darkly responded, "You'll find out _very_ soon."

Matako blinked multiple times as drops of sweat were pouring down her face. Josiah stood up, now holding Matako by his arm. He went over to his closet, and opened it up, taking out a roll of tape. As he grabbed the tape, Matako, yet again, struggled to get free. Sadly for her, Josiah was stronger than she was, since she was small.

Just as Matako started biting on Josiah's flesh, Josiah pulled some tape, and then ripped it off, putting it over Matako's mouth. Matako snapped her eyes wide as the man pulled her arms behind her, putting tape around them. Then, Josiah finally let go of her, only he put her on his bed.

As soon as she was sitting down, Josiah said as his hands were on his hips, "You won't be able to move now, huh?" A snicker escaped his lips, and Matako tried to yell at him, but thanks to the tape, all she did was muffle.

Josiah turned, and left his room, going back into the living room. When Teresa saw him, she raised a black brow, and asked, "What did you do to her?"

He smirked, "I put tape on her mouth, and put tape on her wrists as well."

She raised both brows, but didn't feel all that surprised. Teresa replied with a sigh, "Well, at least that'll keep her quiet."

"You don't like her? Well, not that I do, but I'm just wondering."

Teresa shrugged, "It's not that I dislike her; I just don't care for her."

"That's understandable."

The girl sat down on the couch, where she set Tatsuma beside her.

She asked the brown-haired chibi as she was turning on the T.V., "Do you want to watch a movie with me, Tatsuma?"

Although Tatsuma was slightly confused on why Teresa asked him that question when she clearly turned on the television, but he answered, "I don't have anything else to do! Ahahahahaha! But I did watch a movie earlier, and it was disturbing."

Tatsuma shuddered a bit, thinking about the movie he saw earlier.

Teresa blinked, but gazed her eyes back at the television screen.

But Teresa remembered something, so she asked the Kaientai leader, "Oh, Tatsuma! Did you, or any of the bad guys, do something bad while Josiah and I were gone?" Yeah, Teresa still had trouble remembering the Kiheitai's crew name.

Tatsuma raised a brow, and asked back, "What do you mean by 'bad'?"

Teresa bit her lower lip, trying to think of a way to make this clearer. Thankfully, though, she said, "I mean, have you, or the others, broke a cup, splashed water on the floor, put boogers on the towels, or any other bad thing you can think of?"

Tatsuma finally understood what she was saying, and responded with a laugh, "Oh, no! None of us broke a thing while you and that older guy weren't here! Ahahahahaha!"

The girl sighed with relief, "Good."

**At the abandoned house**

Otae swept the dusty floors with the broom, and smiled to herself.

Kyubei was out, trying to get some more food for her and Otae, because they ran out of bread.

Just as Otae was nearly done sweeping, Kyubei came back, holding a big bag. Otae turned around, raising a brow at her.

Otae asked, "What did you bring, Kyu-Chan?"

Kyubei set the bag down, and answered as she took out a small clear box of strawberries, "I brought strawberries, more bread, and your favorite food: Häagen-Dazs ice-cream."

Otae smiled, "Oh, good! I've wondered when I would eat it again."

Kyubei chuckled, "Then it's a good thing I got it."

"How did you manage to get a bag of food without getting caught, by the way?" The 18-year-old curiously asked.

Kyubei narrowed her eyes, and responded as a drop of sweat rolled down her cheek, "I'd rather not talk about it, but let's just say that it was complicated."

Otae sympathetically smiled at her, and opened up the clear box of strawberries. She then picked up one of the strawberries, and ate it as she pulled the stem off. As pieces of the fruit went down her throat, she said, "It's juicy and delicious."

Kyubei agreed as she was eating a strawberry as well, "It is delicious."

They ate some more strawberries, but Otae realized something. She widened her eyes, and asked her friend, "Kyu-Chan, there's no actual freezer here. How're we going to have the ice cream still frozen when the freezer doesn't even work?" Otae and Kyubei never opened the fridge or freezer, but since they were in an abandoned house, there was no need to, because it was obvious enough that the power here didn't work.

Kyubei bit her lower lip for a moment, but then answered, "We'll eat the ice cream as soon as we're done eating these strawberries."

"Do we have to wait until all the strawberries are gone?"

"Well, not necessarily, but if you want some ice cream now, then we can have some."

"We don't even have any spoons."

Kyubei softly chuckled, "Don't worry, Otae-Chan, I brought plastic spoons."

"Plastic spoons?" Otae raised a brow.

Kyubei briefly nodded, and then took out a pair of plastic spoons from the plastic bag. She gave Otae a spoon, which Otae obviously accepted.

The two of them opened up the pint of ice cream, and as soon as the actual ice cream was exposed, Otae sniffed the smell of it, and smiled.

She poked her plastic spoon into the ice cream, and then scooped some up, taking the spoon to her lips.

As soon as the ice cream entered her mouth, Otae's smile grew wider, and she thought, _As I suspected, it's delicious._

Kyubei tasted the ice cream as well, and she widened her eyes, thinking, _My, this ice cream is fascinating. It's no wonder Otae-Chan loves it._

Kyubei smiled warmly, and the two of them continued to eat the ice cream.

**At an alleyway, somewhere downtown**

The sun was setting, and some people were heading home from work.

In a narrow alleyway, however, there were two small people, who were sitting on a garbage can lid. One of them was eating a raspberry-filled doughnut, while the other was texting on his cellphone. He was trying to text one of his members, but the only thing he got on his cellphone was "This text cannot get through".

These two were not just people; they were chibi's. Actually, these two were Isaburo Sasaki and Nobume Imai, the Mimawarigumi leaders. Well, Nobume wasn't really one of the leaders, but she definitely followed Isaburo a lot.

Isaburo frowned at his cell phone, and decided to close it.

A box of doughnuts – wait, correction, _six_ boxes of doughnuts – were beside Nobume, and as she ate each one from each box, she thought sadistically, _If I ever get to see Okita, then I'll fight him to the death, and cut off his private parts._

Obviously, she wanted to kill Sougo Okita. She's been wanting to kill him since they first met, because she and Sougo are both sadists. Though, Nobume is probably more sadistic than Sougo, because she has no freaking highlights in her eyes! Doesn't anybody find that creepy?! Well, it's not that creepy, but still.

Anyway, Isaburo closed his phone up as he sighed, "Nobume…I am aware that we've been here for over a week, but have you figured out why we're the only Mimawarigumi members that got into this world?" He gave Nobume a blank expression (As always), expecting her to answer.

Not surprisingly, though, Nobume shook her head, and responded in a dull tone, "I don't know, Sasaki-San."

Isaburo held the same expression, and blinked as he averted his gaze away from the girl. He opened his phone once again, and tried texting for a second time. But it showed the same screen, saying that his text couldn't get through.

He frowned, and put his cellphone away. He thought as he looked up at the sky, _I wonder if I'll be able to find Sakata-San._

If Isaburo found Gintoki Sakata, there would be no doubt that he would give him a cellphone, and text him non-stop, though Gintoki would also break the cellphone, because he hates cellphones (Is that actually true?).

**Back at the apartment**

Teresa looked outside the window, seeing the purplish-orange clouds. She smiled at it, but then turned her head back to the T.V. screen.

The movie she and Tatsuma were watching was called "Antichrist". Teresa was always curious as to whether or not the film was good. She tried her best to not spoil herself, but thankfully, she didn't.

Josiah saw what she was watching, and said with a raised brow, "Why're you watching 'Antichrist', Teresa?" He was in his room almost the entire time, making sure Matako wouldn't do anything stupid, so he didn't realize that Teresa was watching the movie until now.

Without looking at her older brother, she answered, "Because it looks interesting."

Josiah has seen "Antichrist" before, while Teresa was sleeping. When he saw it, he was so disturbed, that it made his stomach turn.

He was concerned that Teresa would throw up after watching it, since the movie is disturbing, but he just sighed, and sat down on the couch beside her.

He asked, still worrying, "Are you sure you want to watch this?"

Teresa raised a brow at him, and said, "Well, I'm watching it now, aren't I?"

"I know, but…oh." He looked at the television, and just then, there was a _really_ fucked-up scene in the movie.

Teresa's jaw dropped as her eyes widened in shock. She whimpered as she pointed at the screen, "Wh-Wh-Why did the nameless lady hit a block of wood on that guy's groin?!" Her arm shook, and her stomach was starting to turn.

Tatsuma's jaw dropped as well, only sweat drops were rolling down his cheek. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fainted on Teresa's thigh.

Teresa felt like she was going to faint as well, but she didn't. She wished she did, though.

Water formed in Teresa's eyes, but when Josiah saw this, he patted her back for comfort. He told her, "There, there. You can stop the movie if you'd like. I'm not going to force you to watch the rest of it."

"I appreciate your concern, Josiah," Teresa began speaking. "But once I start watching a movie, no matter how bad or boring it is, I _have_ to finish it. And now I feel like I'm tormenting myself."

Josiah said with a sympathetic smile, "I understand. You want me to stay here until the movie's done?"

Teresa nodded while sobbing, "Y-Yes. My stomach is starting to tu- goddammit, why is blood gushing out of _there_?!" She covered her eyes with her hands, still sobbing.

Josiah sighed, and covered his eyes with his hands as well.

But just then, a knock came at the door.

Teresa and Josiah gazed their eyes at the door, wondering who it was. It couldn't be Natalie or Vanya, because Teresa never told them to come over.

Josiah got up from the couch, and said, "I'll get it."

Teresa rubbed her eyes, making the water get out of them. Josiah walked in front of the door, and opened it, seeing a mailman with a rectangular package.

The mailman gave Josiah the package as he said, "Special delivery for Josiah and Teresa Humbleton."

Josiah blinked in confusion. He thought, _We never ordered something off of the internet. Did one of my friends do this?_

Part of him thought this was just a natural prank, but he never liked pranks. He once did a prank when he was in high school, but he felt remorse after that. Since then, he never did any pranks.

The mailman asked, "You are Josiah Humbleton, right?"

Josiah snapped back into reality, and answered, "Oh, yes." He grabbed the package away from the mailman, and the mailman also pulled out a clipboard.

He told him, "Sign here, please."

Josiah grabbed the pen, and wrote his name on it. The mailman then took the clipboard away, and said with a smile, "Have a good day."

"Thanks," Josiah muttered under his breath, still confused about this package.

He closed the door as the mailman left. Teresa was still watching the movie, but she asked her older brother, "Did you order something online, Josiah?"

He shook his head while answering, "I don't order stuff on the internet. Who could've sent us this package?"

Without even bothering to pause the movie, Teresa stood up, having Tatsuma land his head on the couch, and walked towards him. Tatsuma was still unconscious, mind you.

When she was close enough to Josiah, she asked him, "Who's it from?"

Josiah looked all over the box, also wondering who it was from. He didn't see a name on the "From" part, which didn't make any sense to either of them.

He did, however, find the name, and it was on a corner of the bottom. It was written in dark-red ink, and it said, 'From: Your childhood friend'.

Josiah frowned, "I've had plenty of childhood friends. How am I supposed to know who it is, specifically?"

Teresa answered in a low tone, "It's a dummy, that's what."

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying is that this guy or girl doesn't want to put his or her real name on the package, because he or she doesn't want you to find him or her." She frowned at herself for saying "he or she" over and over again.

Josiah held his chin, and replied, "Hm, you could be right, but I thought you were supposed to put down your real name whenever you'd deliver a package."

"I knew that!" Teresa exclaimed without a second thought. "I just…I don't know. I don't get how not writing your name on it works. It makes no sense."

Josiah patted his hand on her head as he agreed, "I don't get it either."

Tatsuma finally gained back his consciousness, and blinked as his sunglasses fell off of his face. He said, "What happened here?"

Teresa swiftly turned her head around, and wondered whether he was referring to the movie or why Josiah was holding a package. But Teresa answered as if he was really referring to the movie, "There was a very disturbing scene."

"Did I really faint? Man, maybe I did drink too much! Ahahahahaha!"

"Were you even listening to me? We don't even have alcohol here."

Josiah informed her, "Actually, we do. I just hide it in the cupboards, that way other people can't find it and steal it."

"Oh."

"But anyway, should we open this package now, or wait until the movie's done?"

Teresa chewed her lower lip, but soon responded, "I'll wait until the movie's done."

"Okay," Josiah said in a somewhat high tone.

With that, Teresa went back to the movie.

**-Natalie's POV-**

"Alright, my parents have gone to bed, so we can watch the movie now," I informed Vanya and the chibi's as I walked down the stairs.

"Wait, they went to bed already? But it's nearly nine o'clock," Vanya replied, raising a red brow.

Vanya and I changed into our pajamas not too long ago, and I told Vanya to bring the chibi's to the living room when my parents went to their room. The chibi's, thankfully, were quiet, so I didn't have to worry about them getting caught by one of my parents. That is, unless they're being too loud. But I was going to make sure they were as quiet as possible.

I said, "My dad has to be at work at six, and my mom has to be at work at seven. So they both have to get up early tomorrow."

"Ah, I see." Vanya gave me a smile as she put in the DVD of the Gintama movie. She closed the DVD player, and then sat on the couch, next to the chibi's. I grabbed the remote as I also sat next to the chibi's. All five chibi's were in between us.

I skipped the commercials on the DVD, and it went to main menu. I looked down at the chibi's, and asked, "Are you ready to listen to the English version?"

Kotaro crossed his arms as he was the first to answer, "I'm ready for anything. Well, except for surgery."

I rolled my eyes, and before any of the Yorozuya members got a chance to answer, I pressed "play". Then, the movie started.

Vanya made a crisscross, and stared at the screen. About a minute later, the Yorozuya trio in the movie started to speak, in English, of course.

When the chibi Yorozuya heard those voices, Gintoki's jaw dropped. He asked, "Is that really my voice? I mean, I know we can't see our bodies yet, but come on, my voice sounds too…light!"

Kagura said, "How come I don't sound as cute as I do now?! That voice is too mature, uh-huh!"

When Shinpachi heard his voice in the movie, he blinked multiple times, and his mouth parted. It seemed that he was at a loss for words.

Shinpachi asked rhetorically, "Is that…supposed to be my voice? I sound too…too…I can't find the word I'm looking for."

I softly patted his small head as I told him, "You don't need to. Your English voice in the movie made me cringe."

Shinpachi drooped his head, and murmured, "I sound too old."

Gintoki turned his head to the teenage boy, and said, "Cheer up, Shinpachi. Your voice is worse than mine."

"Gee, thanks," Shinpachi angrily muttered.

I gave Shinpachi a sympathetic smile, and gazed my eyes at the television screen again.

Another few minutes have passed, and we were at the scene where Bansai appears.

Vanya asked in confusion, "How come the dude behind him has a British accent?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea. I don't think it matters, though."

"Yeah, perhaps you're right. Is the guy with the weird hair the same guy that's with Teresa?"

I nodded, "Yes. Did you forget his name?"

"Yeah, but I just heard his name being said. It's Bansai, right?"

"Yes."

Vanya bit her lower lip, and replied, "Bansai's actually a cool name."

"I agree," I smirked.

Suddenly, the Yorozuya (Yes, even Shinpachi) began to laugh, but they covered their mouths, trying not to laugh so loudly.

Gintoki muffled in his hands, "_That's_ deaf man's voice?! Jesus, he sounds like a Yakuza punk! Buahahahahaha!"

Vanya stared at Gintoki, and then asked me, "Isn't Bansai one of the bad guys, though?"

I answered as I lifted my legs on the couch, "Yes, but he's basically a calm, mysterious character. He _never_ sounds like a punk in the original Japanese version, and hearing him speak like a punk is just…weird. Besides, he's not part of a Yakuza group."

"Ah, I get it now."

We, plus Kotaro and Elizabeth, continued to watch the movie as the Yorozuya laughed their asses off.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

Teresa finally finished watching "Antichrist", but her stomach was still turning slightly. She murmured to herself, "I'm _never_ watching that movie again."

Josiah sighed, and asked, "Now that the movie's done, are you ready to open the package?"

Teresa blinked at her brother, and replied, "Who said I was going to be the one opening it?"

He frowned, "That's not what I meant, Teresa."

"What did you mean, then?"

His frown deepened, but he answered anyway, "Let's just open this package together, then we can find out what it is."

"Wait a minute!" Teresa halted, lifting up a hand in front of his face.

Josiah parted his lips, staring at her as if she was crazy. He asked, "What?"

Teresa slightly knitted her brows, and said, "I need to get a pair of scissors!"

"Why?"

"Because there's also rope around this package, and it's gonna be too difficult to take the rope off without using scissors."

"Isn't that what teeth is for?" Josiah jokingly asked.

Teresa rolled her eyes as she replied, "No. Biting rope would hurt your teeth badly."

"Teresa, I was just joking."

"I don't care," She grumbled, and Josiah chuckled.

He went into the kitchen, and opened up the middle drawer, where he took out a pair of scissors. Josiah then closed the drawer, and went back into the living room.

Tatsuma walked in front of Teresa, and asked, "Teresa, what do you think is in that package?"

She shrugged while responding, "I don't know what it is, exactly. It could be anything."

Suddenly, Mutsu jumped on the couch, and said nonchalantly, "I'm pretty sure that _package_ is just a piece of lingerie. It's no surprise that your brother is a ladies man."

A yelp escaped Josiah's lips as he was holding the package. Teresa yelped as well, only that was because Mutsu came out of nowhere. Hell, she barely paid any attention to Mutsu while she was speaking.

Josiah pointed the tip of the scissors in Mutsu's direction, and exclaimed, "How did you know that?!" Obviously, he was a bit angry, but was also a little embarrassed at the same time.

Mutsu answered, "I read through a notebook, which had your name on it, and there were some notes written out, 'I tried flirting with a girl at work today, but she just ignored me'."

As soon as those words came out of Mutsu's mouth, Josiah and Teresa felt their jaws drop to the ground. Josiah's face burned with embarrassment, but was also furious at her for looking through his private stuff.

Josiah exclaimed once again, "You should _never_ look through my privacy! I told Teresa to not look through it, and she agreed not to!"

Mutsu rolled her eyes. "How are we supposed to know if it's private or not?"

"If there's a notebook with my name on it, _don't_ look into it!" He didn't want to admit it, but he regretted not telling the Kaientai or Kiheitai about his private stuff. If he had told them earlier, then Mutsu wouldn't have looked into his notebook.

Josiah averted his gaze from Mutsu, and mumbled, "Never mind. I need to open this package now."

Mutsu sat on the armrest as she, Tatsuma, and Teresa watched him cutting the ropes with the scissors.

The ropes were now off, and Josiah set the scissors down as he began ripping the brown paper off. He softly bit his lower lip as most of the paper was off of the box.

As soon as he saw the lid to the box, Josiah grabbed it, and…suddenly stopped. He was frozen in place.

Teresa questioned, "Josiah…why're you frozen still? Are you pretending to be an ice cube or something?"

Josiah blinked his eyes, and replied with a cracked smile, "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Uh-huh, sure," Teresa stared at him skeptically.

Josiah ignored her, and pulled the lid off.

When he and Teresa looked at what was in the box, they were entirely shocked.

They both yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

**Haha, I ended this chapter with a cliffhanger. Aren't I evil? XD**

**Anyway, please understand that I'm _not_ trying to be a hard-ass on the English dub of the Gintama movie. I just thought that if the Yorozuya were to hear it, they would be shocked, without a doubt. :P**

**"Antichrist" is a 2009 "art film". For the truth, I've never seen it, and I don't want to see it, because I've looked on Wikipedia (And saw a review of it on Youtube), and found out that the movie contains explicit scenes that're supposed to be disturbing. If you don't understand what I'm talking about, then go look on Wikipedia for it.**

**I finally brought Isaburo Sasaki and Nobume into this story, but I gotta be honest, Isaburo is a pain in the ass to write. I hope I won't get him too OOC as I'm writing him, but when I'm done with this story, I'll write him as little as possible. Well, except for one story, which is on my "Upcoming stories" list, but that's not important. I think it'll be easier to write him when I write about his freaking cellphone. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 16! :)**


	17. Make sure to bring an umbrella

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: Don't worry, I'll add Kamui and Abuto. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Make sure to bring an umbrella when it rains, even if it's raining pee**

Josiah and Teresa received a package, and they didn't even know what was inside it. Josiah had ripped the brown paper off, but when he pulled the lid away from the box, both he and Teresa widened their eyes with shock.

The package they received was a _very_ inappropriate toy. They both yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Josiah's brow twitched uncontrollably as Tatsuma's jaw dropped. His cheeks flushed, and he turned away, just so that he wouldn't see it anymore. Mutsu, on the other hand, stared at it blankly, and blinked without saying a word.

The older Humbleton saw what looked to be a letter, underneath the inappropriate toy. He pulled the letter out, and opened it. Then, he began reading it.

But Teresa, out of curiosity, asked, "Can you read it out loud?"

Josiah nodded, and began reading, "'Hello, Josiah! This 'gift' was more for you than Teresa, since she's still a teenager, but I figured that I write both your names on this package, simply because I knew that Teresa would be just as shocked as you! Buahahahaha!'"

He frowned in slight anger, but continued reading, "'So when you get this, use it on your ex-girlfriend! Hope you like this gift~! From, your beloved friend, Zack.'"

When he finished reading the letter, the letter fell down from his hands, and it landed on the floor. Teresa stared at the letter, but when her brother started grumbling words, she averted her gaze from the paper. She looked at her brother, and blinked multiple times as a drop of sweat rolled down her cheek.

Josiah clenched his fists, and growled, "Zachary Mitchells…that goddamn bastard!"

That's when Teresa widened her eyes. She exclaimed, "Zachary Mitchells?! Isn't he the guy who tried scaring us last Halloween?!"

Josiah nodded, "Yes, he's _that_ guy. He's the one who nearly egged me. Well, he tried egging both of us, but I protected you, of course."

"Didn't he get egg on you, though?"

"Yes, but thankfully, only four got on me. If I didn't protect you, you would've gotten at least one egg on you."

Teresa smiled at him sympathetically, "You're right, but still." She narrowed her eyes, now looking at the inappropriate toy. She gave it a glare, and muttered under her breath, "Beloved friend, your butt."

Josiah laughed, "Don't you mean 'my butt'?"

She shook her head, "No, I meant what I said. I said that, because I know you would've said 'my butt' or something."

He shrugged his shoulders, and Tatsuma asked a bit loudly, "Can you two please put that item away?! It's too weird for me to look at!"

Josiah raised a brow, and asked, "Why? Is it because of how it looks?"

"No! I'm just feeling awkward, that's all!"

Teresa told him, "Go to my room, then."

Without replying, Tatsuma jumped off the couch, and dashed into Teresa's room, where he accidentally slammed the door. Teresa barely heard him say "oops", and she shrugged it off as if it weren't a big deal.

Josiah closed the box, refusing to stare at the inappropriate toy more than he already has. Teresa rubbed her eyes as she groaned, "Zack's an asshole for doing this, huh?"

Josiah agreed, "Yeah. The next time I see him, I'll make sure to beat the living shit out of him."

**-Natalie's POV-**

We finished watching the Gintama movie in English, and almost the entire time, the Yorozuya either laughed, or gave the English voices what-the-fuck looks. Kotaro and Elizabeth, on the other hand, just stared the T.V. with a blank expression. Well, Elizabeth always has that blank expression on "her" face.

Kotaro said as he crossed his arms, "I didn't like the sound of my voice in this movie. It sounds too…bizarre, lack for better word."

I nodded, and replied, "I don't exactly hate your voice in the English dub, but it just sounded off."

I took the DVD out, and put it back into the movie case. Vanya got off the couch, and said as she stretched her arms, "I'll be in your room, Natalie."

Again, I nodded, and Vanya started walking up the stairs. The Yorozuya, Kotaro, and Elizabeth followed her, only they were trying to be quiet. At least, I had hoped so.

Anyway, I held onto the movie case, and walked up the staircase as well. Vanya and the others entered my room, and seconds later, I entered as well.

I closed the door behind me as Kagura asked, "Oi, blondy. Can you tell Sadist to rip his legs off?"

I rolled my eyes, and ignored the girl's question.

Gintoki smirked at Toshiro, and said as he walked up to him, "Hey, Oogushi-Kun. We watched the movie in English, and your dubbed voice sounded hoarse! Hahahahaha!"

An anger mark appeared on Toshiro's cheek, and he growled while crossing his arms, "Why should I care? It's not the same as my actual voice." He probably meant his original Japanese voice.

Gintoki's smirk widened, and continued as he squinted his dead-fished eyes, "Because your dubbed voice suuuucked!" He raised his tone when he said "sucked".

Toshiro snapped his eyes wide, and gripped on the collar of Gintoki's shirt as he exclaimed, "You better shut up, or I'll rip your permed-hair off!"

Gintoki glared into his eyes as he exclaimed back, "You do that, and I'll rip your hair off as well!"

Without warning either of them, Vanya pushed their heads together, making their foreheads bonk into each other. Both Gintoki and Toshiro exclaimed, "GAH!"

Vanya let go of them, but they were rubbing their foreheads. Vanya told them, "Don't be so loud. You'll wake up Natalie's parents."

I grinned, and said to my friend, "Thank you for doing that, Vanya."

"You're welcome," Vanya replied, smiling.

Narrowing my eyes, I decided to ask, "Are you ready to go to bed? I feel pretty tired."

Vanya scratched the top of her head as she responded, "Yeah." After her response, she grabbed her sleeping bag, and set it on the floor, straightening it up.

When she was done, she slightly widened her eyes, and said as she slapped her forehead, "Crap! I forgot a pillow!" She looked up to me, and asked with puppy dog eyes, "Natalie, can I use one of your pillows for tonight?"

I chuckled, "Sure you can. Just don't drool on it."

Vanya pouted, "Natalie, you know I don't drool!"

I stared at her with a blank expression, and said, "You once slept in History class, where you drooled on your paper. You also snored, which was why you were caught by the teacher."

Vanya widened her eyes at me, but her cheeks turned red, and muttered as she crossed her arms, turning, "Don't remind me."

"Too late, she just did, uh-huh," Kagura said lazily as she picked her nose.

Vanya glared at her, but didn't say anything. Instead, she slid inside her sleeping bag, and I tossed her one of my pillows. She caught it in a split second, and almost immediately dropped it on the floor. She patted the pillow with both her hands, and then landed the side of her head on it.

She turned around, and murmured, "What a comfy pillow." She moved her shoulders slightly, and soon, she was looking comfortable.

Without looking at me, she said, "Nighty-night, Natalie."

I smirked at her back, and replied as I was heading over to the head light, "'Night, Vanya." I turned off the head light, and my room was now completely dark. Well, it wasn't pitch-black dark, but I still needed to watch where I was stepping. The last thing I wanted to do was step on Vanya, or any of the chibi Shinsengumi.

Fortunately, though, I managed to not step on anybody, and I slowly landed my body on my soft, comfy bed. Vanya suddenly began to snore, but thankfully, it was quiet.

As soon as I slid myself under the blanket, I stared at the chibi Yorozuya. I gave each and every one of them smiles, and seconds later, I closed my eyes, going to sleep.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**At the abandoned house**

Kyubei and Otae finished their ice cream a few hours ago, and since then, flies have been flying around the sticky, empty cup. Of course, the flies were annoying them, so they tossed the small cup, just outside the abandoned house. They didn't want to litter, but apparently, it couldn't be helped.

Both of them were, as usual, sleeping against the wall. Kyubei was somehow dreaming about crows again. Seriously, why were her dreams all about crows now? Was her brain trying to confuse her on purpose? Or was it the fact that that damn crow tried stealing some of their bread? Whatever reason there was, the dreams about crows _would not_ leave Kyubei's mind whenever she sleeps.

Otae, on the other hand, was dreaming about beating the shit out of Gori- er, Isao Kondo, and was smirking evilly as she thought, _Gorilla's going to really get it someday._

We all know that despite Isao's beatings from Otae, he _still_ stalks her, which is definitely creepy. But in Otae's mind, the next time Isao would try to stalk her, she would try to shoot him by using a bazooka.

Otae's smirk grew wider, yet she was still sleeping. She mumbled, "I'm going to shoot that gorilla with a big bazooka."

Apparently, she was sleep-talking, and Kyubei didn't even realize it, probably because she was heavy sleeping.

**At the apartment**

Teresa, Josiah, the Kiheitai, and the Kaientai were sleeping soundly, having no problem whatsoever.

Actually, only one person was up.

Tatsuma groaned, and thought, _I need some water. My throat's dry all of a sudden._

He quietly jumped off of Teresa's bed, and walked out of her room, heading for the kitchen. He was hoping that there would at least be a water bottle in the fridge, because water from the sink isn't that good. Not that's it's full of bacteria; water from the sink just wasn't cold enough.

Anyway, Tatsuma entered the kitchen, and was in front of the fridge door. At first, he struggled to get it open, but when he didn't stop pulling, he managed to open up the door. He gasped as the fridge door quickly opened, which made him let go. His butt hit the floor, but thankfully, he was only about an inch off the ground, so his butt-landing-on-floor was soft…if that made any sense.

He stood back up, and looked to see if there was at least a bottle of water. When Tatsuma gazed his cerulean eyes inside the fridge carefully, and in a matter of seconds, he spotted a clear bottle, filled with cold, fresh water.

As soon as he saw it, a big, somewhat goofy smile appeared on his face, and he climbed on the bottom drawer, trying to get the bottle. Yes, he was _literally_ climbing on the drawer.

Tatsuma grabbed the bottle, but felt water on each side of it. He raised a brown brow, but then realized that it was just condensation.

He shrugged his shoulders, and had attempted to get out of the fridge, but the water bottle slipped out of his small hands. His eyes widened as he watched the bottle fall to the floor. When it hit the marbled floor, it made a loud sound. It wasn't too loud, but Tatsuma could hear someone groan. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and he had to think quickly, without getting caught.

But his mind was starting to swirl for no apparent reason, and when he couldn't think of a way to "escape", Teresa entered the kitchen, where she saw Tatsuma still in the opened fridge.

Tatsuma gave the girl a cracked smile as Teresa blinked her eyes a few times. She asked sleepily, "What're you doing?"

Tatsuma scratched the back of his head as he answered awkwardly, "I was trying to get some water, but the bottle slipped, and fell on the floor."

Teresa raised a brow, but sighed as she crouched down, picking up the bottle, "You could've asked me to help you."

"I didn't want to bother you, though."

"Bother me? As in, interrupting my sleep?"

Tatsuma nodded.

Teresa sighed once more, but opened up her hand, letting Tatsuma stand on it. She then picked him up, and closed the fridge door as she turned on the kitchen light. Teresa set him on the table, and opened up the water bottle, giving it to Tatsuma.

Tatsuma accepted the bottle, and he quickly drank some of the water down his throat. But he was starting to drink a bit too fast.

The black-haired girl said, "Uh, Tatsuma, if you drink too fast-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Tatsuma began coughing. Teresa mumbled, "Never mind."

Tatsuma didn't cough for very long, though his chest was hurting. Teresa asked, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I'm fine. I guess I was drinking too fast, because my throat was really dry. Ahahahahaha!"

Teresa half-smiled, "Are you done drinking the water?"

When he nodded his head again, Teresa took the bottle away from him, and put it back into the fridge. After that, she picked up Tatsuma once again, only this time, she set him on her shoulder.

She turned off the kitchen light before exiting the kitchen itself. Teresa made sure she didn't stub her toes on anything as she was walking through the living room.

Finally, she reached her room, and this time, she closed it. A sudden sigh escaped her lips as she was slowly heading back to her bed.

The Kiheitai were sleeping in Teresa's room this time, but they were sleeping on a fluffy pillow that was on the floor. So yeah, they were basically sleeping on the floor. Teresa was able to not step on any of the Kiheitai members, though she heard one of them grunt.

Teresa looked down, only to see them still sleeping. Matako, however, was twitching a little bit. Teresa ignored her, and lied down on her bed. Mutsu was on the other side of the bed, sleeping like an angel. Well, Teresa didn't think that, because Mutsu's not an angel, obviously. But that's not important.

Mutsu's snore was so quiet, it was inaudible to hear. Teresa put Tatsuma on her right side as she whispered, "'Night, Tatsuma."

He replied, "'Night!" With that, he immediately went to sleep.

Teresa raised her brow up yet again, wondering if Tatsuma really did fall asleep that quickly. She poked his stomach with the tip of her index finger, but he was snoring, and didn't budge. Teresa smiled, and gave out a soft chuckle.

She thought as she went to sleep, _He's a fast sleeper, huh?_

**Back at the abandoned house**

It was still the middle of the night, but a sudden thunder woke up Otae and Kyubei.

They both groaned at the sound, and before they knew it, it was starting to sprinkle. There were a few holes in the roof, which meant that water was coming through it, hitting the inside of the house.

Kyubei widened her eyes, realizing, "I think it's going to rain."

As soon as Otae heard those words escape Kyubei's lips, she also widened her eyes, leaning up. All of a sudden, Otae felt a few drops of water hit the top of her head. She squeaked, and looked up, only to see rain coming at them.

Kyubei knitted her brows, and said as she grabbed Otae's wrist, "We can't get rained while we're sleeping."

In a split second, she pulled Otae up, making her stand up, and they both ran to a spot where it was dry.

They both sighed with relief, and sat down once again. Otae asked, "Is it going to rain?"

Kyubei nodded as a drop of sweat rolled down her cheek, "Pretty much."

Otae furrowed her brows slightly, and replied, "Maybe it was a bad idea to stay at an abandoned house…"

That comment made Kyubei's good eye widen.

As Otae started to stand up again, Kyubei grabbed her forearm. And her grip was starting to get a bit tight, which caused Otae to gasp. Kyubei would _never_ hurt or even do anything to harm Otae, but she bit her lower lip, and muttered, "We don't have anywhere else to go. This is the only place where nobody can find us."

Otae frowned, and said, "Kyu-Chan, I'm pretty sure there're other places where no one can find us."

Kyubei didn't let go of her arm. Instead, she asked as she lowered her head down, "Are you thinking about that redhead's house?"

She was definitely talking about Vanya.

Otae sighed, "Kyu-Chan…she would try to hide us. I'm sure she'd do a good job. She managed to keep me and the Shinsengumi from being seen by her 'mom' so far."

Kyubei looked up to her, and blinked. Although she didn't want to admit it, she replied, "I…I guess you're right. But I still can't have that gorilla Chief stalking you!"

Otae gave her a half-smile, and said, "Don't worry. When he tries to hit on me, I'll make sure to punch him until he goes unconscious. Or at least until he shits his pants." Otae closed her eyes, still smiling at the other woman.

Letting go of her arm, Kyubei smiled back, "I guess it was a bad idea to 'live' in this dump."

Yes, it was a quick change of mind, but who cares?

Otae asked, "Should we get out of here, then?"

Kyubei looked at the puddles, that were a few feet away from them, and responded, "How about we wait until the rain stops?"

"Oh, of course. I already almost forgot that it was raining. If we were to run in the rain right now, we would have a great risk of getting sick."

"Or getting hypothermia, but I'd much rather be just sick."

"Aren't they the same, though?"

Kyubei shrugged, not even bothering to respond to the brown-haired girl.

Otae sat beside Kyubei again, and they waited for the rain to stop. That is, if the rain would _ever_ die down.

**At Natalie's house**

In Natalie's bedroom, everyone was sleeping. Except for Toshiro. He thought he had heard something from outside, and the sound was very unusual. It sounded like a maniac chuckling. And even when it was raining, he still heard it.

He got out of Vanya's sleeping bag (The Shinsengumi were sleeping inside her sleeping bag, mind you), and walked towards the door. He would've looked outside the window, but the roof to the house itself would probably block his view of the sight of the sound…if that made any sense whatsoever.

Anyway, as soon as Toshiro was in front of the door, he began jumping, trying to reach the door knob. He was careful to not make any loud noises, otherwise he would have a chance of waking somebody up.

After trying to grab the handle multiple times, he clenched his teeth in frustration, and with just one more jump, he was finally able to touch the handle with both his hands. But, he now had a problem.

He couldn't turn it.

Toshiro glared at the door handle, trying to turn it. He tried as hard as possible, but it still wouldn't turn. And Toshiro refused to let go, because otherwise he would have to jump again, and jumping the first few times was exhausting enough.

For a moment, he could've sworn that he felt moisture forming in his palms. He widened his eyes as he thought loudly, _NO! HANDS, DON'T YOU DARE SLIP FROM THE HANDLE! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHO'S CAUSING THOSE WEIRD NOISES!_

He clenched his teeth harder, and when he was trying _too_ hard, he managed to turn to knob, enough to open the door.

The door creaked, but luckily for him, the creak was barely audible to be heard.

Without a second to spare, he dashed out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him, because if he were to close the door, he would have to try to open it again. And he was tired enough when he got it to open the first time.

He jumped down each step, without tripping over. About a minute passed, and he was at the bottom of the staircase.

Toshiro panted, feeling even more exhausted just by jumping down the stairs. But that didn't stop him. He went to the large window that was in the living room, and jumped on the chair beside it. Toshiro was glad that it wasn't a rocking chair, because then the chair would be rocking back and forth, and he would definitely have trouble looking outside.

The black-haired man stepped onto the armrest, where he began looking outside. The only things he could see so far were other houses, garbage cans, street lights, and, of course, the rain. He heard the weird laugh again, and he widened his eyes while thinking, _Why does this laugh sound so intense?! It's so intense, that it's creeping me out!_

Shivers went up Toshiro's spine. He didn't think he'd heard such a laugh like this before. It really was creeping him out. Hell, it was creeping the author as well!

He continued to look around, seeing if there was something that was related to that weird laugh. But after minutes, he didn't see anything.

Toshiro frowned, feeling irritated by this. If he couldn't find the person (If it was a person) that was laughing strangely, then he would have to tolerate it while sleeping through the night. Sadly for him, though, he was still feeling goosebumps on his skin. Yeah, he probably won't get a good night sleep tonight.

But Toshiro thought, _You know what, screw it. I'm gonna go outside, and find out who's making that creepy laugh._

He bit his lower lip, and jumped off the armrest, where he was now heading for the front door.

Once he was in front of the door, he realized that he had to deal with yet another knob. He slapped his forehead with his own hand as he thought once more, _Not another fucking doorknob! Then again, all doors have doorknobs on them._

An aggravated sigh escaped Toshiro's lips as he wiped his hands on his pants. He wiped his hands because he didn't want them to slip off the knob, when he would actually touch it.

When he made sure that his palms were dry, he crouched down slightly, and jumped up, trying to grab the handle, but he failed.

He fell on the floor, landing on his butt. Toshiro grunted, and glared at the doorknob as he grumbled, "I'm gonna turn this damn doorknob!"

Without a second thought, he quickly jumped, and grabbed the top of the knob. He accidentally hit his head on it, but the hit wasn't hard, so he was fine. He turned the lock switch, making the door unlocked.

He shook his head, and had attempted to turn the knob, but all of a sudden, a dull voice interrupted him.

"Where are _you_ going?"

Toshiro yelped almost silently, and swiftly turned his head, only to see Sougo. Toshiro blinked multiple times as the atmosphere around them was starting to thicken.

He yelled in his head as drops of sweat were pouring down his face, _DAMMIT, QUIT STARING AT ME, SOUGO! YOU'RE MAKING THIS EXTREMELY AWKWARD!_

He wanted to say that out loud, but for some reason (Besides the possibility of waking up somebody), his throat clogged up.

Sougo repeated his question, "Oi, did you not hear me? I said _where are you going_?" He put the emphasis on the last four words.

Toshiro finally responded, but in a low tone, "I heard some weird laughing from outside. I need to go outside, that way I can find out who's making that laugh."

Sougo raised a brow, as if he couldn't understand what he was talking about. He asked, "What laugh? Nobody in blondy's room was laughing."

The Vice-Chief rolled his eyes as he replied, "You didn't even listen to me. I said the laughter is coming from _outside_."

"Hm…well, I didn't hear any laughter. And I'm pretty sure the other weirdos didn't hear it, either."

"Well, _I_ heard it, and I _don't_ care whether or not the others heard it. I just want to know whose laugh that is!"

Again, he attempted to turn the knob, and open the door, but his palms were beginning to sweat like before.

He cursed under his breath, "Dammit!"

Sougo made a smirk, and began walking towards him, but before he could do any of his sadistic activities, Toshiro was able to turn the handle. Sougo frowned, disappointed by this.

A grin appeared on Toshiro's face as he let go of the handle, and landed on the floor, this time by his feet.

He pulled the door slightly open, and turned around, saying, "I'm gonna go find the person who's laughing."

Sougo chuckled, "At this time of night? Can't you just tolerate it, and go to sleep?"

Toshiro shook his head, "The laughter is creeping me out. Look, I even have goosebumps on my skin!"

He pulled up his sleeve, showing Sougo the shivers on his skin. Sougo raised a brow like before, only he said, "Those are just mosquito bites. They'll go away in about a week."

Toshiro glared at the sandy-haired male, and replied, "These bumps are too small to be mosquito bites. I just told you; these are goosebumps."

Sougo decided to ignore him, and said as he held his own chin, "You really have bad luck with the mosquitos, huh?"

"They're not mosquito bites, you moron!" Toshiro exclaimed, but made sure not to wake up anybody in the house, _including_ Natalie's parents.

Sougo continued to ignore him, "No, I think I'm wrong. These are ladybug bites."

"Do ladybugs even bite human flesh?!" Toshiro exclaimed once again, but he turned to the door, and added, "You know, I don't care anymore! You can ignore me all you want, but I'm going outside right now!"

Without wasting anymore time, he quickly walked out of the door, but didn't realize what would happen next…until it was too late.

As soon as Toshiro exited the house, Sougo smirked evilly, and pushed the door closed quietly.

When Toshiro heard the door close, he widened his eyes in shock, and thought, _When I get back, I'm gonna have to try to open the door again…dammit! I feel so stupid!_

Right after his thought of realization, he also heard Sougo locking the door. His eyes widened even more, and Toshiro's jaw dropped when he heard Sougo's evil laughter.

His brow twitched, and he was frozen in place.

_Sougo's not gonna unlock the door, even when I return._

Sougo went back to the staircase, and climbed up the stairs as he thought, _Now to get a goodnight's rest._

Toshiro's body was still frozen, but after a few seconds, he sighed, and quietly said to himself, "I'm such an idiot."

Even after half-scolding himself, he ran away from the house, searching for the person who was laughing maniacally.

He didn't forget that it was raining, but he wished he had an umbrella, that was small enough for a chibi to hold. Oh well, let's hope Toshiro doesn't catch a cold.

**Somewhere else in town**

The rain was starting to become heavier, but thankfully, the people who were walking down the streets had umbrellas.

Well, only two people were walking down the streets, and those two were actually another pair of chibi's.

One chibi had long, braided salmon-colored hair, while the other had sandy hair, with some facial on his face.

These two were none other than Kamui and Abuto.

While they were holding their umbrellas over their heads, keeping themselves from getting wet, Kamui held onto a metal cube device, with a black button on it. Whenever he pressed the button, a crazy laugh came out from the speaker, under the cube.

Kamui got the cube shortly before he and Abuto got sucked into the real world, because he thought it was hilarious.

Kamui chuckled as he said to Abuto, "Hey, Abuto."

"Ah?" Abuto questioned.

"Do you think I can try to terrify my little sister with this thing?"

Abuto rolled his eyes, but responded anyway, "She probably would be scared, but I don't care."

Kamui frowned, "You're no fun, Abuto."

Abuto glared at him, but didn't say anything.

By the way, before you ask, yes, that was what Toshiro heard. He just didn't know the laugh came from a cube.

Go figure.

**-Natalie's POV-**

When morning came, there was barely any light shining through my window. But I knew the reason why.

It was raining.

I gave out a groan, and slowly leaned up, looking at my clock.

_9:30…I know I don't have to wake up now, so I'll just go back to sleep._

With that, I lied back down, going back to sleep. But suddenly, Vanya spoke, "What the fuck?"

I looked down at her with a raised brow, and asked, "What's your problem? Did your period start?" I had absolutely no idea why I asked her a personal question, but I guess it was because I was still sleepy.

Vanya glared at me as she answered sarcastically, "Yes, I'm totally on my period."

My face burned a bit, and I turned my head back as I replied, "Sorry. I don't know what happened to me just then."

Vanya rolled her eyes, but chuckled, "Anyway, I looked into my sleeping bag, and found out that Toshiro's not in here."

This time, I smirked, and jokingly asked, "Are you sure he's not at the bottom of your sleeping bag?"

She shook her head while answering, "Believe me, I checked. Did he suddenly leave your house or something?" She arched a brow up, but when she asked that, I widened my eyes.

I quickly sat up, gripping on my blanket as I exclaimed, "He couldn't have! Why would he leave the house in the middle of the night?!"

Vanya shrugged, "Who knows? When he comes back, we're going to have a word with him."

I sighed, "Vanya, we should look for him _now_! He might have a cold by now!"

Now it was Vanya's turn to sigh. "I suppose you're right…but what about your parents? They might get suspicious."

I rolled my eyes as I informed her, "Don't worry, my parents won't be back until around ten. We'll have plenty of time to find Toshiro before they get back."

Vanya gave me a cracked smile, and murmured as she scratched her cheek, "I stand corrected."

Another smirk appeared on my face, but I got out of my bed as Gintoki and Shinpachi woke up.

Shinpachi groaned, but greeted, "Good morning, Natalie."

I turned, and replied, "Morning, Shinpachi."

Kagura was still sleeping, and it was probably best to not wake her up, because then she would get into some kind of rage, and beat the crap out of everybody for no reason.

Gintoki ran a hand through his silver hair as he grumbled, "I want strawberry milk. If I don't drink some, then I'll get cranky."

I ignored the chibi, and grabbed a pair of clothes from my dresser. After that, I dashed out of the room, and went into the bathroom.

In a matter of moments, I exited the bathroom, and came back into my room, only to see Vanya dressed as well.

Raising a brow at her again, I asked, "Did you get dressed in front of the chibi's?"

"Actually, I forced them to go under your bed. They got out as soon as I said I was done, though," She replied.

I sighed, and asked another question, "Are you ready to find Toshiro?"

Vanya nodded, but before we were going to leave my room, Sougo blurted, "I forgot to tell you something."

We both looked at him, and questioned at the same time, "What?"

Without any hesitation whatsoever, he said, "I caught Hijikata-San getting out of your house. He was able to open the door, but as soon as he left, I closed the door behind him, and locked it."

That's when our jaws dropped. We stared at Sougo all dumbstruck, and Vanya shouted while pointing at him, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Sougo responded, "Well, firstly, he went outside in the first place because he heard a strange laugh from outside. And apparently, it was bugging the hell out of him, so he decided to go find the guy, or girl, who was laughing weirdly. For my _actual_ answer, I locked the door because he should die from hypothermia, plus you wouldn't want your parents to wonder why the front door was unlocked, right?"

I frowned, but admitted, "I guess not."

Sougo smirked, "You two should stay here, and let him die from hypothermia. Maybe then I can concentrate on my paperwork."

Without thinking, I yelled, "YOU NEVER DO SHIT WHILE YOU'RE AT THE SHINSENGUMI HEADQUARTERS! AND BESIDES, ISN'T TOSHIRO YOUR _FRIEND_?!"

He stared at me back, but didn't answer.

I turned, and grabbed Vanya's wrist as I told the chibi's, "We'll be back. All of you stay in here, and don't start destroying my stuff while we're gone!"

Before any of them could respond, I shut the door behind us.

While we ran down the stairs, Vanya asked, "Natalie, where're the umbrellas?"

I answered without looking at her, "They're in the closet."

We both ran to the closet, and I opened it, where we took an umbrella each. Vanya took a red umbrella while I took a purple one.

When I stared at her, as if I was asking if she was ready, she nodded her head briefly, and I opened the front door, where Vanya ran out of my house, opening the umbrella she held. I also ran out of my house, but locked the door behind me. I had my key in my pants pocket, so that we wouldn't get locked out of the house.

As the two of us began walking on the sidewalk, Vanya asked, "How is it that he's apparently the only one who heard this weird laugh?"

I sighed for the umpteenth time, "I don't know, Vanya. I just don't know. But we'll definitely find Toshiro, and we'll make sure he's not sick or anything."

She nodded, and we continued to walk through the streets.

* * *

**Sorry for giving Kamui and Abuto cameos in this chapter, but I swear they'll appear more often in this story.**

**To be honest, I didn't expect the majority of this chapter to be in 3rd POV. And I'm pretty aware that Toshiro was a little OOC, because...I don't know. :P**

**I didn't bother mentioning the name of the "gift" Josiah received, because it's too inappropriate, and I want to keep this fic T-rated. Besides, you probably know what he got from his bastard friend. XD**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 17! :)**


	18. Rain, rain, go away, come again

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: That's okay. :)**

**Iloveallanime16: Yep. LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Rain, rain, go away, come again when I steal food from other people's fridges**

Toshiro was missing. Well, not exactly missing, but he left my house in the middle of the night.

Vanya and I were sort of running through the streets, trying to find him. Sougo told us that he left my house, because he heard a laugh, which was apparently creeping him out. I never heard the laugh last night, and I'm pretty sure Vanya never heard it either. I wonder how Toshiro was the only one who heard it.

But anyway, Vanya and I held onto the handle of our umbrellas, and we made sure that they wouldn't go inside out from the wind (Not that it was too windy, but still). That, and we also had to make sure that the rain didn't get in our faces.

Vanya said as she gave out a sigh, "Where the hell is that little twerp? He thinks he can just leave your house, and get lost while trying to find this so-called laugh?"

I stared at my Croatian friend with a raised brow, and replied, "How do you know this laugh is 'so-called'? You didn't even hear it last night. Also, I'm not so sure if Toshiro really is lost, though he still hasn't returned."

"Well, you're right, I didn't hear the laugh. But what if it was just his imagination? He must be a drama-queen."

I rolled my eyes as I said, "I doubt he was imagining things, unless he was hallucinated, but that never happens to him. Anyway, I also doubt he was being a drama-queen."

Vanya frowned, and sort of stuttered, "W-Well, y-you don't know th-that!"

I smirked, "You don't know if he's actually a drama-queen or not."

That's when her face flushed. She tilted her head as she muttered, "Shut up."

I chuckled, but it died out seconds later when I heard a maniacally laugh. We both stopped walking, and Vanya lifted her head, and widened her brown eyes as she exclaimed, "Was _this_ the laugh that twerp was talking about?!"

Without looking at her, I responded, "Probably. We still need to find Toshiro, though. I don't think the laugh is impo-"

Before I got a chance to finish my sentence, Vanya began dashing. She was far ahead of me as she yelled, "I'M OUTTA HERE!"

My jaw dropped in shock, and I yelled back, "WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE YOU SCARED OR SOMETHING?! VANYA, IT'S JUST A LAUGH! IT'S NOT LIKE A MURDURER'S COMING AFTER YOU!" I paused, and mumbled to myself, "Actually, the laugh did sound like a murderer. No, that can't be it!"

As if I didn't have a choice, I began to dash as well. I tried catching up to Vanya, and I continued to yell, "VANYA, I DON'T THINK THE LAUGH COMES FROM A MURDERER!"

Vanya turned around, and shouted, "I NEVER SAID THAT LAUGH BELONGED TO A PERSON LIKE THAT! BUT NOW THAT YOU'VE MENTIONED IT, I'M _REALLY_ OUTTA HERE!" She ran faster, which caused me to have trouble catching up to the girl.

I glared at her back, and screamed, "AT LEAST WAIT UP!"

"I CAN'T STOP, NATALIE! I'M HORRIFIED BY THIS LAUGHTER! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

If I wasn't this angry at her for not waiting for me, I would've laughed.

I forced myself to run as fast as I could. If I didn't catch up to my friend soon, then I'd lose her.

Gripping onto the umbrella handle, I dashed once more, and within seconds, I _finally_ caught up to Vanya. She was still running, but I closed my umbrella up, and without warning, I smacked her back with the side of the umbrella.

She yelped, and immediately stopped running. She then turned around, giving me a cracked smile. I glared at her harshly, and shouted, "I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!"

Vanya scratched her right cheek with her fingernail, and replied as she averted her gaze away from me, "I-I didn't hear you."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I shouted at you about, what, three times?"

She crossed her arms, and pouted, "The rain was too loud."

I thought while face-palming myself, _She chose the wrong time to make excuses._

Again, without warning the girl, I swung the umbrella again; this time, hitting her arm. She snapped her eyes wide, and dropped the umbrella she was holding. She held her hands up in front of her face, shielding herself, but that wasn't helping, because I continued to hit her with my umbrella. I hit her on the legs, hips, and even shoulders.

Vanya shouted, "STOP THAT, NATALIE! I'M SORRY, OKAY?!"

"SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" I shouted back. I continued to hit the side of my umbrella on her hips, and she screamed in a _very_ high tone. I didn't give a crap if people were staring at us (Unless there was a huge group), and I also didn't give a crap if rain was falling on my head; I was angry at Vanya for, like I said, running off like that, and not waiting for me, even when I shouted at her multiple times.

Vanya covered her head with her hands, and grabbed her umbrella, running away again. Only this time, she was running away from me on _purpose_.

I clenched my teeth, and growled, "Oh, no you don't!"

With that, I charged towards her. I know we should be finding Toshiro right now, but I was too angry to be doing that. I want to give Vanya a piece of my mind, and _then_ we can find that little twerp. Wow, I just called him a little twerp, and he's one of my favorite characters. I just copied Vanya, apparently. Weird, huh?

**-3****rd**** POV-**

Kamui and Abuto watched two crazy girls pass the alleyway they were in. Abuto blinked his small eyes multiple times as Kamui just smiled with his eyes closed. One girl was a redhead, and carried an umbrella as she was being chased by another girl, who had blonde hair with a buzzcut on the back of her head.

Abuto said in a somewhat low tone, "Uh, Kamui. I think you scared one of them." Normally, Abuto wouldn't have any sympathy for anybody (Not that he had sympathy for those two girls), but he was wondering if bringing that laughter box was really a good idea. Well, it was Kamui's fault, anyway.

Without looking at the old man (Yeah, yeah, we don't know Abuto's age, just roll along with it), he responded with that idiotic smile on his face, "Scaring people is fun, Abuto. And besides, it was fun seeing that girl chase the other one."

Abuto sighed, but didn't reply to the Harusame leader. Kamui thought as he slightly opened his cerulean eyes, _I believe I've seen that blonde girl before. Yes, there's no doubt that she's the one that own's the DVD._

Like most of the chibi's, Kamui and Abuto came out of Natalie's DVD, and they both left her house by using the window. Seriously, which chibi _hasn't_ used the window? Apparently, Natalie keeps forgetting to lock her window.

The corners of Kamui's lips curved up, forming a smirk on his face. He turned his head to the side, and told his "friend" from the corner of his eye, "Abuto, let's get going. We're going back to that girl's house."

Abuto raised a brow up, and asked, "Eh? Why?"

"Because I'm hungry. Don't worry, we're only going to be there for a little bit."

Abuto rolled his eyes, and followed Kamui as they were both leaving the alleyway. Kamui held onto his laughter box, and they were both running down the street, trying to find Natalie's house. Kamui remembered _exactly_ what her house looked like.

**Somewhere on the streets**

Toshiro had spent the whole night trying to look for the person who was laughing crazily. When he couldn't find the person, he clenched his teeth in frustration. Usually, when he gets frustrated, he would have a smoke. But due to the rain, he wouldn't be able to smoke, simply because the rain would damp his cigarette. And the rain would also put out the fire on his lighter.

He ran on a sidewalk, where puddles were _everywhere_. There wasn't a single spot on the sidewalk that was dry. Toshiro tried his best to avoid the huge puddles, but even then, he was still wet. He was lucky that he hadn't gotten a fever yet, but it still wasn't very smart of him to just run around in the rain without an umbrella. Then again, he actually did want an umbrella; there just wasn't an umbrella small enough for him to carry.

Toshiro continued to run, and despite how much he was panting, he refused to stop. He didn't want to stop until he found that crazy person.

Just how fucking important was it to find that person?! Is Toshiro crazy himself?!

All of a sudden, a middle-aged woman yelled, "GAAAH! IT'S A DOLL-MONSTER!"

Toshiro swiftly turned his head around as he gasped, seeing the woman. She had dark-gray hair, and was holding a cane, just to keep herself from falling. She began chasing the chibi, and Toshiro knew he had to run _fast_.

So without wasting any time, he dashed on the sidewalk, trying to run away from the woman as far as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was get captured by an old lady, and be taken as hostage (Since the woman saw him move). He clenched his teeth once more, but this time, he was slightly panicking. He was running faster than before, and although he didn't expect himself to do that, he was glad the old woman was slower than he was.

He looked straight ahead, and when he was near an alleyway, he turned sharply, which caused the middle-aged woman to widen her eyes. Toshiro hid behind a tall plastic trash bin, and the woman stopped running.

The woman raised a brow, wondering if the small creature disappeared. She took a few steps, and looked in the alleyway. Toshiro tried his best to hide, and not make any noises.

The woman lowered her brow, and shrugged her shoulders, leaving the alleyway. When Toshiro noticed that she left, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. He thought, _Thank god she's gone._

Now he didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to still be looking for the laughing person, or just head back to Natalie's house. Either way, he would be seen, and be chased by weird people.

He sat down beside the garbage bin as he thought, _I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope blondy and redhead find me._

Somehow, he had forgotten Natalie's name. He remembered Vanya's name, however; he just liked calling her "redhead" for some weird reason.

He sighed, and was really hoping that Natalie and Vanya would find him.

**-Natalie's POV-**

After a few minutes of chasing after Vanya, we both stopped running, and panting heavily in exhaustion. I walked beside her, and bended over, landing my hands on my knees. Vanya was panting worse than I was, but we were tired equally.

Vanya asked a bit hoarsely, "A-Are you still g-gonna hit me with your u-umbrella?"

I shook my head, answering in also a hoarsely tone, "N-Not anymore."

She smiled, "Does th-that mean you've f-forgiven m-me?"

"I-If you w-wait for me n-next time."

"D-Don't worry, I-I will."

"Th-Then you're forgiven." I leaned up, and continued to breathe heavily. Vanya smiled again, but was probably relieved that I've forgiven her. If she runs away from me again, and doesn't bother to wait up, then I won't hesitate to hit her with my umbrella. I know that's cruel, but that's what Vanya will get if that ever happens again.

I opened my umbrella up, and even though my head was wet, I ignored it, and held the umbrella over my head.

I asked my friend, "Shouldn't we keep looking for Toshiro?"

Vanya responded, "Yeah."

With that, we resumed our search for Toshiro Hijikata.

**About 30 minutes later…**

"Jeez, we searched everywhere! Why the hell can't we find that twerp?!" Vanya complained as she formed a fist.

I rolled my eyes, and replied, "Quit complaining, Vanya. There're still some places we haven't checked."

"Oh, and what's that?" She asked, raising a red brow.

"Alleyways."

Vanya slightly widened my eyes as soon as I said that. She then slapped her forehead with her hand, and exclaimed, "How did I not think of that?!"

"You don't think straight," I replied bluntly.

She glared at me, and exclaimed yet again, "What do you mean 'I don't think straight'?! I _always_ think straight, you just don't know it!"

Rolling my eyes yet again, I smacked the back of her head with my hand. She yelped, and I told her, "You have a bad habit of complaining, and you don't always think straight."

"You're not making any sense. Give me an example!"

I sighed, "One time in January, the teacher let some of the students listen to their music, as long as they were quiet. You, on the other hand, forgot to put in your headphones when you were about to listen to your music, and when you did so, the music was _so_ loud, _everybody_ in class heard it. The teacher gave you lunch detention because of that! You also made a terrible excuse, saying that you didn't see that your headphones weren't plugged in!"

Vanya pouted while crossing her arms, "It was the headphones' fault!"

I blankly stared at her while replying, "No, it was your own fault. Headphones aren't even living things. You just don't like to admit that you're sometimes at fault."

She tightened her crossed arms, and puffed her cheeks, not wanting to look at me in the eyes.

I sighed once more, but changed the subject, "Anyway, we still have to find Toshiro. I want us to find him before my parents come home tonight."

Although Vanya was still pouting, she nodded, and we both crossed the street.

I pointed at a random alleyway, and told her, "Let's go look through that alleyway first." Again, she nodded, and we ran to the not-so-narrow alleyway.

When we entered it, we searched for Toshiro. Vanya looked inside a garbage can, and when I noticed this, I asked, raising a blonde brow, "Vanya, are you _sure_ Toshiro would be in a garbage can?"

She replied without looking at me, "I guess not." She closed her umbrella (Probably because we were under two roofs), and looked in a recycling bin, full of cans and bottles.

Staring at her, I said, "I doubt he's in there, either."

Vanya turned away from the bin, and walked through the alleyway. I stayed where I was at, and crossed my own arms, still holding my umbrella. Vanya turned her head side to side, but it looked like she couldn't find Toshiro.

She quickly walked back to me, and shook her head, saying quietly, "I don't see him."

I sighed for the umpteenth time, "Looks like we'll have to look through another alleyway. Actually, we're going to look through various alleyways until we find him."

"Yeah," Vanya murmured, averting her gaze away from me. I turned around, and left the alleyway. Vanya followed me, of course.

She opened her umbrella once again, and before we knew it, it was starting to rain harder. Vanya gasped, "Dammit! Is it going to hail?!"

"What makes you think it's going to hail?" I asked her.

"It's raining hard!"

"That doesn't mean it's going to hail."

"S-Still!" She stuttered as we went to another alleyway.

A while later, we had searched through alleyway to alleyway, and we _still_ couldn't find Toshiro. It was starting to get frustrating, and if we didn't find him by the end of the day, then I would scream in my pillow.

I clenched my teeth with irritation, and Vanya stared at me as if she was terrified of my face. That would be reasonable, though. She _really_ doesn't like it when I get very angry.

I sighed, trying to calm myself down. I rubbed my forehead as I muttered, "Sorry, I'm just getting frustrated, just because we can't find Toshiro."

Vanya sighed back, but asked, "How long has it been since we began searching for him?"

I pulled my phone from my pocket, and opened it up, checking the time. I responded, lowering my blonde brows, "10:42. We've been searching him for over an hour."

She frowned, "It's been an hour already? It felt like we left your house five minutes ago!"

I shrugged as I put my phone away, "Well, time flies, so…yeah."

We both entered yet another alleyway. At first, there was no sign of the black-haired chibi. I ran my fingers through my bangs, and just as I was about to growl some words, I heard a familiar voice.

"Oi, I'm down here."

My eyes widened as a gasp escaped my thin lips. I quickly looked down, only to see Toshiro Hijikata, sitting beside the plastic garbage bin.

He gave me a somewhat blank stare, but I glared at him before calling Vanya, "Vanya! I found Toshiro the twerp!"

"Oi! Who're you calling a twerp?!" He exclaimed as he stood up quickly.

Vanya was on the other side of the alleyway, but when I called her, she turned, and widened her eyes. She smiled, and exclaimed as well, "You did?! Hooray! Now we can bring this twerp back to your house!"

"STOP CALLING ME A TWERP! JUST BECAUSE I'M A CHIBI AT THE MOMENT, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CALL ME THAT!"

We both ignored him, and when Vanya ran beside me, she asked the chibi in anger, "Do you have any idea how worried we were?! We were worried as fuck!"

I lifted up a hand in front of Vanya, and said, "Vanya, let me handle this."

She still looked angry, but obliged as I picked up Toshiro. He blinked, and as I looked into his blue eyes, I gave him an angry expression as well, and slapped Toshiro on the cheek.

Toshiro stared at me with wide eyes, and yelled, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO SLAP ME?!"

I answered, "Actually, yes. You deserved that."

"WHY, THOUGH?!"

"Because you left my house in the middle of the night, that's why! Just what the fuck were you thinking when you decided to do that, huh?! All because you wanted to look for some dude who was laughing like a maniac!"

He stopped yelling, but he sighed, "Did Sougo tell you that?"

I nodded.

Toshiro said, "Figures. Look, at first, I didn't want to go look for that maniac, but the laughter kept creeping me out. I had the choice of either to go look for that maniac, or try to sleep through the night, feeling creeped out. If I decided to try to sleep, then I wouldn't have been able to sleep at all. Then again, I searched through the whole night, where I didn't have any time to sleep."

Vanya leaned her face towards Toshiro, but stopped when she was only inches in front of him. He turned his head slightly, and questioned, "What?"

Vanya mumbled, "You still worried the shit out of us."

"Huh?! Your sentence right there didn't make any sense!"

"It makes perfect sense, because I'm still angry!" Vanya lifted herself up, but crossed her arms.

I said, "Uh, Vanya, _that_ makes no sense. I know you're trying to be right and all, but saying it like that only confuses me…and Toshiro."

Her cheeks turned pink (She's really been blushing all morning), and she replied, "Okay, I wasn't thinking straight! My tongue just slipped!"

I rolled my eyes yet again, and carried Toshiro by using my arms. Without sparing another second, I told my friend, "Come on. Let's get back to my house."

Her cheeks were still pink, but she nodded her head, and we both left the alleyway, finally going back to my house. I made sure to cover up Toshiro, that way people wouldn't see him.

But as we were walking back, Toshiro muttered, "Earlier, I was being chased by a middle-aged woman."

Looking down at the Vice-Chief, I raised a brow at him, and asked half-jokingly, "How did you escape from being captured?"

He rolled his eyes, but answered, "Isn't it obvious? I dashed into the alleyway, where you found me."

"Right," I murmured, gazing my eyes away from him.

**10 minutes later…**

We finally returned to my house, and Vanya opened the door, letting me in. I gave her a brief nod, and closed my umbrella as she also entered the house, closing her umbrella as well.

We both put the umbrellas in the closet, despite how wet they were. I shook my head violently, trying to get the water out of my hair.

But Vanya asked, "Did you really have to do that in front of me?"

I widened my icy-blue eyes, realizing that I had accidentally got water on Vanya. I gave her a cracked smile, and said in a low tone, "Sorry."

She smiled, "It's alright. It was an accident, after all."

Vanya took off her jacket, and was about to head towards the stairs, but I asked, "Oh, Vanya. Can you take Toshiro back to my room?"

She peered at me over her shoulder, and even though she didn't answer, she took Toshiro, and then ran up the stairs.

I sighed, and decided to get something to eat, since I haven't eaten anything yet. My stomach was growling, anyway.

As I took off my jacket as well, I entered the kitchen, and looked outside the nearest window, seeing rain pouring down.

I frowned slightly, and thought, _Seems that it's going to rain all day._

Sighing yet again, I slid my shoes off beside the doorframe, and left them there. Yes, I was going to put my shoes in my room, but I really wanted them off my feet, because my feet were soaking wet.

I walked to the refrigerator, and when I was in front of it, I grabbed the handle, and pulled it open. But as soon as I looked inside the refrigerator, my eyes widened in shock.

Two chibi's were in the fridge, and they weren't the chibi's that were staying here, Vanya's house, or even Teresa's apartment.

These two were Kamui and Abuto!

My eyes were still wide, but Kamui sat up, groaning at the light that was shining in the fridge. Abuto sat up as well, but didn't make any sounds. There were food crumbs on Kamui's face, and although he didn't look fat, he patted his stomach, and muttered, "That chicken was delicious."

My left brow twitched, and I glared at them harshly as I growled, "How the fuck did you two get in here?"

Kamui smiled idiotically, and asked with his eyes closed, "How we got in your fridge, or in your house?"

"BOTH!" I growled again, but shouted at the same time.

Before Kamui could answer, Abuto spoke up.

"How about you answer _this_ question? Did you think we either used the door, or used the window in your room?"

As soon as he asked that, I felt my jaw drop. _This_ was a question I did not expect him to ask (Though I do remember that Abuto is the type of character who always asks right or wrong questions). I bit my lower lip, and tilted my head as I thought, _Used the door, or used the window in my room…? Well, the front door was locked, and I could've sworn that my bedroom window was locked as well. And even if Kamui and Abuto were to use my window to get in, everybody else in my room would be in rage, especially Kagura._

I held my chin, and continued to think, _Door or window? Which answer is the real one? Why is this question so confusing?!_

Abuto told me, "Oi, I'm waiting."

Finally, I answered, but hesitantly, and in question, "Th-The door?"

Abuto shook his head as he responded, "We used the window."

Again, my jaw dropped. I asked as I pointed my finger at them, "How in the hell did you use the window?! I mean, surely, everybody else in my room saw you, including Kagura!"

"True, but when I opened up your window, I threw in a smoke bomb. I found that smoke bomb off of a street," Kamui explained, still smiling.

I thought once again, _Smoke bomb? Did Kotaro drop one while he was running on the streets?_

Kamui continued, "I would've used my laughing box, but that wouldn't have helped me get out of your room. Oh, and I saw you earlier today, chasing some redhead. And I recognized you."

"Laughing box? Wait a minute, _you're_ the one who caused that maniacally laugh last night?" He nodded at my question. I asked another one, "And what do you mean you recognize me? That doesn't make any sense!"

He chuckled, "You own that DVD, right?" He must've meant my Gintama movie DVD. Hesitantly, I nodded, and he added, "Well, right after Abuto and I got out of your DVD, we saw a picture of you and your friend. And after seeing you chasing your friend, I recognized you immediately."

Without warning, I grabbed his long braid, and pulled him out of the refrigerator. I grabbed the back of Abuto's cloak, pulling him out of the fridge as well.

As I closed the fridge door, I growled, "And I never said you could sneak into my fridge, and eat _my_ food! You still haven't answered how you got in there!"

Kamui replied with no hesitation whatsoever, "Easy. We opened it."

I huffed, and turned around, heading back towards the front door. Despite my grip on Kamui's braid, he didn't seem bothered by it. He just ate another piece of chicken. Abuto, on the other hand, gave me a blank stare as he held onto his umbrella. Kamui was holding his umbrella too, though it was over his shoulder.

As soon as I was in front of the door, I set Kamui in my other hand, beside Abuto, and opened the door, tossing them out.

I told them in a somewhat dark tone, "You can't stay here. Otherwise the Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi would try to kick your asses."

Kamui said, "Actually, Abuto and I would definitely kick _their_ asses, since we're stronger than them."

Ignoring what he had just said, I closed the door, accidentally slamming it. I yelped at the slamming, but took a deep breath (For no reason), and ran up the stairs. Although Kamui was one of my other favorite characters, he irritated me, because he ate some of my food! _MY_ FUCKING FOOD!

In a matter of seconds, I opened my bedroom door, seeing Vanya wide-eyed. Kamui said that he threw a smoke bomb in here, but from the looks of it, everybody, except Toshiro, was sleeping. I stared at the chibi's, and asked Vanya, "Why is everybody sleeping?"

Vanya gave me a face that pretty much said, 'How in the hell would I know?!'

I decided to inform the redhead, "Vanya, I found two other chibi's in my fridge."

Now she stared at me as if I was crazy. I added, "No, I'm not kidding. One of them told me that he threw a smoke bomb in here, but apparently, that was a sleeping gas bomb."

"Wait, does that mean that he came through your window?"

I nodded, "Yeah. But I kicked them out, so they won't cause any trouble."

At first, Vanya bit her lower lip, but seconds passed before she asked, "Are they also the bad guys?"

Again, I nodded my head, and replied, "Yeah. How did you know that?"

She shrugged, "Lucky guess."

I looked down at the floor, seeing the Isao, Sougo, and Sagaru sleeping. I then looked at my bed, and saw Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura sleeping also. Kagura and Gintoki had booger bubbles, while Shinpachi looked like he was about to slip off the bed.

Toshiro walked on the floor, and looked at the other Shinsengumi members as he said, "Tch, now they won't wake up for a while!"

Vanya asked him, "How do you know that?"

He pulled out a cigarette, and lit it up as he answered, "I've been through the sleepy gas before. Before, I saw that it was around 11:30. Then, after the sleepy gas, I found out that it was two o'clock."

"Were you experimenting it?"

"Actually, no. Sougo tossed a sleep-gas bomb in the room I was in, and left me, where I fell asleep. After I woke up, I found that my uniform was cut to shreds."

Vanya crackly smiled at him, and I could see a drop of sweat rolling down her cheek. Wait, maybe that's a drop of rain water, since I accidentally got it on her by shaking my head. Never mind, that's not important.

Anyway, I sat on my bed, careful to not on any of the Yorozuya members. I looked at Shinpachi, and decided to pick him up, setting him on my pillow. Although he was still sleeping, he actually looked adorable like that. Hey, don't judge me; he really does look cute when he sleeps in this form!

Gintoki's booger bubble popped, but he didn't wake up. Instead, he grumbled, "I'm gonna kill you, Oogushi-Kun. You…stole my parfait."

Toshiro rolled his eyes as he muttered under his breath, "Bastard."

Vanya exited my room as she said, "I'm going to dry my face up."

I gazed my attention at Toshiro, and informed him, "Oh, by the way, Toshiro, we found out that the laughter actually came from a laughing box."

He widened his eyes at me, and his cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth, but he closed his mouth, catching it before it could be fallen out.

He rubbed his forehead as he sighed, "Guess I searched for nothing."

"That's okay," I replied. "You didn't know."

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**At Teresa's Apartment**

Since last night, Josiah had been pissed non-stop, all because his bastard friend sent him a package, which was an inappropriate toy. He decided to call his friend (After getting the number from his boss), and when he finished dialing the number, he held his phone, next to his ear.

Teresa was still mad as well, but she got over it, and decided to forget about it, as if the "package" was never brought to their apartment.

Josiah didn't want to yell in front of his sister while he was on the phone, so he went to his room, and closed the door behind him. Teresa stared at his bedroom door, wondering what he would say to his "friend" when Zack would receive the call.

Teresa furrowed her brows, feeling worried.

Just then, Tatsuma and Mutsu hopped onto the couch that she was sitting on, and Mutsu said, "Don't worry. He'll take out his rage on his 'friend'."

Teresa stared at the woman in confusion, but didn't question on her comment. Instead, she (Sort of) listened to Josiah's "conversation" with Zack.

Inside Josiah's room, Josiah ran his fingers through his black hair, feeling anger flow through his mind. He couldn't _wait_ to yell at Zack for sending him a package this inappropriate. And before you ask, Josiah put the package underneath his bed.

The phone rung for a few seconds before Zack finally picked up his phone. Zack asked through the phone, "Hello?" Little did he know that Josiah was about to scream.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SEND ME AN INAPPROPRIATE PACKAGE?!" Josiah shouted, feeling angry as ever.

Zack exclaimed, "Whoa, whoa! Did you really have to yell through the phone?! And wait a sec…is that you, Josiah?"

Josiah growled as he sat on the foot of his bed, "Who else would it be, you asshole?"

"It is you! My, am I glad you called me! I was trying to search for your number, but I wasn't very lucky, nope." Josiah's "friend" had a pretty bad habit at ending his sentences with the word "nope" whenever something not-so-good happened to him.

"How would you even find my number, anyway?"

"I know who your boss is, and I know his number."

Josiah's boss told him earlier (After Josiah explained the "package") that he knew Zack very well. In fact, they once had lunch together. Apparently, Mr. Henheart was friends with Zack.

Josiah clenched his teeth, and growled, "Anyway, back to my point. Why did you send me that package?"

He could hear Zack laughing in the background. And the more he laughed, the angrier Josiah was.

Zack answered, "Because like I wrote in the letter, I wanted to shock you and Teresa! Hahahahahaha!"

Josiah really wanted to break his phone, but he couldn't, because his phone was important to him. Josiah pulled the phone from his ear, but set it in front of his mouth as he said in a dark, scary tone, "You listen here, you bastard. You may have shocked me and my sister entirely, but the next time I see your face, I'm gonna beat you to the ground without hesitation."

Although it was a threat, Zack continued to laugh. He replied, "Hahahahaha! Good luck with that! You won't even see me for a while!"

"No, but I won't forget to beat you up. And you _better_ not forget what I had said." Without letting him reply, he closed his phone up, and gave out an aggravated sigh.

He stood up from his bed, and left his room, where he saw Teresa. Teresa stared at her older brother, frowning at him. Tatsuma frowned at him as well, but he was just copying Teresa. Mutsu gave him a blank expression, as usual.

Josiah asked, "What?"

Teresa responded, "You sounded extremely angry. You _never_ sound that angry!"

He sighed, but smiled, "Teresa, the reason I was angry like that was because my 'friend' pissed me off that much. And don't worry, if we ever do see him again, I'll make sure we both beat him up."

Teresa smirked, "That'd be perfect."

Josiah was suddenly feeling a bit better, probably because he let out his anger on Zack, despite Zack laughing at his threat.

He looked outside the window, and muttered, referring to the rain, "It's really coming down."

Teresa agreed, "Yep."

* * *

**I really didn't know how else to end this chapter, so...yeah. :P**

**Many thanks to Angelbott for the idea of Kamui being in the fridge. XD He does eat a lot, after all. But, he and Abuto got kicked out of Natalie's house. Oh well, not like they mind it, anyway.**

**For those who're asking if Zack will ever appear in this story, my answer is...I don't know. I haven't made up my mind yet. Maybe I'll let him appear on the final chapter of this story (By the way, I haven't decided how many chapters this story will have, though it may be around 30 or less.), but who knows?**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 18! :)**


	19. Mysterious notes suck ass

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: Haha, I definitely enjoyed writing that part. XD**

**Angelbott: Don't worry, you will. Well, Natalie kicked them out, because she didn't want Kagura, Gintoki, or any of the other chibi's fighting Kamui and Abuto. That would cause a _lot_ of chaos. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Mysterious notes suck ass**

**-Natalie's POV-**

**Five days later…**

Spring break was over. It was now time to go back to school, and learn more stuff. On Wednesday, I found Kamui and Abuto in my fridge, eating. Well, Kamui was the one eating, but still. I kicked them out of my house, because they weren't allowed here, since it'd be obvious enough that Kagura would try to beat the living shit out of her older brother, even though he's (Probably) stronger than her.

Anyway, I got dressed, and I saw that it was raining outside…again. It was raining non-stop for the past three days, and as much as I like cold weather, I wished it was at least a bit sunny. The rain is suddenly starting to depress me.

The Yorozuya, Kotaro, and Elizabeth sat on my bed, and Gintoki asked with crossed arms, "Are you going to force us to stay in that bag again?" Obviously, he was referring to my backpack.

I looked at the group of chibi's, and bit my lower lip as I thought, _Hm, come to think of it, I can't fit all of them in my bag._

Sighing, I answered as I slumped my shoulders, "It feels like I don't have much choice. No, I'm not going to put you in my bag again."

He widened his eyes in surprise. He asked in a somewhat high tone, "Does that mean you'll leave me alone in this room for the whole day?!" To tell you the truth, he actually sounded happy when he asked that question.

I rolled my eyes, and replied, "No, you silver-haired idiot. _None_ of you are going to be in my bag from now on."

Now it was Kagura's turn to widen her eyes. She exclaimed, "Does that mean we're going to stay in your room while you're at school?!" Just like Gintoki, she sounded happy as well.

Seriously, why was everybody sounding happy? Was it because they hated hiding in my bag? If so, then that's understandable.

I nodded my head at her, which caused her to squeal in excitement. Once again, I rolled my eyes, but said, "I'm letting all of you stay here, because I think I trust you enough to stay in my room."

Shinpachi asked, "All day, while you're at school?"

"Well, you don't have to stay in here _all_ school day, but if for some reason one of my parents comes home, and you're out of my room, try to hide quickly. And believe me, one of my parents came home during their work hours, because they forgot something."

Shinpachi gave me a cracked smile, but didn't reply. Kotaro, on the other hand, said with a smirk, "Well, I doubt that either of your parents will come back here during their jobs, so I'm not scared of leaving your room."

I blankly stared at Kotaro, and said, "You don't know that, but they rarely do that, anyway." I shrugged my shoulders, and grabbed one of the straps to my backpack. I added as I put my backpack on my back, "I'll see you when I get back. And don't damage anything while I'm gone."

Shinpachi was the only chibi that nodded, but I knew that the others would agree to not destroy anything.

I informed, "I'll leave this door just a little bit open."

With that being said, I ran down the stairs, and zipped up my jacket. When I was at the bottom of the staircase, I looked around, and noticed that my parents weren't in the dining room.

_They probably went to work early._

I entered the kitchen, and opened up the fridge, where I grabbed an apple. I also grabbed a paper bag, with my lunch in it. I packed a lunch last night, and put it in the fridge, that way I wouldn't have to make it in a hurry today. Actually, I've been doing that since middle school.

I ate the apple as I put my packed lunch in my backpack. After zipping my backpack up, I put it back on my back, and headed to the front door.

Wait a second…did I make sure that I had my key with me?

I reached into my pocket, and chewed on my lower lip as I felt a solid object. I pulled it out, and it was my key. I smiled with relief, and immediately put it back into my pocket. My hand slid out of the pocket, and I patted it, as if I was patting the key itself.

My teeth sunk into the crimson apple, and I left my house, locking the door behind myself. I opened up my umbrella, and began walking to school.

While I was on my way to school, I began to think, _I wonder how the chibi's will do while I'm not home._

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**In Natalie's bedroom**

All five chibi's were sitting down, doing nothing. None of them were hungry, so they didn't go to the kitchen, and try to get something to eat. Kotaro brought out a deck of UNO cards from his kimono, and placed them on the floor, and asked his companion, "Elizabeth, do you want to play another game of UNO?"

Elizabeth briefly nodded, and they each had six cards. Kotaro said with a smirk, "The game starts now."

Shinpachi, who gazed at the duo, asked, "How many games have you played since you started staying here, Katsura-San?"

Kotaro tapped his chin, and thought about the number of times he played UNO while staying here. He then answered, "134."

Shinpachi's eyes widened in surprise. And what was even more surprising was that Kotaro remembered _exactly_ how many times he and Elizabeth played. Shinpachi replied with a small smile, "Wow…that's impressive."

The man didn't reply, but kept on smirking as he set a card down.

Kagura kicked her legs up, and commanded Gintoki, "Gin-Chan, I want some sukonbu, uh-huh."

Gintoki rested his cheek in his palm as he replied lazily, without looking at her, "No, I'm not getting you that sour crap."

Her eyes snapped wide, and she yelled, "GIN-CHAN! HOW DARE YOU CALL IT SOUR CRAP!"

"What? I've called it sour crap plenty of times. Apparently, you've fallen on deaf ears."

Without warning the silver-haired man, Kagura punched him in the cheek. He yelled in pain, and was sent flying to the wall. In a matter of seconds, his back hit the hard wall, and he grunted in pain. Gintoki's eyes went blank, and he slowly slid down the wall.

Kagura crossed her arms as she muttered under her breath, "Sukonbu is _not_ sour crap."

Shinpachi stared at her as a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. He thought, _I shouldn't even say anything._

Right after his train of thought, he heard the window open. Shinpachi blinked his eyes, and he, plus the others (Except Gintoki, since he was unconscious) looked at the window, where two other chibi's were standing by.

When Kagura saw them, her jaw dropped, and she shouted, "IT'S NOBUME-SAN, AND MIDDLE-AGED GUY, UH-HUH!"

Somehow, it managed to wake up Gintoki, because he eyes went wide. Red veins were visible on his eyeballs, and he jumped on the bed, shouting, "DON'T LET THEM IN! SASAKI-SAN WILL TORMENT ME BY GIVING ME A CELLPHONE, AND TEXTING ME NON-STOP!"

His words were too late, because Kagura had already opened the window. Kagura greeted, "Come in, Nobume-Chan!"

"Thank you, Kagura-Chan," Nobume replied in a dull tone. And it was no surprise when she didn't smile. Same with Isaburo, but that's because he can't express his feelings well when speaking.

As Kagura closed the window, Gintoki hid under the bed, trying to hide from the duo. He wasn't scared of them, but he refused to let Isaburo give him another phone.

Isaburo blinked his small eyes as he asked the Yato, "Where is Sakata-San?"

Right after his question, he could've sworn he heard a yelp from under the bed. Isaburo gazed at the bed, and raised a brow as he thought, _Was that Sakata-San?_

Gintoki, still under Natalie's bed, covered his mouth, trying to prevent himself from making anymore noises. But after his yelp, he doubted that Isaburo wouldn't try to find him.

The silver-haired chibi yelled in his head, _DON'T FIND ME, SASAKI-SAN! I'LL FEEL LIKE I'M IN HELL AGAIN!_

As he was starting to softly pound on the carpeted floor, Isaburo jumped off the bed, and walked around, looking for Gintoki.

Nobume sat on the edge of Natalie's desk as Kagura asked her, "What do you think of this world?"

Nobume answered as she ate a doughnut, "It's all…bulky."

"Yeah, that's what I thought when Gin-Chan, Shinpachi, and I entered this world. It's so weird, and yet, I'm somehow getting used to the features."

"Is it because you've been here for a few weeks?"

Kagura shrugged, "I guess so. But some things are still too weird, uh-huh!"

"Like what?" Nobume asked, but sounded half-uninterested.

Kagura answered as she twirled her finger in one of her red sideburns, "Hm, well, there're cars that look too tall, and…um…some other stuff." Yeah, she was having trouble remembering. Oh well.

Isaburo stood beside the bed, and looked under, seeing Gintoki. If he had a somewhat cheerful personality, he would've smiled.

When Gintoki saw his face, he widened his eyes, still having red veins on his eyeballs. He clenched his teeth as Isaburo asked, "Are you trying to hide from me, Sakata-San?"

Gintoki clenched his teeth harder, which almost caused them to break. He yelled in his head again, _NOOOOOO!_

Before Gintoki could come up with a lie, Kagura exclaimed, "Yes, he is! He's trying to hide from you, uh-huh!"

The samurai shouted, "OOOIIII! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS, KAGURA-CHAN!"

Kagura snickered, and Isaburo put his hand in his coat pocket, pulling out a sparkling green cellphone. Gintoki glared at the Mimawarigumi Chief as Isaburo told him, "Take this. It's the new Euphoria Climax 5000."

Gintoki stared at him as if he was joking on the name of the phone. He asked, "You're kidding me, right?"

Isaburo raised a brow, and gave him the same look. He replied, "Why would I be joking about the name? It's really called the Euphoria Climax 5000."

"WHY DOES IT SOUND SO SEXUAL, THEN?!"

"I'm not the one who named it," Isaburo said as he was crawling under the bed. When he was close to Gintoki, he reached his arm out, stuffing the new cellphone into the samurai's face.

Gintoki harshly glared at the man, and exclaimed, "I don't want your damn cellphone!"

"Take it," Isaburo ordered calmly.

Gintoki pushed the cellphone away from his face, and refused, "No!"

Isaburo kept his blank expression, and stuffed the phone into Gintoki's mouth. Gintoki stared at the phone, and as soon as it was fully in his mouth, Isaburo let go of it, and crawled out of the bed.

He said, "As I've said, take it."

Gintoki coughed up the phone, and held it as he stared at it. The sparkles on the cellphone shined, and he held a disgusted expression. To Gintoki, sparkles equaled blindness. Yeah, yeah, it doesn't make any sense, but guess what? It's not supposed to!

Anyway, Gintoki also crawled out of the bed, and hopped onto the desk. He then went to the window, and opened it, where he threw the cellphone out. He threw it so hard, that the phone hit another rooftop, and it smashed into a million pieces.

When Isaburo noticed this, he frowned, "Sakata-Sensei, that phone cost a million yen. I didn't even get a chance to text you, yet."

Gintoki shouted as he pointed at him, "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN ME THAT PHONE, THEN!"

Isaburo sighed, "Looks like I'll have to give you one of my cheaper ones."

He put his hand in his coat, and pulled out another phone, only it was dark-blue, and not sparkly, obviously. He jumped on the desk as well, and was about to give it to Gintoki, but the wavy-haired chibi smacked the phone out of his hand, and it flew out of the window, where it slammed on the same rooftop as the expensive one. The dark-blue phone also smashed into a million pieces.

Isaburo didn't frown again, but he informed the man, "Sakata-San, you should know by now that I have _dozens_ of cellphones in my coat. And it was a good thing I put all of them here."

When he opened up his Mimawarigumi jacket, _tons_ of cellphones fell out, landing on the desk. Gintoki's jaw dropped to the ground (Or at least, the desk), staring at the pile in complete, utter shock.

His silver brow twitched as he thought, _I'm really in hell right now._

**At Vanya's host house**

Vanya put on her jacket, and made sure she had everything in her bag.

When she noticed that she had all her stuff, she gave herself a brief nod, and grabbed the handle to her bag.

Since she was in her room, she looked at the Shinsengumi, and said, "I'll be heading to school, now." She then looked at Otae and Kyubei, and added, "I'll see you all when I get back."

Kyubei nodded, "Don't be followed by stalkers." She was definitely referring to Isao, who stared at her wide-eyed.

Vanya laughed, "I'll be fine."

Before you ask why Otae and Kyubei were at Vanya's house, here's what happened. Otae and Kyubei decided to leave the abandoned house, because they had a few issues while staying there. One, they had too much trouble trying to get food without getting caught; two, crows continued to try to eat/steal their bread (Whenever they got some); three, there were too many holes in the ceiling, which meant that they were sort of rained on; four, there were bugs everywhere, which irritated both Kyubei and Otae; and five, it was too cold there, since there were no windows or heaters. They then went to Vanya's bedroom window, and tapped on it, waking up Vanya. At first, Vanya was confused on why the two had come over to her house, but Kyubei explained their problems. After that, Vanya hesitated, since she already had four chibi's to take care of, but soon chose to let them stay. They've stayed here for only a few days, and despite Otae being in the same room as Isao, there was very little chaos going on between the two of them, since Kyubei kept an eye out for him.

Vanya turned around, and left her bedroom, leaving the door open just a crack. Her host mom had left a bit early, just like Natalie's parents, so she didn't worry about her seeing the chibi's in her room.

She went to the fridge in the kitchen, and packed up a lunch in a matter of minutes. She put in a bologna sandwich, a banana, and some jello. Vanya didn't really eat breakfast very often during the school year, but she decided to eat a fruit granola bar. The flavor she was eating was raspberry.

As Vanya took a few bites of it, she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head, and headed out, holding an umbrella. Although she had a hood, it didn't help much, simply because the rain would still get in her face. And because it was also windy, she put on a pair of spandex, just in case her skirt were to go up, revealing her undergarments.

She opened up her purple umbrella, and began walking to school. She thought as she began to whistle, _I wonder if I'll catch Natalie or Teresa while walking to school. That would be cool._

For the truth, Vanya rarely walked to school with Natalie or Teresa. She wanted to, but never had the chance for some reason.

The wind hit her legs, which caused goosebumps to form on her skin. Yes, it was her fault wearing a skirt and calf-length socks in the cold, but hey, that's her style of wearing clothes. Hell, she rarely, if ever, wears pants, aside from gym shorts.

**At Teresa's apartment**

"Alright, I'll be heading over to work now. You sure you're going to be alright, walking in the rain with no umbrella?" Josiah asked his sister as he put on a leather jacket.

Teresa nodded as she grabbed her backpack, "I'll be fine. I have a hood, after all." She and Josiah didn't have any umbrellas, so she would have to suffer walking through the rain without one.

She went to her room, and picked up Tatsuma and Mutsu. Teresa was going to leave the Kiheitai here, and only put the Kaientai in her backpack, because Shinsuke told (Or commanded) her not to bring any of the Kiheitai members with her. He had had enough of being stuck in her backpack during school hours.

Josiah said as he was leaving the apartment, "Well, then see you tonight."

"Bye," Teresa replied, right before Josiah closed the door behind him.

When he was gone, Teresa carefully put Tatsuma and Mutsu into her bag, and zipped it up as she asked the duo, "Are you two comfy?"

"Yep! Ahahahahaha!" Tatsuma laughed.

Mutsu said, "Yes."

Teresa smiled, and zipped up her bag completely. She politely told Tatsuma, "Just don't laugh while I'm in my classes."

"Teresa," Tatsuma began to speak in a somewhat serious tone. "You know I try not to laugh during your school days."

"I know," Teresa giggled. "I was just messing with you."

She put on her shoes, and grabbed her apartment key. Teresa then went to the door, and exclaimed, "See you bad guys later!"

Shinsuke raised a brow at her, and asked as he took a smoke from his pipe, "Don't you remember _any_ of our names?"

"I do, but I like calling you three the bad guys, since, well, Natalie told me you three are the main antagonists."

Bansai, who was apparently listening, said, "We are, I daresay. And your song today has become a toddler's tune."

Teresa stared at him with a raised brow, but didn't say anything, and left the apartment.

**-Natalie's POV-**

The rain was starting to come down hard. This was not a pretty sight.

I frowned at the pouring rain, while still walking to school. I had to get to school as soon as possible; otherwise I would have the risk of being late to my first class. And Miss Senkaz _hates_ it when students are late. I was once late to her class, and she made me write a 100-word essay on why I shouldn't be late. And boy, that was a living hell.

Anyway, I crossed a street, and when I saw the building of Weldon High School, a smile appeared on my face. Out of curiosity, I took out my phone, and checked the time.

It was 7:51. Yep, I still had plenty of time.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips, and I quickly ran to the school, since I was close to it, anyway.

Soon, I entered the school building, and closed my umbrella, shaking the water off. Of course, my umbrella wouldn't be able to dry up completely until the end of the school day. And even by then, if it still rains, I'll have to use my umbrella again, where it'll get more soaked. Wait, did that even make sense? Bah, whatever.

I walked towards my first period class, and while I was in the hallway, I noticed Miss Senkaz coming in the opposite direction.

As she was about to pass me, she gazed her green eyes at me, and said in a calm tone, "Good morning, Miss Johatson."

I replied, suddenly feeling a little awkward, "Uh, good morning, Miss Senkaz."

I gave her a weak smile, but she nodded, and passed me without saying another word. I stopped walking for a moment, and turned my head to the side, seeing Miss Senkaz's back.

As she kept walking, I thought while feeling a drop of sweat roll down my cheek, _Why did I feel awkward just now?_

Shaking my head, I ran to my classroom.

I entered my first period class in a matter of seconds, and took off my backpack, setting it on top of my desk. I sighed once more, and sat down.

Minutes have passed, and I stayed in the very same spot. For some reason, I couldn't move my body. I was stiff. Wow, this _never_ happens! Why am I sitting in my desk, _completely_ still; not moving an inch?! Did I feel _that_ awkward when I passed Miss Senkaz?! Or am I having a strange feeling something weird will happen today?!

Wait a minute, maybe that _is_ the reason. Something weird might happen today…

…maybe I'm just losing my mind today.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**In an alleyway**

Kamui and Abuto were doing nothing but sitting on the ground, next to the walls. Kamui rested his cheek in his palm as his stomach started to growl.

Kamui peered at Abuto over his shoulder (Even though his eyes were closed, as usual), and commanded, "Abuto, go fetch me something to eat."

"Eh?" Abuto questioned. "Can't we at least wait until the streets are clear?"

The salmon-haired man barely opened his eyes, but gave Abuto a death glare while still smiling. He commanded again, "Abuto. Go. Fetch. Me. Something. To. Eat." Okay, now he was sounding angry, despite his smile.

Abuto blinked his dead-fished eyes at him, unsure of what to say. He sweat dropped, and wondered whether he should obey or not. If he did, he would have the risk of getting seen. But if he didn't, then Kamui would try to kill him. Well, not literally, but you get the idea.

Abuto sighed a bit irritably, and decided to stand up, and get something to eat for Kamui. And for himself, if Kamui would allow it. Abuto would much rather be seen than have his other arm cut off. If his other arm was off, then he wouldn't be able to hold his parasol at all. And even using his teeth wouldn't help, as it would hurt, no doubt.

But all of a sudden, they felt as if somebody was behind them. Kamui opened his eyes completely, and turned his head around, but didn't see anybody. He raised a brow, but shrugged it off, and turned to look at Abuto again.

However, he felt the aura again, and arched his brow higher the more he felt it. Was somebody trying to creep up on them? If so, it wasn't creeping Kamui out at all. Kamui's a fearless guy, you know.

Before Kamui could turn around again, a heavy wind blew around him and Abuto. Abuto gasped as he fell on the ground before he was out of the alleyway. His parasol fell out of his hand.

Kamui blinked in confusion, but felt something hit his back softly. His lips parted, and his whole body turned. The only thing he saw was a piece of paper. The paper was the same size as Kamui's chibi-formed body.

He picked up the paper, and it turned out that it was some sort of note. He read out loud, "'Dear chibi's, I know how you came into this world. And I know, because I'm the one who created that portal. It was no accident; I did it because I wanted to fight all of you chibi's. Well, most of you, at least. I will not tell you who I am. The only time I will tell you my name, or my gender, or even show my face is on April 5th. That's the day of the dance at Weldon High School; I will be there, also. I've found out the day of the dance by sneaking into it, and seeing a flier of it. Anyway, I will have you know that if I get killed, you'll magically go back to your world, whether you come to the school or not on that day. That is all. From, mysterious person.'"

After Kamui read the note, he rolled his eyes, and thought, _Mysterious person, huh? Maybe I should go to this Weldon High School on April 5__th__. I want to kill this person who caused the portal, after all._

A wicked smile appeared on Kamui's face, and when Abuto saw it, he blinked, and also thought, _What the hell kind of note was that?_

**-Natalie's POV-**

My body was still frozen in place, not moving even a centimeter. Usually, in real life, it's impossible for a person to be frozen completely without being in an ice cube (Or something like that), but apparently, it is.

Although I was stiff, I heard somebody else come into the classroom. I looked at the person from the corner of my eye, and saw Teresa.

She greeted with a smile, "Hey, Natalie!"

"Hey," I mumbled.

I couldn't see Teresa very well, but she probably frowned at my tone. She asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…I'm just feeling frozen all of a sudden."

"Can you not move?" She jokingly asked.

I answered without gazing up at the autistic girl, "Apparently not."

Just then, the bell rang. Teresa looked at the clock, and widened her eyes (I think), running towards her desk. As soon as she was sitting in her chair, she gave out a sigh, and put her backpack on top of her desk.

More students came into the classroom, and soon, Miss Senkaz came in as well. The late bell rung about five minutes later, and right after that, announcements were starting.

"Good morning, Weldon High School. Today for lunch is pineapple pizza, and hamburgers."

I scrunched up my face when the announcer said "pineapple pizza". I love pineapple (In fact, it's one of my favorite fruits), but not on pizza.

The announcer continued, "It's never too early to get tickets for the 'April Shower Dance'! Tickets cost one dollar each; as a reminder, the dance is on April 5th. So until then, make sure you have an outfit appropriate for the dance. If you do plan on going to the dance, make sure you get a flier from the office, that way you'll follow the rules when going to a dance. Hope you have a wonderful day!"

With that, the announcements went off. I mostly ignored the announcements, because I wasn't planning on going to the dance. I wasn't really a fan of dresses, or even skirts, because I'm not that girly. If I were to go to a dance, wearing a dress, even if it was knee-length, I would feel a bit humiliated and embarrassed. The last time I wore a dress was when I was nine, where my parents and I went to my uncle's wedding. I was the flower-girl, and I accidentally tripped, which somehow caused my dress to go up. My underwear showed, and a few people saw it. Yeah, _that_ was very embarrassing. I haven't worn a dress since then.

Miss Senkaz pushed her glasses up as she said, "Alright, class. There won't be anything new today, but we'll be re-reading chapter 3.1."

The students grabbed their textbooks from under the chairs, and opened it up. I was finally able to move again, so I opened my textbook up as well. I had forgotten what the chapter was about until I turned the page to it. My eyes blinked, and I thought, _Oh, right. This chapter is about sex, and condoms._

I rested my cheek in my knuckles as the teacher told us, "Re-read the chapter until the end of class." With that, she went to her desk, and sat down, where she began to read a book. No, it wasn't the Health textbook, it was a fictional book. I didn't know what book she was reading, but I didn't care.

As I was reading part of the chapter in the textbook, I could understand why she told us to re-read this chapter. I don't remember it at all. Man, I must have terrible memory.

I looked over at Teresa, and saw that she was also reading the chapter. Well, I wasn't so sure if she was actually reading the chapter, or just looking at the pictures. I wouldn't blame her, though. She, plus the rest of the class, has read the chapter before, so she probably didn't want to read it again.

But a thought came to my mind, and this thought had _nothing_ to do with school.

_I wonder how the Yorozuya, Kotaro, and Elizabeth are doing at my house. I hope they're not destroying anything._

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**Back in Natalie's bedroom**

It had been an hour since Isaburo and Nobume entered Natalie's room, and Gintoki already felt like he wanted to kill himself. Not literally; he wanted to get himself unconscious again, just so that he would forget that those two were even here. He even asked Kagura to punch him again, but Kagura laughed at him, and said she wouldn't do it.

Apparently, she would only punch him in the face if he were to piss her off.

Gintoki had thrown out 27 of Isaburo's cellphones, but his arms grew so tired, he didn't have enough strength to throw out another one. So he was pretty much forced to text Isaburo. Gintoki held a magenta-colored cellphone, even though Gintoki _absolutely_ hated anything related to pink.

Although Isaburo was on the bed, and Gintoki was on the desk, Isaburo texted him, 'Sakata-San! You haven't texted me back yet! Are you a slowpoke or something? *pouts*'

Gintoki was slow at texting, because his fingers were hurting _badly_. However, he managed to finish a text, and send the text to Isaburo. He texted back, 'Can't you tell that my fingers fucking hurt?!'

When Isaburo saw the text, he frowned. He texted, 'Don't start getting angry with me. I just wanted a happy conversation~! ^w^'

'There's nothing happy about swollen fingers! Haven't you felt this feeling before?!'

'Why're you so mean~?! I think I'm gonna cry now! D: Also, please call me Sabu-Chan~!'

'You can't even cry, because the expression in your face never changes! Did you get plastic surgery or something?!'

'Sakata-San, you wouldn't want me to arrest you, right~? Oh, and call me Sabu-Chan, like I said. ^o^'

A vein throbbed in Gintoki's throat. He was _really_ close to snapping. And you probably don't want to know what would happen if he were to snap right now.

But the window suddenly opened, and a strong wind entered the room, causing Kagura and Shinpachi to yelp in surprise.

Gintoki felt a chill go up his spine, and he shouted, "ALRIGHT, WHO OPENED THE WINDOW?!"

No one answered.

Gintoki raised a silver brow, but asked another question, "Really? Nobody?"

Shinpachi told Gintoki as he pointed his index finger at him, "Uh, Gin-San, there's something on the window sill."

"Eh?" Gintoki peered at something over his shoulder, and found out that it was a piece of paper, folded. He raised his brow again, only he was confused. The paper was on the window sill, and apparently, when the window had opened, no one noticed until the wind was blown in their faces.

Gintoki threw the cellphone on the ground, making it also smash into pieces. Isaburo frowned for the umpteenth time, but Gintoki ignored his expression, and grabbed the paper. He unfolded it as Shinpachi asked, "Gin-San, what does it say?"

Gintoki started reading, "'Dear Chibi's, I know how you came into this world…'"

Okay, the author's not going to write down the same thing as earlier, because the note Gintoki was reading had the same exact words as the note Kamui got. So in order to not annoy the readers, she didn't bother writing the whole note for Gintoki. She will also not write the entire note for other chibi's that get pieces of paper. You can all sigh with relief now. Alright, on with the story!

After Gintoki finished reading the note out loud, his jaw dropped, feeling a mixture of shock and confusion. The paper fell from his small hands, and his brow twitched with irritation.

Shinpachi and Kagura stared at him, but couldn't believe what the note had said. Was this serious? Wait, of course it was. If it was a joke, it would be the worst one ever.

Kagura spoke quietly, "Gin-Chan…"

Gintoki clenched his fists as he growled, "This note…this is fucking ridiculous! We have to go to some sort of dance on April 5th, and this guy or girl expects us to fight him or her?! Well, if it's a woman, there could be a possibility that she's hot."

Shinpachi rolled his eyes, and replied, "That's not important, Gin-San. What's important is that we may finally find out who caused this whole mess. Perhaps they mean that there's some sort of item that can lead us home."

Kagura, who was picking her nose, said in a lazy tone, "I'm not following you."

The teenage boy sighed as he rubbed his eyes, "I'm not making myself clear, am I? What I'm trying to say is that this person might have some sort of object that can magically create a portal."

Now everybody, including Isaburo and Nobume, stared at Shinpachi in confusion. True, Shinpachi was confusing people, but he didn't know how else to say it. When he noticed the attention he was receiving, his cheeks turned red in embarrassment, and he felt his throat clogging up.

Poor Shinpachi had to embarrass himself just by saying that, huh?

**-Natalie's POV-**

**A few hours later…**

It was lunchtime, finally. My stomach was growling like crazy. Maybe I should've eaten more than an apple for breakfast.

I couldn't go outside for lunch, because it was still raining. So, I was forced to eat lunch in the hall.

I walked through one of the hallways, and sat down next to a wall, beside the lockers. I patiently waited for Vanya or Teresa, or even both of them, to come by, and eat lunch with me.

After a moment or two, I saw Vanya and Teresa walking towards me. Vanya smiled at me, and exclaimed, "There you are, Natalie! We've looked for you everywhere!"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled back, "Well, it's still raining outside, so…yeah."

Teresa scratched her cheek as she said, "Somehow, I'd forgotten that it was raining."

She and Vanya also sat down, and took out their lunches.

I heard Vanya's stomach growling, and after her growl, I stared at her wide-eyed. Vanya stared at her own stomach, also wide-eyed, and said, "Whoa! I totally did not expect that!"

"Did you eat anything this morning?" Teresa asked Vanya.

Vanya gave her a cracked smile, and admitted, "O-Only a granola bar."

Teresa rolled her eyes, and began to eat her sandwich. Her backpack was still open, and she looked into it, whispering, "Tatsuma, do you want a bite of my pudding?"

I could hear Tatsuma whispering back, "Yep!"

Teresa giggled, and gave Tatsuma the small pudding cup.

Out of curiosity, I asked the girl, trying to be as quiet as possible, "Teresa, did you put all the chibi's in your bag?"

She shook her head while responding, "No, I only brought Tatsuma and Mutsu. I left the bad guys at my apartment, because one-eyed guy told me to leave him, stained-panties, and Bansai."

"Heh," I smirked. "You only got Bansai's name right."

"That's because his name is the coolest."

I continued to smirk, "Well, you're right. His name _is_ cool."

We all continued to eat out lunch, but I saw that Vanya was eating a bit too fast. When she took a huge bite of her sandwich, she widened her brown eyes, and coughed as if she was choking. I _hope_ she wasn't choking.

Thankfully, she was fine. She swallowed her bite, and panted heavily. I half-exclaimed, "Jeez, slow down when you eat!"

"I didn't know why I was eating so fast, okay?!"

I rolled my eyes at her again, but resumed eating.

While they were eating, I thought, _Was it really a good idea to leave the chibi's alone in my room?_

Yeah, I was getting off-topic, but I was suddenly starting to worry about the Yorozuya, Kotaro, and Elizabeth. Were they _really_ going to not damage anything in my house? Great…now I'm worried.

Maybe I should've at least put Gintoki in my bag…oh, who am I kidding? I'm worried about all the chibi's in my house!

* * *

**I've decided that I'm planning on having this story end on chapter 28. Yeah, I pretty much have a bad habit on saying how many chapters my stories will have (If I know, that is). XD Anyway, the notes (The ones Kamui and Gintoki have) are supposed to be a little confusing. And the mysterious person won't be revealed until the night of the dance, which means that yes, Natalie, Vanya, and Teresa will be going to the dance as well, but just to find out who caused the portals.**

**And another thing. There will be no more Gintama characters coming appearing in this story. Just thought I'd let you know. ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 19! :)**


	20. Never confuse hermaphrodites

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: I'm not a huge fan of Isaburo, but I find it humorous how his personality is completely different when he's using his phone. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Never confuse hermaphrodites with shemales**

After lunch was over, Vanya waved at Teresa and I, and said, "See you two later!"

Teresa and I waved back at her, and we were heading to the girl's locker room, for gym.

Vanya told us that she didn't bring any chibi's with her, because she didn't want to panic about people seeing them anymore. I also told her and Teresa that I didn't bring any chibi's either; almost for the same reason.

Teresa only brought Tatsuma and Mutsu, and even though Tatsuma's an optimistic guy, I don't think he's stupid enough to let people see him by laughing loudly. Not that he didn't laugh at all during lunch; he tried to keep his laugh as quiet as possible.

We both entered the locker room, along with some other girls. Teresa held her backpack close to her chest, while I had my backpack on my back.

As soon as we were in front of the lockers, we opened them up, getting our gym clothes. Teresa quickly grabbed hers, and dashed into one of the bathroom stalls. I grabbed my clothes as well, and set my bag down as I began undressing myself.

While I was taking my clothes off, I heard a few girls having a conversation. And this conversation caught me a bit off-guard (Even though they weren't talking to me).

Girl number one said, "Have you heard about a creep sneaking into the school?"

Girl number two replied, "What?! Where in the hell did you hear that?!"

"I heard two teachers talking about it. And that's saying a lot, because you _never_ hear them talking about something like that!"

Girl number three rolled her eyes as she said, "You're just saying that because you don't pay attention in any of your classes."

"Oh, shut up! I pay enough attention to not fail!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

Girl number one told them, "Hey, hey. You two need to knock it off." She turned to girl number two, and glared at her, "Especially you."

"What did I do?!"

I stared at the group, parting my mouth. A creep sneaking into the school? This was getting weird.

I shook my head, and ignored the trio as I finished taking off my casual clothes. I put on my gym shirt, then my shorts. After a few seconds, I was dressed in my gym clothes, and I put my backpack in my locker.

Soon, I sighed, and ran out of the locker room, trying to forget about what those girls were talking about.

_Yeah, right. Creepy person sneaking into the school. What a load of bullshit._

I snorted out of amusement, and entered the gym, where I saw Teresa standing by the wall.

I ran beside her, and said, "Hey, Teresa. I just heard three girls talking about some creep sneaking into the school."

She stared at me, and frowned, "Why would some dude sneak in? That's stupid."

"Yeah…it is stupid," I agreed, snorting once again.

Now it was Teresa's turn to snort, though her snort sounded like a pig.

All of the other girls came into the gym, and just then, the P.E. teacher walked out of her office.

"Alright, girls! We were going to do some softball today, but since it's raining, I guess we'll just play dodgeball." She shrugged her shoulders as she took out a big cage of dodgeballs.

All the dodgeballs had various colors, from red, to black. They were small, also.

The gym teacher told us as she tossed the dodgeballs on the floor, "Half of you should go to the other side of the gym." As I expected, half of the girls went to the other side of the gymnasium. Teresa and I stayed at where we were.

Teresa suddenly frowned, and I asked her, "Do you not like dodgeball, Teresa?"

"It's not that I don't like dodgeball," She replied. "I just don't like how people throw them really hard."

"So you're afraid of getting hit?"

"Yeah, basically." She gave me a cracked smile as she crossed her arms.

A moment passed, and the gym teacher exclaimed, "Alright…play dodgeball!" She immediately blew her whistle, and everyone, including me and Teresa, grabbed a dodgeball.

I threw my dodgeball at a random girl, and she seemed off-guard, because I hit her on the back.

I smirked as the girl yelped. When she noticed that she was out, she walked beside the teacher with a pout.

Dodgeball was supposed to be a "gentle" sport, but the way people were throwing, I didn't feel safe at all. And just by looking at Teresa, she looked too scared to even throw her dodgeball.

However, she attempted to throw the ball, but it was a wimpy throw. The ball was only at least six feet away from her. Teresa frowned, and muttered, "This fucking sucks."

I walked up to her, and asked, "Want me to help?"

"Please," She responded quietly.

With that, I picked up a few random dodgeballs, and threw each and every one of them, trying to hit somebody from the other side of the gym.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**In the locker room**

While all the girls were in the gym, playing dodgeball, Tatsuma and Mutsu were having a random conversation in Teresa's backpack. And since her backpack was in her locker, they didn't have to worry about anyone coming into the locker room, and seeing the backpack move (Or hear Tatsuma's laugh, unless he was laughing _too_ loudly).

Tatsuma said, "And I had another dream, where I was on a motorcycle with Kintoki! Can you believe that?! It's crazy, because I _never_ ride on motorcycles! Ahahahahaha!"

Mutsu barely paid any attention to him, but she heard him perfectly, due to how loud he was. The only thing Mutsu said was, "Hm…"

Tatsuma continued, "I think motorcycles would make me throw up more than ships! Ahahahahaha!"

All of a sudden, Mutsu could hear the locker room door open. She widened her eyes, and when Tatsuma didn't stop laughing, Mutsu kicked him in the crotch. Tatsuma's jaw dropped, and he held his crotch, whimpering in pain.

Before Tatsuma could ask why she just did that, Mutsu whispered, "Somebody's coming in the locker room." Although she sounded nonchalant, she still wanted him to be quiet.

A girl entered the locker room, and said to herself, "Where are those bandages?"

The gym teacher told her to bring a few squared bandages, because two other girls fell down, and got floor-burns on their knees. Yeah, it was painful for them.

Tatsuma was about to laugh again, but Mutsu put duct tape over his mouth. She also put duct tape around his wrists (His wrists were behind his back), and ankles. Now he won't be able to move, or speak. And don't ask where Mutsu got that tape, because it just came out of nowhere.

The girl found some bandages, and she smiled as she took them. She then turned around, and left the locker room.

As soon as the door closed, Mutsu sighed with relief. Tatsuma blinked at the woman multiple times, and tried asking if she could pull the duct tape off, but all he did was muffle, "Mmmm…mmmm…"

As if Mutsu could read his mind, she shook her head while answering, "No, Sakamoto-San. I'm not going to pull the duct tape off of you. You need to stay silent for a few hours. Besides, when I do pull it off, it'll hurt."

Tatsuma frowned behind the duct tape, and had no choice but to wait until Mutsu would take the tape off.

**At Natalie's house**

Isaburo and Nobume finally left Natalie's bedroom, but Gintoki was still pissed at how he was forced to text with Isaburo. Now his fingers were sorer than ever, and he felt as if his fingers were about to fall off.

He rested his fingers on his lap as Kagura exclaimed, "I'm gonna find something good to eat, uh-huh!"

She dashed out of the room, and climbed on the wooden rail. When she was at the top, she pushed herself, now sliding down the rail. She cheered as she raised her arms up, "Weeeeee!"

When her sliding was done, she pouted with disappointment. But she jumped off, and headed for the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen, and stared at the refrigerator, squinting at it, as if the fridge was her enemy. Okay, that didn't make sense, but whatever.

Kagura walked towards the fridge, and when she was in front of it, she jumped up slightly, and grabbed the handle. And just because she was a chibi for now, that didn't mean she couldn't open the fridge.

With her Yato strength, she opened it, and smiled at how much food there was. She could eat everything, but Natalie would obviously be pissed at her, and blame her for eating all the food.

Kagura went in the fridge, and the first thing that caught her eye was some leftover cooked salmon. She widened her eyes, and almost immediately, drool came out of her mouth. Saliva went down the corner of her mouth, but Kagura ignored it, and smirked at the delicious-looking food. She raised her hands up, and was about to take the salmon, when all of a sudden, the fridge door closed behind her.

A gasped escaped the girl's lips as she turned around, seeing nothing but darkness. She yelled, "WHO JUST CLOSED THE DOOR BEHIND ME?!"

"I did." It was Gintoki's voice.

"GIN-CHAN! I'M GONNA KICK YOU IN THE BALLS IF YOU DON'T LET ME GET OUT OF HERE!"

"How're you gonna kick me in the balls when you're in the fridge, and I'm not?" Gintoki asked. Although Kagura couldn't see him, she could tell that he was smirking.

Kagura was taken aback by this question, but she exclaimed, stammering a bit, "I-I'll kick this door open, a-and then I'll kick you in the balls, uh-huh!"

"Yeah, good luck with that." Kagura could hear him laughing, which was starting to anger her.

If Kagura could see clearly, she would've kicked the fridge door open without hesitation. But since she was inside the refrigerator, pitch-black, there was no way she could kick it without bumping into something. And just because she's a Yato, doesn't mean she has night-vision. That wouldn't make any sense.

Kagura pouted, and decided to sit down, though she still wanted to eat the salmon.

So she reached for the salmon, and when she felt it, drool came out of her mouth once again, and she grabbed parts of the salmon, where she stuffed them in her mouth. As soon as the pieces of food went down her throat, her eyes snapped wide.

She thought, _This…this is delicious, uh-huh!_

More drool trailed down her chin, but she ignored it once again, and ate more of the salmon. She was hungry, after all. Then again, she's _always_ hungry.

_This'd probably be better with some rice, but it's still good, uh-huh!_

She didn't care if she was in the fridge anymore; she just wanted to eat!

**-Natalie's POV-**

The gym teacher blew the whistle, and exclaimed, "Alright, that'll be enough dodgeball for today! And since we have about ten minutes of gym left, I'll let you change a little early."

Teresa and I sighed with relief as we went back into the locker room. Dodgeball was _so_ out of control today! Seriously, everybody, except Teresa, threw so many dodgeballs at once; it was not even funny. And what's worse was that they threw them forcefully. Teresa got hit by three balls, and she literally screamed. I, on the other hand, only got hit by two, but even then, it kind of hurt.

Teresa landed her hand on my shoulder, and when I peered at her over my shoulder, she said with a weak smile, "I'm so glad that's done."

"Were you _that_ scared?" I asked with a raised brow.

She nodded, "Natalie, you know I'm terrified of getting hit by balls."

"I understand. You should try to be brave, though."

"I want to!" She snapped, causing me to flinch. "But…I can't…I'm too afraid."

I sighed, "Sorry, then."

Teresa replied, "N-No! Don't apologize!" Her face turned red, most likely in embarrassment.

I smiled at the short, black-haired girl, and said, "You're fine, Teresa."

She stared at me in confusion, but I went to my locker, and took out my regular clothes. Teresa did the same thing, but she still gave me the same look.

Teresa sighed, and muttered, "Never mind." She also took out her regular clothes, and went back to one of the bathroom stalls.

A few minutes have passed, and we were both dressed, ready to go to our next class.

As soon as we were in the hall, waiting for the bell to ring, I heard the same three girls, talking about the creep again. Seriously?

Girl number one asked quietly, "If the creep really did sneak into the school, then how come the principal didn't mention it?"

Girl number three responded as she held her chin, "Well, that's a good point…but didn't you mention that two teachers were talking about it?"

"Er, yeah. But still!"

Teresa stared at the trio as she muttered under her breath, "I wouldn't be surprised if this was just a rumor."

She was probably talking to herself, but I said, "If it was true, then things would be getting _really_ weird."

She nodded briefly, and just then, the bell rang.

Teresa turned her head to the side, and said, "I'll see you later, Natalie."

"See ya," I replied right before running in the halls.

**Two and a half hours later…**

Even when the school day ended, it was _still_ raining! I pouted at the rain, and mumbled, "You _really_ have to pour down, do you, rain?!"

Although I didn't like how much it rained, there was nothing I could do about it. It wasn't like I could control the weather. And even if I could, I wouldn't do a good job of it.

Anyway, I held my umbrella handle, and before I opened the umbrella itself, I noticed that it was still damp. Frowning at it, I gave out a sigh.

_Well, my umbrella's been closed all day, so what did I expect?_

I opened it after a few seconds, and almost immediately, I ran. I was running back home, because I was worried about the chibi's.

What if they decided to wreck something while I was gone? What if they caused messes in my room? What if…dammit, I'm starting to ask too many "what if" question's now!

In a matter of minutes, I finally arrived home. I panted in exhaustion, and took out my key, putting it into the keyhole. But because I was so worried about the chibi's, my hand began to shake.

I glared at my hand, and thought loudly, _Dammit, stop shaking, hand!_

I could scold my hand for shaking so much…but that would just be silly.

Despite how much I was shaking, I managed to push the key into the keyhole, and I quickly turned it, opening the door. Without thinking, though, I dashed into my house, and ran up the stairs (I had already closed my umbrella). Though I was still tired from running home, I charged myself up the staircase, and didn't stop until I was at the top.

I looked at my bedroom door, and quickly walked to it, where I pushed it open. Not that my door was closed, but it was barely open.

As soon as I entered my room, I saw that Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kotaro, and Elizabeth were on my bed, playing UNO. Wait, where did Kagura go?

They all saw me, and stared at me with blank expressions, including Shinpachi (Which I found weird, because he's a friendly character). Gintoki asked, "Oi, why're you sweaty? It's raining."

I sighed with relief, and responded, "I ran home. By the way, where Kagura?"

Gintoki answered in a bored tone, "She's in the fridge."

"Wait, what?" I questioned, but Gintoki (Plus the others) continued to stare at me. I sighed, and added, "Never mind. I'll go get her."

With that, I left my room, and ran back downstairs. As I was at the bottom of the staircase, I realized that I left the door open.

My icy-blue eyes widened in shock, and I clenched my teeth as I ran towards it. I pushed the door closed, but it sort of slammed. I yelped, but managed to calm myself down.

Since I was too tired to run anymore, I walked into the kitchen, and stepped in front of the refrigerator. At first, I thought Gintoki was joking about Kagura being stuck in the fridge, but when I opened up the fridge, there was Kagura, lying on her back with a full stomach. Her belly was literally round, and drool trailed down her cheek.

I stared at her all dumbstruck, and said, "Kagura, what're you doing?"

She gave out a groan, and lifted herself up as she rubbed her eyes. Kagura asked, "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm napping, uh-huh."

I rolled my eyes as I replied, "I know that. What I mean is why're you in the fridge?"

"I was hungry, so I went to your fridge to find something good to eat, uh-huh. But when I came into the fridge, Gin-Chan closed the door behind me, so I was stuck in here."

"You could've kicked the door open."

"I would've done that, uh-huh, but it was pitch-black. If I were to kick the door open when it was dark, then I would've had the risk of hitting my head on something, uh-huh."

I raised a brow at the chibi Yato, but shook my head as I asked, "What did you eat, by the way?"

Kagura pointed at an empty plate as she responded, "Salmon. It was delicious, uh-huh."

Frowning, I said, "I was gonna eat that."

"Too late, I already did," She smirked, squinting her eyes.

I rolled my eyes once again, and closed the fridge door. She yelled inside the refrigerator, "HEY! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO GET OUT, YOU BLONDE BITCH! LET ME OUT!"

I replied, not caring anymore, "You should've gotten out sooner."

"LET ME OUT OF HERE OR I'LL PULL THE REST OF YOUR HAIR OFF!"

"How're you gonna do that when you're in the fridge?"

She paused, but then shouted at the top of her lungs, "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL BOTH YOU AND GIN-CHAN, UH-HUH!"

I ignored her, and went upstairs…again.

As soon as I returned to my room, Shinpachi asked me, "Natalie, did you just leave Kagura-Chan in the fridge?"

"Yep," I answered without hesitation.

Shinpachi frowned, but sighed, "Looks like I'll have to get her." With that, he jumped off the bed, and left my room, where he was jumping down the stairs.

But after hearing two thumps, he screamed, "AAAAHHHH!" And based on the noise, he was probably falling down the stairs. Apparently, he tripped on one of the stairs.

His screaming ended a few seconds later, though I was pretty sure he got hurt.

I had a crack smile on my face, and Gintoki told me as if he had read my mind, "Don't worry; Shinpachi's fine."

"How do you know, though?" I asked without looking at him.

"He's a teenager, and teenagers are supposed to be fine."

"Uh, that makes no sense."

"My penis makes sense."

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES YOUR PENIS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

"It deals with everything."

"HOW ABOUT YOU AT LEAST MAKE A LITTLE BIT OF SENSE WITH YOUR FUCKING BRAIN?!" Okay, I think I confused myself there.

I landed the tips of my fingers on my lips as Gintoki replied, scratching his hair, "Yeah, whatever. Look, I'm in the middle of playing UNO, so don't distract me, blondy."

I glared at him, but didn't say anything.

About a moment later, I could hear stomping on the stairs. And just as I was looking outside my room, Kagura barged in, and it looked as if she was full of rage. Wait a minute…

…uh-oh, Gintoki and I are in trouble now, just because we didn't let Kagura get out of the fridge. But it wasn't like I was scared, though I wondered if she would actually try to kick my ass.

Kagura growled, "Gin-Chan…blondy…YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!"

No soon after she said that, she dashed towards us. Well, I got out of her way, and she jumped on my bed, tackling Gintoki. Gintoki immediately screamed like a girl (I'm dead serious. He was literally screaming like a freaking girl!), and shouted, "KAGURAAAAAA! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE FOR TRAPPING ME IN THE FRIDGE! THOUGH THE SALMON WAS DELICIOUS, UH-HUH!"

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to my bed, but it looked like I was going to have trouble pulling Kagura away, since she's violently beating him up.

I looked at the duo, and while Gintoki was trying to push the rage-filled Yato away from him, I reached my hand out slowly, careful to not get myself hurt. The last thing I wanted was for Kagura to bite, or even shoot, my hand off.

Veins throbbed in her throat, and forehead. I bit my lower lip, but Gintoki shouted at me, "OI, BLONDY! PULL THIS BRAT OFF OF ME! SHE'S GONNA RIP MY CLOTHES OFF!"

I decided to jokingly ask, "What's so special about your clothes?"

"WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT?! MY CLOTHES ARE SEXY, WHICH IS WHY MY FANGIRLS LOVE MY CHOICE IN FASHION!"

I shook my head while chuckling, and grabbed the back of Kagura's Chinese shirt. I pulled her off of Gintoki, but she violently waved her arms and legs around. She yelled, "PUT ME DOWN! I'M GONNA RIP OFF GIN-CHAN'S PERM HAIR, UH-HUH!"

Raising a brow, I questioned the girl, "Weren't you gonna kick my ass as well?"

Kagura stopping moving, but she responded, "That's right!" She peered over her shoulder, and exclaimed, "I'm gonna kick _your_ ass as well!"

Kagura swung her arms, trying to hit my face, but I gripped on her shirt, and pulled her away from me. I turned my head to the side, and began to whistle as if nothing was happening.

I saw Shinpachi coming back into my room, and he panted in exhaustion. He hoarsely exclaimed, "K-Kagura-Chan! At least wait for me!"

Not surprisingly, Kagura ignored him, and continued to swing her arms. Kagura yelled once again, "PUT ME DOWN!"

I replied, "Hm, nah, I'm gonna keep holding onto your shirt, until you get tired."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Actually, I'm a _daughter_ of a bitch." I gave her a wicked smirk, and stared at her as she looked even angrier than before.

I turned my head around, and looked at Shinpachi as I asked him, "Shinpachi, could you get me the tape?"

"Where is it?" He asked back.

I pointed at my dresser, and answered, "It's on the floor, by my dresser." He nodded, and went over to the dresser.

Shinpachi picked the roll of tape up, and ran towards me.

As soon as he was in front of me, I accepted the tape, and said with a small smile, "Thank you, Shinpachi."

"You're welcome," He smiled back.

I set the roll between my legs, and pulled some tape off. After that, I set Kagura on my bed, but had my hand over her chest, so that she wouldn't move so much. She bit the tip of my middle finger, but since the bite wasn't so hard, it didn't hurt. I ripped off some of the tape, and put it on her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock, but I ignored her expression, and turned her around, where I pulled her wrists behind her back, and taped them as well. She tried kicking me, and she did, but again, it didn't hurt at all.

When I was done taping her wrists, I held her ankles together, and taped them up. Soon, I finished taping her up, and I let her go.

Kagura gave me a death glare, but I gave her a rather calm expression. I looked over the edge of my bed, and saw a small piece of paper.

I blinked, and reached over, grabbing the paper. I muttered, "What is this?"

I noticed that Kotaro was putting the UNO cards away. Seems like they were done playing UNO for now.

Gintoki saw the paper in my hand, and told me, "Blondy…while you were at that dreadful school, we got this paper."

"Who's it from?"

"That's the problem," Shinpachi answered. "The window opened up suddenly, and somebody tossed us this paper."

"That's weird…is this some sort of joke?"

"I doubt that it's a joke. Read it, please," Shinpachi politely commanded, and I nodded at him.

I read the note, and while I was reading it, I frowned, and thought, _What the fuck? Did this note really come from the person who caused this whole mess? And why at the school dance? This makes zero sense!_

After reading the whole thing, I stared at Shinpachi, and he sighed, "I _really_ don't think this is a joke. The person who wrote this is definitely the one who caused the portals."

I tapped the top of the paper on my chin as I replied, "And out of all the places you and the other chibi's would have to fight this person…why the fuck the dance at school?! I mean, do _I_ have to go as well?!"

Shinpachi yelped at my tone of voice, but said, "W-Well, since it said at your school, you apparently have to. And if the others have gotten a note, similar to this, then Vanya and Teresa will apparently have to come to this dance also."

I sighed all aggravated, and said while rubbing my forehead, "And I thought I wouldn't go to the dance. You know, somehow, it feels like I have no choice but to actually go. And yet, I don't want to go, because I'm not into dances. Hell, I'm not even into dresses!"

Shinpachi sighed once more, "Natalie, I think we all want to find out who did this. Besides, we're probably going to need your help when we do fight this person."

"Come again?" I asked, hoping that I was just hearing things.

Shinpachi frowned, but repeated himself, "We're probably going to need your help. Teresa and Vanya might need to help as well."

I stared at the teenage boy, wide-eyed. I stopped rubbing my head, but a sudden laugh escaped my lips. My hand covered my eyes, and I began laughing so hard, water was forming.

My body fell on the bed, and I continued to laugh, ignoring the glares I was receiving. Well, only the Yorozuya were glaring at me, but still. I couldn't stop laughing at that silly comment Shinpachi said.

Shinpachi exclaimed, "Natalie! I'm being serious here!"

So I wasn't hearing things after all. Phooey.

My laughter eventually died down, but I was still smirking. I replied, "Sorry, I thought you were joking there."

Shinpachi gave me a harsh glare, and muttered a bit darkly, "Does it _sound_ like I'm joking?"

That's when my smirk faded away. I lifted my hands in front of my face, and said, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, really."

Shinpachi sighed, "Anyway, you're going to help us defeat this person, right?" Although it was a question, it seemed that if I were to say "no", Shinpachi would try to beat me up. I know he's a friendly character, but he would probably snap.

Sighing back, I answered, "Fine, I'll help you. But since I apparently have to go to the dance, I'll need to get myself a dress."

"Do you not like wearing dresses?" Gintoki asked with a raised brow.

I shook my head, "I'm not too crazy about dresses. The reason why I didn't want to go to the dance before was because girls are supposed to wear dresses."

"Have you even worn a dress before?"

"Yes, but I haven't worn one since I was nine."

"Why's that?"

"Why does it matter?"

He stared at me, waiting for my actual answer. I sighed, and decided to answer, "Let's just say that I accidentally tripped, and my underwear was shown."

"Hm," Gintoki hummed.

I thought as I rested my cheek in my palm, _I won't have a problem getting a ticket, since tickets are only a dollar each. As for a dress…well, let's hope I can find one that isn't too expensive._

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**At Vanya's host house**

"What the fuck is this?" Vanya asked the Shinsengumi, Otae, and Kyubei as she held a small piece of paper in her hand.

The chibi's at Vanya's house got the same note as the Yorozuya, so when Vanya read the note, she stared at it with disbelief.

Toshiro crossed his arms as he said, "From what the note said, it seems that we may finally find out who caused this whole mess."

"But why at the dance?"

"How in the hell should we know?" Toshiro glared at the redhead. "The only piece of information we know is that we're going to have to fight him or her. And I don't get why this person didn't want to mention their gender. Is it that private?"

Isao also crossed his arms, but said, "Toshi, they don't want to mention their gender, because they're a hermaphrodite."

Everyone, except Sougo, widened their eyes with surprise. Toshiro exclaimed, "What the hell makes you think they're a hermaphrodite?!"

"Well, the mysterious person can't just call himself or herself a shemale."

"Just because they didn't say their gender, doesn't mean they're a shemale, or a hermaphrodite!"

Sougo held his chin, and asked, "Aren't they the same, though?"

"No!" Toshiro glared at the sandy-haired man. "There's a difference between a shemale and a hermaphrodite!"

"Tell me, then." Sougo gave him a blank expression, as usual.

"Er…" Toshiro paused, trying to think of a difference between a hermaphrodite and a shemale. But he soon thought of one, and replied, "A shemale is a person who looks like a woman, but is actually a man. A hermaphrodite, on the other hand, is a person with both male and female genitals."

Toshiro felt extremely awkward after having to explain. Vanya was already staring at him with wide eyes, and Otae and Kyubei held disgusted expressions on their faces.

Toshiro's face began to burn, and he cleared his throat, "A-And that's the difference."

For some reason, Sougo was giving him a sadistic smile. When Toshiro gave him a frown, Sougo pulled out what looked to be a tape recorder.

The Vice-Chief's eyes widened in shock when he realized that he was being recorded. He yelled, "WHY DID YOU RECORD ME?!"

Sougo's smirk grew wider as he answered, "Hijikata-San, you never say things like this, so when we get back to the Headquarters, I'm going to show everyone this tape recorder."

Toshiro's jaw dropped, and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. But because he, and the rest of the chibi Shinsengumi, was on the bed, Vanya dashed, and grabbed the small cigarette.

She exclaimed, "Be careful where you drop this! You almost lit my bed on fire!"

Toshiro heard what she said, but he wasn't paying any attention to the Croatian girl. Sougo put the tape recorder back in his pocket, and said as he jumped off Vanya's bed, "I'll see you losers, later."

Vanya exclaimed once again, "Hey! Don't call me a loser!"

Obviously, Sougo ignored her, and left her room. Vanya blinked her brown eyes multiple times, and was still holding the cigarette, but Toshiro hopped, and took his cigarette away from her fingers.

Toshiro muttered, "I'm gonna get that bastard." With that, he ran out, trying to catch up to the sadist.

Vanya's lips parted, but she didn't say anything.

**At Teresa's apartment**

Teresa, too, read the note about the chibi's "meeting" this mysterious person. She frowned at it, and asked the Kiheitai, "Is this true?"

Shinsuke answered as he put his pipe between his lips, "The note? Yes, it's true. You think this is a prank?"

Teresa slowly shook her head, and replied, "N-No, but I…don't understand this."

Matako raised a brow at her, and said, "Well, you should, because this is serious business."

"Eh…" Teresa gave the Kiheitai crew a cracked smile. And since her brother wasn't here at the moment, she didn't know what to say, or do.

Suddenly, she felt the atmosphere thicken. And though it was raining outside (Which meant that it was cold), she could feel sweat forming on her forehead. Her arms began to shake, and she couldn't understand why.

Bansai stopped playing his shamisen for a moment, and said, "It seems that she has a bit of screamo in her song."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Teresa asked.

Bansai stared at her, and answered, "I mean that you're too embarrassed to say anything else. That, and you're afraid that you'll say something stupid."

Now Teresa gave him a what-the-hell look. And she was giving him that look, because he was right. Teresa was scared that she would say something stupid. Her cheeks were turning as red as a tomato. Teresa waved her hand at her face, and thought, _Why do I feel hot?! The heater's not on, is it?!_

Bansai added, "I can also tell that you want to call Matako 'stained panties' again."

Matako glared at him, and Teresa frowned at the musician, finding out that he was right…again.

Teresa slowly stepped back, and told him while pointing her finger at the man, "You stay away from me."

With that, she went to her brothers' room, and closed the door behind her. She went to her brothers' room instead of her own room, because Tatsuma and Mutsu were in there.

Teresa gave out a sigh as she sat on the foot of the bed. Tatsuma walked to her, and asked in a somewhat serious tone, "You saw the note, didn't you?"

Teresa nodded.

Mutsu said, "I want all of us, including the Kiheitai, to go to your school on April 5th, since I want to shoot the person who created the portals."

Teresa hesitated, "B-But that would mean that I'd have to go to the dance. I'd have to buy a ticket, and wear a nice dress for it."

"Is that how dances work?" Mutsu asked, raising a brow with curiosity.

The girl nodded, "Yes. Although I've never been to a school dance, I do know that you have to dress nicely in order to be accepted to the dance."

Tatsuma asked with crossed arms, "Are you going to talk to your brother about this?"

Once again, she nodded, "I have to. He needs to know about this…note thing. I don't think this is a joke, but this 'message' is just ridiculous."

Mutsu and Tatsuma paused for a moment, but Mutsu told the girl, "Teresa…if we're going to fight this mysterious, nameless person, then you'll probably need to help us."

"EH?! WHY?!"

"Because we're still stuck in this from, and we're only three inches tall. How do you think we would fight a tall person when we're this small?"

"Um…" Teresa stopped for a second before finishing, "…good point."

She sighed, and thought as she lied on the bed, _This sucks. Now I'm pretty much forced to go to the dance. Well, I'll go, anyway, because I want the chibi's to go back to their world. I will miss Tatsuma and Mutsu, though._

* * *

**Ooh, now the suspense is kicking in. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 20! :)**


	21. Even when you're not a fan of dresses

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: Yeah, poor Toshi. And poor Kagura. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Even when you're not a fan of dresses, you can still like one**

**-Natalie's POV-**

**The next day…**

Since Vanya, Teresa, and I got the exact same note, talking about some mysterious person, who wants to fight the chibi's at the dance, we decided to go shopping for dresses. And I must tell you, I'm _not_ happy about it.

As I've mentioned before, I don't like wearing dresses. And when I told my parents that I wanted to go to the dance (Obviously not telling them the real reason), they were pretty speechless. But they were going to let me go to the dance, which I was pretty glad, despite not being a fan of dresses.

School just ended, and I met up with Vanya and Teresa at the front of the school building. As soon as I was in front of them, I asked, "Are you ready to go to the store?"

They both nodded, and I asked them another question, "Did you bring money?"

Again, they nodded.

I smiled, "Okay, then let's go."

I actually put the Yorozuya trio in my backpack, because I wanted their help on which dress I could wear to the dance. Vanya said that she only brought Toshiro and Isao, and Teresa only brought Tatsuma and Mutsu. They told me that they also wanted their opinion for dress wear.

As we were walking to the nearest clothes' store, I asked Vanya, "Vanya, what kind of dress do you want to wear at the dance?"

Vanya tapped her chin for a few seconds as she gazed her eyes up at the sky. The rain finally stopped, so we didn't need to bring umbrellas today.

She answered, looking at me from the corner of her eye, "Anything girly, of course. I haven't exactly decided yet."

"Are you going to wait until we actually get to the store?"

Vanya nodded, "Yeah."

I asked Teresa the same question, "Teresa, what kind of dress do you want to wear?"

The black-haired girl shrugged, "Anything's fine, as long as it's not slutty or revealing. Oh, and also pink. I hate pink." She mumbled the last part.

Vanya frowned, "How can you hate pink, Teresa? Pink is FABULOUS!"

Teresa rolled her eyes, "That's your opinion. I still hate pink."

Vanya pouted, but didn't say anything else.

Teresa turned to me, and asked back, "Natalie, what kind of dress do _you_ want to wear? I mean, I know you don't like dresses, but I'm just wondering."

I sighed, "Well…I think I'll wear a blue dress. Blue's my favorite color, after all."

The girl jokingly said, "Really? I never see you wear any blue."

"Actually, I wear blue jeans."

"Oh…oops." Teresa frowned at herself.

I chuckled as I patted her shoulder, "It's okay."

**Five minutes later…**

We finally arrived at the clothing store, which was called "Dress Code". The store wasn't too big, or too small. Hell, it was probably big enough to fit over a hundred people (If you'd get rid of the items in the store, that is).

The three of us entered the store, and I looked around, staring at the designs. Out of all my 16 years of existence, I've only been in this store twice. And the last time I was in here, the décor in here was different. I'm actually glad they changed it, because it looked dull.

Anyway, I told my friends, "Now we can look for dresses."

They both nodded at me, and started walking through the store. I started roaming around as well, but gave out a quiet sigh as I thought, _I can't believe I'm doing this. But I'm going to find a dress, that way I won't get kicked out of the dance._

We had already bought the tickets this morning, before school started. We also got fliers from the office, and when I saw the flier, I was pretty amazed by how many rules there were. Sure, all school dances should have rules, and I'm perfectly okay with them, but there were just _so_ many.

Here were the rules that were on the flier I saw not too long ago.

#1. Don't wear anything above knee-length. Tang-top-like dresses are fine, but please where a strapless bra. We don't want to see your bra strap.

#2. No tennis shoes. Those are not appropriate for the dance.

#3. No cleavage showing. This isn't a strip-club.

#4. No alcohol. We'd get arrested if we let you bring such drinks.

#5. You don't need to bring food. We'll be having a few snack bars.

#6. Don't make out, or have sex in the school building. Remember, there are cameras, and if you do anything idiotic like that, you will be kicked out.

There are more rules, but that's all I remember. And these rules are pretty funny, because of the way they're written out.

I puffed up my cheeks as I looked through each rack of dresses.

A lady came up to me, and asked, "Hi. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah," I replied without looking at her.

She asked me another question, "You look a bit frustrated. Is something the matter?"

My eyes widened a bit, and I looked into her eyes, feeling a bit shocked that she had asked me that. Although I wasn't embarrassed, I stammered, "N-Nothing's the matter."

She smiled, "Okay, then." With that, she turned around, and walked away from me.

I sighed with relief, and whispered to myself, "Why did she have to ask me that?"

Shaking my head, I continued to look around, and see if there were any dresses that I liked.

But with my dislike (Well, not exactly dislike, but you get the point) for dresses, I think this is going to be tough.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**At the tattoo shop**

Josiah brought his big bag to work. The reason why was because his boss wanted him to bring some ink tools. Two of the ink tools somehow broke, so Josiah had to return to his apartment, and get his bag. But, he didn't realize that there was something in his bag, more than just ink tools.

Confused? Well, read on, and find out what the author's talking about.

Mr. Henheart gave the man a smile, and said, "Good, you're back."

"Well, you told me to bring my bag. Are you sure you don't know how the ink tools broke?"

He shrugged, "I really don't know what happened. I even asked the other employee's if they knew, and they just said 'no'." Mr. Henheart sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He sat down in one of the chairs, and told him, "But at least you brought some. Will you hand them to me?"

Although his boss sounded a bit irritated, Josiah nodded, and sat in another chair, where he unzipped his bag. He didn't bother looking in the bag, because he knew that the only things in there were the ink tools. But he was going to find out that he was wrong.

When he felt something soft, he thought, _Huh?_

His lips parted, and he paused, but his boss told him again, "Josiah. _Give me the ink tools_."

Now his boss sounded a bit angry. Josiah yelped slightly, but nodded his head again, and quickly took out…something that was _not_ his ink tool.

Mr. Henheart raised a brow, and asked, "What is that? That's not an ink tool. Is this some sort of trick?"

When Josiah frowned in confusion, he turned his head slightly, only to see Bansai Kawakami in his hand. Josiah's jaw dropped, and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

His face started to burn in anger and embarrassment as he yelled in his mind, _WHEN DID HE GET IN MY BAG?! DID HE JUST SNEAK IN THERE?!_

Without thinking, he quickly pushed Bansai back into the bag. Josiah gave him a cracked smile as he answered his boss' question, "N-No, Mr. Henheart! It's not a t-trick!"

"Then why was it in your bag?" Mr. Henheart asked, feeling suspicious.

Josiah managed to come up with an excuse, so he exclaimed as he scratched the back of his head, "M-My sister got this new doll at the store! I-It was a limited one, so we got it!"

Mr. Henheart obviously didn't fall for Josiah's lame-ass excuse, but he rolled his eyes, and didn't say anything.

The man quickly took out actual ink tools, and he gave them to him. Mr. Henheart smiled, and said in a more calming tone, "Thank you."

"Yeah…" Josiah trailed off, still feeling mortified, now that he found Bansai in his bag. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes," He replied. "You don't have to ask."

"Er, right," Josiah awkwardly chuckled. Mr. Henheart got out of his chair, and went outside, just to take a smoke.

Relieved that he wouldn't see him go into the bathroom with his bag, Josiah stood up, and dashed to the men's bathroom.

As soon as he entered, he locked the door behind him, and gave out a slight irritated sigh. He knelt on the floor, and pulled Bansai out again, only this time, he glared at the chibi harshly. Of course, being the mysterious character he was, Bansai gave him a blank expression as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Well, he didn't do anything, obviously, but it still pissed Josiah off at the fact that Bansai somehow got in his bag.

Josiah growled, "How the fuck did you get in my bag?"

Bansai was listening to music, so he didn't hear him.

Josiah grew agitated, and since he didn't want to scream, where the other employees could possibly hear him – and probably think that he's feeling constipated – he pulled Bansai's headphones off of his ears. Bansai widened his eyes behind his sunglasses, though Josiah didn't see that. Seriously, how the fuck can Bansai see, despite his dark sunglasses?! They're so dark, you can _never_ tell if his eyes are opened or not!

Bansai frowned, "Why did you just take off my headphones? I was listening to music, I daresay."

The man rolled his eyes, and replied, repeating his question, "That's because I was asking you a question. How the fuck did you get in my bag?!" He wasn't yelling, though he was _very_ close to snapping.

Bansai finally answered, "Matako was angry all of a sudden, so she tossed me in it."

"Huh? Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't want to lie about it, I daresay."

"Why was Matako angry?"

"She never told me, or Shinsuke."

Josiah face-palmed himself. He grumbled, "This is her fault, then."

Perhaps if Matako wasn't angry, for whatever reason, she wouldn't have tossed Bansai in that bag. Josiah was definitely going to punish her for doing that. Then again, she didn't know he would bring his bag to work, so…yeah. But he would still punish her.

Bansai asked, "Can I have my headphones back?"

Josiah briefly nodded, "Sure, since I don't have anything else to say." He gave Bansai his headphones back, and Bansai put them back on his ears, just so that he could listen to Tsu Terakado's songs.

The angry man told him, despite Bansai not hearing a word, "You better not make any noises while I'm working. I can't go home until I'm off work."

With that, he put Bansai in his bag again, and zipped it up. And he was praying to god that he wouldn't make any sounds while being in there.

**-Natalie's POV-**

"Natalie, do you think this dress is girly enough? I mean, it's pink, but it doesn't seem right for some reason."

"Natalie, I want your honest opinion. Do you like this one, or this one better?"

Teresa and Vanya were standing right in front of me, asking on my opinions of the dresses they weren't so sure about. And I don't think I'm the right person they should ask…

"Why don't you ask someone _else_ about it?" I asked back, hoping they'd get where I was coming from.

Vanya frowned, "Fine, I'll go to the dressing room, and ask that 'someone else' about this dress." She was definitely talking about Toshiro and Isao.

Teresa stared at the dresses she was holding, and said a bit quietly, "I think I'll do the same thing." I was fairly certain that she was talking about Tatsuma and Mutsu as well.

They both went to the dressing rooms, and closed the doors behind them, so that they could try them on.

I, on the other hand, still had trouble which dress I wanted to get. I was looking through the ones that were blue, but they looked either too girly, or too dull. And I wouldn't want to wear a dull dress at a dance. Hell, some people would probably laugh at me for that.

I bit my lower lip in frustration as I thought, _Why is it so damn hard to find a decent dress?!_

I gripped my hair, and was going to yell, but Vanya hopped out of the dressing room she was in, and exclaimed, "Look at me, Natalie~!"

My eyes slightly widened at the cheer in her tone, but I turned my head to the side, and saw Vanya showing off the dress she was wearing. She spun around, but seconds later, she looked dizzy.

I rolled my eyes as I replied to my redheaded friend, "You look nice."

Vanya frowned at my answer, and told me, "Natalie, you don't sound enthusiastic! At least tell me if this is good enough to wear to the dance! I haven't decided on my own yet."

Frowning back, I said, "Don't be bossy, Vanya. Yes, that dress is good enough. And didn't you ask…" I walked closer to her, and whispered, finishing my question, "…Toshiro and Isao about their opinions?"

She shrugged, "I actually tried asking them, but they had the lamest opinions ever."

"Oh? What did they say, then?"

"Well, Toshiro said it was a fine dress, and Isao just said, 'I wish Otae-Chan would wear that dress. She'd look gorgeous in it'."

"Hm…" I trailed off.

Vanya patted my shoulder, and said, "So thanks, Natalie."

As she went back to the dressing room, Teresa also came out, but wasn't wearing either of the dresses she chose. Instead, she put one of them on the rack, and carried the other.

She walked up to me, and said, "I'm gonna get this one." Teresa was holding up grass-green dress. The right side was short-sleeved, but the other was just a strap.

I raised a brow at the girl, and asked, "Are you sure? You'd have to wear a strapless bra."

"I have a strapless bra at home, so don't worry. So yes, I'm sure."

Vanya soon came out of the dressing room again, and she nearly exclaimed, "I'm gonna get this!"

Teresa asked me, "Natalie, have you decided which dress you wanted to get?"

I shook my head, and sighed, "Sadly, no. I haven't decided which dress I wanted to buy. And staring at these dresses doesn't help."

Teresa smirked, "Then we'll leave without you."

I stared at her, and replied, "Don't. Wait until I've gotten a dress; then we can go."

"I was just joking."

She walked away from me, but went to the front counter, and bought the dress. Vanya did the same thing, only she was smiling like a kid who wanted lots of candy.

I sighed for the umpteenth time, and _still_ couldn't find a dress that was decent enough to wear. So far, the only ones I saw were dresses that looked like they were above knee-length. And I'm not allowed to wear a knee-length dress at the dance. If I wore one, then there would be no doubt I would get kicked out.

Why the hell was it so hard to find a good dress?! And am I asking this, because I don't wear dresses?! Could be!

I clenched my teeth with irritation, and thought, _Screw it! I'm gonna look at dresses with different colors! It's a shame the blue ones are above knee-length._

I was still angry, but I tried my best to not show it. And I didn't want to take my anger out on somebody. I'd just embarrass myself like that.

Walking over to a different rack, I saw a variety of colors. I scanned my eyes through the rack, hoping that I would find the dress I was looking for (Whichever that was). I crossed my arms, and looked over the rack again, only more carefully.

For no real reason, I leaned over, and was now closer to the rack. My eyes squinted, and I bit my lip once more. But then I thought, _Wait a minute, I can just push some of the dresses. Then I can get a better view of them._

I slapped myself on the forehead, and pushed each dress to the side. So far, the fronts of these dresses were V-necks. Yeah, I'm not getting _that_ kind. That'd probably show my cleavage, and I'm self-conscious about that.

I grew more frustrated than ever, but after a moment of searching, I might've found the perfect one.

My eyes widened as I saw an icy-blue dress, with ruffles on the sleeves, and on the top part of the outfit.

A smile appeared on my face, and I whispered to no one in particular, "This is the one. The color on it even matches my eyes."

As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I grabbed the hanger, along with the dress, and took it off the rack. I quickly walked to the dressing room, and closed the door as soon as I entered it.

I set my backpack on the bench, and began taking off my clothes. But just then, I heard Shinpachi asking me quietly, "Natalie, are you changing?"

I whispered, making sure no one would hear me, "Yeah, I'm changing."

He didn't say anything, but I was pretty sure he heard me.

I also told the trio, "And you better not look."

I took off my clothes, and all I was wearing now was my bra and underwear. I took the dress off of the hanger, and pulled the bottom of it over my head. It didn't have a zipper on the back, so I was guessing that this was a stretchable one.

Soon, the dress was on me, and I looked at myself in the mirror – which was on the door – seeing myself. I stared at my reflection for a moment before deciding to open up my backpack.

I pulled the zipper down, and said to the Yorozuya trio, "Guys, I want your opinion on this dress I'm wearing."

Gintoki and Kagura blankly stared at me, but poked their heads out, anyway. Shinpachi also poked his head out, and widened his eyes as he said, "Wow. You look pretty in it, Natalie."

Even though it was a compliment, my cheeks flushed in slight embarrassment. Gintoki said in a somewhat boring tone, "Yeah, it's pretty, but your body figure is still not hot."

Without warning, I punched him in the head. He grunted, and I growled at him, "If I was hot, would you harass me?"

"What?" Gintoki questioned, resting his hand on top of his head. "Do you _want_ me to harass you?"

I glared at him harshly, and gave him a face that was saying, 'If you do, I'll punch you again, and make you unconscious'.

Gintoki blinked as a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek.

I said, still slightly growling, "Don't you dare."

He went back inside of my backpack, and said quietly, "She scares me."

I rolled my eyes, and Kagura said, "For once, I agree with Shinpachi. You do look pretty in it, blondy."

"What do you mean 'for once'?" Shinpachi glared at the teenage Yato.

Another smile crept up my face, and I told them, "Thank you, Shinpachi and Kagura. You can go back inside my backpack now. I need to change back into my regular clothes."

They almost immediately went back in my bag, and I pulled the zipper up, closing it. I heaved an almost inaudible sigh as I took off the dress.

A few moments later, I had bought the dress, and the cashier gave me my change as she put the dress in a bag. She told me as she handed me the bag, "Have a nice day."

"Thanks," I muttered under my breath.

I turned around, and walked out of the store. Vanya and Teresa were also outside, but they were obviously waiting for me.

I said as I scratched my buzzcut, "Sorry for taking so long. It was hard finding a good dress."

"But you managed to find one, right?" Teresa asked. I nodded.

"Of course I did. Anyway, I'm going home. I'll see you two in school tomorrow."

As I passed the duo, Vanya waved at me, and replied, "Okay! See you tomorrow, Natalie!"

"Bye," Teresa also replied.

I headed for home, and looked at the bag I was holding. I was still walking, but I stared at the plastic bag, just thinking of what the dance was going to be like (Aside from the chibi's, who were going to fight the mysterious person).

_I wonder how the dance will go. This'll be my first time going to any school dance, so I don't know what to expect. Maybe they'll play music, but if they do, I have a feeling that they'll play crappy pop music._

Pop is my _least_ favorite kind of music. You want to know why? Because pop songs always play on the radio, non-stop. Seriously, whenever I turn on a radio, a song that I hate will start playing, and when I turn to a different station, it plays the same song! Well, that doesn't always happen, but it does more than 25 percent of the time. That's why they're called pop songs, because they're popular. And that's also why I'd rather listen to songs that're _never_ played on the radio.

Why am I suddenly talking about pop music now? I should be thinking about the dance itself, and how Vanya, Teresa, and I are going to find "mysterious-unknown-gender-person", along with the chibi's that will be going also.

Speaking of chibi's, I just realized something. How were we going to bring the chibi's to the dance if we were supposed to hide them? Uh-oh, I think we might have a problem with that.

Shit, we're so screwed. We definitely can't bring our backpacks to the dance; it'd be weird. And we don't have purses, so that's another red flag.

What the fuck were we supposed to do on the night of the dance?! Leave the chibi's outside of the school building? Wait, no, that won't work. They'd be seen by the school security cameras.

I knitted my brows, trying to think of a way to bring the chibi's to the dance without having them being seen by the cameras, or students that will also participate in the school dance.

Let's see, could we try to hide them behind our backs, and have them facing the school wall? No, that also won't work. The Yorozuya, Kotaro, and Elizabeth would be too hard to carry from behind my back. Besides, they'd probably fall out of my hands, even if they were careful.

Could we get a ladder, and go to the back of the school, where there're no cameras, and climb to the rooftop, and find a hole where the chibi's could fit through? We could do that, though we'd have the risk of getting caught. So…yeah, that's not gonna happen. Besides, does the school even have a ladder that tall? And where exactly would we find a hole on the ceiling? Obviously, the ceiling wouldn't have an actual hole, where rain would pour through.

Seems that I'm right. WE ARE SCREWED!

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**At Teresa's apartment**

As soon as Teresa entered her apartment, she let out a sigh, and set her backpack on the couch. She sat down, and opened up her backpack, where she let out Tatsuma and Mutsu.

Tatsuma and Mutsu jumped out, but Tatsuma fell on the couch face-first. He muffled, "OOF!"

Teresa stared at him, but said, "You're fine, Tatsuma."

Tatsuma quickly sat up, and asked, "What kind of dress did you get again? Ahahahahaha!"

Mutsu rolled her eyes, and Teresa took out the dress from her bag. She showed it to Tatsuma, and he exclaimed, "Oooh! What a pretty dress! Ahahahahaha!"

Mutsu told him in a nonchalant tone, "You said that when you first saw it."

"I did?" Tatsuma asked idiotically. "Well, you know what they say! You gotta keep going forward! Ahahahahaha!"

Without alarming the Kaientai leader, Mutsu took her gun out, and placed the head of it in front of his forehead. Tatsuma immediately stopped laughing, and he gave the woman a cracked smile.

Teresa frowned, and told her as she carefully took the small gun away, "No killing in this apartment. That's not okay."

The apartment door suddenly opened, and Teresa looked up, only to see her brother. And Josiah looked pissed for some reason.

Teresa blinked her blackish-brown eyes multiple times, and she wanted to ask if he was alright, but she had a feeling that he would snap if she did. So she kept silent.

But Josiah raised a brow at her, and asked, "You're not going to ask if I'm alright?"

She shook her head, "I thought you'd flip out if you did."

Josiah sighed, "Teresa, I would never flip out at you. I was pissed today, yes, but I wouldn't want to take out my anger on you."

"Why are you pissed, by the way?"

"I was actually in a good mood…until I found _one of the chibi's_ in my bag!"

"What do you mean?" Teresa asked, feeling a bit confused.

Josiah pulled his bag on his chest, and opened it up, pulling out Bansai Kawakami. He held the back of his jacket as he responded, "_This_ little twerp has been in my bag since I brought it to work!"

"Wait a minute, why did you bring your bag to work?"

"Because two of the ink tools there somehow broke, so Mr. Henheart told me to bring extras. But I found Bansai in here, along with the ink tools! He was _nearly_ close to being found out, thanks to Matako! I even gave Mr. Henheart an excuse, which was a really poor one, and he didn't say anything about it!"

"How do you know if Matako's at fault?"

"Bansai told me."

"Oh."

"Now that I know that she's the one who almost got me, and Bansai, into huge trouble, I'm gonna kick her ass."

"What're you gonna do now? Tape her up?" Teresa chuckled.

Josiah shook his head, and replied with a dark smirk, "No, I'm going to do something _much_ worse."

With that, he tossed Bansai to Teresa (Where she caught him), and quickly walked into his room, where he saw Shinsuke and Matako. Shinsuke was practicing his – no, wait, Bansai's – shamisen. Bansai gave Shinsuke his shamisen for the day, because Shinsuke hasn't played it in a while. Matako, on the other hand, was taking a nap, because somehow, she drank some of Josiah's alcohol, and got drunk off her ass. So yeah, that's why she's napping.

Josiah couldn't care less if she was sleeping, because he was still angry at her for putting Bansai in the bag.

As soon as Josiah was beside the blonde chibi, he smacked her in the head. And his smack was a little too hard. But as stated before, he couldn't care less.

Matako yelped at the smack, and yelled as she rubbed her head, as if that would make it feel better, "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO SMACK ME IN THE HEAD?! I WAS DRUNK, YOU KNOW!"

Josiah rolled his eyes, and scowled, "Why did you throw Bansai in my bag? I almost got in huge trouble with my boss today!"

Matako leaned up, and replied as she let go of her head, "He pissed me off!"

"What did he even do? Surely, he's the calmest person, even though he's a chibi, I've ever met!"

Now it was Matako's turn to roll her eyes. "Do you _really_ want to know what he did to piss me off? He told me to stop stealing your alcohol, and I only took some of your vodka _once_!"

When those words escaped the blonde's mouth, Josiah widened his eyes in anger. Now he had another reason to be angry with her.

Josiah reached his hand out, and grabbed Matako's hair, pulling her up. She snapped her eyes wide, and yelled again, "PUT ME DOWN, TATTOO MAN! YOU'RE GONNA RIP MY HAIR OFF! AND I WORKED MY ASS OFF PUTTING MY HAIR IN A PERFECT POSITION!"

Shinsuke paid no attention to the duo, and Josiah turned around, going to his closet.

He growled, "Don't you _ever_ steal my alcohol. I don't know how you managed to get to my vodka, but your punishment will be much worse than I had anticipated."

Matako's expression was the same, but little did she know that she was going to be in _huge_ trouble. Matako suddenly burped, but Josiah ignored the sound, and took out a roll of clear tape.

Matako smirked at the tape, and snickered, "Are you going to tape me up again? That's getting old."

"Shut up," Josiah snapped. "I've only taped you once…I think."

He placed Matako on the wall, and held her there as he used his other hand to pull some tape off. He used his teeth to rip it off, and he set the tape over Matako's chest.

When she realized what she was doing, she widened her eyes, and shouted, "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO TAPE ME TO THE WALL?!"

Josiah smirked, "Yes."

That's when Matako laughed. "YOU IDIOT! I'LL BE TOO HEAVY FOR THE TAPE TO HANDLE!"

"Actually, you're wrong," Josiah corrected. "This tape can support items, that're as heavy as you, for a few hours."

"HEY! I'M NOT AN ITEM! I'M A HUMAN BEING…IN CHIBI-FORM, WHICH I STILL HATE!"

Josiah put another piece of tape on her, only it was her legs. He put the tape away, and said, "Oh, and one more thing."

"Huh?" She questioned with a raised brow.

Josiah called his little sister, "Teresa! Come in here!"

Teresa came into his room seconds later, but was wondering why he had suddenly called her in here.

She asked, "Yes?"

Josiah smirked once again, but asked back, "Can you go get your makeup pack?"

Once she saw Matako, tapped to the wall, she smirked as well, and answered as she squinted her eyes, "With pleasure."

She went to get her makeup pack, and she returned about a moment later, carrying her pack.

Josiah asked her another question, "Do you want to be the one putting makeup on Matako's face?"

"Does it have to be nice?"

"Of course not! You can do what you want with the makeup, just don't get it in her eyes or mouth!" Josiah laughed, already feeling amused by this.

Teresa ginned a bit evilly, and nodded as she opened up her pack. The first thing she pulled out was lipstick. It was red, like the color of roses…or blood.

She took the cap off, and leaned down slightly, putting the lipstick on Matako's lips.

Matako glared at the lipstick, and bit some of it off, but it tasted disgusting, so she spit it out. And…the pieces of lipstick – which was now covered in saliva – landed on Teresa's pant leg.

Teresa stared at her pant leg, then to Matako, who was glaring at the mildly autistic girl.

Teresa gave her a smile, but it wasn't the good kind.

Matako raised a blonde brow in slight confusion, and just then, Teresa grabbed her ponytail.

Her eyes widened in shock as Teresa asked the older Humbleton, "Josiah, do you think her ponytail would look good on my teddy bear?"

Matako's jaw dropped as soon as she heard that.

Josiah responded, "Bears don't have long tails…but I don't see what's wrong with that. Maybe we should cut off her ponytail."

When the siblings smirked at each other evilly, Matako shouted at the top of her lungs, "IF YOU CUT MY PONYTAIL OFF, I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE CAMEL TOES WHEN I'M OUT OF THIS TAPE MISERY!"

Shinsuke clenched his teeth slightly, and turned around, scowling, "All of you, be quiet! I can't tolerate this any longer! I'm trying to practice my skills on Bansai's shamisen!"

Josiah sighed, "Alright, Teresa, I think that's enough torment for Matako."

"How long are we going to leave her stuck to the wall?" She asked.

"Before we go to bed."

"Okay, then," She smiled.

**At Vanya's host house**

Vanya took Isao and Toshiro out of her backpack, and said, "Alright, you guys. I may want to keep this dress after the dance, so I'll cut the tag up." Vanya pulled out a pair of scissors, and cut the tag off as soon as the dress was out of the plastic bag.

Toshiro asked with crossed arms, "Why did you have to tell us that? It's not important."

Vanya glared at the Vice-commander, "Your _face_ isn't important."

"What does my face have to do with anything?" He glared back.

She didn't respond. Instead, she just pouted at him.

Sougo was polishing his bazooka, and Sagaru was…well, eating an anpan.

Vanya went to her closet, and opened it, putting the dress on one of the hangers. She then closed the door, and lied down on her bed.

Toshiro asked out of curiosity, "Oi, redhead. When's the dance again?"

"April 5th," Vanya answered as she closed her brown eyes.

Toshiro only nodded his head.

* * *

**So this whole chapter was basically about getting dresses. LOL At least Natalie got a dress she liked, even though she's not a huge fan of dresses.**

**I just realized that for the past two chapters, I've ended each one in 3rd POV, and started the next with Natalie's POV. XD**

**Just remember that I don't hate Matako. Though, writing her "punishment" was pretty fun to write. XD Sorry!**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 21! :)**


	22. Why bother think of a decent title?

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: Yeah. XD To be honest, I was originally going to put Tatsuma there, but he was with Teresa, and since that obviously wouldn't work, I chose Bansai instead. LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Why bother think of a decent title? It's comedy, for gods sake!**

A few hours have passed, and Vanya was sleeping soundly, along with the Shinsengumi, Otae, and Kyubei.

But for some reason, Toshiro was starting to have a weird dream, where it involved the mysterious person.

_(Toshiro's Dream)_

_Toshiro was in a white room, with nothing around him. It was like he was in subspace, only he wasn't floating. He looked around, wondering if there was anybody else in this huge room._

_When he didn't see anyone, he yelled, "IS ANYBODY HERE?!" His yell echoed the room, which caused an awkward moment for Toshiro._

_A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek, and without a second thought, he dashed through the room. He muttered to himself, "Why isn't anybody answering me?! Am I the only one in this weird room?!"_

_After a few minutes of running, he decided to stop, because he felt too exhausted. He landed his hands on his knees as pants escaped his lips._

_All of a sudden, a wicked voice came from behind him. Toshiro widened his blue eyes in shock, and swiftly turned around, but didn't see anybody. The wicked voice came back, and Toshiro turned again, but still saw no one._

_Toshiro shouted, "WHO'S THERE?!"_

"_Meee~" The voice answered._

_Toshiro clenched his teeth in anger, and shouted again, "THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER! TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"_

_Without any warning, the figure of the wicked voice popped up right in front of him, causing Toshiro to literally jump in surprise._

_Toshiro scowled, staring at the person. He couldn't tell if it was a man or woman, because the person was wearing a black cloak, and a hood, which covered its eyes._

_Toshiro growled, "Did you really have to scare me like that?!"_

"_Yep!" The person replied. Even the voice couldn't be recognized as a man or woman. But Toshiro couldn't care less on what gender this person was. The cloaked person added, "Aren't you the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi?"_

"_Yeah…?" Toshiro trailed off, unsure of where this was coming from._

_The person snickered, "Well…surprise!" Again, without warning, he/she pulled out a sword, and slashed Toshiro in half._

_(End of Toshiro's Dream)_

Right after Toshiro's weird-ass dream, he snapped his eyes open, and leaned up, panting. They weren't heavy pants, but sweat was forming on his forehead.

He thought, _What the hell was that?_

**-Natalie's POV-**

I put on the dress again, and spun around, holding the sides of it. No, I was not obsessed with this dress, but I must say, it really did look beautiful.

My parents were already in bed, and I knew I had to go to bed soon, because it was a little late, plus I had school tomorrow.

Gintoki crossed his arms, and asked, "Do you have a dress fetish now?"

I rolled my eyes, and responded, "Just because I like this dress, doesn't mean I have a fetish for them."

"Are you sure? It's totally normal for women to have a dress fetish. Hell, sometimes that's why they flirt with other women."

I walked to my bed, and grabbed my pillow, where I stuffed it into Gintoki's face. Gintoki muffled through my pillow, but I growled, "I'm not a lesbian, you creep."

Kagura smirked at the sight for some reason, and ran over to us, hopping on the pillow. I let go of the pillow as Kagura exclaimed, "Blondy! Can I sit on this pillow until Gin-Chan is unconscious?"

Once again, I rolled my eyes. "No, Kagura. Get off of the pillow."

Kagura pouted, "Aw, you're no fun, blondy!" She got off of the pillow, and almost immediately, Gintoki pushed the pillow away. My pillow landed on the floor, but I picked it up instantly.

Gintoki panted heavily, and glared at me, "Are you trying to suffocate me or something?!"

I crossed my arms, and replied, "First off, don't be so loud. My parents are sleeping, you know. Secondly, no, I wasn't trying to suffocate you. But you were on my nerves."

"Why? Just because I said women with a dress fetish flirt with other women?"

"That, and it sounded like you were calling me a lesbian."

He rolled his eyes, "I wasn't calling you a lesbian. Though based on your hair, you seem to be _slightly_ gay."

I gripped on my pillow, and growled as I gave him a dark smile, "Do you _really_ want me to suffocate you?"

A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek, and he replied in a low tone, "Forget I said anything."

I set the pillow on my bed, and told the trio, "I'm gonna change, so don't look. By the way, where're Kotaro and Elizabeth?" I left the chibi's alone for a few moments, because I needed to brush my teeth. When I came back, however, Kotaro and Elizabeth were gone.

Shinpachi answered as he landed his hand on the back of his head, "Katsura-San and Elizabeth-San went out. They never told us why."

"Do you think they'll come back, though?"

He hesitantly nodded, "I hope so."

I sighed, "Well, anyway, like I said…don't look!"

They all turned around, facing their backs towards me. I quickly took off the dress, and put it in my closet. I then grabbed my pajamas, and put them on in a matter of seconds.

I said, "Okay, I'm done."

Shinpachi and Gintoki turned back around, but Kagura didn't move for some reason. I raised a brow, and took two steps before poking her back with my index finger. She slowly leaned forward, and fell on my bed. That's when I realized that she was sleeping.

I snorted, "Did she fall asleep that quickly?"

Shinpachi shrugged, "Apparently."

Shaking my head, a dry chuckle escaped my lips.

I walked over to the light switch, and turned the light off. I went back to my bed, and when I was in front of it, I pulled the blanket up, and sat down on the bed, lying down.

As soon as the blanket was over my body, I whispered, "Good night, Yorozuya."

"Good night, Natalie," Shinpachi whispered back, yawning.

I closed my eyes, and thought, _I just realized something. Shinpachi's the only chibi that has addressed me by my actual name. Gintoki, Kagura, Kotaro, and Elizabeth haven't said my real name once. Oh well, I don't really care._

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**Somewhere on the streets**

"Elizabeth, do you think the mysterious person is on one of the rooftops?" Kotaro asked his companion as he took a bite of his beef jerky.

They both decided to leave Natalie's house for a little bit, because they desperately wanted to find the mysterious person. Yes, it was only a few more days before the night of the dance, but Kotaro and Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore. Kotaro's expression didn't show it, but he was angry. And he was probably angrier than ever. Elizabeth, well, there was no expression on "her" face.

And in case you're wondering where Kotaro got that beef jerky, let's just say he stole it from somebody's grocery bag. He was caught, but he managed to run away.

Elizabeth lifted up a sign, and it was written out, 'I don't think so. If the person is on a roof, then he or she could be spotted easily.'

"True, but its dark out right now, right?"

'Well, yes, but still.'

Kotaro chuckled, "Anyway, we should go on every rooftop, and see if he or she is on any of them. And if we can't find him or her, then we'll have to look through alleyways."

'But Katsura…we can't be out too long. We need to get back to blondy's house before sunrise.'

Kotaro parted his lips, but replied, "You're right. If we stay out too long, she might get worried. Alright, we'll only go on the majority of the rooftops."

Elizabeth nodded, and without wasting any more time, Kotaro hopped on "her" back, and "she" jumped, climbing on a random pole. Kotaro gripped on the costume, making sure that he wouldn't fall off.

His companion made it to the top of the first roof, and Kotaro let go of Elizabeth, letting his feet touch the brown rooftop.

Kotaro looked around, seeing if the mysterious person was on this rooftop. Unfortunately for him and Elizabeth, there was no sight of the person.

Just as Kotaro frowned, he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"What're you doing?"

He widened his eyes slightly, and swiftly turned around, seeing Isaburo Sasaki and Nobume Imai. Of course, he's never seen them before. Well, actually, he did see them when they got in Natalie's bedroom, but he didn't pay much attention to him. And Isaburo and Nobume didn't pay attention to him either.

Kotaro blinked his eyes multiple times, and raised a brow as he asked, "Who're you?"

Isaburo also raised a brow, but answered, "We're the Mimawarigumi." Isaburo thought Kotaro already knew their names. Apparently not.

"Mimawarigumi…" Kotaro repeated in a quiet tone.

Isaburo rolled his eyes, and said, "Are you looking for the mysterious person, too?"

"Yes…how did you know that?"

Nobume answered for him, nonchalantly, "It's pretty obvious."

Elizabeth and Kotaro stared at each other, but Isaburo asked, "Aren't you Kotaro Katsura?"

Kotaro gasped at the question, but instead of answering, he thought in slight panic, _Do they know I'm a wanted person in Edo?!_

Nobume took out a picture from her coat, and stared at it for a few seconds before saying, "Yep, this is definitely Kotaro Katsura." They only saw Kotaro's back when they "visited" the Yorozuya, which was the reason why they didn't "kill" them that time.

The long-haired man gasped again, but thought again, _They do! I gotta get away from these two!_

Isaburo asked the sadistic woman as he gave her his usual blank expression, "Nobume…would you do the honor?"

Nobume knew where he was coming from, so she gave him a brief nod, and pulled out her sword.

Kotaro wasn't terrified of them, but he had to get off the rooftop. And _quickly_.

Nobume slowly walked towards him, staring at the man with a purple aura rising above her head. Although she was giving him an expressionless face, Kotaro could've sworn he heard a demon snickering inside her body.

Kotaro quickly got on Elizabeth's back, and exclaimed, "Run, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth lifted up a sign, 'Why did you have to jump on my back to roughly?'

"Just go! This woman's about to kill me!"

With that, Elizabeth jumped off the roof, trying to run away from the Mimawarigumi as far as possible. But, Nobume and Isaburo weren't chasing them. They just stood there.

Nobume blinked, and turned around, staring at the Chief. Isaburo sighed, "Nobume, Katsura got away, so I'm afraid you won't get any doughnuts for that."

If Isaburo wasn't the Chief of the Mimawarigumi, Nobume would've tried to cut him up. And even then, Isaburo would just dodge her attacks without fear.

**-Natalie's POV-**

Morning came, and my alarm clock went off.

My alarm wasn't that loud, mind you, but I groaned, as if wanting to go back to sleep. I don't groan that often whenever my alarm goes off, but I didn't get much sleep last night. The reason for that was because I kept on worrying about the chibi's going to the dance with me, Teresa, and Vanya. I still couldn't find a way for the chibi's to go to the dance without being seen. And I doubted that Teresa or Vanya knew a way, but I was going to ask them about it, anyway.

I turned off my alarm clock, and quickly leaned up, rubbing my eyes. The Yorozuya groaned, but I decided to wake them up, because I needed to tell them something. I saw that Kotaro and Elizabeth finally came back, and they were sleeping on the floor, but I don't really feel like waking them up also.

I gently shook them with my hands, and told them, "Guys, I need to tell you something."

Gintoki was the first to wake up. He gave out a yawn as he asked a bit irritably, "What? Are you going to dump your underwear on our heads?"

I punched him in the face, sending him to the wall. His back roughly hit the wall, and he slid down, landing on the floor. It looked like he was unconscious, but I ignored him, and stared at Shinpachi, who was barely awake. As for Kagura, well, she's still sleeping, and I think it's best for me to not wake her up right now.

Shinpachi asked, still feeling sleepy, "Natalie, what is it that you needed to tell us?"

"Well," I began to speak. "I forgot to tell you yesterday, because so much was going through my mind. But anyway, on the night of the dance…how am I going to get you three, plus Kotaro and Elizabeth, into the building without other people seeing you?"

That's when Shinpachi's jaw dropped.

His left brow twitched, but he replied quietly, "Th-That's a good question."

I rubbed my forehead as I sighed, "We really do have a problem. I can't bring my backpack to the dance, and I don't have a purse."

"Can't you ask your mom if you can borrow one of hers?"

I shook my head, "She only has one purse, so there's no way she'd let me borrow it. Besides, her purse is a small one, so you five obviously wouldn't fit in there, plus she'd question why I would want to bring a purse."

"Oh. Then…can't you just buy a purse?"

Again, I shook my head, "Purses are more expensive than dresses. And I already had to spend about $25 for the dress."

Shinpachi gave me a cracked smile, and said, "Point taken."

Another sigh escaped my lips, but I stood up, and apologized to the chibi, "Sorry for waking you up so suddenly."

"It's alright," Shinpachi replied. "I'm glad you told me this. I'll have to inform Gin-San and Kagura-Chan about this when they wake up."

I nodded, and took out a pair of clothes. Shinpachi went back to sleep, which meant that I didn't have to tell him to turn around.

Smiling, I got dressed in a matter of seconds, and grabbed my backpack, heading downstairs.

But just then, my phone started to ring. I blinked my icy-blue eyes, and pulled out my phone from my pocket, opening it up.

As soon as I set my phone beside my ear, I heard Vanya exclaiming, "Natalie! I just realized something!"

"What?" I muttered.

"How are we going to bring the chibi's to the dance when we don't have purses?!"

I should've expected this.

I sighed, "I have the same question."

Vanya grumbled through the phone, "We're in deep shit, now."

"Calm down, Vanya. I'm sure we can figure this out."

"How, though?! We can't just go into the school, carrying the chibi's in our arms! People will question us!"

"I know, but we _have_ to bring the chibi's if they want to kill that mysterious guy…or girl…"

Now it was Vanya's turn to sigh. "Well, hopefully, we can try to figure out a way before the night of the dance."

"I hope so."

With that, I pressed the "off" button on my phone, and turned off my phone, putting it back into my pocket.

I took a deep breath, and without wasting any time, I exited my house, and locked the door.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**Somewhere on the streets**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…what're we going to do?!" Vanya mumbled as she gripped on her own hair.

She walked a bit fast, while being all frustrated, because she had realized about the "chibi's-going-to-the-dance" problem. Her teeth were clenched together as a vein throbbed in her neck. Vanya continued to grip her hair, only it was starting to get messy. But Vanya didn't care about that. She was just panicking.

_We're doomed. How the fuck can we bring the chibi's to the dance?! That's the big question here!_

Yes, that was the big question. And she, Natalie, and Teresa needed to figure out a way before the…you know already. Vanya was pretty sure Teresa knew about the problem as well, though Vanya figured she was panicking the most. After all, she still didn't let go of her hair, plus sweat was forming on her face. The expression on her face was a mixture of anger and panic.

Vanya finally let go of her hair, but it was, as expected, messy. Again, Vanya didn't care. She just needed to calm down.

She took deep breaths, and closed her eyes for a moment. She was still walking, though they were slower than before.

After opening her brown eyes, and held her bag in front of her chest, and decided to open it. She whispered, "Toshi…I want to talk to you for a moment."

She only put Toshiro in her bag before she left. Don't ask why.

Toshiro stared at her, and asked as he lit a cigarette, "What?"

"So, um…do you have any idea how you and the rest of the chibi's are going to the dance? I mean, without you being seen, of course."

He rolled his eyes as he replied, "I have no idea. How about we wait until we get back? Then we can talk about it."

Vanya pouted, "Aw, why wait?!"

"Because the others, at your house, might have an idea on how we can get to this dance at your school."

"Pft, and I thought you were smart."

Toshiro widened his eyes as soon as those words escaped Vanya's mouth. She was still pouting, but Toshiro glared at the Croatian girl, "What?! Are you calling me an idiot?!"

He expected her to say "no", but Vanya answered without hesitation, "Yes."

Toshiro was about to shout at her, but Vanya pushed his head down, forcing him to go back into her bag. She closed her bag up, and told him, "Stay quiet for now."

Although she couldn't see Toshiro's face, she knew that he was angry. Vanya held the handle to her bag, and continued to walk to school.

**Somewhere else in town**

For the past few days, Kamui had been looking at the note non-stop. He and Abuto had been wondering what this person looked like. Was it a man? Or was it a woman? If it was a man, he would definitely kill it without hesitation. But if it was a woman, then he would just shoot her in the arm.

Kamui read the note over and over again, and blinked his eyes in silence. He and his "friend" were walking across the street, not even bothering to look out for cars.

Abuto asked, "Oi, Kamui. Don't you think we should look out for people, in case they see us?"

Kamui turned his head to the side, and answered with his usual smile, "If they try to chase after us, then I'll shoot them in the leg."

The middle-aged man gave out a sigh, and didn't say anything else.

Just as they walked onto the other sidewalk, they could hear a man screaming behind them. It didn't startle them, though they weren't expected a man to scream like a girl.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?!"

They both turned around, seeing a man, who looked like he was somewhere in his 30's. Abuto raised a brow, and a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. Kamui, on the other hand, just smiled, and closed his eyes.

The man didn't know what to do, but Kamui took out his parasol, and pointed it at him. He commanded, "Please leave, and pretend you didn't see us."

"HUH?!" The man yelped, feeling dumbfounded by this.

He hesitantly turned around, but Kamui repeated in a darker tone, "**Leave, and pretend you didn't see us.**"

That's when he ran away from them. Yeah, Kamui scared the shit out of that man.

Kamui put his parasol away, and asked Abuto rhetorically, "Now then. Shall we keep going?"

Another drop of sweat rolled down Abuto's face, but Kamui started walking away, and Abuto followed him.

**-Natalie's POV-**

The late bell rang not too long ago, and everyone went to class…but for some reason, Miss Senkaz wasn't in the classroom yet.

Everyone in class talked to each other, yet acted as if nothing bad was happening.

My brow twitched uncontrollably as I thought, _Where's Miss Senkaz?! I mean, I don't like her that much, but why isn't she here yet?!_

Teresa walked up to me, and asked, "Natalie, where could Miss Senkaz be?" She had a worried look on her face.

I sighed, "I have no idea. Maybe we should look for her."

"Do you think she's been…kidnapped?" Teresa asked, but widened her eyes at her own question.

I rolled my eyes as I responded, "I doubt she got kidnapped, Teresa. But we still should look for her."

Teresa bit her bottom lip softly, but nodded in agreement. I got up from my desk, and motioned her to follow me. We left the classroom (Nobody paid attention to us), and started looking for Miss Senkaz.

The halls were quiet…maybe too quiet.

The atmosphere was suddenly growing heavy, and a gulp went down my throat.

_Why is the atmosphere heavy all of a sudden?_

Teresa whimpered, "Um, N-Natalie…I'm getting goosebumps on my skin."

"Really?" I asked, raising a blonde brow.

I turned to look at her, and she slowly nodded. She pulled her jacket sleeve up, showing me the goosebumps on her arm. I didn't know whether to frown or not.

But I said, "Relax…it's not like a monster's going to sneak up on us."

She pulled her jacket sleeve down, and we continued to roam through the halls.

**Five minutes later…**

After searching _everywhere_ in the school, we still couldn't find our teacher. This was getting frustrating.

Teresa complained, "This is so irritating!"

"I couldn't agree more," I grumbled.

I wasn't so sure which one of us was more irritated, but I could care less. And the longer we took to find Miss Senkaz, the more frustrating it was.

I gave out an angry sigh, and just as I was about to give up, I heard a barely audible muffle.

"Eh?" I muttered, and stopped walking.

Teresa asked, sounding slightly confused, "Is something wrong, Natalie?"

I asked back, "Did you hear a muffle?"

"Huh? No, I didn't."

"Hm…" I chewed on my lower lip, and without a second, I grabbed Teresa's wrist, and ran through the hall, pulling her.

Teresa exclaimed, "N-Natalie! Don't pull on my wrist too roughly!"

I really didn't mean to pull on her wrist, but I heard the muffle again, and it was coming from the storage room.

Yes, I know, that is weird, but there's no doubt that that sound was from the storage room. I could hear it clearly now.

Teresa and I were in front of the storage room, and Teresa stared at me, questioning, "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am," I admitted.

Teresa rolled her eyes, and replied, "Do you _really_ think she'd be in here?"

"Well, this is the only storage room in this hall, plus I keep on hearing a muffle, so…she's gotta be in here."

No soon after I said that, I grabbed the handle of the storage door handle, and pushed it down, quickly opening it. But when I opened it all the way…

…there was Miss Senkaz, all tied up, with a cloth over her mouth.

Teresa and I stared at it with shocked, but blank, expressions. I let go of the door handle, and let the door close by itself. Miss Senkaz was obviously angry at me for doing that, but I was too speechless to even think. Yes, I did know that she would be in the storage room, but this…this was too weird. Why the hell was she tied up?!

I said, feeling sweat forming on my forehead, "Uh, Teresa. Did I just saw what I think I saw?"

Teresa made a small cracked smile, and responded, "Yeah. That's definitely Miss Senkaz."

"Why did I let the door close, then?!"

"I don't know. Maybe because you weren't thinking straight?"

"Perhaps…" I trailed off, and opened the door again, only this time, I held it open with my foot.

Miss Senkaz knitted her brows slightly as I mumbled, "What the hell happened here?" I untied her wrists, then the cloth on her mouth.

As soon as the cloth was off her mouth, Miss Senkaz gasped, and exclaimed, "You won't _believe_ what just happened to me!"

Teresa and I looked at each other, and then stared at the teacher. We both, coincidentally, said at the same time, "What?"

"Some crazy man in black cloak tied me up, and left me in this storage room!"

For some reason, that made me feel a bit suspicious. I frowned, and untied the rope that was around her chest and waist. When I finished, Miss Senkaz slowly stood up, and said, "Thank you."

Teresa asked the woman, "Did you say a crazy man in black cloak?"

She raised a brow at her, but nodded, "Yes. What about it?"

"Er, nothing," Teresa replied, scratching her cheek.

Miss Senkaz rolled her eyes, and told us, "Anyway, you two should get to my classroom. I'll be there in a minute."

I nodded, and walked through the hallway. Teresa followed me, obviously.

I thought, _Man in black cloak? Could that be…the mysterious person, who gave the Yorozuya that note?_

Although the note didn't mention the gender of the person, I had a feeling that we had gotten a clue. Black cloak…that _definitely_ sounds like the mysterious person (Since mysterious people usually wear cloak as a disguise). Is it, though? Is it really the person who wants to fight the chibi's? I'm also wondering how Miss Senkaz knew the gender of "nameless-guy".

You know what, I think I'm going to call the mysterious person "nameless-guy", because the person is apparently male, plus we don't know his name. But I'll only call him that until we find out what his _real_ name is.

Teresa told me, "I'll be right back."

"Where're you going?" I asked.

"Bathroom."

"Ah."

Teresa ran to the girls' bathroom, and since she never told me to wait, I went ahead.

Soon, I was back into the classroom, and not surprisingly, everyone was still talking.

Rolling my eyes, I sat in my desk, and took out my binder. I opened it up, and took out a blank piece of paper. No, I wasn't going to write notes (For the class) on it, nor was I going to make a private note. Actually, what I was going to write was _somewhat_ private.

I wrote down, 'Man in black cloak…possibly the mysterious person.'

After writing down the small note, I decided to draw the figure. I wasn't a good artist, in fact, I'm _far_ from it, but the picture of the cloaked-person popped into my head.

I rested my cheek on my knuckles as I thought, _How does Miss Senkaz know that the person in black cloak is a guy? Did she see his face? Or did "nameless-guy" speak, and she could tell it was a male's voice?_

Now I was getting curious.

I don't like bothering Miss Senkaz, but after class, I can ask her. Though, I'm a little afraid to, because she's always serious. But I'm still going to ask her, even if she gets a bit suspicious.

Teresa came back, and sighed as she sat down. She fidgeted her fingers as she tapped her heel on the floor.

Since Miss Senkaz wasn't back yet, I walked over to her desk, and whispered, "Teresa."

"Huh?" She questioned as she stared at me.

I was a bit hesitant at first, but I managed to ask the black-haired girl, "After class, do you want to ask Miss Senkaz how she knew the person was male?"

She frowned, "Natalie, you know I don't have to heart to ask her that." Okay, so I messed up my question a little.

I gave her a tiny smile, and my cheeks started to burn, but I replied, "No, sorry, I messed up. What I'm trying to say is will you come with me, so that we can ask Miss Senkaz about the guy she saw?"

"Oh, okay. I guess I can go with you. By the way, Natalie, why is your face red?"

Huh? Was my face burning that badly?

I responded as I scratched my buzzcut, "I was embarrassed."

She rolled her eyes, and replied, "Do you want me to go with you, because you don't want to go by yourself?"

I yelped, but half-glared at her as I answered, "Th-That's not it. Besides, I'm sure you're just as curious as I am."

"Curious at what?"

"Curious as to how she knew the gender of that guy, who tied her up."

"Oh. Well, you're right…" She trailed off, and narrowed her eyes.

Just then, Miss Senkaz came in the classroom (Finally), and commanded, "Everyone in your seats…_now_." She sounded a bit angry at the last part.

I quickly went back to my desk, and sat down.

_Well, she sounds pretty pissed. I can understand why, though, because nameless-guy tied her up, and put her in the storage room._

Everybody else in the room sat in their seats. I looked around, and noticed that a few people were giving her frowns.

A random student raised a hand up, and asked, "Miss Senkaz? Did your car break down on your way here?"

Miss Senkaz clenched her teeth slightly, and growled, "It's none of your business."

The student frowned deeply, and replied, "Okay, jeez, you don't need to get _that_ angry."

They were right. Miss Senkaz had no right to get this angry.

I thought, _Oh, boy. Now I'm going to have a hard time asking Miss Senkaz about nameless-guy's gender._

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**In Natalie's bedroom**

After over a half an hour of unconsciousness, Gintoki finally woke up, but gave out a painful groan as he rubbed the top of his head.

He grumbled, "What the hell happened to me?"

Kagura was still sleeping, but Shinpachi was up.

Shinpachi told the silver-haired chibi, "Natalie punched you, and your back hit the wall, so you were unconscious."

"HUH?!" Gintoki practically yelled with a shocked face. "WHY THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT?!"

"Because you asked her if she was going to dump her underwear on our heads. She was obviously not happy when you asked that."

"Did I really ask that? Shinpachi, you're the one who asked her, you pervert."

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO DID IT! IT WAS _YOU_!"

Gintoki waved his hand up and down as he replied in denial, "I'm innocent!" He turned around, and said to the lamp, "Judge lamp! Shinpachi should be proven guilty! He's trying to get me into trouble, because he doesn't want to admit that he's the king of panties!"

"KING OF PANTIES?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I THINK YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE BEING CALLED THE KING OF PANTIES!" Shinpachi shouted as a vein throbbed in his cheek.

Gintoki raised his hands up, and shouted as well, "JUDGE LAMP! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T SEND ME TO JAIL! I'LL DO ANYTHING, EXCEPT MAKING LOVE TO YOU!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE LOVE TO A LAMP! DID YOUR UNCONSCIOUSNESS SCREW YOUR BRAIN UP ENTIRELY?!"

Just then, Kagura sat up, and growled darkly, "**I'm trying…to sleep here!**"

She picked up her buns, and threw them at Gintoki and Shinpachi. And her throws were _really_ hard, so the second those buns hit their heads, it was painful. It was as if those buns had broken their skulls. But their skulls weren't broken, actually.

Gintoki slipped back into unconsciousness, and Shinpachi joined him. They were both lying on the floor with blank eyes.

Kagura went back to sleep as if nothing had happened. Kotaro and Elizabeth were still sleeping as well, but they somehow didn't hear them yelling just now.

**-Natalie's POV-**

About 40 minutes later, the bell rang.

It was time for student to go to their next class, but I wanted to ask Miss Senkaz a question. Teresa agreed to stay with me, but I doubt she'll be able to say anything. And she was sort of right. I, apparently, couldn't do it alone. Now I feel kind of ashamed of myself.

But anyway, Teresa and I walked towards the teachers' desk, and when Miss Senkaz noticed us, she raised a brow, and asked, "Yes?" She managed to calm down moments after class started, though I was still afraid to ask her my question. But I wasn't going to back down. I need to ask her my question _now_!

Taking a deep breath, I asked, feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment again, "Miss Senkaz, I know this may be none of our business…b-but how did you know the gender of the person in black cloak?"

_Please don't be suspicious. Please don't be suspicious._

At first, she raised a brow, probably wondering why I asked this question all of a sudden. I looked at Teresa from the corner of my eye, and she had a face that said, 'You're the one who wanted to ask her'. If she had said those words out loud, then she would be completely right.

Surprisingly, Miss Senkaz responded, sounding unsuspicious, "Before that bastard tied me up, and put me in that storage room, I pushed his hood down, and saw that he was a man. But when I did that, he looked really angry."

"Ah, okay. I was just curious," I replied, feeling extremely relieved.

Miss Senkaz told us, "Now go, before you're late to your next class."

I nodded, and dashed out of the classroom.

Teresa ran behind me, and said, "Well, that wasn't so bad, huh?"

"No," I muttered with a chuckle.

_I least I got through with that. Otherwise I would've had a panic attack._

* * *

**Well, we got a hint as to who this nameless-mysterious-person is. It's a male. But that's the only hint I'll give you.**

**I changed my mind about the number of chapters for this story. Instead of 28, I'm going to finish this off on 26, because I'm nearly out of ideas. LOL So the next chapter will be another "random" one; the chapter after that, Natalie, Teresa, and Vanya will be heading for the dance, but still need to figure out how to bring the chibi's as well, without letting them get spotted by other students; the chapter after _that_, will be the second part of the dance, but it will reveal who the mysterious person is, and it will also reveal why he brought the Gintama characters into the real world (Plus, the chibi's and the girls will try to fight him); and the chapter after that will be the "aftermath" (And it will also be the final chapter).**

**So yeah, there will be four more chapters of this, and it'll be done.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 22! :)**


	23. Just because you've been stuck

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: You should be. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Just because you've been stuck in a fridge, doesn't mean you should kill your friends**

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**In Vanya's second class**

During second period, Vanya had her arms on her desk, and was lost in her own world. She couldn't stop thinking about the dance, because of the problem they were going to have to face. And the author shouldn't mention the problem again, because you probably already know where she's coming from.

Vanya made a weak smile, and thought as she tapped the tip of her finger on her desk, _I have an idea on how we could bring the chibi's to the dance, though I'd be humiliating myself._

Vanya's idea was to distract everyone attending the dance, while the chibi's could enter, and hide, but all she would do was embarrass and humiliate herself. Well, that'd probably be better than to have the chibi's be discovered. Still, Vanya would not forgive herself for it.

She continued to stare off into space, until a ruler hit her desk.

Vanya squeaked, and lifted her hands up as she saw her teacher, who was glaring at her.

Her cheeks turned as red as a cherry as she asked as if nothing was happening, "Um, how are you today?"

The teacher glared harder, and Vanya could feel a lump in her throat. Yeah, that was a stupid question to ask, especially to a pissed-off teacher.

The teacher told her, "Miss Xephur, pay more attention."

"Y-Yes, sir," She replied with an awkward smile.

Her teacher pulled the ruler from her desk, and turned around, going back to the chalkboard.

Vanya gave out an almost inaudible sigh as she thought, _Dammit, why did I have to stare off into space?_

She pouted, but tried paying more attention to her teacher. After all, she didn't want him to scare her by slapping his ruler on her desk.

Now Vanya wished she could talk to Toshiro, that way she would complain about her teacher. But since she was in class, filled with 20 or more other students, she was forced to stay silent, and not do anything until class was over.

**-Natalie's POV-**

**Almost four hours later…**

"Where's Vanya?" I muttered to no one in particular.

For some reason, I couldn't find Vanya. Usually, she would be the one finding me, but I guess something's wrong with her. I did see her coming to school, so she has to be here somewhere.

_Maybe she went to the bathroom. Yes, that could be it._

Shrugging my shoulders, I headed over to the girls' restroom.

When I entered it, Vanya was standing in front of the sink, staring at herself in the mirror.

Raising a brow, I said her name, "Vanya?"

She looked at my reflection, and replied with a weak smile, "Yo, Natalie."

"What happened to you? You look like your soul just died. And your hair's messy, by the way."

Vanya turned her head to the side, and said as she furrowed her brows, "My life sucks today."

"Huh?"

"I've been so frustrated…about the dance."

Oh, so that's why she looks so depressed.

I sighed, "Okay, I got you. Is it about the chibi's going as well?"

She nodded, but told me, "I had an idea as to how they could get in the dance, but I would just be humiliating myself."

"Hm?" My brow arched higher. "What's your idea, then?"

It was Vanya's turn to sigh. "Distracting everyone at the dance."

"How would you distract them?" I asked.

"By telling them about my childhood."

"Okay…so how would you be humiliating yourself?" I asked, feeling confused.

Vanya's eyes suddenly started to water as she whimpered, "A lot of drama happened in my childhood, and it's painful to talk about it."

"Wait, what?! Why would you want do try to distract them, then?! Are you a masochist or something?!" Now I was really confused.

Vanya said, "Because I don't know any other way to distract them."

I rubbed my forehead, and replied, "Fine, if you want to humiliate yourself at the dance, go ahead. I won't be responsible for your embarrassment."

She nodded in agreement, and opened her bag up, saying, "Oi, Toshi. I need you to comfort me."

"Why should I?" Toshiro asked, sounding a little angry.

"Because I'm about to cry."

"You're such an idiot."

"Yep," Vanya admitted.

I frowned, but changed the subject by asking, "Vanya, will you still eat lunch with me and Teresa?"

"Yeah. I'll be with you in just a few moments."

"Alright, then."

With that, I left the bathroom, leaving Vanya alone for now.

Why would Vanya decide to embarrass herself by telling lots of other people about her childhood? I mean, she never told me much about her childhood, but still. It makes no sense.

I walked away from the bathroom, and saw Teresa, holding her backpack to her chest. She noticed me, and gave me a smile.

I stared at the girl, and curiously asked, "What're you so happy about?"

She responded, sounding a bit cheerful, "My third period teacher told us more about the dance."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yep! She told us that there'd be games, music, and…um, that's all I remember. What she said, I mean."

My eyes slightly widened, and I asked her another question, "What kind of games?"

"Hm? Oh, my teacher said there'd be the 'Just Dance' games, DDR, and other games. Again, that's all I remember."

When an idea popped into my mind, the corners of my mouth curled up, forming a grin.

Teresa frowned, and asked, "Natalie?"

I snapped back into reality – but still had a smile on my face – and replied, "Sorry, I just got an idea."

"You did? Wait, an idea for what?"

"An idea for bringing the chibi's to the dance."

"Oh," Teresa muttered.

"Anyway, my idea is that you, and possibly a few other people, can play one of the 'Just Dance' games, and when everyone is distracted enough, Vanya and I will try to bring the chibi's in, and hide them."

"Wait a second, why do _I_ have to play a 'Just Dance' game?"

"Well, you don't have to, but I still want you to do it. Some people might want to see you dance, anyway."

She made the biggest frown I'd ever seen. Teresa rolled her eyes, and grumbled, "I don't understand you, Natalie."

I gave her a tiny smile, and all of a sudden, Vanya dashed out of the bathroom, and exclaimed, "I heard you two!" She ran in front of us, and whispered with squinted eyes, "So does that mean I don't have to distract them?"

Laughing, I shook my head, "No, Vanya. You don't."

"Phew!" She sighed with relief as she wiped her forehead (Even though I didn't see any sweat on there).

I rolled my eyes, and told Vanya and Teresa, "Anyway, let's eat lunch. I'm starving!"

"Me too. I wanna eat!" Teresa said.

We started to walk down the halls, but Vanya mumbled, "Um, Natalie. Let's forget I ever said my idea, okay?"

I smirked, but nodded at her.

She added, "But I really did have a lot of drama during my childhood."

"I understand," I replied. "But since you mentioned it, I'd like you to tell me what happened when you were a kid."

"Er…" Vanya trailed off, now giving me a look that said, 'Do I have to?'.

I stared at her, waiting for her to tell me. But Vanya replied in a low tone, "How about I tell you after school? I'm not sure if Teresa would be able to handle hearing it."

Teresa glared at the redhead, and pouted, "I'm sure I'd be able to handle it. I'm not _that_ emotional. At least, I don't think."

Vanya rolled her eyes, "It sort of deals with puppies."

"Are you lying to me?" Teresa asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm not lying. I _really_ don't think you'd handle hearing about my childhood."

Teresa angrily sighed, "Fine, don't tell me."

Without warning, Teresa ran through the hall, not bothering to wait for us.

Our jaws dropped, and I exclaimed as I started running as well, "Wait, Teresa!"

_Guess she's pretty upset._

We both caught up to her, and Vanya gripped on her arm. Teresa glared at her, but Vanya told Teresa, "Teresa…if you heard it, then you'd probably cry."

Teresa turned away from her, and puffed her cheeks. She mumbled, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Vanya lightly chuckled as she patted her shoulder.

I slightly smiled, and we all sat down, eating our lunches.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**Back in Natalie's bedroom**

Kagura finally woke up. She yawned while covering her mouth.

When she looked down at the floor, she noticed that Gintoki and Shinpachi had blank eyes, while drool was coming out of their mouths.

She raised a brow, and said their names, "Gin-Chan? Shinpachi? What's wrong with you two? It looks as if you two took a _huge_ dump, uh-huh."

Kotaro got on the bed, and informed her, "It seems that you made them unconscious."

"Huh?!" Kagura exclaimed. "How did I do that?! I was sleeping, uh-huh!"

"True, but you beat them up while you were still sleeping."

"Wait, weren't you sleeping as well?! Because surely, you wouldn't have noticed that, uh-huh!"

"Actually, I was already awake; it's just that my eyelids were too heavy to open."

Kagura rolled her eyes, "I better wake up perm-freak, and glasses."

With that, she hopped off the bed, and grabbed her buns before kicking Gintoki and Shinpachi's hips.

At first, only quiet groans were heard. But Kagura glared at the duo, and kicked them _harder_.

That's when both Gintoki and Shinpachi widened their eyes. They were finally awake, but they groaned in pain from Kagura's hard kicks. They rubbed their hips, and Shinpachi whimpered, "W-Was I unconscious?"

"Duh," Kagura answered with crossed arms.

Gintoki sat up, and glared at the Yato, "You fucking brat. You threw your damn buns at us!"

Kagura replied as she put on her buns, "I don't remember why I did that, uh-huh."

Shinpachi had just remembered what happened before he and Gintoki slipped into unconsciousness. He said with furrowed brows, "Gin-San and I were basically yelling. I didn't want to yell, but Gin-San angered me…again." A sigh escaped the teenager as he scratched the back of his head.

Kotaro sat down as Elizabeth lifted up a sign, 'At least we didn't yell.'

"Uh, you're not really helping," Shinpachi muttered.

Shinpachi also sat up, but felt a little dizzy all of a sudden. He held his head for support as he thought, _I should probably drink some water._

He briefly nodded at himself, and stood up, heading out of the bedroom.

Shinpachi jumped down the stairs, and when he was at the bottom of the staircase, he felt dizzy yet again.

The boy landed his hand on the wall to prevent himself from fainting. If he didn't get some water soon, he would faint from dehydration. And Shinpachi didn't want that. Then again, _nobody_ wanted to faint, just because they didn't drink enough water. But they also try to not drink _too_ much water, otherwise they'd die. Wait, that wasn't the point!

Shinpachi let go of the wall, and made his way to the kitchen. Then, all of a sudden, his vision began to blur. Shinpachi squinted his eyes, and took his glasses off as he thought, _Don't faint, Shinpachi, do not faint!_

He managed to not faint when he entered the kitchen. Now all he had to do was open the refrigerator.

He bit his lower lip, and put his glasses back on as he ran to the fridge, but as soon as he was in front of it, his vision became more blurry.

His eyes widened just as his small hands touched the door.

_Crap, crap crap, crap, crap…_

It took a few seconds for his vision to clear up. Sweat was forming on his forehead, and he grabbed onto the handle, and started pulling on it.

He managed to open the refrigerator, but he was _really_ close to fainting.

Shinpachi crawled on the bottom drawers, and was able to get on the bottom shelf. There, he saw a bottle of water.

A smile appeared on his face as he quickly walked to the bottle. The bottle was as tall as him, which was a good thing, because otherwise Shinpachi would've had to tip the bottle over.

Shinpachi unscrewed the cap, and immediately started drinking it. Apparently, his throat was as dry as the Sahara desert.

He made sure not to drink it too fast, because if he did, he would choke, and some of the water would go down the wrong tube. Thankfully, he didn't choke on the water so far.

He stopped drinking it when the bottle was half-empty. Shinpachi gasped, panting heavily, but he smiled once again, and thought, _Now I'm not so dehydrated anymore._

Right after his thought, the light in the fridge went out. He blinked his dark eyes in confusion, wondering why the light burned out.

But seconds later, he realized that the light didn't really burn out. Rather, somebody closed the fridge door behind him. His eyes widened in shock, and he stood up, yelling, "WHO JUST CLOSED THE DOOR BEHIND ME?!"

"Oh, my apologizes, Shinpachi-San." It was Kotaro. "I didn't think anybody was in there. Do you want me to open the door for you?"

"YES!" Shinpachi demanded, now feeling angry.

Just as Kotaro was about to open the fridge door, Elizabeth tapped him on the shoulder.

Kotaro blinked, and turned around, asking, "Yes, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth lifted up a sign, which was written out, 'I thought I heard something from outside. And this sound is very unusual.'

Kotaro raised his brows, and asked, "Are you sure it's not just a bird?"

Elizabeth shook "her" head, and lifted up another sign, 'I'm sure that it wasn't a bird, Katsura. It sounded more like a…weird laugh.'

The man's brows rose higher, and he exclaimed, "Shinpachi! Elizabeth thought she heard something! We're going outside to see where the noise's coming from!"

"WHAAAAAT?!" Shinpachi shouted. "CAN'T YOU WAIT UNTIL I'M OUT OF THE REFRIGERATOR!"

"Don't worry, I'll set you free when we come back!" Kotaro got on Elizabeth's back, and exclaimed, "Let's get moving, Elizabeth!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Elizabeth dashed away from the refrigerator, and they went back to Natalie's room, but they got out by using her window, obviously.

Shinpachi, now stuck in the fridge, was silent. His right brow twitched in anger as he yelled in his mind, _DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN?! NOW I'M STUCK IN THE FRIDGE! FIRST KAGURA-CHAN, NOW ME!_

Although Kagura was angrier than Shinpachi when she was trapped in the fridge, Shinpachi couldn't help but feel rage flow through his body. He was definitely going to beat the crap out of Kotaro when he returned (That is, if Shinpachi was ever going to get out of the fridge).

**25 minutes later…**

Nearly a half an hour had passed, and Shinpachi was _still_ stuck in the dark fridge. While he was waiting, he drank more water, and it was nearly empty.

He sat down, with his back on the wall, and had his legs to his chest. He thought as he weakly smiled, _It's so dark…I don't want to be alone…help me…someone help me…_

Uh-oh, looks like Shinpachi's soul is being ripped into two. This could mean trouble.

Just as he was staring off into space, he noticed that somebody was opening the door. He snapped back into reality, and widened his eyes in surprise as the light in the fridge turned on.

When he found out who opened the door, he exclaimed, "Gin-San!"

Shinpachi quickly stood up as Gintoki said, "Zura's not back yet, so I decided to free you."

It was pretty weird for Gintoki to be doing this, but Shinpachi smiled, and jumped out of the fridge, exclaiming yet again, "Thank you, Gin-San!"

"Don't thank me," Gintoki dully replied. "I only did it, because I didn't want you to go into a rage mode like Kagura did when she was trapped in the fridge."

Shinpachi only smiled, and went back to Natalie's room.

**-Natalie's POV-**

School finally ended for the day, and I grabbed my backpack strap, pulling it until it was on my shoulder. I held onto the strap, and I walked out of the school building, now looking for Vanya.

I already said "bye" to Teresa, so she went home. Vanya, on the other hand, was going to tell me what happened during her childhood, since she brought up her abandoned idea.

She never told me where she would meet me, but it wasn't that hard to figure out where she was. And I found her in a matter of minutes.

She leaned her back on the school building, and crossed her arms. Vanya noticed me, and pouted, "I was hoping you'd forget."

I rolled my eyes as I replied, "You know I wouldn't forget something like this."

She frowned, and I added, "Anyway, since it's your fault for bringing your childhood up, I'd like you to tell me a few things, such as what happened when you were a child. And be truthful."

Vanya stared at me, and said, "Natalie, you know I don't like lying to you." She gave out a sigh, and continued, "Fine, but only a few things."

I nodded as I crossed my arms as well. Vanya sighed once more, and began to speak, "Okay, one time, when I was five, we had a puppy, but it got leukemia, so we were forced to put it to sleep."

My eyes widened. I uncrossed my arms, and muttered, "Okay…?"

Vanya continued, "When I was six, my parents would always yell at me for not getting homework done."

"Um, aren't parents supposed to yell at kids for not doing that?"

She raised a brow at me. "Actually, my parents used to _scream_ at me. It was torture."

I frowned, "Oh."

"Anyway, another time when I was six, my aunt died from diabetes."

My frown deepened.

Vanya sighed, "And there was time where I accidentally broke a mirror in school."

"Ouch. Wow, guess you really did have a bad childhood."

She nodded.

I sighed back, but didn't say anything.

Vanya was about to walk pass me, but before she did so, she muttered, "Are you happy, now that I've told you some stuff about my childhood?"

"Eh…" I paused, feeling a little awkward about this. I finished by mumbling, "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," She replied as she patted the side of my arm.

Vanya passed me, and headed for home.

I continued to frown, and as she was walking far away from me, I landed my hand on my forehead, and thought, _Wow. Now I feel ashamed of myself for making Vanya tell me about her past. Sure, nobody has a perfect past, but that was pretty sad._

Shrugging my shoulder, I headed for home.

**Ten minutes later…**

As soon as I was in front of the door, I grabbed my key, and pushed it into the keyhole before turning it. After that, I opened up the door, and pulled my key out before closing the door behind me.

I took a deep breath, and thought with a bit of excitement, _I can't wait to tell the chibi's about our plan._

Smiling to myself, I ran up the stairs as I took off my backpack. I held onto the strap tightly, and didn't let go of it until I entered my bedroom.

I dropped my backpack to the floor, and saw the chibi's…attacking each other. Shinpachi was beating up Kotaro (What?), Elizabeth was whacking Shinpachi in the back with "her" signs – yet he didn't pay any attention to "her" – and Kagura was punching Gintoki in the stomach.

I raised a brow, but exclaimed, "Everyone!"

Almost immediately, they stopped trying to kill each other, and they looked at me. I still smiled, and informed them, "I have good news. We figured out a way to bring you to the dance."

Kagura widened her eyes with surprise, and stood up, exclaiming, "Really?! Are we going to shoot them in the heads?!"

I shook my head, "No, no. That'd get you into huge trouble."

She frowned, but I ignored her, and said, "I think that if we – Teresa, Vanya, and I – distract the others, you can sneak into the dance, and hide behind the bleachers." I did say that Teresa would be the one to distract them, but I figured that Vanya and I would help her out.

Gintoki asked as he leaned up, "What're bleachers?"

"Oh. You don't have bleachers in Edo, do you?"

He shook his head.

I bit my lower lip, and tried to figure out a way to explain what bleachers were.

After a moment of thinking, I explained to the silver-haired chibi, "Bleachers are basically seats."

"Hm," Gintoki hummed as he picked his ear with his pinkie.

I walked over to my closet, and opened it up, seeing the dress I got at the clothing store. The dress was still on the hanger, and I stared at it, thinking, _You know, maybe I really will keep this dress after the dance._

When the dance is over, I _may_ wear the dress occasionally. It wouldn't hurt to wear it once in a while.

This'll probably be the only dress that I'll actually have.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**In the teachers' lounge (At the school)**

Margaret Senkaz entered the teacher's lounge, carrying her purse. She sat down in one of the chairs, and set her purse on the long, gray rectangular table.

She thought as she pulled out some lipstick from her purse, _How come I still feel angry from that bastard tying me up, and putting me in the storage room?! Am I that pissed off?!_

Normally, when she's in a really bad mood, she puts on some makeup. Yeah, that's weird, but hey, she thinks makeup can calm her down. And it was…sort of.

Margaret put her lipstick away as another female teacher entered the teachers' lounge. And when Margaret saw the other teacher, she found out that it was the gym teacher.

The gym teacher wiped her forehead with a small towel as she exclaimed, "Phew! What a day! Those kids never give up!"

Margaret asked, "Did they play dodgeball again?"

"Yes, but those balls kept hitting me! I had to keep dodging them!"

"Isn't that why it's called dodgeball?"

"Well, yes, but those kids aren't supposed to throw balls at _me_."

Margaret rolled her eyes, "You're a gym teacher. You know that, right?"

The gym teacher glared at her, "Don't act like I'm stupid. Of course I know I'm a gym teacher!"

She walked over to the fridge, and took out a bottle of cold water. She quickly took off the cap, and began chugging it down her throat.

Seconds later, she stopped, and gave out a gasp. She smiled, "That's good cold water."

Margaret rolled her eyes once again. The gym teacher said as she was leaving the teachers' lounge, "Well, I'm going to change, and then go home, so that I can have some ice cream."

With that, she was gone.

Margaret gave out a sigh, and decided, _I should be heading for home as well._

She grabbed the handle to her purse, and also left the teachers' lounge. She muttered under her breath, "I hope I _never_ see that cloaked bastard again."

**-Natalie's POV-**

"So Kotaro left you in the fridge, because he and Elizabeth thought they heard something from outside?" I asked Shinpachi with a raised brow.

Shinpachi nodded, "Yes, which was why I beat him up."

"Who got you out of the fridge, then?"

"Gin-San."

"Really?" I questioned, feeling slightly surprised.

Again, Shinpachi nodded, "But Gin-San did it, because he thought I would go into rage mode, like Kagura when she was trapped in the fridge."

"Oh, yeah." I remembered when Kagura was stuck in the refrigerator. It was crazy, but I wasn't scared of her.

The teenager shrugged, "Katsura-San pretty much deserved that beating, since he and Elizabeth-San were outside for a long time."

Kotaro pointed at Shinpachi, and exclaimed, "I told you, we heard a strange laugh!"

"Then how come I didn't hear it?" Shinpachi asked him with a skeptical look.

"You were in the fridge, that's why!" Kotaro replied.

Shinpachi rolled his eyes.

Just then, my phone started to ring. I blinked, and stared at my pocket as I took my phone out.

I answered the phone, and as soon as I set it beside my ear, I asked, "Hello?"

"N-Natalie…" It was Teresa, but she sounded scared for some reason.

I frowned, and asked a little worryingly, "Teresa, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. It's just…my brother got a call from his so-called friend, and now he's shouting like a wild animal."

Raising a brow up, I repeated, "So-called friend?"

"It's his old high school friend. His name is Zachary Mitchells, and to be honest, he's a bastard."

"Oh, I see." Somehow, I could hear Josiah angrily screaming in the background. I asked Teresa another question, only this was out of curiosity, "Teresa, are you sitting right beside him?"

"What? No, I'm in my room. Josiah's yelling in the living room."

"Are the chibi's with him?"

"Again, no. They're with me, and, well, the bad guys are looking as if nothing is happening. As for Tatsuma and Mutsu…Tatsuma's the only one that looks scared."

"Are you comforting him?"

Teresa paused.

When she didn't answer, I said her name, "Teresa?"

"Why'd you ask me that all of a sudden?" She finally spoke.

I sighed, "Well, you don't want Tatsuma to be scared, do you?"

"Hm…good point." She muttered to the Kaientai leader, "Come here, Tatsuma."

After a few seconds of silence, Teresa said, "Okay, he's on my lap now. Aaaand he's hugging me on the hip."

I chuckled, "So anyway, why did you call me?"

"Because I wanted you to cheer me up, since Josiah's still yelling through his phone."

"Aren't the chibi's cheering you up?"

"They don't want to."

I sighed, "Alright, then." I rubbed my forehead, and I added, "'Oooooh~. Who lives in a pineapple under the sea~? Spongebob Squarepants~!'"

Teresa giggled, "Spongebob rules…"

I smiled, "Yeah…"

"I think my brother's off the phone now. Good, now he won't scream anymore." A sigh of relief escaped her lips, and she added, "I'm gonna get going. Bye, Natalie."

"Bye." I closed my phone up.

As I set my phone on my bed, I thought, _She didn't have to call me._

Gintoki asked, "Blondy, who was that?"

"Teresa," I answered without looking at him.

"Who's Spongebob Squarepants?" Kagura asked with a raised brow.

I explained briefly, "It's a show…on T.V."

"Is it about a sponge?"

"Yeah, basically."

"That's weird, uh-huh."

I only shrugged.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**At Teresa's apartment**

After talking to Natalie on the phone, Teresa closed her phone up, and put it back into her pocket.

She sighed, and held Tatsuma as she whispered, "Don't worry, Tatsuma. I'll comfort you."

Tatsuma gripped on her shirt as he replied, "You're too kind."

Mutsu rolled her eyes as she said, "Sakamoto-San, you're usually not this scared. Did you steal some of tattoo-man's alcohol?"

Tatsuma admitted, "Yes." Just then, he burped quietly.

Teresa frowned, "You should know by now that my brother doesn't like it when people take his alcohol."

Once again, Tatsuma burped.

Josiah opened up her door, and said as he scratched his head, "Sorry about that, Teresa. My 'friend' kept on joking around, which pissed me off _entirely_."

"Aheh…" Teresa awkwardly chuckled.

Josiah sighed, "Anyway, I'm done yelling, so you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Tatsuma was suddenly sleeping on Teresa's hip, yet his small hands were still gripped to her shirt. Both Teresa and Josiah ignored the chibi, and Teresa smiled, "Good. You did scare me, by the way. I think this is the angriest you've been."

"Actually, the last time I was this angry was when you were nine."

"What happened back then?"

"Two boys kept on running into you with their bikes, and since it looked like they were doing it on purpose, I pushed those assholes off their bikes."

"Oh…oh!" Teresa now understood what he was talking about. You could say she was bullied when she was young, but the two boys Josiah mentioned…she didn't even know who they were. It was weird.

Anyway, Teresa half-smiled, and replied to her brother, "Now I remember! Yeah, they were assholes. But at least I'll never see them again. At least, I _hope_ so."

Josiah chuckled, "Even if you did see them again, they wouldn't recognize you, because you had longer hair back then."

"True."

"Anyway, I'm going to the store. Is there anything you want?"

"Peaches," Teresa immediately answered.

Josiah chuckled again, "Peaches it is."

He turned around, and grabbed his keys as he headed out the door.

Teresa stood up, and carried Tatsuma in her hands. She held him to her chest as she said, "Perhaps I shouldn't tell him."

Tatsuma snored, and began to drool on Teresa's shirt. When Teresa noticed this, she widened her eyes, and pulled him away.

She told him as he was still sleeping, "Don't drool on my shirt." She used her jacket sleeve to wipe off the drool from his lips.

For some reason, Tatsuma giggled softly, and whispered, "That tickles."

Teresa rolled her eyes, but smiled as she finished getting the drool off of his face.

Teresa went into the living room as she twirled a finger through his curly hair. Yes, she was really doing that, because she wanted to be weird. But at least she wasn't doing anything creepy. Otherwise Tatsuma would've woken up instantly, and give her a what-the-fuck look, or something like that.

Mutsu also came out of her room, but asked, "What're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Teresa rhetorically asked as she turned around to see Mutsu. "I'm twirling Tatsuma's hair."

Mutsu rolled her eyes, and replied as if she didn't care at all, "Don't you think that's creepy?"

It was Teresa's turn to roll her eyes. "No. If I was taking off his clothes while he's still sleeping, _then_ that'd be creepy."

Tatsuma grumbled inaudible words, and Teresa stared down at him. She made a goofy-looking smile, and thought, _He looks so cute when he's sleeping!_

She nearly squealed, and cuddled him as if he was a little kitten. Mutsu blankly stared at them, and walked to the couch without saying a word.

Teresa thought again, _I'll miss Tatsuma when he goes back to his world. Oh well. I'll be fine when he leaves this world._

Indeed, Teresa was going to miss him when he returned to the Gintama world, but she wasn't going to be sad or anything. Rather, she was going to be happy, because the Gintama world _is_ where Tatsuma belongs, along with the rest of the Gintama chibi's.

* * *

**I didn't know what else to write, so I decided to stop there.**

**Next chapter will be part one of the dance! I'm pretty excited to write it. And before you ask why Vanya mentioned her "idea" (Which was abandoned, thanks to Natalie. XD), it's because Vanya's a bit of an idiot. But she's not a _huge_ idiot. LOL And if you're also wondering why there would be "Just Dance" games at a dance, where students would have to wear "fancy" outfits...I don't have a real reason for it. XD Though, "Just Dance" is really fun to play.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 23! :)**


	24. If there's a game you really like

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: I do too! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 24: If there's a game you really like, play it!**

**-Natalie's POV-**

**About a week later…**

It was finally here.

The night of the dance.

I felt pretty excited to go, and I didn't know why. Probably because I was excited to actually wear this dress to the dance.

A few days ago, I noticed another problem (Chibi's going to dance). My mom was going to drop me off at the dance, but since I couldn't bring my backpack (Or buy myself a purse, since those _are_ expensive), I felt like I was in trouble. I still didn't want either of my parents to find out about the chibi's staying in my room, but thankfully, Shinpachi found a solution.

He told me that he, Gintoki, Kagura, Kotaro, and Elizabeth would run to my school. I asked how they would be able to find my school, since the Yorozuya have always been in my backpack, but Gintoki informed me that they saw what the school building looked like. I was relieved, but I still wasn't so sure if they'd find my school. I was also hoping that they wouldn't get too tired before reaching the school, since they are still in chibi-form.

As I said, my mom was going to drop me off. It was her day off, anyway, plus my dad was still at work. The chibi's left my bedroom by exiting out the window, so they won't have trouble opening the front door.

As soon as I was at the bottom of the staircase, mom asked me, holding her keys, "Are you ready to go, Natalie?"

I nodded, replying, "I'm ready."

She smiled, "I'm still pretty surprised that you decided to go. But I'm actually happy, because I've always wanted you to experience your first school dance. At least, for high school."

I rolled my eyes, and headed for the door. Mom opened up the door, letting me be the first to go outside. It was pretty warm out, despite being dark, so I didn't need to wear a jacket. It was a bit windy, but not too cold.

Mom unlocked the car doors, and we both got in the car. As soon as the car doors were closed, mom put her key into the ignition, and turned it, turning on the car.

I looked outside, checking to see if the chibi's were outside. Not that I wanted my mom to spot them, but I was hoping the chibi's would be out before mom started driving away. And for the truth, I was also hoping for them to chase after the car.

Just as mom changed the switch to second-gear, I spotted the Yorozuya, Kotaro, and Elizabeth. They were standing next to my house, and since that spot of my house was dark, mom didn't see them, which I was glad. I stayed silent, and mom said to herself, "Alright, all set."

Seconds after she said that, she started driving off. I looked through the back window, and saw the chibi's chasing after us. Looks like I was right after all. They decided to chase the car, heading for the school.

Although I was relieved by that, I was _praying_ that mom wouldn't look at the mirror above us.

My heart was suddenly beating a little faster than before. Sweat started to form on my forehead, and I thought, _Guess I'm not relieved after all. Please don't let mom see the chibi's by the mirror!_

Mom seemed to notice that I was sweating, because she asked, "Are you alright, sweetie?"

I gasped very quietly, but answered with a cracked smile on my face, "I-I'm fine! I just feel a little hot!"

That was half-true. I found out that the heater was on.

Mom smiled, and asked, "Do you want me to turn off the heater?"

"Y-Yes please," I muttered.

Mom gave out a soft chuckle as she turned off the heater. She said, "I feel hot, too, anyway. I swear, I keep forgetting to turn it off."

I sighed, and thought again, _I'm still hoping the chibi's will be able to find the school on their own._

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**At Teresa's Apartment**

"Josiah! I can walk; you don't have to drive me there," Teresa pouted as she stood by the door. She had her dress on, and she was ready to go, but Josiah didn't want her to go to the school, alone in the dark (Even though she'd bring the Kiheitai and the Kaientai with her), because the dress she wore had no pockets, plus he was still worried about her safety, so he insisted on driving her there.

Josiah rolled his brown eyes, and replied, "I'm still worried about your safety, so I want to drive you there."

"But the bad guys, Tatsuma, and Mutsu will protect me!"

Shinsuke rolled his one good eye, and said flatly, "_I'm_ not going to protect you." Well, that was a bit harsh. Then again, this is Shinsuke Takasugi.

Teresa frowned as Matako said with crossed arms, "Neither am I. You're a bitch." Okay, _that_ was harsher than Shinsuke's comment.

Josiah widened his eyes in anger as Teresa's frown deepened. She furrowed her brows, and just as Matako smirked at her expression, Josiah quickly walked towards her.

As soon as Josiah was in front of her, he grabbed her by the back of her…shirt, and growled, "Don't call my little sister a bitch! Do you want to stay here, and never go back to your world?!"

When those words escaped his mouth, Matako widened her eyes in shock, and thought, _What?! If I'm stuck here forever, then I'll never see Shinsuke-Sama again!_

As if she didn't have much choice, she sighed, "No."

Josiah smirked, "Then don't call my sister anymore insulting names. You can still be mad at her, but don't hurt Teresa." He set Matako down, and she was now sulking.

Teresa sighed, "Fine, you can drop me off, Josiah. I'd be terrified of the chibi's being seen if I walked, anyway."

Josiah patted Teresa's head as he replied, "Are you ready to go, Teresa?"

She nodded.

He smiled, and picked up the Kiheitai, while Teresa picked up the Kaientai. They walked out of the apartment, and made sure nobody else was outside. Luckily, they didn't see anybody, so they quickly ran to Josiah's car, and Josiah opened up the doors. They both got in the car, and Josiah set the Kiheitai on his lap as Teresa did the same thing for the Kaientai.

Josiah started up the car, and began driving to the school.

Josiah suddenly complimented, "You really do look nice in that dress."

Teresa mumbled in response, "Thanks, I suppose."

He chuckled at her mumble.

**Somewhere on the streets**

Vanya had her dress on as well, and she was on her way to Weldon High School, but unlike Natalie and Teresa, Vanya was walking. Her host mom wasn't back home yet, but Vanya wrote a note, saying, 'I'm at the dance. From, Vanya'. Hopefully, her host mom would see the note.

Not too long ago, she asked her host mom if she could borrow a purse, since she had about five purses. Her host mom said "yes", and Vanya was lucky enough to choose the biggest one. The biggest one was about the size of Vanya's chest, if that made any sense.

So yeah, the Shinsengumi, Kyubei, and Otae were in the purse, and Vanya would have no problem getting to the dance, as long as the chibi's were quiet.

But in the purse, Otae kept kicking Isao in the cheek. Otae told him quietly, "Stay away from me, gorilla."

Isao was about to yell, but Otae put her foot into his mouth. She didn't do it on purpose, though she didn't want him to speak, since everytime he's called a gorilla, he yells something like, 'I'm not a gorilla!'.

Sougo and Toshiro were squished together, but Toshiro angrily muttered as he tried pushing Sougo away, "Sougo! Get away from me!"

Sougo replied in a dull tone, "I can't. This purse is too crowded. Redhead could've driven her car."

"Her car's not at her house! It's not even her car, it's her mom's! Can she even drive?!"

Vanya heard him, so she told him as she looked into the purse, "No, I don't know how to drive. And even if I could drive, my host mom wouldn't let me drive her car."

Both Toshiro and Sougo stared at the Croatian girl, yet neither of them spoke.

Vanya held onto the strap to the purse tightly.

After taking a few more steps, Vanya could see the school building. She smiled, and without thinking, she dashed towards the school. She held the purse to her chest, because if she still held onto the handle, then the purse would be flying around, and the chibi's would have the risk of falling out.

Vanya's smile grew bigger, to the point where her teeth were showing.

In a matter of minutes, she was at the school. She panted in exhaustion, but it was worth running.

She still held the purse to her chest, but she entered the school building, and saw a sign that was written out, 'School Dance is in the gymnasium'. Vanya smiled once again, and headed for the gym.

**On the rooftop of the school**

Kamui and Abuto climbed on the poles until they were on the roof. Neither of them were tired, but their hands hurt from climbing onto the poles for a long time. And it was _not_ easy getting to the roof. They would've tried jumping, but it was too high for them to reach.

Anyway, Kamui said with his eyes closed, smiling, "So this is the dance, huh?" Although they weren't inside the school building yet, he could hear music playing.

Abuto replied as he ruffled his sandy-hair, "Seems like it. How're we going to get inside, though?"

Kamui pointed at what looked to be a tube. Abuto raised a brow, but said, "Are you sure that's going to lead us inside this school?"

Kamui nodded, "I'm sure. Now let's get inside." With that, he walked over to the tube, and jumped in it. Abuto rolled his eyes, and followed Kamui, as usual.

**Somewhere inside the school**

Isaburo Sasaki and Nobume Imai walked through the halls, and when they heard music coming from the gymnasium, they realized that the dance had just started.

Isaburo said, "Nobume…if we go into the gymnasium, the music will blast in our ears. We should go somewhere quieter." He knew the dance was in the gym, because where else would it be?

The music playing in the gym wasn't that loud, but when you're only a few inches tall, then it gets too loud.

Although Isaburo said someplace "quieter", they tried going into one of the classrooms, but the door was locked. They tried another one, and it was also locked.

After trying to open over ten doors, they realized that _all_ the classroom doors were locked. They couldn't go into any of the classrooms, and Isaburo frowned, "Well, it seems that we can't get into any of these classes."

"What do we do now?" Nobume asked flatly.

Isaburo sighed, "It looks like we're going to have to go to the other gym." With that, he walked towards the back gym (Which was a little far away from the main gym).

Nobume asked, out of curiosity, "Sasaki-San, how do you know there's another gym?"

"It's pretty obvious," Isaburo replied.

Soon, they were in the back gym. The doors to the back gym were unlocked, so they were able to get inside without any trouble. Apparently, the teachers forgot to lock it.

The door that they opened closed behind them, and the room was dark. It wasn't so dark that they couldn't see, but there was barely anything that was visible to them.

Isaburo looked around, and the only things he saw, despite the darkness, were mats and other doors.

He thought as he sat down beside the wall, _I wonder if the others will come here as well._

By "others", he was obviously referring to the other chibi's.

**-Natalie's POV-**

As soon as mom stopped the car in front of the school building, I got out, and said, "Bye, mom! I'll call you when the dance is over!" My dress had a pocket, so I put my phone in it before we left the house. It also had a button, which I was glad, because that way my phone won't slip out of my pocket.

Mom smiled, and told me, "Have fun, Natalie. Don't do anything stupid."

I rolled my eyes as I replied, "Mom, you know me."

She chuckled, "Still, have fun."

As soon as she said that, she drove off, heading back home.

I turned around, and took a deep breath before walking towards the entrance.

But before I actually entered the school, I heard pants, not too far away from me.

I stopped for a moment, and turned my head to the side, only to see the five chibi's running towards me. I raised a blonde brow, and Gintoki tripped, but quickly got back on his feet.

I decided to walk to them, and when I was in front of them, I crouched down, and asked, "Why're you covered in leaves? You look filthy now!"

Shinpachi explained with a cracked smile, "Ah, we almost got caught several times, so we kept on hiding in bushes."

Kagura crossed her arms as she said, "It was almost Glasses' fault, uh-huh."

"How is it my fault?!" Shinpachi questioned.

"You kept on tripping," Gintoki said as he picked his nose _again_.

"W-Well, that's true, but it's still not my fault!"

I sighed, "Guys, please stop arguing. The dance has just started, so I'm going to see if Teresa and Vanya are here yet." Suddenly, I saw a pair of lights heading this way. When I looked up, I realized that a car was coming.

My eyes widened, and I whispered, "A car's coming! Hide in the bushes!" I stood up, and ran into the school building. I wasn't so sure if the chibi's hid in the bushes before they were caught by the people in that car, but I couldn't do anything about that right now.

I needed to find Vanya and Teresa.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

The Yorozuya, Kotaro, and Elizabeth hid in the bushes just as a car pulled up. They all made sure not to move a muscle.

They all looked at the car, and Kagura whispered, "Gin-Chan, that's a pretty car. It's silver, but it's better than the silver in your hair."

Gintoki glared at her, and whispered back in anger, "That doesn't even make sense! My hair is _much_ prettier than that dumb car! Though, the car does look nice. I want to ride in it."

Shinpachi rolled his eyes, and said, "Gin-San, we're not going to ride in a car. We're trying to get inside the school, that way we can meet this mysterious person, and kill him, that way we can go home."

They didn't reply, but for once, they listened to him.

A boy got out of the car, and he said, "See you after the dance!"

"Have fun, son," His mother replied before leaving.

The boy wore a tuxedo, and he fixed his bow before walking to the school.

But Kagura thought of something, and she smirked.

Shinpachi noticed her expression, and asked, "Kagura-Chan?"

Kagura pointed at the boy, and said as her smirk widened, "I'm going to pull his pants down. I've always wanted to do that."

Shinpachi frowned, "Don't, Kagura-Chan. He'll see you, and we'll most likely get caught."

Ignoring the boy, Kagura jumped out of the bushes, charging for the boy. Shinpachi's jaw dropped in utter shock, and he yelled in his mind, _K-K-KAGURA-CHAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME?!_

Kagura tip-toed, and when she was close enough, she jumped, and grabbed the top of his pants. But, there was a problem.

The boy was wearing a belt.

Kagura silently gasped as she thought, _He's wearing a belt! I can't pull his pants down! Crap, now I'm going to get caught, uh-huh!_

The boy stopped for a moment, and raised a brow as he asked himself, "Is someone touching my butt?" He nearly turned, and Kagura gasped once again before letting go of his belt.

Kagura landed on the ground, and stood still. Yep, she was pretending to be a doll.

As soon as the boy turned around, he noticed a small figure on the ground. He raised a brow again, but this time, he was confused.

"Where did this thing come from?"

Gintoki said as he rested his cheek in his palm, "Oh, boy. Looks like Kagura-Chan's busted."

Shinpachi clenched his teeth as he thought, _Don't take Kagura-Chan. Don't take Kagura-Chan. Don't take Kagura-Chan._

The boy wrapped his hand around Kagura, and picked her up, saying, "It wasn't here before. Did it…fall out of the sky? No, that couldn't be it. Nothing falls from the sky." He chuckled to himself, and leaned forward, seeing if this "thing" was a doll or not.

Gintoki muttered, "I suppose we should save her. After all, it's not Yorozuya without Kagura-Chan."

Shinpachi widened his eyes slightly as Gintoki stood up. Kotaro and Elizabeth stood up as well, though they weren't paying attention to the silver-haired chibi. Shinpachi gasped a bit, and decided to stand up as if he didn't have any other choice (Since the others were standing up).

Kagura started to sweat, and though she tried her best not to move, she could feel one of her brows twitching.

The boy noticed this, and he stared at her suspiciously. He knitted his brows slightly as he mumbled, "What is this thing?"

Kagura began to panic, and before she knew it, she gripped the handle of her parasol, and lifted it above her head before slamming it into the boy's forehead.

The boy widened his eyes, and he let go of Kagura, yelling, "GAUGH!" He covered his forehead with both his hands, and he shut his eyes tightly, feeling the pain he just received.

Kagura landed her feet on the ground, and she immediately ran towards the entrance.

Gintoki exclaimed, "Let's go!"

"EEEEHHH?!" Shinpachi screamed, but the others ran out of the bushes. Shinpachi got out as well, and managed to catch up to them.

They all went into the school building, and the boy let go of his forehead as he cursed under his breath, "Fuck…what the hell was _that_?"

Gintoki and the others caught up to Kagura, and they saw that she was crying.

As they stood beside her, Shinpachi knelt down, and told her, "Kagura-Chan…don't ever do that again. You had me worried back there."

Kagura wiped her eyes as she sniffed, "Gin-Chan…Shinpachi…that pervert looked at my boobs, uh-huh."

Kotaro frowned, "Aren't you forgetting that I'm here as well?"

"Shut up, Z-Zura," Kagura sniffed again.

Kotaro corrected, "It's not Zura, it's Katsura."

**-Natalie's POV-**

I entered the gym, where I saw more than 20 students hanging around, eating snacks, or dancing to "Just Dance".

I looked around, seeing if Teresa or Vanya were here as well. But I couldn't see them.

I chewed on my lower lip as I thought, _I thought they'd be here by now. Then again, the dance just started, so I guess I shouldn't expect them to arrive right away._

A sigh escaped my lips as I rubbed my head. But I suddenly felt somebody bumping into my left shoulder. At first, I thought it was a random student, but when I heard a familiar voice, my eyes slightly widened.

"I'm glad you came, Natalie!"

I swiftly turned my head around, and saw Vanya. She wore her pink dress, but she was also wearing pink lipstick, with small hoop earrings. This is the second time I've actually seen her wear earrings. The last time she wore any pair was around Christmas break, when she was going to a Christmas party.

I gazed down, and saw that she was carrying a big purse. I raised a brow, and asked, "You got yourself a purse?"

She chuckled as she shook her head, "This is my host mom's. But she let me borrow this, since she has four other purses. Because of that, I was lucky enough to get the Shinsengumi, Kyubei, and Otae to fit in this purse."

"Wait, all _six_ of them are in there?!" I asked, feeling surprised by this.

Vanya smirked as she squinted her brown eyes, "Yep! All six of them are in this purse. And you may not believe this, but the inside of the purse looks better than the outside."

I gave my friend a cracked smile. She asked back as she blinked her eyes multiple times, "Where're your chibi's?"

"Huh? Oh, um…I'm actually not so sure. I was outside with them, but a car was about to come by, so I left them, and they pretty much hid in the bushes. Now…I'm wondering if they're still hiding in the bushes."

"Maybe you should go outside, and check," Vanya suggested as she crossed her arms.

"I could," I muttered. "But if somebody saw me looking through the bushes, they'd think I'm crazy."

"Er…" Vanya trailed off. She ran her fingers through her hair, and finished with a sigh, "…good point."

I sighed as well, but closed my eyes as I thought, _Is Teresa here yet?_

As if Vanya had read my mind, she landed a hand on my shoulder, and asked, "Do you think Teresa's here now?"

I stared at the redhead blankly, and responded in a somewhat low tone, "I don't see her, so she probably hasn't arrived yet."

"Hm…do you think she's in the bathroom? I mean, just because we don't see her here, doesn't mean she's not in the school."

I shrugged, "Let's go see if she's in the bathroom, then."

She nodded, and we both left the gymnasium, now heading for the girls' restroom.

A moment later, Vanya and I entered the restroom, and we saw Teresa, staring at her reflection. She was carrying Tatsuma and Mutsu, but the Kiheitai were on the floor, beside her feet.

Teresa widened her eyes, and she looked panicked at first, but she gave out a sigh, and said, "Oh, it's you two. Thank god."

I smirked, "If we were somebody else, they would've seen the chibi's, right?"

"Yeah," She murmured.

Vanya asked, "Why aren't you in the actual dance yet?"

"Because I don't know how I'm going to hide the chibi's without anyone seeing them."

We both paused, unsure of what to say. But I spoke up, "But didn't we agree to hide them behind the bleachers?"

Teresa gazed at something else, and muttered, "Where're we supposed to meet the mysterious person, though?"

We paused once again, but I realized that Teresa had a point there. The nameless-guy never mentioned where we would meet him exactly. Sure, he mentioned "the dance at Weldon High School", but that was a bit vague. He obviously wouldn't want to meet the chibi's in the main gym, where other students were. That would cause chaos.

Wait a minute, could it be that he wants us to meet him…in the _back_ gym? No, that wouldn't be possible. The back gym doors are locked…I think.

Vanya blirted, "Back gym, perhaps?"

Is it just me, or can Vanya actually read my mind? Perhaps it's just me. Nobody can actually read minds. That wouldn't make sense, really.

Teresa tilted her head to the side, and responded with a slight frown, "Isn't the back gym locked?"

Vanya shrugged, "Not if we go check."

Teresa rolled her eyes, "Fine, we'll check."

_Well, that was quick._

Vanya smirked, and replied, sounding like a man, "Alright, then! Let's go!"

"Wait!" I halted her. "I need to find my chibi's first."

"Oh, that's right." Vanya stared at me, and added as she and Teresa were heading out of the restroom, "Go get your chibi's then, Natalie! We don't have all night!"

I rolled my eyes, and dashed out of the bathroom, now looking for the Yorozuya, Kotaro, and Elizabeth.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

Teresa and Vanya were heading to the back gym, and if it was open, then they would hide the chibi's there. But if it was locked, then they would have a problem.

Teresa still held Tatsuma and Mutsu as Shinsuke, Matako, and Bansai followed the girls.

Vanya held the bottom of the purse, and looked inside, saying, "Twerps!"

"What?" Toshiro growled, feeling unsatisfied that they were called "twerps".

Vanya replied, "We found out where you could hide."

"Where?" Otae asked with wide eyes.

The redhead said with a wry grin, "I'll tell you when we actually get there."

Teresa frowned, "Vanya, why can't you tell them now? And did they even hear us?"

Otae poked her head out of the purse, and informed the girl, "Actually, I was so busy kicking gorilla in the face, that I wasn't paying attention. Sorry about that."

"Uh…" Teresa didn't know what to say about that.

Soon, they were all in front of the gym doors, and Vanya grabbed one of the handles, and pulled it. Surprisingly (And not surprisingly at the same time), the door opened.

Vanya smirked for the umpteenth time, and said, "Guess the teachers really did forget to lock it. Heh heh."

Teresa rolled her eyes, and they entered the back gym. It was dark, but they saw two other small figures. They both squinted their eyes, and realized that they were chibi's as well.

They raised their brows up, and Teresa asked, "Who're you?" She found out that they were also from the Gintama series, though she and Vanya never seen them before.

The male chibi looked at them, and answered, "My name is Isaburo Sasaki. And this is Nobume Imai."

"Isaburo Sasaki…Nobume Imai…" Teresa repeated the names.

She thought, _They sound unusual, but cool at the same time._

Vanya waved her hand up and down as she said, "Anyway! We just came here to let a few other chibi's hide. After all, nobody will come here, because they probably believe it's locked."

Teresa nodded in agreement, and she set Tatsuma and Mutsu down. Vanya opened up her purse, and took the chibi's out.

When all of them were out, Vanya set the strap on her shoulder, and said to Teresa, "Let's have fun at the dance, Teresa."

"Oh…yeah," Teresa replied, feeling slightly uneasy all of a sudden.

Vanya peered at her curiously, and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Teresa quickly shook her head, and responded with a weak smile, "I-It…this gym feels a bit stuffy."

_Why do I suddenly feel weird?_

Vanya said, "Then let's get out of here. We don't want anybody finding us, anyway. But we will return here, and we'll be bringing Natalie, of course." The girls started leaving the back gym, but Vanya told the chibi's, "Stay here, and don't do anything chaotic while we're at the dance."

With that, they left.

Now the chibi's were alone.

**-Natalie's POV-**

After searching for a few minutes, I _finally_ found the chibi's.

They were sitting beside the door to the auditorium.

I asked as I placed my hands on my hips, "What do you five think you're doing?"

Kagura muttered, "Sitting here, uh-huh."

I rolled my eyes, and replied, "I can see that. Come on, you five. I need to take you to the back gym. I'll carry you." I held my arms out.

Gintoki shook his head as he said, "I'll just walk."

Shinpachi and Kagura, on the other hand, walked to me, and rested their bodies on my arms. I smiled, and asked Kotaro and Elizabeth, "Do you want to be carried, too?"

Kotaro shook his head, and answered, "No. I'll walk as well."

He and Elizabeth started walking, along with Gintoki. I guess I'm only going to carry Shinpachi and Kagura. Oh well, I don't mind.

Shinpachi suddenly asked as I was on my way to the back gym, "Natalie…will you miss us when we return to our world?"

I slightly widened my eyes at him, and responded, "Of course I'll miss you! Though, you deserve to go home. It wouldn't really feel right if you were to stay here forever."

"Yeah," Shinpachi agreed. "Plus you'd be hiding us for a long time."

"I wouldn't want to do that, for the truth," I said. "I'd get frustrated…perhaps."

Shinpachi gave me a cracked smile.

I was at the back gym, and I opened up the door. When I found out that it was unlocked, I sighed, "They forgot to lock it. Can't say I'm surprised, though."

I entered the back gymnasium, and noticed that the other chibi's were here.

Kagura cheered, "Nobume-Chan!" When I realized that Kagura wanted to be put down, I crouched down, and set them on the floor.

Since a lot of the Gintama characters got sucked into this world, I counted in my head to see how many came here.

_Let's see…There's the Yorozuya…that's three. Add Kotaro and Elizabeth, and that makes five. Add the Shinsengumi, Otae, and Kyubei, and that makes 11._

I counted the rest of them, and found out that _20_ chibi's got sucked into this world! Holy shit, that's a lot.

I said, clearing my mind, "Well, I'm going back to the dance. Me, Teresa, and Vanya will return soon, so don't worry."

"Why would we worry?" Gintoki asked as he rested his arm in his kimono.

I ignored him, and left the back gym.

Not long later, I returned to the dance, and saw Teresa playing "Just Dance" with two other students. Vanya watched her, and smirked as I walked towards her.

I asked, "Teresa decided to play 'Just Dance'?"

Vanya nodded, "Yep. Apparently, she didn't want to miss the fun of it. After all, 'Just Dance' is a fun game to play, even if it gets exhausting."

"Isn't that the point, though?"

"Perhaps, but it's still fun."

"Yeah."

We watched Teresa dancing to the song, 'Viva Las Vegas' by Elvis Presley. She was good, but the other two who were playing were doing a bit better than her. I didn't think she minded, though. People play "Just Dance" for fun, after all.

The song ended, and Teresa looked exhausted, but she smiled.

Vanya clapped her hands, and exclaimed, "I want to play!"

"Eh?" I questioned, but Vanya ran off, heading towards Teresa. One of the other students walked away, anyway.

Vanya stared at the big screen hanging from the hooks on the ceiling, and exclaimed to Teresa, "What song should we dance to, Teresa?!"

Chuckling, I decided to walk towards the duo. Teresa widened her eyes at the Croatian girl, and asked, "Why're you so excited all of a sudden?!"

"Because I haven't played 'Just Dance' in a long time! Let me join you!"

"Eh…" Teresa gave her an odd look.

I was behind them, and I said, "I'll join, too."

Teresa swiftly turned her head, and replied, "Um…okay."

The other student left as well. Now it was just the three of us, playing "Just Dance".

Vanya asked a random teacher, "Can we put in a different 'Just Dance' game?"

The teacher raised a brow at her, and asked, "Why?"

"Because we want to dance to 'Barbra Streisand'."

The teacher smiled, "Alright, then."

She took out the disk, and put in a different game of "Just Dance". Vanya grinned, and walked back to us.

A drop of sweat rolled down Teresa's cheek, and she said, "I didn't say we should play 'Barbra Streisand'."

"But you _wanted_ to dance to it, right?" Vanya asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Teresa frowned, "How'd you know?"

"'Barbra Streisand' is a catchy song."

The teacher told us, "I put the disk in, so make sure to grab a Wii."

We each grabbed a Wii controller (They were on a table), and wrapped the straps around our wrists.

We chose the song 'Barbra Streisand', of course, since Vanya apparently wanted to dance to that song (Even though she said Teresa wanted to do it).

The song started, and we began to dance.

**15 minutes later…**

We decided to stop dancing after four songs, because we were so tired.

All of us panted in exhaustion, but we smiled, because we had fun.

I whispered to the duo, "Should we go to the back gym, and check on the chibi's?"

They both nodded in response. I grinned, and motioned them to follow me.

We were about to leave the gym, but another teacher asked us, "You're leaving already?"

The three of us yelped in surprise, and I thought in slight panic, _Crap! One of the teachers saw us! What to do?! What to do?! WHAT TO DO?!_

Teresa answered as she turned her head to the side, "W-We're just getting some water. We've been dancing to 'Just Dance' non-stop, which made us really exhausted."

My eyes widened, and I thought again, _Good job, Teresa! That's a very good excuse!_

I also turned my head to the side, and heard the teacher say, "I see. Alright, go get some water. We wouldn't want you to get dehydrated."

"No," Teresa replied.

The teacher walked away from us, and we quickly walked out of the dance. To be honest, I was pretty thirsty. And I had a feeling that Vanya and Teresa were thirsty as well.

Before we went to the back gym, we all walked to the nearest water fountain. We drank some water – which was cold, thankfully – and as soon as we were done, we gasped, feeling hydrated again.

Teresa said, "That's good cold water."

"Yep," Vanya nodded. She pointed at a random place, and added, "Back gymnasium, here we come!" She ran, and Teresa and I ran as well.

Soon, we returned to the back gym, but when we came in, we saw Kagura trying to kick Sougo's ass. Nobume joined in, but was also failing to "kill" him.

I rolled my eyes as Teresa asked, "Um, Natalie, why's Kagura, plus that blue-haired girl, fighting Sougo?"

"He's their enemy."

"I see."

Vanya sighed, "They're so immature."

I told them as I knelt on the gym floor, "Come on, you three. Now's not the time to be fighting."

"Shut it, blondy," Kagura glared at me. I glared back, but didn't reply.

Then, all of a sudden, a strange wind passed us. My eyes widened, and I thought, _Eh? Wind? But…the doors aren't open._

I frowned in confusion, and Teresa said, "N-Natalie…V-Vanya…I feel strange…"

"What do you mean?" Vanya asked, knitting her brows slightly. She looked uneasy, too.

Teresa hugged Vanya tightly, and exclaimed, "This strange wind is hitting us! I'm scared!"

Vanya snapped her eyes wide, and exclaimed as well, "It's the creep from 'Friday the 13th'! Or maybe it's the headless horseman! GAAAHH, I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

I also exclaimed, "Will you two shut up?! You're being too loud!"

Right after I said that, all of us (Including the chibi's) heard a maniacally laugh. I gasped loudly, and yelled, "WHO'S THERE?!"

Although I didn't want anybody finding us here, I couldn't help but yell my question out. I was eager to find out who was making that creepy laugh. Teresa and Vanya looked eager, too, because they stared up at the ceiling.

The voice chuckled darkly, "You want to know?"

"Yes! Now show your face!" I commanded.

Teresa and Vanya drifted the hug, and Vanya commanded as well, "Yeah, show your face! Your laugh is creeping me out!"

"Same here!" Teresa glared at the dark ceiling.

The voice chuckled again, but this time, small, purple flames were flying beside us. We squeaked in surprise as the flames were spinning around us, in circles.

"Wh-What the fuck is this?!" Teresa panicked.

Vanya said, "This has to be a dream! I know! I'll pinch myself right now!"

Vanya pinched her upper arm, but yelped in pain. She pouted, "Guess I'm not dreaming, after all."

I was about to roll my eyes at her comment, but a figure fell from the ceiling, and it hit the floor in a matter of seconds.

Kagura jumped into my arms, and exclaimed, "Blondy! Who is this creep?! Is he like those monsters from 'Blood-C'?!"

"I haven't even seen 'Blood-C', so I don't know!"

We saw the figure, but we didn't see its face yet (The voice was a man, though). He took a few steps towards us, and he said, "I'm glad all of you could make it. Especially you three girls. I'm sure you've been taking good care of them, correct?"

My eyes widened in shock, and I realized who was in front of us.

I yelled, "WERE YOU THE ONE WHO CREATED THOSE PORTALS?!"

Teresa and Vanya stared at me, but I paid no mind to either of them. I glared at the person as he snickered, "My, my, you're _very_ eager."

"You're…the mysterious person, aren't you?!"

* * *

**BUAHAHAHAHA! I ENDED THIS CHAPTER WITH A CLIFFHANGER! XD I'M SO EVIL! MUAHAHAHA!**

***Clears throat* Sorry about that. Apparently, I got a bit carried away.**

**Anyway, nameless-guy's real name _will_ be revealed in the next chapter, I promise! And I _did_ count how many chibi's got sucked into the real world, and it really was 20. Wow. Guess it's a good thing I didn't add anymore Gintama characters in this story. XD**

**"Blood-C" is a horror anime, but is apparently infamous (Since tons of people hate it). I liked it, though.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 24! :)**


	25. Even if the bad guy is three feet taller

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: Shit! I forgot to do that (Some things tend to slip my mind, apparently. *sweat drop*)! But don't worry, they'll be in this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Even if the bad guy is three feet taller than you, you can still kill them**

Everyone, including nameless-guy, stared at me in shock. Vanya raised a brow, parting her lips. Teresa, well, she was beyond shocked.

Kagura exclaimed, "Blondy! How can you be so sure that he's the one?!"

Before I could answer, nameless-guy snickered, which caused us to stare at him in anger.

He replied in a really low tone, "So you figured it out, huh?" As the purple flames continued to spin around us, the man took another few steps towards us, and added, "You're correct. I am the mysterious person, and I am also the one who created those portals."

Teresa and Vanya gasped, but I was silent. Kagura harshly glared at the man as he pulled his dark hood down. There, we saw his face. He had short, really messy black hair, and small black eyes. There were also a couple of scars on his face, which didn't look too serious, yet they were visible enough for us to see clearly. As for his clothes, he wore all black. He also had black fingerless gloves.

Teresa yelled, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO THE CHIBI'S?!" She was probably trying to be brave, but she was definitely scared.

Nameless-guy snickered, "Why? Oh, you'll find out right now, young lady."

Teresa glared at him also, and clenched her teeth as a drop of sweat tolled down her cheek.

Vanya rested her hand on Teresa's shoulder, trying to calm her down, but I doubted that Teresa would calm down anytime soon.

Nameless-guy said as he raised a hand, "Well, first off, my real name is Mura Seguchi. I am obviously not from this town, but what you don't know is that I'm not from this world either."

My eyes widened, and I replied, "Are you from the past?"

"You could say that, but I'm actually from _their_ world." A smirk appeared on his face as he got closer to us.

I frowned, and asked in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

His smirk grew wider. "You can't see me clearly enough, but I'm not bulgy like you three girls." Just as my frown deepened, another purple flame went up, only it was beside his body. Then, we saw him entirely, and noticed that…he was also an anime character!

We all gasped in utter shock, and I stuttered, "Th-That can't be! I saw your face! How the fuck did I not notice that before?!"

He chuckled darkly, "I don't know, and frankly, I don't give a shit."

I knitted my brows, and clenched my fists as he continued, "Anyway, the reason why I created those portals in the first place, and turned those guys into chibi's…was because I wanted to _kill_ them."

Vanya's eyes were as wide as saucers, and Kagura scowled at Mura as he said, "You see, if I were to go to Edo, and try to kill them in their normal forms, then it would've been difficult, because I've heard that a man named Gintoki Sakata is a samurai, and samurai's are well known for being strong."

Gintoki took a step forward, and growled, "So _that's_ why you turned us into midgets!"

"Chibi's," I corrected, but the silver-haired chibi ignored me.

Mura rested his cheek in his palm, and replied, "Yes, that's right. That's the reason why I turned you all into small, puny chibi's. And you all look _so_ adorable."

"Shut up!" Shinpachi snapped, which surprised me.

I raised my brows, and parted my lips as Shinpachi exclaimed, "You may have turned us into chibi's, but we will _not_ let you kill us! How the hell did you actually transformed us like this?!"

Mura widened his eyes, probably surprised by how loud Shinpachi was, but he chuckled, "How did I actually transform you, you ask?" He put a hand in his shirt, and then pulled out something, which looked like a necklace. Mura explained, "I used this to transform you. It's called 'the chibi-transformation technique'. While I created the portals, I added this as an 'ingredient'."

The necklace suddenly brightened up, and it turned out that the necklace was oval-shaped, and the color of it was aqua.

Mura smirked evilly – which was scarier than Shinsuke's smirk – and added, "If you want to return back to normal, you're going to have to break this first. And if you want to kill me, then you're out of luck, because you're too small to defeat me."

"Oho, we'll see about that!" Gintoki snarled as he took out his wooden sword. He gave him a terrifying smile, and added in a dark tone, "We're going to kill you right now, Mura Seguchi!"

No soon after he growled those words, he dashed towards him. The purple flames were a few feet off the ground, so Gintoki ran under them, and before he could reach the man, Mura snapped his fingers, and another purple flame came up, only it was right in front of Gintoki.

Gintoki gasped in shock, and immediately stopped his feet from running anymore. Mura chuckled, "I didn't say 'go', yet, you silver-headed twerp."

Gintoki scowled, but didn't say anything.

Mura died the flame down, and said, "Now, on the count of three, we start fighting. One…"

I thought, _This bastard's gonna get it. We're going to kick his ass!_

"…two…" He added as the flames around us died down as well.

Mura finished by exclaiming, "…three!"

Kagura immediately jumped out of my arms, and she, Shinpachi, and Gintoki all dashed towards Mura.

The rest of the chibi's dashed towards him as well, but I heard the back gym door opening. I quickly turned my head around, having a bad feeling that one of the teachers caught us. But it turned out that I was wrong.

Kamui and Abuto stepped into the scene.

Kamui asked, "My, my, has the fight started already?"

Gintoki and Shinpachi were trying to attack Mura, but Kagura stopped, and stared at her older brother wide-eyed.

Kagura yelled as she was charging towards her brother, "KAMUI! I'M GONNA TRY TO KICK YOUR ASS FIRST, UH-HUH!"

She tried kicking him in the head, but not surprisingly, Kamui dodged her kick. Kagura clenched her teeth in anger, and tried the same attack again and again. Apparently, she was ignoring Gintoki and Shinpachi.

Speaking of which, Vanya, Teresa, and I need to help them as well!

I told the two, "Teresa, Vanya! Let's help them, and kill Mura!"

Teresa whimpered, "B-But I'm scared!"

I gave her a sympathetic smile, and rested a hand on her shoulder. Her mouth parted, and her blackish-brown eyes locked into my icy-blue ones as I replied quietly, "It's okay, Teresa. Just stay behind us."

She gave me a weak smile, but whispered, "Th-Thanks."

It sounded like she didn't want to fight, because she was _this_ scared. I didn't blame her, though. I didn't want to fight either, but I was going to, anyway.

Teresa walked behind Vanya and I, and Vanya looked at me as she asked, "Are you ready, Natalie?"

I nodded, "I'm ready."

"Then let's go!"

With that, we both ran after the chibi's as Gintoki swung his wooden sword on Mura's leg.

Although Mura had a surprised look on his face, he smirked, and kicked Gintoki in the stomach. Gintoki let out an irritated grunt as his back hit the bleachers.

His butt landed on the floor, but Gintoki shut his eyes tightly, and murmured, "Damn…that hurt, you know!"

Mura chuckled for the umpteenth time as Shinpachi grabbed part of his pants leg. If Shinpachi had a sword, he would – without a doubt – cut part of Mura's leg. Unfortunately for Shinpachi, he didn't bring one, so he was in trouble.

I was about to help Shinpachi, but Mura also kicked Shinpachi in the stomach. Shinpachi grunted in pain, and flew backwards until he bumped into Gintoki. No, wait, correction, he _slammed_ into Gintoki.

Gintoki yelled, also in pain, "GAUGH! SHINPACHI, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"MURA KICKED ME IN THE STOMACH, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Shinpachi yelled back at the samurai.

Gintoki pushed Shinpachi off, and told him, "Get off of me!" Shinpachi was off, but he landed on the floor again. Gintoki, however, stood up, and added as he pointed his wooden sword at the bastard, "We're going to kill this guy, if it's the last thing we'll do!"

Shinpachi finally stood up, but rubbed his hip. I could hear him mumble an "ow", and all I did was stare at him.

But I ran to Shinpachi, and when I was close enough, I crouched down, and asked, "Are you okay, Shinpachi?"

He was still rubbing his hip, but he answered with a brief nod, "I'm fine. Thanks for worrying, though, Natalie."

I smiled, but said, "Come on, we can't give up, yet. If we want you to at least return to your normal forms, then we _must_ destroy that necklace."

"How can we do that, though?" Shinpachi questioned with a worried expression. "Mura's blocking every attack from _everyone_."

"Not to worry. Vanya and I can try to take that necklace away from him. Anyway, you need to get into the fight."

Shinpachi smiled back, and replied as he let go of his hip, "You're right."

Shinpachi ran back to the group, but Gintoki glared at me, "Oi! You're supposed to be rooting for me, also!"

I rolled my eyes, but said in a dull tone, "Kill him, Gintoki."

"You call that cheering?! Bah, whatever!" He ran away from me, and when he was close to Mura, he jumped up, and swung his bokken down, but Mura grabbed it with one hand.

Gintoki gasped, and Mura snickered, "You think your wooden sword will kill me?" Without warning, he pushed the wooden sword down forcefully, and since Gintoki was still holding onto it, Gintoki was sent back to the floor, but his back was hit hard on the gym floor.

His eyes snapped wide, and he coughed out a bit of blood.

Kagura gasped quietly, and turned around, seeing Gintoki hurt. But because she was off-guard, she was kicked in the cheek by Kamui.

"GAH!" Kagura yelped, but grunted at the same time.

Kagura fell to the floor, and I wanted her to join in the fight with Mura, but apparently, she was too busy, because she continued to fight with Kamui.

As for Abuto…he's not doing anything, really. He's just watching.

Anyway, I decided to try to punch Mura in the face, even though I've never fought with anyone before. I ran to his side, and clenched my fist before swinging it to his cheek.

Unfortunately, he seemed to notice my attack, because he grabbed my clenched fist. Before I could do anything, he turned my fist, making my arm twist. And the more he did it, the more painful it was for my arm.

I whimpered as I shut my eyes tightly. I thought as my teeth slightly clenched, _No…I can't stop now! I need to kick his fucking ass!_

He pushed my fist _very_ forcefully, which caused me to be pushed back, and fall to the floor. I landed on my butt, but because Mura's push was so rough, I landed on my back as well. And I was lucky that I was wearing spandex – that Vanya gave me for the night – because otherwise I would've been embarrassed with my underwear exposed.

Mura snickered, "Tch, it's a shame you're wearing spandex."

I rolled my eyes as I replied, "Shut up, you pervert."

He ignored me, and grabbed the back of Nobume's jacket. She still had that blank look on her face, but I didn't know what would happen next.

Mura questioned in front of Nobume's face, "Shouldn't you be scared, emo lady?"

Nobume replied as a sudden dark aura rose above her head, "My name is not emo lady…it's Nobume Imai."

Without warning the man, Nobume swung her sword _onto_ his face, and there was now a diagonal cut on him. She missed his eyes, but the sight of the cut made me laugh. And that's what I did.

A snicker escaped my lips, and although I covered my mouth with my hand, Mura glared at me, and shouted, "DON'T LAUGH! I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH SCARS ON MY FACE!"

"You deserved it," Nobume bluntly said. Though I'm not a huge fan of her, I'd have to agree with her on that.

Vanya laughed, but was also attempting to kick Mura in the crotch. But she failed at doing so, because Mura punched her in the face. And just by looking at it, Vanya must've been in _real_ pain.

She barely made a sound, but she lied on the floor, shaking as her eyes went wide.

Vanya randomly said, "The light…it's coming closer! Am I dead?!"

I frowned, and ran to her, helping her up. I told my friend, "No, Vanya, you're not dead! If you were dead, then you wouldn't be talking…or breathing, or shaking!"

She sat up, and replied, "You're right, but I could've sworn I saw a light at the end of the tunnel."

I rolled my blue eyes, "There is no tunnel. Get up!"

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up. Jeez, why're you so pushy all of a sudden?"

"Because we still need to kill Mura Seguchi, that's why!"

She frowned at my attitude, but I turned my head around, and asked Abuto and Kotaro, "And why're you two not doing _anything_?! You should at least help the others kill Mura!"

Abuto ran his fingers through his sandy hair as he answered, "I don't help out others."

I knitted my brows in slight anger as Kotaro also answered, "I don't have any weapons to fight. And my smoke bombs won't help."

"Shinpachi doesn't have weapons either, and yet he's fighting him!"

Kotaro shook his head, which caused my blood to boil in _complete_ rage. I was about to stand up, walk towards him, and shake him violently, but Teresa interrupted my thoughts by saying my name, "N-N-Natalie…"

"Huh?" I questioned, suddenly calming down.

"I-I want…to try to fight."

"What?" I questioned again, but in disbelief.

Teresa gulped, but managed to also say, "I-I want to help you. Standing here, and watching you makes me frightened. I'm scared…that you and Vanya are going to get injured." She really was trying her best to look brave, but tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Her cheeks turned red, and she told me as she clenched her fists, "I'm _not_ going to stand here and watch!"

My lips parted a little, and although she gave me a somewhat demanding look, I closed my eyes, and smiled as I tilted my head. Teresa was probably staring at me in confusion (As to why I was smiling), but I replied quietly, "Alright, Teresa. You can help out. Just don't get yourself hurt."

I opened up my eyes, and saw Teresa smiling back, only her smile was smaller than mine. She said with a nod, "I'll try not to." She wiped her eyes by using her fist as she took a few steps forward.

I turned around, and said, "Whenever you're ready."

Teresa nodded once again, and I dashed back to Mura.

Vanya managed to grab his black hair, and as she was gripping it, Mura harshly glared at her.

Bansai pulled out his shamisen, and before I could question why he brought that instrument out, there were strings coming out.

My eyes snapped wide, and I thought with realization, _That's right! His shamisen has strings that can "grab" onto someone! And his strings are made of steel!_

A smile crept on my face, but my smile faded away from Mura grabbed Bansai by the jacket.

Bansai was still holding onto his instrument, and the more Mura pulled, the tighter the steel strings were on his left calf. Yes, the strings were only wrapped around Mura's calf, but that was because Bansai's shamisen was small as well as his body. If he was back to his normal form, then the strings would've been on Mura's arms and legs altogether.

Mura clenched his teeth in pain as blood was starting to come out of his calf. Bansai smirked, "_Think_ before you do something like that."

Mura widened in eyes with irritation, and let go of his jacket. Bansai hit the floor unharmed. Mura clenched his fist, and punched Vanya in the stomach. Vanya coughed, but didn't let go of his hair.

As I also grabbed Mura by the hair, I saw Tatsuma holding his gun.

He held it in a proper position, and smirked as his sunglasses lowered down, "The show's just getting started."

Wait, haven't I heard him say that in an episode of Gintama before? Let me think…

…he said that in a filler episode! Wow, I'm amazed he said those words again.

Tatsuma's smirk grew wider, and he shot a bullet. The bullet hit Mura, but it was on his right calf. Now both his calves were in pain.

"GRGH!" Mura grunted, shutting his eyes tightly. His body shook, and he barely crouched down to cover his calves.

Blood seeped out of his right calf, and Mura growled, "You…**are all going to pay for that!**"

He pushed Shinpachi, Gintoki, the Shinsengumi, Kyubei, Otae, the Kiheitai, the Kaientai, and Vanya with full force. I still gripped his hair, but when he noticed that, he grabbed part of my blonde bangs. He wasn't gripping it, though, because I didn't have much hair.

Mura snarled, "Let go of me, you blonde-bitch!"

"_You're_ calling _me_ a blonde-bitch?" I snarled back. "I'll show you who's the bitch!" Without alarming him, I swung my fist, and punched him in the forehead.

He didn't make any noises, though a growl could be heard.

Kyubei and Otae ran back to the scarred man, Kyubei swung her sword, cutting part of his shirt.

Mura saw this, and grabbed Kyubei's ponytail. Otae jumped, and ripped the cut-part of the shirt. Mura laughed, "Ripping my shirt isn't going to do shit!"

I gazed in another direction, and saw Teresa clenching her teeth in rage. The Shinsengumi were about to try to attack Mura again, but Teresa suddenly dashed towards us (I say "us", because I'm still grabbing his hair), and when she was close enough, she grabbed the necklace, and snatched it off of Mura's neck.

Mura gasped in shock, and he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU BRAT?!"

"I'm not a brat…" Teresa mumbled, but then exclaimed, "…I'm Teresa Humbleton!"

She turned to Gintoki, and ordered, "Gintoki! Break this damn thing!"

Gintoki looked surprised by how Teresa's attitude was, but he grinned, and exclaimed, "With pleasure!"

Mura growled yet again, "**Don't you fucking dare!**"

Neither of them were listening to him. Teresa dropped the oval-shaped necklace, and Gintoki gripped on his wooden sword before swinging it. He broke the necklace. The necklace was shattered into a million pieces, and before I knew it, sparkles were around the chibi's bodies.

I let go of Mura's hair, and ran back to Teresa. I whispered, "Good job."

Teresa's cheeks turned red, and she replied as she scratched the back of her neck, "It was necessary for me to do that."

Her comment didn't make much sense, but I smiled anyway, and patted her back. Teresa widened her eyes, and asked, "Are the chibi's turning back to their normal forms?"

I nodded, "Yes, though they aren't chibi's anymore."

As the Gintama characters were returning to their original forms, Teresa replied with raised brows, "You're right."

The sparkles became brighter, and as Mura's jaw dropped, Gintoki chuckled, "Do you think you can kill us _now_, Mura Seguchi?"

Sweat formed on Mura's face, and when the characters finished transforming back into their normal forms, the sparkle disappeared.

Vanya also had her jaw dropped, but she asked loudly, "Are these your true forms?! Jesus, you're not adorable-cute anymore! You're _hot_-cute!"

Kagura exclaimed, "Are we really back into our normal forms?! Wow, I'm so happy, uh-huh!"

She ran beside me, leaving Kamui. Since they all returned to normal, Kagura was almost as tall as me. Kagura jumped up and down as she added, "Now can we kill Mura-asshole?!"

I smirked, "What about your fight with Kamui?"

"Pah, he's less of an asshole than Mura, uh-huh!"

I chuckled, "Anyway…ready to kill Mura?"

"Hell yeah!" She gripped onto the handle of her parasol, and positioned it in front of Mura.

Gintoki asked the others, "For those who use guns…will you shoot this bastard?"

Mura looked like he wanted to strangle him, but he barely moved. Bansai managed to get his shamisen strings off of his calf, and he smirked as he walked away from the messy-haired man.

Tatsuma, Matako, Kagura, and Kamui smirked at him, while Isaburo and Abuto held blank expressions. Since they had guns/parasols, they were the ones who were going to shoot Mura.

Matako answered, "I may hate you, but I'm definitely going to shoot this bastard in the heart."

Everyone was ready to shoot, and I whispered to Teresa, "You may want to cover your ears, Teresa."

She stared at me, but nodded, and plugged her ears. Vanya ran to us, and whispered as she grabbed my arm, "What if the people at the dance hear this?!"

My eyes widened, and I realized that Vanya was right. We may be a little far away from the dance, but a gunshot can easily be heard by others from over 50 feet. I was scared that a teacher was going to come in here, and ask if any of us had any guns. And if we tell them that we don't, they may get confused, and ask why they heard gunshots.

The thought was scary, but there was nothing we could do about it. The character that had guns looked like they were about to shoot him any second, though Gintoki yelled, "SHOOT HIM!"

Without wasting any time, they shot multiple bullets at Mura, and Mura took a few steps back as blood came out from all over his body, including his mouth and nose.

They stopped shooting a few seconds later, and Mura vanished into some kind of dust. I actually expected the floor to be covered in blood, but shockingly, there wasn't any blood on the floor. I was glad, actually, because then we wouldn't have to take care of the body.

Shinpachi smiled, and said, "We did it. We killed Mura Seguchi."

Just when nearly everybody nodded, the sparkles came back.

Teresa blinked, and asked, "Are you all…going home now?"

Shinpachi turned around, and answered with a smile, "Yes, Teresa. We're going home now."

The first few people to disappear were the Shinsengumi, but I could've sworn I heard Sougo say to Toshiro, "I should've killed you first, Hijikata-San."

The next people to disappear were Otae, Kyubei, Kamui, and Abuto.

Nobume asked Isaburo, "Sasaki-San, although I didn't kill him, may I have a doughnut when we return, anyway?"

Isaburo nodded, "Yes."

They also disappeared.

The Kiheitai, Kotaro, Elizabeth, and the Kaientai also disappeared, but Teresa said to Tatsuma, "Bye, Tatsuma!" Tatsuma waved as they disappeared completely.

The only people that were left were the Yorozuya.

As more sparkles covered their bodies, Shinpachi said, "Thank you for taking care of us, Natalie."

I smiled, "Anytime, Shinpachi. We may never see each other again, but I'll always remember you. I watch Gintama, after all."

A chuckle escaped my lips, and Shinpachi replied as he narrowed his eyes, "We'll never see each other again…that's what Madison said when she went home."

At first, I was confused on what he was saying, but I remembered that we saw a girl named Madison Willis.

My smile grew bigger, and Kagura cheered, "Bye, blondy!"

Gintoki also said, "Good-bye, blondy." He rested an arm in his kimono as he picked his nostril.

Seconds later, they vanished into thin air. I narrowed my eyes, and thought, _Have a safe trip home, everyone._

As soon as the sparkles were gone, it became silent.

The three of us didn't say a word until Vanya spoke up, "So…should I tell my host mom about this?"

"Hell no," I responded with a chuckle.

Teresa grinned, "I'm glad I helped out."

"Yeah…"

But just then, we heard somebody opening the gym door.

We all widened our eyes, and turned around, only to see Miss Senkaz.

She yelled in anger, "WHAT'RE YOU THREE DOING IN HERE?!"

Teresa awkwardly chuckled as Vanya fidgeted her fingers. I, however, answered, "W-We were having a conversation at the dance, b-but we couldn't hear each other properly, so we went here."

Miss Senkaz rolled her eyes as she told us, "You could've talked in the bathroom."

"Eh…" I trailed off, feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment. I looked at Teresa and Vanya, and saw that they were flushing in embarrassment as well.

Miss Senkaz added, "And why did I hear gunshots? I was in the bathroom when I heard them."

I yelped, but Vanya quickly responded, "W-W-We were playing a v-video on Natalie's phone!"

She rolled her eyes again, and said, "I guess it was just my imagination, since you three obviously don't carry guns. Or maybe…Xephur, you don't have a gun in your purse, do you?"

Miss Senkaz glared at the redhead, but Vanya shouted, "HELL NO!"

"Are you sure?"

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO LIE TO YOU ABOUT THAT?!"

Miss Senkaz sighed, "I must've been hearing things, then. But you three need to get back to the dance, or I'll kick you out. Understand?"

"Y-Yes!" We all yelped, and ran out of the back gym.

The teacher added, "Why didn't anybody lock this earlier?"

As soon as we all left the back gym, Miss Senkaz locked it with one of her school keys, and followed us, only she was walking.

Teresa slightly smiled, and said quietly, "At least we don't have to explain _why_ we were in there."

I murmured, "True."

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**At Yorozuya, in Edo**

Sadaharu took his usual nap, but he was sleeping on one of the couches.

A strange wind was heard, and Sadaharu immediately woke up from the sound. He gave out a soft "arf" as he turned around, only to see the Yorozuya appear on the floor. Some of the sparkles were still on their bodies, but it soon vanished.

All three Yorozuya members grunted, and Gintoki told them, "Get off of me, you brats."

Shinpachi and Kagura glared at him, but he ignored them, and stood up, wiping his hands on his kimono.

Kagura gazed at Sadaharu, and smiled, "Sadaharu! We're back, uh-huh!" She ran over to the inugami, and wrapped her arms around Sadaharu's neck. Sadaharu barked, probably happy to see the trio again.

Shinpachi looked at the front door, and made a cracked smile as he said, "Uh, Gin-San, I think Sadaharu broke the door while we were gone."

The samurai also looked at the door, but raised a silver brow as he replied, "Oh, that's right. While we were gone, he must've busted the door, just to get food. That dumb dog, he should've waited for us until we got back."

Kagura said, "But Sadaharu would've starved to death, uh-huh! Did you want that to happen to him?!"

"Speaking of starving, I'm hungry," Gintoki said, ignoring the Yato.

Kagura screamed, "HEY! AT LEAST GET SADAHARU SOME FOOD FIRST!"

Gintoki still ignored her, and left the house.

Shinpachi and Kagura had anger marks on their cheeks, and they looked at each other as Kagura asked, "Should we beat him up?"

Shinpachi agreed, "Yes, let's do that."

With that, they all ran out of the house – with Sadaharu following them – and chased after Gintoki.

**-Natalie's POV-**

**Two and a half hours later…**

For the rest of the dance, Vanya, Teresa, and I danced (Obviously. Why else would it be called a "dance"?), played some more "Just Dance", had some soda, and also had random conversations.

Aside from killing Mura, the dance was pretty fun. No, scratch that, it was _really_ fun. I was surprised at myself, because I was _glad_ I came. Not because of defeating Mura, but because dances are fun, and if I stayed home, then I would've missed the fun.

The dance had ended, and it was time for everyone to go home, including the teachers. We were lucky that Miss Senkaz didn't give us detention, because if we were in the back gym during school hours, then we would've gotten detention.

Vanya and Teresa were sweating, but I didn't sweat much. I was hot, though.

Vanya set her purse strap on her shoulder, and said, "I'll see you two in school on Monday."

As she turned around, heading for home, Teresa and I waved at her, and replied, "Bye, Vanya!"

I pulled out my phone, and called my mom to let her know that the dance was over.

The phone rang twice before mom actually answered it. She asked through the phone, "Natalie? Is the dance over?"

I smirked, "Yes, mom. The dance is over."

"Alright, I'll be there in about five minutes."

"I'll see you then." I turned off my phone, and put it back in my pocket as a car drove up. When Teresa walked towards the car, I found out that it was Josiah.

Teresa said to me, "See ya, Natalie."

"Bye," I muttered as she got in the car.

I heard Josiah ask his sister, "Did you have fun, Teresa?" Teresa nodded, and Josiah added, "Did the chibi's return to their world?"

Again, Teresa nodded, but she responded, "Yes, but they also returned to their normal forms."

Josiah chuckled, and they both left the school building.

Everybody else left by either walking home, or getting picked up by their relatives. I wasn't exactly sure if five minutes had already passed, but I wanted my mom to pick me up as quickly as possible. If I was the only person at the school, then I would've felt a bit creeped out, because it was really dark out.

Luckily, though, my mom drove up, and as soon as she halted her car, I ran, and opened up the car door.

Mom asked, "Did you have fun at the dance?"

I grinned, "I sure did. I'm actually glad I came."

She widened her eyes in surprise, but smiled, "Well, I'm happy you had fun, Natalie."

I nodded in agreement, and when I put my seatbelt on, and closed the car door, mom drove away from the school.

A sigh escaped my lips, and I thought, _Now I won't have to worry about the chibi's – I mean, Gintama characters, anymore._

I leaned my head on the window, and stared at the trees from outside.

_I'm happy that the characters are returning home. It may have been a bit irritating to take care of the Yorozuya, Kotaro, and Elizabeth, but…it was worth it._

* * *

**The Gintama characters are now back home. Now there won't be anymore problems for Teresa, Vanya, and Natalie. LOL**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be the last, and I'll finish this as soon as possible.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 25! :)**


	26. A final chapter means it's the last

**This is the final chapter of "Chibi's Are Too Cute". And this is shorter than the rest of the chapters throughout this story, but I figured that it wasn't very necessary to make a really long chapter, since this is the last one. At least, for this story. Well, enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: I'll miss writing this story, but it was fun! :) And thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: A final chapter means it's the last, obviously**

**A month later…**

A month had passed since the Gintama characters returned home, to their world. I knew I was never going to see them again in the real world, but I'll still be a Gintama fan. I'll still watch the anime, and even re-watch the movie more than once, since I did buy it.

Ever since they returned to the Gintama world, it has been rather quiet at home (When I'm alone, that is). Sometimes I'll say their names, but then realize that they're not here anymore. I've gotten over that a few weeks ago, but it still feels weird that they've been into the real world in chibi-form.

Now that they've vanished from this world, I no longer have to be paranoid about my parents finding out about them. And before you ask, no, I have no plans on telling either of my parents about what happened while the chibi's were in the real world. Besides, would they even believe me if I told them? No, they'd just laugh at me, as if I was mentally retarded.

After the night of the dance, I decided to keep my dress, because I didn't have the heart to return it to the clothing store. It was too beautiful for me to resist, and when I took the dress off, I couldn't help but stare at it. Sure, I may be crazy for that, but if you wore a very beautiful dress – that was, let's say, your all-time favorite – then you wouldn't even _want_ to return it. You'd keep it forever. And that's what I'm going to do. Keep my dress forever.

I'll only wear this dress occasionally, but when I do wear it, I'll wear a pair of spandex. Though, since Vanya's going to be heading back to her home country, Croatia, near the end of June, I won't be able to borrow her spandex anymore. Luckily, though, I still have plenty of money, so I'll get my own spandex when I get to wear my dress again.

It was the weekend, and although I felt very tired, I opened my eyes, and saw that it was almost noon.

I snapped my eyes wide, and jumped out of my bed as I exclaimed, "Why did I almost sleep in at noon?!" I've never liked sleeping in late, past noon, because otherwise it felt like I missed the morning.

I sighed, and pulled out a black tang-top, and a pair of shorts. Since the Yorozuya, Kotaro, and Elizabeth weren't here anymore, I didn't have to tell anyone to turn around, and not look while I was changing.

Things were back to normal, mind you, but I would still think about the times we had when they were chibi's. Times such as when Vanya, Teresa, and I went to the beach house, along with the Gintama characters; I found Kamui in my fridge, and other stuff.

I finished changing into my clothes, and another sigh escaped my lips as I left my bedroom. I left my door open, and walked to the bathroom. As soon as I was standing in front of the mirror, I checked my earrings, and thought, _They're fine._

Sometimes when I wake up, one of my earrings will feel loose. I don't try to tighten the earring in my ear – because that wouldn't be good for the ear – but I always make sure that it doesn't fall out. And I've had these earrings since freshman year, because these were the only ones I liked.

After checking myself in the mirror, I went downstairs, and then entered the kitchen. I opened up the refrigerator, and took out a small container of apple juice. A yawn escaped my lips as I took a few sips of the apple juice.

_Is it weird that I expected some creature to be in the fridge?_

I didn't know why I was thinking of that, but I put the container back into the fridge, and suddenly heard a ringing.

At first, I wasn't sure what kind of ringing that was, but it took me a few seconds to realize that it was actually from my phone.

My eyes widened once again, and I dashed up the stairs, and went back to my room.

I quickly grabbed my cellphone, and opened it, pressing "send". I then placed the phone on my ear, and heard someone say, "Finally! It took you long enough to answer!"

It was definitely Vanya.

I rolled my eyes, and replied as I sat down on my bed, "I was in the kitchen, and my phone was in my room, so of course I took a bit long to answer."

Vanya snickered, "Anyway, Teresa called me, and said that Josiah's bastard friend, or as I've been told, is coming to town today, and she wants us to be with her. I said 'yes', but…has she called you yet?" Teresa gave Vanya her number about a week ago.

I replied, "No, she hasn't."

"Oh, well, then will you be with her as well, when Josiah's 'friend' comes over to town?"

I sighed, "I suppose, since Josiah's 'friend' is apparently a huge idiot."

"Good. Meet me at Teresa's apartment."

"Gotcha."

With that, I hung up. I closed my phone, and sighed for the umpteenth time as I thought, _Josiah's so-called 'friend' is coming to town…I have a feeling that Josiah is going to be in rage all day. I guess it is a good idea to comfort Teresa, in case Josiah yells._

Shrugging my shoulders, I stood up, and put my phone in my shorts pocket as I took out a pair of socks. I grabbed my shoes, and put on my socks. After that, I quickly put on my shoes, and then left my bedroom once again.

But I noticed that I didn't get my key, so I went back in, and grabbed my key. _Now_ I left my bedroom, and went downstairs.

Soon, I left my house, and locked the door. I didn't need to leave a note, because my parents were at work, of course.

**Ten minutes later…**

I arrived at Teresa's apartment, and saw Vanya standing beside the door. She leaned against the wall, and had her arms crossed.

I called out her name, "Vanya!"

She blinked, and noticed me. Vanya moved away from the wall, and smiled as she uncrossed her arms, "Yo, Natalie!"

"Does Teresa know you're here already?" I asked with a raised brow.

Vanya nodded, "She wanted me to wait out here. She never told me why, though."

"Should I let Teresa know that I'm here as well?"

"You could, but she'd probably tell you to wait here with me."

I stared at the door, but decided to stand beside Vanya.

A few moments have passed, and a car was approaching. Vanya raised a brow, and whispered, "Do you think it's Josiah's so-called 'friend'?"

I looked at the car, and saw a guy smiling like a goofball. I sighed with realization, "I think it is."

The car stopped in a parking spot, and as soon as the man stopped the motor in the car, he got out, and exclaimed, "I'm here, bitches!"

I frowned, but Vanya asked as he pointed at him, "Are you Josiah's friend?"

"I sure am! My name is Zachary Mitchells!" He smirked. Zachary had short, dark-blonde hair, and greenish-blue eyes. He had a bit of facial hair, but it looked like he did a poor job of shaving.

I looked at the window out of the corner of my eye, and I could've sworn that I saw Josiah glaring at Zachary through the blinds.

Zachary walked to the door, and knocked on it a few times. Seconds later, the door was opened, and there was Josiah, still glaring at him.

He mumbled, "Hello, Zack."

Zachary smirked, "Yo, Josiah Humbleton!"

"You don't have to use my full name, you know."

"But I want to, because your last name's cool!"

Josiah rolled his eyes as Teresa walked beside her older brother.

She crossed her arms, and scowled at Zachary as he noticed Teresa. His smirk grew wide, "Teresa~! How have you been?" He ruffled Teresa's short hair, but without warning, Teresa snatched away, and bit his fingers. And based on the expression on Zachary's face, Teresa probably bit his fingers a little too hard.

"GAAH! JOSIAH, YOUR CRAZY SISTER'S BITING MY FINGER'S OFF! GET HER OFF ME BEFORE MY FINGERS GET AMPUTATED!"

Vanya and I rolled our eyes as Josiah pulled Teresa away from him. Josiah told his younger sister, "Teresa…you can do that when he leaves."

Teresa growled, and harshly glared, at Zachary. Zachary held his own fingers as water formed in his eyes.

Josiah gave Zachary a (Fake) smile, and asked, "Would you like to come in, bast- I mean, Zack?"

Zachary gave him a huge smile, and let go of his fingers as he yelled, "HELL YEAH!" He dashed into the apartment, which caused both Josiah and Teresa to widen their eyes in surprise. Josiah huffed, "Bastard."

He turned around, and Teresa said to us, "You can come in now. And I didn't realize that Natalie was here, also. Then again, I wanted you to come, so…yeah."

I chuckled softly, "You want us to comfort you, in case Josiah starts throwing a tantrum?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah. I was going to call you, Natalie, but I somehow forgot." A cracked smile crept up her face, and she scratched her cheek with her fingernail.

I replied, "That's okay. Vanya called me, and told me about this, so I decided to come. After all, you're sensitive to loud noises, right?"

"Yeah." That was all she said.

I decided to ask her a question, so I whispered, making sure Zachary didn't hear me, "How's life been going, after Tatsuma, Mutsu, and the Kiheitai went back to their world, along with the other Gintama characters?"

She arched a brow up, and said, "Didn't you ask me this question a few days after the dance?"

"Yeah, but I thought I needed to ask again."

Teresa rolled her eyes, but answered anyway, "It's been fine. I actually decided to watch the Gintama anime, and so far, it's pretty funny, but not so funny that it makes me laugh hard."

"How many episodes have you seen so far?"

"19."

"I see. Don't worry, you'll probably laugh hard soon."

She frowned, probably confused on what I was saying, but I entered her apartment.

I thought, _So she's seen the episode where Shinsuke appears. I wonder how she'll react when she watches the episode where Tatsuma first appears._

Vanya closed the door behind her, and we all sat on the couch, listening to Josiah and Zachary's conversation. Well, it wasn't much of a conversation, because Josiah was practically yelling at him so far.

He yelled, "CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ME AGAIN _WHY_ YOU GAVE ME THIS INAPPROPRIATE TOY?!"

I frowned in confusion, and asked Teresa, "What does he mean 'inappropriate toy'?"

Teresa sighed as she crossed her legs, "Asshole Zack sent a package over a month ago. And the package was…I don't really want to say it. It gives me shivers."

Vanya rested a hand on her shoulder, and said, "I know what you're saying."

Teresa slightly smiled.

Zachary replied to the man, "I told you, Josie! I wanted you to try it on your ex-girlfriend!"

He was laughing, but I could hear Josiah punching him. Josiah shouted, "YOU'RE SICK, YOU KNOW THAT?! AND DON'T CALL ME 'JOSIE'! I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"But you let me call you 'Josie' when you cross-dressed as a girl in middle school! Hell, you even looked adorable in that dress! Do you still have it, by the way?"

"FUCK NO! WHY WOULD I STILL HAVE IT?! AND I WORE THAT DRESS, BECAUSE YOU _DARED_ ME TO! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER HOW HUMILIATED I WAS BACK THEN?!"

"Sure I do! And you could've kept it, so that your sister would wear it!"

"IF SHE WORE THAT GOD-AWFUL DRESS, IT WOULD'VE REMINDED ME OF ME WEARING THAT! BESIDES, TERESA ISN'T A HUGE FAN OF DRESSES!"

"Aw, that's too bad. I know, I'll go have a talk with her about dresses!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Not surprisingly, Zachary ignored him, because he ran into the living room. Teresa scowled at him, and when he was in front of her, he asked, "Teresa, what kind of dresses do you like?"

"Why does it matter?" Teresa growled with clenched teeth.

Zachary pouted, "Because you look cute in a dress! Come on, let's go dress shopping!"

It felt weird when he said that, because he's a guy.

Zachary grabbed her wrist, and commanded, "Let's go~!"

Vanya bit her lower lip, and grabbed Zachary's hair. Zachary yelped as Vanya snarled, "Don't grab her wrist like that. And if Teresa doesn't want to say what kind of dress she likes, then she won't say it!"

I smirked at her action as Zachary let go of Teresa's wrist. Teresa rubbed her wrist as she said to the man, "Yeah, I won't answer your stupid question, you bastard."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Zachary shouted in (Possible) false anger. He ran into the kitchen, and it sounded like he was taking something out of one of the drawers.

Josiah ran into the living room, and asked, "What's that asshole doing?!"

"He's going to 'punish' me," Teresa said sarcastically.

Zachary came back, holding a rubber spatula. He smirked evilly, "I'm gonna smack your ass with this!"

"No you won't," Teresa told him. "Because my ass is on the couch."

Zachary quickly walked towards her as he replied in a dark tone (Which wasn't scary, by the way), "Oh? I'm gonna move your ass _right now_!"

Before he could get close to her, Josiah ran after him, and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him to the floor. Zachary hit the floor with a loud thud, and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, JOSIAH?!"

"You're _not_ going to spank my sister with a spatula!" Josiah growled.

The door was knocked, and Teresa stood up, saying, "I'll get it."

She ran to the door, and as soon as she was in front of it, she grabbed the handle, turned it, and opened the door. There, we saw a middle-aged woman, who looked pissed for some reason. Wait…

"Is there fighting going on here?" The middle-aged woman asked.

Teresa made a cracked smile, and answered, "Sort of. Josiah's, quote on quote, 'friend' came over, and he was about to do something bad to me, so Josiah attacked him."

The woman frowned, "Is it Zack Mitchells?"

Teresa nodded, "Sadly, yes."

"Why's he here?"

"Because he's a douchebag, and decided to come here…just to visit."

Zachary glared at Teresa's back, and yelled, "HEY! DON'T CALL ME A DOUCHEBAG! DO YOU _REALLY_ WANT TO BE SPANKED BY THIS SPATULA?!"

Josiah snatched the spatula away from his hand, and slapped him across the face by using the item.

The middle-aged woman sighed, "Well, Josiah and Zack are being too loud. If you two are going to fight, then please fight outside."

Josiah got off of Zachary, and stood up, wiped his hands on his tang-top. He said, "No, we're done."

The woman rolled her eyes, and replied, "I'll be going. Bye." Teresa barely waved at her, and she closed the door.

Teresa looked at Zachary, and scowled, "Now look what you've done. You've pissed that lady off."

"Josiah's the one who knocked me to the ground!" Zachary exclaimed, but Josiah hit the spatula on his head. Zachary yelped, and asked as he rubbed the back of his head, "What the hell did you do that for?!"

Josiah angrily muttered as he crossed his arms, "You deserved it, that's what."

"Huh?!"

Once again, Josiah smacked his head with the spatula. This time, he replied, "That's for trying to force my sister to go dress shopping."

"She needed a dress!" Zachary retorted.

Teresa rolled her eyes, and said, "You really are weird, Zachary."

Vanya asked Teresa and I, "Do you two want to take a walk together?"

"That's a good idea," I answered. Teresa agreed as well, and we all walked out of the door.

But Zachary also walked out of the apartment, and exclaimed, "Hey! At least wait for me!"

"What are you, retarded?" Vanya rhetorically asked the blonde-haired man.

"OI!" Zachary screamed.

"And by retarded, I mean both physically _and_ mentally." Vanya gave him a quirky smirk as she squinted her eyes.

Zachary made the biggest frown ever, and was about to say something, but Josiah walked past him, and said, "Have a good walk, you three."

Teresa grinned, "Thanks. Oh, and Josiah, can you 'take care' of Zack while we're gone?"

Josiah grinned back, "I sure can."

Zachary stared at him as if he was insane. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek as Josiah grabbed his wrist, and pulled him back into the apartment.

He closed the door, and I said, "Anyway, where should we walk to?"

Vanya shrugged, "How about the park?"

"Good enough."

With that, we all walked to the park.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

As soon as the door was closed, Zachary stared off into space, and thought, _What the hell?! What's Josiah going to do?!_

As if on cue, Josiah flicked the side of Zachary's head with his finger, and told him, "Hey, Zack…punch me in the face."

"What?" Zachary questioned.

"Punch me in the face," Josiah repeated.

Zachary raised a brow, wondering why he commanded him like that all of a sudden. One minute, Josiah was pissed off to the point where a vein throbbed in his neck, and the next minute, he was all calm, as if his anger never existed.

Zachary hesitated for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders, and saying, "Alright." No soon after he murmured the word, he formed his hand into a fist, and swung it towards Josiah's face.

But little did Zachary know that he was being naïve, because Josiah grabbed his fist, and kicked him in the crotch.

The facial-haired man widened his eyes, and held his crotch with both his hands as he knelt on the floor. Josiah landed his hands on his hips as he said, "That's payback for last Halloween."

"Wh-What did I do last Halloween?!" Zachary whimpered.

Josiah rolled his eyes as he responded, "You threw eggs at me and Teresa."

It only took about a minute for Zachary to remember, and when he _did_ remember, he raised his eyebrows, and smiled as he let go of his crotch, "Oh, yeah! How did I forget about that?!" Josiah knitted his brows as Zachary added, "Boy, that was fun!"

Josiah formed a fist, and asked darkly, "Do you want me to punch you in the face?"

Zachary crackly smiled at his high school friend, and raised his hands as he told him, "Jeez, chill out, dude."

The black-haired man sighed, but didn't completely calm down. Zachary stood up, and walked over to the couch.

As soon as he sat down, he rested his cheek in his palm as he said, "Look, I just wanted to have some fun with you at the time. Can't you forgive me for throwing eggs at you and your sister?"

Josiah's brow twitched, and he answered, "_Forgive you_?! Are you fucking serious?! How can I forgive you when you threw eggs at us on _purpose_?!"

"I did it on purpose?" Zachary idiotically asked as he raised a brow.

Josiah face-palmed himself, and replied, "Do you have short-term memory loss?! _Yes_, you did it on purpose! Hell, you even gave us a weird smile when you threw those eggs at us!"

"God, I feel so bad now."

"Don't bullshit me! It even looked like you wanted to egg Teresa more than me!"

He shrugged, "What can I say? Teresa never stands up for herself. If she didn't have autism, then maybe she would've at least tried to smash the eggs on my head."

That's when Josiah's blood boiled with anger. He stomped towards the idiot (Who was probably more idiotic than Tatsuma), and when he was close enough, he grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him close. Their noses were a few centimeters away, but Josiah made sure to not bonk his head into his 'friends''.

He muttered, "You listen here, Zack. Teresa's autism has nothing to do with the egg incident, which you caused. Secondly, even if she didn't have autism, she would've had a hard time smashing the eggs on your head, because you would've thrown tons of eggs at her."

He let go of his collar, and began to walk away, but Zachary exclaimed, "Wait, Josiah!"

"What?" He growled, not in the mood to talk to him at the moment.

Zachary asked as he pointed at himself, "Am I really retarded?"

"That's a stupid question," Josiah snorted. "Yes, you're really retarded."

"HEY! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!"

"You ask, I answer. Would you want me to lie, instead?"

"YES!"

Josiah rolled his brown eyes, and walked to his bedroom. Zachary was curious as to why he went there, but Josiah returned a moment later, and it turned out that he was holding the package Zachary sent him weeks back.

Zachary stood up from the couch, and before he could ask why he was carrying the package, Josiah stuffed the box into his chest. Zachary gave out a barely audible "oof" as he widened his eyes in surprise.

His mouth parted, but Josiah spoke before Zachary did, "Have your sex toy back! You should remember by now that I don't even _speak_ to my ex-girlfriend anymore! And since you have a girlfriend, you should use it on her!"

As Zachary held his package, he smirked, "Josiah…are you a pervert to my girlfriend? You haven't even met her!"

"You can just shut up!" Josiah had to admit that it was awkward, saying that Zachary should use the sex toy on his girlfriend, but it couldn't be helped. His tongue slipped.

**-Natalie's POV-**

Teresa, Vanya, and I sat on a bench, watching children play in the playground as adults were walking their dogs. Dogs were barking for no apparent reason, and babies were crying, all because they pooped in their diapers.

Uh, okay, that was unnecessary.

Teresa kicked her legs up as Vanya looked through her phone. I asked her, "What're you looking at, Vanya?"

Vanya shrugged, "Nothing interesting."

"Hm," I hummed.

Teresa pointed at something, and said, "Look, a little boy fell down. He's crying now."

Although she sounded nonchalant, she furrowed a brow, and stared at the boy who probably tripped, and fell down. I looked at the boy as well, and saw him crying. His mother crouched down beside him, and put a bandage on his knee.

Vanya mumbled, "That boy should be more careful."

"Yeah," I agreed, mumbling as well.

For no reason, I decided to ask Teresa, "Teresa, do you miss Tatsuma, Mutsu, and the Kiheitai?"

Teresa raised a brow at me, and gave me a look that pretty much said, 'Why're you blurting out this question all of a sudden?'

She sighed as she ran her fingers through her short, black hair, "To be honest, I do miss Tatsuma. As for Mutsu and the Kiheitai…well, I don't miss Mutsu that much, but she was fun to talk to. And as for the Kiheitai, I don't miss them at all, because they were mean to me."

I nodded, "That's understandable." I turned to Vanya, and asked her, "Vanya, do you miss the Shinsengumi, Otae, and Kyubei?"

"Nope," She immediately answered. "I don't miss any of them. They were all annoying."

"Um, how, exactly?"

"Sougo kept on saying 'die, Hijikata' to Toshiro, and Otae kept on beating the crap out of Isao."

I narrowed my eyes, and didn't reply, but Vanya asked back, "What about you, Natalie? Do you miss the Yorozuya, and those other two you mentioned? I don't remember their names." I knew she was referring to Kotaro and Elizabeth, but as she said, she didn't remember their names.

I responded without looking at the redhead, "You could say that, but…they needed to go home. And they deserve to be home."

Vanya chuckled, "True."

Just then, a phone was ringing. It wasn't my phone, and I knew it wasn't Vanya's, because she was still searching stuff through her phone. So I realized that it was Teresa's cellphone.

She pulled out her cellphone, and opened it, answering the call. She asked the caller, "Yes, Josiah?"

Oh, so her brother was calling. I wonder what'd he want.

Teresa blinked, and said, "Okay. That sounds good. Alright, I'll meet you at the theater."

I thought with curiosity, _Theater?_

Teresa closed her phone, and she looked at Vanya and I as she asked, "My brother wants us to hang out together."

"What?" Vanya questioned in slight confusion.

"I mean, there's a movie he wants to see, and he wants us to hang out with him."

"Wait, wasn't he having an argument with his 'friend'?"

"Yes, but he told me that Zack was going to pay for the tickets. Apparently, that's his punishment for being an asshole." A snicker escaped Teresa's lips, and she stood up from the bench as she added, "Let's go. Josiah's going to wait for us at the theater."

"Why exactly does he want to see a movie?" I asked.

She shrugged, "He said that it would calm him down. It doesn't make sense, but whatever."

Vanya stood up as well, and they both started walking. I stayed where I was, and parted my lips as I thought off-topic, _Yes…I will miss the Yorozuya, but I'll still watch the Gintama anime. It's not like I'm ever going to see their faces on the internet again._

I stared at my knees, and was starting to stare off into space, but Vanya exclaimed, "Natalie! Why're you still there?! Let's go!"

My eyes widened, and I quickly stood up, exclaiming back, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I ran towards them, and when I was beside them, I panted slightly.

Teresa smirked, "You need to pay more attention, Natalie."

I didn't bother to look at her. I continued to think, _I still feel weird that some of the Gintama characters came into this world a month and a half ago. But hey, things are back to normal, since they're never coming into the real world again._

I walked with Vanya and Teresa, and a smile started to appear on my face. We were heading to the movie theater, and I may not exactly know what movie Josiah wants to watch, but I'm just hoping that it's not a crappy-looking movie.

I wasn't thinking about the movie, though. I was thinking of the times where I had to hide the Yorozuya, Kotaro, and Elizabeth from my parents. It was a bit scary, I'll admit, but I managed to not let them get spotted by my mom or dad. And Vanya and Teresa were also lucky, because they, too, managed to not let anybody see the "chibi's" they were taking care of.

My eyes gazed at the clear sky, and my smile grew bigger. Vanya and Teresa were talking to each other, but I didn't pay attention to them. Instead, my mind wandered off, and I began to wonder what the Yorozuya were doing, after they returned home.

I don't think that matters, though. The only thing that does matter is that they've – along with the other Gintama characters – returned home, safe and sound.

**~End.~**

* * *

**The final chapter for this story wasn't the best, but hey, at least I made it decent...I think.**

**Anyway, this story is _done_. The Gintama characters are safely home, and things are back to normal in the real world.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing "Chibi's Are Too Cute"! :)**


End file.
